Akuma no Bara
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Cuando tus deseos de vivir se apoderen de tu corazón, un ángel caído vendrá a ayudarte, pero a cambio quiere tu alma, tu vida, sólo para volver al cielo. ¿Estarás dispuesto a entregarselo? Y sobre todo... ¿lo harías por amor? - UA Mal Summary SxM BSxT KxC
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_Una historia drogada para una autora con problemas mentales :D (?) ¡Gracias a Pully-san por inspirarme para este fic!_

* * *

**Akuma no Bara**

&.

Caminé de puntitas por el pasillo que separaba mi habitación de la de mis padres.

Trataba de no hacer ruido, aunque por los ronquidos de papá dudaba que me escucharan aún si la madera del piso rechinaba. Tragué saliva despacio, y comencé a avanzar. La madera rechinó ante mi peso, y paralizada, observé como mi madre se removía incomoda bajo las sábanas. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió mi rostro…

… y luego suspiré aliviada, cuando mi padre pasó su brazo por encima de ella para abrazarla. Mamá suspiró y se recargó contra su pecho, haciendo que yo me sintiera feliz con mi padre… un poco.

Logré bajar las escaleras sin más inconvenientes, y me sorprendí al ver que ya era la una de la madrugada. Sin duda alguna, mataría a Kid en cuanto lo viera. ¿Qué acaso no podía mandar a otros a estas estúpidas misiones? ¡Yo tenía colegio mañana… u hoy… como fuera!

Gruñí molesta, para luego abrir la puerta de la entrada. Un par de ojos rojos se clavaron en mí en cuanto lo hice, haciendo que me sintiera un tanto cohibida. Crucé el jardín y llegué hasta la reja, la cual salté con suma facilidad. Tantas noches de escaparme de casa daban sus frutos.

Soul me atrapó justo antes de que cayera al suelo. Me apretó con fuerza a su pecho y sonrió burlonamente, al mismo momento que mi corazón latía rápidamente y mis mejillas se tornaban rojas como sus ojos.

- Sigues escapándote por la reja, ¿a caso te gusta que te atrape? – me preguntó, juntando más nuestros cuerpos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

- No te hagas ilusiones – le dije, nerviosa, mientras que me apartaba de él y lo obligaba a soltarme –, andando, tenemos una misión que cumplir.

- Lo sé – susurró, cansado, mientras que nos encaminábamos hacia la motocicleta naranja que le pertenecía a él y que se encontraba en la esquina de mi casa (por no decir, mansión) –. Kid me dijo antes de que viniera, al parecer un nuevo Kishin se ha revelado.

- Un aperitivo de media noche, ¿eh? – dije divertida, él se subió a la moto y yo tomé asiento detrás de él, aferrándome con fuerza de su pecho.

- No está mal, tengo hambre – murmuró Soul, sonriendo mientras que un hilo de baba se escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

Rodé los ojos, al mismo tiempo que él arrancaba la moto y aceleraba. Como siempre, la sensación de dejar atrás a mi estómago recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo. Oculté mi rostro en la espalda de Soul, justo entre los omoplatos, mientras que mi cabello se contoneaba en el aire. Deseé que todo el paseo acabara ya, o que mínimo Soul bajara la velocidad. Él leyó mis pensamientos, y pese a mis deseos, aumentó la velocidad.

Juro que lo golpearía en cuanto llegásemos a nuestro destino… o cuando terminara de regresar toda la cena de ayer.

Llegamos a uno de los barrios más alejados de Death City, el cual se encontraba en total paz y silencio ya que las personas se encontraban en sus camas a estas horas de la noche. Los envidié por un momento, pero luego me recordé cual era mi tarea. Mi precio a pagar. Toqué ligeramente mi hombro izquierdo y suspiré, para después bajarme de la moto sin esperar a que Soul me siguiese. Comencé a caminar por uno de los callejones oscuros, mirando atentamente a todos lados, en busca del susodicho Kishin.

- Tiene que andar por aquí – me dijo Soul al oído, sorprendiéndome por el hecho de que me hubiese alcanzado tan rápido.

Bueno, aunque eso ya no era nada nuevo, siempre lo hacía.

- Claro que tiene que andar por aquí – le dije.

- Pues bien, ya se está tardando en atacar o en hacer lo que le guste hacer.

- Según los informes, le gusta atacar de noche a las mujeres indefensas… - volteé a ver hacia el tejado de uno de los edificios de ladrillos que había allí –, ¿por qué no me habrá atacado todavía?

- ¿Será por qué tú no eres una mujer?

Soul lanzó un grito de dolor en cuanto le pateé la espinilla derecha.

Seguimos caminando, y yo ya comenzaba a cabecear por culpa del sueño. Últimamente no había podido descansar bien y todo por culpa de los estúpidos Kishins que se rebelaban a cada rato. Bostecé, y Soul me miró preocupado.

- Deberías de pedirle a Kid que le encargue estas misiones a Black Star. Sabes que no es bueno ni para ti ni para mí que estés cansada.

- Lo sé, se lo diré, pero ahora acabemos con la misión, ¿va…?

Sin embargo, no pude terminar la frase, ya que de pronto, una extraña figura oscura nos atacó de repente.

Soul me cargó en brazos y me apartó antes de que el Kishin me tocara con sus armas. Lo miré detenidamente. Era grotesco, tenía forma casi humanoide. Sus largos brazos tenían llagas con carne y sangre putrefacta, y sus dedos habían sido reemplazados por unas largas y filosas cuchillas. Sus piernas también eran largas, y estaban en el mismo estado que sus brazos. Su cuerpo tenía una extraña forma, y sus ojos eran negros como la noche, con la pupila roja como la sangre. Indicios de que era un Demonio sin Contrato, por lo tanto, un Kishin.

Soul sonrió ampliamente.

- Esto será divertido.

Me dejó en el suelo con cuidado, para después abalanzarse contra el demonio. Invocó su guadaña, y justo cuando la blandió para decapitar al monstruo, este había logrado esquivar el ataque pese a su forma. Miré rápidamente hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar al Kishin, hasta que de pronto, un aliento cálido y putrefacto golpeó mi nuca, logrando estremecerme.

- _Sangre, almas, Rosas…_ - siseó una voz rasposa, una voz que no sonaba de este mundo.

Apenas iba a gritar, asustada, cuando de pronto Soul llegó a un lado mío y pateó al demonio, lanzándolo lo más lejos posible de mi lado. El Kishin rugió, para luego lanzarse nuevamente hacia nosotros. Soul no se quedó atrás y lo imitó.

El sonido de los metales chocando en el aire hacía eco en mis oídos, logrando dejarme parcialmente desorientada. Soul volteó a verme preocupado cuando me tapé mis oídos, y el Kishin aprovechó esa leve distracción de él para escapar por los tejados de los edificios cercanos. Soul chasqueó la lengua molesto, para luego jalarme del brazo y prácticamente arrastrarme de vuelta hacia la moto.

- ¡Rápido!

Tropecé en el camino de regreso al vehículo. Soul no esperó a que yo me sujetara de él, arrancó la moto y yo estuve a punto de caer. Ya le diría algo después, lo más importante ahora era atrapar al Kishin antes de que…

- ¡AHH!

_¡Mierda!_

Soul frenó la moto cuando llegamos a la escena del crimen.

Una chica yacía muerta sobre un charco de su sangre a los pies del Kishin, quien engullía felizmente su alma. Soul saltó prácticamente de la moto y comenzó a pelear nuevamente contra él, sin embargo, ahora la diferencia de poderes era notable. Una vez que un Kishin engulle la esencia de la flor de un alma humana, se hace mucho más poderoso.

Pelearon nuevamente con sus armas. La guadaña gris de Soul chocaba contra las nuevas cuchillas que habían salido del cuerpo del Kishin. Ahora tenía casi la apariencia de un puerco espín. Sin embargo, era mucho más rápido, dejando en total desventaja a Soul.

Mi compañero fue lanzado contra el edificio más cercano gracias a un golpe sorpresa del demonio, y fue en ese momento en que supe que tenía que actuar si no quería que esto se saliese de control.

Saqué las dagas que guardaba en los costados de mis botas y me abalancé contra él. Sabía que tenía todas las de perder, puesto que a pesar de haber recibido entrenamiento como cazadora de Kishins, un humano como yo nunca podría hacer nada contra uno que acaba de alimentarse recientemente.

Pelamos. Lograba propinarle patadas en la cara, sin embargo, pronto me dolieron los talones. Su piel era igual de gruesa que la de un elefante. Giré hábilmente sobre mis puntas cuando caí al suelo y con una de las dagas logré herirlo en su pecho. Eso lo enfureció.

Él logró arrebatarme una de las dagas, por lo que ahora mi vida dependía de una sola. Me hirió la mejilla derecha y estuvo a unos milímetros de cortarme el cuello. Tropecé, caí de espaldas y rodé, para luego ponerme de rodillas rápidamente. El Kishin alzó sus garras y las blandió contra mí, yo sólo cerré los ojos, asustada…

¿Así era como moriría?

Un seco sonido me trajo a la realidad. Abrí los ojos, sólo para encontrarme de frente con los de Soul. Estos habían adquirido un tono más oscuro, casi borgoña opaco. Su mano se encontraba fuertemente cerrada alrededor de la muñeca del Kishin, impidiendo que lograse cortarme.

- No te atrevas a alzarle la mano a mi _Master_ – siseó, mostrando sus dientes afilados.

- Soul… - susurré, asombrada, mientras que el Kishin gruñía y retrocedía.

Su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. Le salieron aún más cuchillas del cuerpo y este se estiró, alcanzando casi los dos metros y medio de altura. Soul sonrió burlonamente, para después voltearme a ver con mirada inocente.

- ¿Crees que ha llegado la hora, Maka? – me preguntó, tendiéndome una mano.

- Es inevitable, ¿no? – pregunté.

- Por algo hiciste el Contrato.

Suspiré, derrotada y cansada, mientras que bajaba el cierre de mi chamarra, dejando expuesto mi cuello. Acepté la mano que Soul me ofrecía, y tan pronto estuve de pie, él se posicionó detrás de mí, sujetándome con fuerza de la cintura y respirando contra mi cuello.

- _Et au nom de Marie, bénissez, ange pécheur_ **(1)** – susurró contra mi oído, para después clavar sus colmillos en mi cuello.

Gemí cuando la familiar sensación de entregarle mi sangre recorrió cada parte de mí. Soul se aferró con fuerza de mi cintura y caderas, pegándome más a su cuerpo mientras que extraía no sólo mi sangre, sino también la esencia de mi _'flor'_, de mi alma.

Soul se separó de mí, y yo me aparté de él tambaleándome. El Kishin rugió molesto mientras que _mi_ Demonio comenzaba a sufrir la transformación. Los ojos de Soul se volvieron negros, con el iris completamente rojo. Sus orejas se alargaron y sus uñas crecieron, hasta casi convertirse en garras. Sus caninos sobresalieron entre sus afilados dientes, y su cuerpo tomó la forma de la de un luchador. Sin embargo, a pesar de su aspecto no tan malévolo, aún se podía sentir el aura demoniaca que lo envolvía.

Toqué mi hombro izquierdo, el cual comenzaba a arderme por culpa de la marca del contrato.

Soul invocó nuevamente su guadaña, la cual había cambiado en apariencia. El mango era más largo y de un dorado intenso, mientras que la hoja era negra con detalles escarlata. Sonrió, y luego se abalanzó contra el Kishin que ya estaba planeando su ataque.

No le dio tiempo de defenderse. Lo partió a la mitad, y en un sonoro grito de dolor, su cuerpo desapareció, dejando en el aire una pequeña alma roja. Soul sonrió victorioso mientras que una ráfaga de aire lo hacía volver a su apariencia de siempre. Tomó el alma y me miró fijamente.

- Buen provecho.

- Buen provecho – sonreí.

Engulló el alma como si esta fuese un exquisito manjar, y yo por mi parte suspiré aliviada.

- Ya terminamos con la misión, ahora… por favor, vamos a dormir – supliqué.

- ¿Acaso quieres que duerma contigo? – me preguntó con lujuria.

- ¡No seas pervertido!

Él lanzó una sonora carcajada, al mismo tiempo que se encaminaba hacia su motocicleta. Lo contemplé alejarse, aún sin creerme que él fuese un Demonio Mayor. Un verdadero hijo de Lucifer.

Toqué mi cuello, justo donde Soul me había mordido. No había ninguna marca.

Había una leyenda urbana que se contaba de generación en generación aquí en Death City. Los Demonios vinieron hace años en busca del perdón divino, y para ello, necesitaban proteger a las almas humanas. Sin embargo, su poder era limitado aquí en la Tierra, por lo que debían de tener a un contratista, a un _Master_. Una persona que estuvo a punto de morir y que burló a la muerte. Los Master se encargaban de entregarle su _Rosa_ a los demonios, aquella flor que posee la esencia del alma y que crece en nuestros corazones, que fluye a través de nuestra sangre.

Los Demonios contratados se alimentan de ella poco a poco, y con ello recuperan sus poderes por tiempo limitado, pero lo suficiente para engullir almas de demonios de poder bajo y lograr regresar al paraíso… junto con las almas de sus _Masters_.

Yo era una contratista; trabajaba para el Shibusen, la Academia que se encarga de _entrenar_ a los Contratistas y a sus Demonios. Y Soul era mi demonio… tarde o temprano, él reclamaría mi alma…

- Maka, andando – me gritó Soul desde la distancia, encendiendo el motor de la motocicleta.

Sonreí.

- ¡Ya voy!

… y yo estaría dispuesta a entregársela…

* * *

_Lo sé, extraño, pero bueno… tenía la idea y debía de escribir, o de lo contrario, mi cerebro explotaría xD._

_Este fic, como leeyeron, se ha convertido en una nueva saga que espero lograr terminar algún día. Ha estado extraño, y no me canso de repetirlo, pero bueno... xD ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_¡Cómo lo pidieron! ¡Akuma no Bara será fic largo! Gracias por los reviews, ¡espero y disfruten el primer cap de esta nueva saga!_

* * *

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa 1: _Demonios en las Sombras_**

&.

_Dolía, todo mi cuerpo me dolía como nunca antes._

_No sentía mis manos ni mis piernas, mi garganta estaba desgarrada de tanto gritar de dolor y mi vista estaba nublada por culpa de las lágrimas. Como pude giré la cabeza, y grité de horror puro al comprobar que todos a mi alrededor estaban muertos. El asiento de enfrente apretaba con fuerza mis muslos, impidiendo que lograra salir de mi asiento._

_¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había ocurrido? ¿Por qué yo no estaba muerta?_

_Lloré aún más fuerte, y traté de apartar el cuerpo sin vida que yacía sobre mí. El autobús había chocado, y no faltaba mucho para que este explotara. Iba a morir de todas formas, ¿por qué trataba de escapar si mi destino ya estaba decidido? Sentía como la sangre escapaba a chorros de la herida de mi costado._

_Un par de horas y sería un cadáver más…_

_"¿De verdad quieres serlo?"_

_Abrí los ojos, sorprendida al escuchar esa extraña voz masculina._

_Un chico albino se encontraba frente a mí, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos rojos como la sangre, como el fuego que brillaba detrás de él. Sonrió, mostrándome sus dientes afilados y puntiagudos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. No sabía porque, pero algo me decía que él no era de este mundo…_

_- ¿De verdad quieres morir? – me preguntó, curioso._

_Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi mente. ¿Quería morir…?_

_No, no quería. No quería dejar a mamá y a papá. No quería despedirme tan pronto de mi vida, aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer, muchas cosas por que vivir, muchas cosas que desear. Lloré nuevamente, y cómo pude, encontré mi voz en mi garganta desgarrada._

_- ¡No quiero morir! – grité._

_Él chico albino sonrió._

_- Eso era lo único que deseaba escuchar._

_Y pronto todo se vio sumergido en un intenso mar de plumas negras…_

* * *

Abrí los ojos de golpe, incorporándome en la cama de un salto.

Mi respiración era agitada, y una fina capa de sudor cubría todo mi cuerpo. Jadeé, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras que los recuerdos de mi pesadilla desaparecían poco a poco de mi mente. Temblé al recordar la sensación de la sangre saliendo libremente por mi cuerpo, de mi vida escapándose poco a poco de mi cuerpo…

- Bueno, al menos deberías de agradecerme por hacer que eso no pasara, ¿no crees? – me preguntó una voz masculina al oído.

Lancé un grito de terror cuando me di cuenta que me encontraba entre las piernas de Soul, con mi espalda recargada en su pecho. Rápidamente me aparté de su lado, sin embargo, no calculé bien el borde de mi cama y caí de cabeza al suelo. Mientras que me recuperaba de tremenda contusión, Soul se burlaba de mí a carcajada limpia.

- Eso dejará un hoyo en la madera – me dijo con burla.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces en mi cuarto? – le pregunté molesta.

- Vine a despertarte, ¿qué acaso no puedo?

- No, no puedes. Ni tampoco puedes entrar así de la nada a mi cuarto, ¡largo! – gruñí, señalando la ventana abierta de mi habitación.

- Bien, bien, como desees, _my lady_ – dijo divertido, para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia y saltar fuera de la cama, aterrizando con una gracia infinita sobre el marco de la ventana –. Te espero abajo.

- Iré en una hora.

Él asintió y se perdió entre las ramas del árbol que se encontraba frente a mi ventana.

Suspiré, tratando de despertarme por completo, para después agarrar mi toalla y mi ropa interior y entrar al baño de mí recamara.

Mientras que me quitaba la ropa, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había soñado. ¿Por qué seguía soñando con eso? ¿No se suponía que ya lo había superado? Miré mi hombro derecho en el reflejo que me daba el espejo. La marca de una mariposa sin alas. La marca del Contrato. Suspiré, para luego meterme bajo el chorro de agua tibia…

… Terminé de ponerme mi chaqueta azul de la escuela, para luego mirarme en el espejo.

Odiaba mi uniforme. Una simple falda azul de tablones que llegaba a mitad del muslo y que no ayudaba mucho con la imaginación de los pervertidos adolescentes, unas medias negras junto con los zapatos cafés, una camisa blanca con el saco azul y un pequeño moño rojo. Era muy simple, muy… extraño para mi gusto. Prefería los típicos trajes de marinerito.

Agarré mi mochila y bajé rápidamente las escaleras. Mamá se encontraba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, mientras que papá y Nick veían las noticias. Cuando llegué al comedor, agarré un pan tostado y mi jugo de naranja y empecé a comer a la velocidad de la luz.

- ¿Por qué la prisa? – me preguntó mamá mientras que terminaba de servirle el desayuno a mi hermano.

- Soul me espera – le dije, tratando de no atragantarme con la comida.

- ¿Ese idiota vino por ti? – me preguntó papá molesto, mientras que llegaba al comedor seguido de mi hermano.

- ¿Qué es idiota, mamá? – preguntó Nick, haciendo que mi madre le lanzara una mirada asesina a mi padre.

- Es una mala palabra cariño, no la repitas – le dijo con una sonrisa, para luego mirar fijamente a papá –, y tú, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que nada de esas palabras frente al niño?

- Lo lamento, amor, pero ya sabes que odio a ese tipo – murmuró papá, cruzándose de brazos.

- No sé por qué dices eso, Soul-kun es un buen chico – dijo mamá sonriendo. Yo la miré con pena.

_Si tan sólo supiese que es un demonio, no creo que siga diciendo lo mismo de él…_

El timbre de la entrada sonó, haciendo que diera un brinco y casi me ahogara con el jugo. Agarré mi mochila nuevamente y salí disparada hacia la puerta. Papá me siguió rápidamente, incapaz de dejarme ni un segundo a solas con Soul. Mamá también nos siguió, incapaz de dejar que papá hiciera una estupidez… otra vez.

Al abrir la puerta, la sonrisa torcida de Soul me recibió, y por alguna extraña razón, una punzada de dolor atacó mi corazón… nuevamente. Siempre me pasaba cuando veía su sonrisa o sus ojos por mucho tiempo. Saqué esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, rápidamente, antes de que Soul lograse leerlos.

- Buenos días, señora Albarn – saludó Soul cordialmente a mi madre, quien se sonrojó como colegiala al ver la sonrisa de Soul.

- B-buenos días Soul-kun – saludó mamá, haciendo que papá se enojará más.

- Mocoso.

- Anciano – respondió Soul.

Juro que por un momento sentí como de los ojos de los dos salían chispas de odio puro.

- Bien, bien, ya vámonos o se me hará tarde – le dije mientras que lo empujaba hacia la salida –. Adiós mamá, adiós papá – me despedí.

Papá iba a decir algo, pero mamá lo golpeó antes de que pudiese hacerlo y se limitó a despedirnos con la mano. Suspiré mientras que llegábamos a la motocicleta de Soul, la cual estaba estacionada frente al enorme portón de mi casa. Mi Demonio me pasó un casco negro, mientras que él se subía al vehículo. Me lo puse rápidamente, para luego tomar asiento detrás de él y aferrarme con fuerza de su pecho.

Soul aceleró prácticamente a todo lo que daba el motor, haciendo que gritara por el pánico y que él riera de la diversión. Juré haber dejado mi estómago en el punto de partida, y por un momento me prometí a mi misma patearle donde más le doliera a Soul tan pronto nos bajáramos de esta _cosa._

El aire golpeaba con fuerza mi rostro, haciendo que las puntas de mi fleco arañaran con sutileza mis ojos. En cambio, Soul parecía ir de lo lindo a toda velocidad. Me pregunté si él no temía morir atropellado por un camión o si no temía a que la policía nos persiguiera por exceso de velocidad.

Entonces fue cuando recordé lo que él era, y rodé los ojos. Debía de admitirlo, envidiaba de cierta manera a los Demonios. Poseían poderes que los hacían incluso más eficientes que los exorcistas o los cazadores de demonios. Leer mentes, regeneración, vida eterna, velocidad, agilidad, fuerza sobrehumana, inmortalidad, control sobre los elementos… prácticamente, eran invencibles…

_Y tan geniales…_

- ¿Te parezco genial? – me preguntó Soul en un grito, juro que lo podía imaginar sonriendo.

_No tú. El resto de los Demonios sí_ pensé con una sonrisa burlona.

Soul volteó a verme con un puchero, haciendo que yo ahogara un grito por la sorpresa. ¡¿Acaso era estúpido o qué? ¡No se debía de perder de vista la carretera cuando se maneja!

- Eres mala Maka-chan – dijo, poniendo cara de un niño al que le han robado su juguete favorito.

- ¡Presta atención al frente, imbécil! – grité, mientras que con una mano señalaba al frente.

Un camión se acercaba peligrosamente hacía nosotros por el frente.

Grité mientras que me aferraba tanto como podía de Soul cuando este ladeó la moto hacia un lado, con tal de regresar a nuestro carril. El camión pasó rozándonos, y mientras que Soul frenaba el vehículo, los neumáticos chirriaron con fuerza contra el asfalto. Temblaba cuando se detuvo por completo a una orilla de la carretera.

Soul volteó a verme fijamente.

- Hey, lo lamento…

- ¡Eres un estúpido! – grité, para luego bajarme de un salto del asiento, lanzarle el casco y comenzar a caminar con pasos torpes y temblorosos hacia mi escuela.

- ¡Hey, Maka! – escuché como me llamaba Soul desde lo lejos, pero lo ignoré.

Estaba furiosa con él. ¡Soul sabía mejor que nadie que aún no lograba superar de todo el accidente! ¡Y el muy infeliz me lo recordaba a cada momento! Pateé una piedrita que se encontraba a mitad de mi camino, mientras que refunfuñaba maldiciones hacia mi Demonio.

Como deseaba meterle una patada en estos momentos en su punto débil…

Suspiré mientras que miraba el reloj de mi pulsera. Casi se me para el corazón al ver la hora. ¡Demonios, era demasiado tarde! Sin tiempo que perder, comencé a correr hacia el Shibusen, maldiciendo que este se encontrara prácticamente en las afueras de la ciudad…

… me dejé caer molesta al suelo.

¡Genial y mil veces genial! ¡Había llegado tarde y el maldito profesor Stein no me había dejado entrar! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando, yo nunca llegaba tarde!

Bufé mientras que ocultaba mi rostro entre mis piernas, tratando de reprimir los impulsos de llorar. Mi vida había empeorado drásticamente desde que pasó _aquello_ y desde que conocí a Soul. Sabía que no debía de quejarme, ya que él se había arriesgado muchas veces por mí, pero… ¡él no tenía ningún derecho de tratarme como me trataba!

Me levanté de mi lugar, sacudiéndome el polvo de la falda, para luego encaminarme hacía el baño. Al llegar a este me detuve en seco al escuchar un par de voces desde el interior. Eran tres chicas, y al parecer estaban hablando de mí.

- ¿… Te refieres a esa Maka Albarn? – preguntó una chica, sorprendida y con voz chillona.

- Si, esa misma. La que se hizo famosa después del accidente – respondió otra, esta tenía la voz un poco más profunda.

- ¿Accidente? ¿Cuál accidente? – preguntó la tercera chica, su voz era un poco más infantil.

- Oh, es verdad Lisa, tú eres nueva, no sabes del accidente – le dijo la primera chica.

Di un paso hacia atrás, insegura de si querer seguir escuchando lo que estaban diciendo las chicas en el baño. Cuando ellas siguieron hablando, fui incapaz de moverme.

- ¿Me van a contar o no? – insistió la chica.

- Bien, bien, no te enojes – le dijo la segunda chica –. Todo esto pasó hace unos seis meses más o menos. El grupo A junto con otros dos iban a ir de viaje a Canadá…

- ¿_Iban_?

- Sí, _iban_ – continuó –. Sin embargo, a mitad del camino, el camión del A tuvo un accidente y cayó por un barranco. Todos murieron. Todos menos una chica del mismo grupo. Salió de allí sin un solo rasguño, como si nada le hubiese ocurrido.

- Algunos dicen que está maldita, que es una bruja – dijo la chica de voz chillona –. Yo pienso que ella simplemente tuvo suerte… aunque a veces debo de admitir que no pongo en duda los rumores, ¿cómo es posible que ella haya salido sin una sola herida?

- Incluso en el viaje murió el Príncipe de Primavera del año pasado, ¿cuál era su nombre…?

- Creo que era…

Pero no escuché el nombre del chico. No quería recordarlo.

Salí corriendo de allí sin que ellas se diesen cuenta. Mis pies me guiaron hacia el único lugar donde nadie lograría encontrarme, donde nadie podría volver a retomar ese tema. Corrí y corrí hasta llegar a los pinos que se encontraban en la parte trasera del jardín de la escuela. Ya no tardaba en ser invierno, y el aire era frío. Temblé bajo la chaqueta de mi uniforme, mientras que mordía con fuerza mi labio.

¿Por qué lloraba? Se suponía que por algo había ido al psicólogo los meses anteriores, ¿no? Ya debería de haber superado, no tendría porque…

- Hey.

Lancé un grito mientras que pegaba un brinco por el susto. Alcé la mirada, solo para encontrarme con los ojos rojos de Soul puestos en mí.

Me perdí durante un largo momento en estos, hasta que recordé que seguía molesta con él por lo de esta mañana. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y me di media vuelta, sin poder evitar inflar los cachetes. Soul suspiró desde la rama en la que se encontraba acostado, para luego caer con elegancia a un lado de mí.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté sin voltear a verlo.

- E-eh… - murmuró, nervioso –. V-venía a pedirte perdón por lo de esta mañana… de verdad Maka, lo lamento.

Volteé a verlo sorprendida. ¡¿Soul se estaba disculpando? ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba al mundo hoy? Lo miré fijamente, de verdad se veía sumamente arrepentido…

- … Lamento que por mi culpa no hayas entrado a clases…

Un minuto de silencio.

- ¿Eh? – solté al fin, sin comprender.

- Sí, perdón por haber hecho que llegaras tarde. Hoy tenías examen, ¿no?

Lo miré sorprendida, sin saber bien que decirle. ¿Él se estaba disculpando por que llegara tarde… y no por lo otro? Mordí mi labio con fuerza, calmando las ansias por comenzar a golpearlo y gritarle todas sus verdades. Suspiré cuando sentí que mis ganas de matar a Soul habían pasado.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué quieres? – pregunté, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, Kid me ha llamado para decirme que hay demonios sueltos en la ciudad, _otra vez_ y sin contrato. Quiere que vayamos a cazarlos ahora.

- ¿_Ahora_? – pregunté –. ¡P-pero todavía tengo que ir a hablar con Stein y…!

- ¡Eso ya lo harás otro día, andando! – me dijo, y sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, me cargó como si fuese un saco de papas en su hombro y comenzó a brincar de árbol en árbol, mientras que yo gritaba llena de terror.

¡Sin duda alguna, algún día mataré a Soul!

* * *

… Llegamos a una vieja fábrica abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. Soul me dejó de una manera un tanto brusca en el suelo, haciendo que me tambaleara y estuviese a punto de caerme. Me aferré con fuerza a un mástil que estaba por allí para no caer, estaba mareada y no coordinaba bien mis movimientos.

- C-cuando esto a-acabe… te mataré – le dije, tratando de controlar las arcadas que atacaban mi cuerpo y amenazaban con hacerme vomitar.

- ¡Vamos, que eso fue divertido! – me dijo sonriente.

- T-te v-voy a dar tu diversión vas a ver d-dónde…

- Además – me interrumpió, mientras que sonreía de una manera un tanto pervertida –, tus bragas tienen dibujitos de tomates.

Sentí como me sonrojaba hasta la raíz por culpa de su comentario. Estuve a punto de gritarle unas cuantas de sus verdades – y de golpearlo también –, hasta que de pronto, un gran estruendo nos llamó la atención. Venía del interior del edificio.

Miré el edificio con miedo, mientras que tragaba con dificultad un poco de saliva. Soul inhaló con fuerza, para luego soltar el aire acumulado con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Miró fijamente el edificio, para luego sobarse el estómago como lo haría un miembro del jurado en _Iron Chef America_.

- Huele a Demonios Ikazuchi – dijo, con los ojos brillándole por culpa de la emoción.

- Sigo sin entender porque no le dejamos este trabajo a los cazadores de sombras – murmuré, tratando de ocultar mi miedo.

Soul me miró como si le hubiese dicho la más grande de las blasfemias.

- ¡¿Estás loca? ¡Esos desgraciados no les dan un buen uso a las Almas de los Demonios! Nosotros las usamos para regresar con _Él_, ellos simplemente las ocupan para incrementar el poder de sus Animas – frunció el ceño molesto, mientras que comenzaba a andar hacia la fábrica. Tuve que seguirlo de cerca, más por el miedo de ser atacada que por otra cosa –. Si me llego a encontrar algún día a un cazador de sombras, le arrancaré el corazón y…

- ¿Por qué ese odio a los nefilim? –le corté.

Él se limitó a mirar hacia el frente, con el rostro inexpresivo.

- Larga historia.

Llegamos al interior del edificio, el cual sólo era alumbrado por los débiles rayos del sol. Estábamos en temporada invernal, y por lo general las nubes se la pasaban todo el día cubriendo al sol. Temblé por culpa del frío que hacia dentro de la fábrica, incluso podía ver mi aliento saliendo en volutas de humo.

Soul, en cambio, andaba por el lugar como si fuese su casa. Con su chaqueta de cuero negra, me hacía creer que no hacía tanto frío como sentía, y con su rostro despreocupado, casi me creo que no había Demonios por los alrededores. Lo odié por eso.

- Odio que estés tan despreocupado – le dije, mientras que me abrazaba a mi misma para tratar de mantener el poco calor que había en mi cuerpo.

- Soy un Demonio, mi querida Maka. A mí me va y me viene eso de la muerte. Yo no puedo morir tan fácilmente, y eso ya lo sabes – me sonrió de manera encantadora.

- No tú, pero yo sí – murmuré.

- Es lo malo de los humanos, son tan delicados…

- Es lo malo de los demonios, son tan superficiales… - contraataqué, molesta.

- _Touché_ – me dijo, divertido.

Seguimos avanzando en silencio. El sonido de mis pasos hacia eco en el lugar, y mientras que más nos adentrábamos en el recinto, más se iba oscureciendo todo. Me aferré del brazo de Soul, solo para no tropezar. Odiaba no poder ver en la oscuridad como él… bueno, de hecho, odiaba casi todo en Soul. Él era más fuerte que yo, más resistente, más…

- Más cool, no lo olvides – me dijo con burla.

- Oh, cállate – espeté molesta.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando escuché un ligero siseo detrás de nosotros. Sin poder evitarlo, me paralicé en mi lugar, haciendo que Soul se detuviese también. Me maldije internamente, ¡se suponía que ya debería de estar preparada para este tipo de cosas! Temblé de pies a cabezas mientras que me acercaba más a Soul.

- ¿E-escuchaste e-e-eso…? – pregunté, nadie me respondió –. ¿S-Soul…? ¡V-vamos, n-no es gracioso…! ¿S-Soul…?

Un brillo repentino alumbró todo el lugar. Tapé mi rostro con mi brazo, tratando de proteger mis ojos por el repentino destello azulado. Cuando me acostumbré a este, me quedé paralizada.

Dos enormes Demonios con aspecto extraño yacían frente a nosotros. Parecían dos mapaches gigantes, y hubieran sido lindos si no fuese porque su piel comenzaba a caérseles poco a poco, dejando un par de escamas verdosas sobre la carne. Sus ojos eran ambarinos y un par de filosos colmillos sobresalían de la comisura de sus labios. Comenzaban a adoptar cierta forma humana, ya que estaban erguidos y tenían cinco garras…

Sentí como si mi corazón se me parase. Miré a Soul y vi que él también estaba paralizado. Miraba fijamente a los dos demonios, los cuales comenzaban a sacar rayos azules de las pocas partes de su cuerpo que aún tenían piel. Ese aspecto, pensé, sólo lo podían tener los demonios…

- Los demonios que están a punto de convertirse en _Sinners_ – murmuró Soul, leyendo mis pensamientos –. Tsk, mataré a Kid en cuando lo vea, enviándome con Demonios eléctricos con rango avanzado… será cabrón el tío… - maldijo, para luego sonreír ampliamente –. Esto se pondrá interesante.

Ya no pude preguntarle por qué se pondría interesante, ya que de pronto los Demonios rugieron, haciendo temblar las paredes del lugar.

Y pronto, un rayo azul me encegueció por completo…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Well… el capítulo me ha quedado raro, pero no se pueden pedir milagros en estos días ¬¬_

_¿Qué les pareció? Espero y no me haya quedado mal D: ¡Ya salí de vacaciones! Y trataré de traerles más seguido las contis de mis demás fic's junto con uno q otro nuevo fic xD Aunque… me temo que no será tan seguido, porque aun tengo mi examen de ingreso y tendré que estudiar mate D: ¡en fin! Espero y les haya gustado xD ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_¡Después de siglos, el segundo capítulo!_

* * *

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa 2: _El fuego de los ángeles caídos_**

&.

_Desperté lentamente, mirando confundida a mí alrededor._

_Estaba en una habitación blanca, demasiada para mi gusto. Las sábanas de la cama en la que me encontraba eran azules, y a mi lado había un extraño aparatito que no dejaba de hacer ruidos…_

_Tardé en procesar todo. Estaba en un hospital. Traté de levantarme de la cama, totalmente alterada, sin embargo, alguien me lo impidió. Volteé a ver a ese 'alguien', sólo para encontrarme de frente con un chico albino de unos profundos ojos rojos. Me quedé atontada por su hermosura. Parecía un ángel…_

_- Bien, muchas me han dicho lo mismo – me dijo con burla._

_Me sonrojé ante sus palabras. ¡¿Acaso había hablado en voz alta? ¡Dios, que…!_

_- No, no has hablado en voz alta – dijo el chico, rodando los ojos un tanto divertido –. He sido yo quien ha leído tu mente._

_Lo miré fijamente, cómo si acabase de decir que la crisis económica se había acabado. Comencé a reírme, haciendo que él me mirase con cara de pocos amigos._

_- ¡Sí, claro! – dije, tratando de calmarme –. ¡Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra!_

_Mientras que yo seguía riéndome, el chico me miró fijamente, con el ceño fruncido. Después de un rato sonrió de manera torcida, sin embargo, no había ni una pizca de diversión en aquella sonrisa. Paré de reír al verlo. Un extraño sentimiento de miedo comenzó a crecer dentro de mí._

_- Sí, claro, eres como el resto de los humanos. Tan ingenuos… - su sonrisa se volvió cínica –. ¿Acaso no te preguntas como es que saliste de aquel autobús? ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas nada?_

_Lo miré fijamente, y como si sus palabras fuesen llaves, abrieron la puerta de todos los recuerdos que mi mente se forzaba por ocultar. Las llamas, los cadáveres a mi alrededor, la sangre nublando mi vista junto con mis lágrimas, el dolor en mi cuerpo, un par de ojos rojos como la sangre y una lluvia de plumas negras…_

_Lo miré, atónita, mientras que trataba de contener los temblores que azotaban mi cuerpo. Él me sonrió ampliamente, sin quitar aquella mirada burlona que tenía en su rostro._

_- Ahora lo recuerdas, ¿cierto? Mi querida 'Bara' – murmuró, diciendo la última palabra con cierta dulzura que se me antojaba como un chocolate amargo._

_- ¿Q-quién eres… quién eres tú? – pregunté, mientras que empezaba a retroceder en mi cama hasta sentir la cabecera de esta contra mi espalda._

_Él sonrió nuevamente, para luego arrodillarse como si estuviese haciendo una reverencia. Me miró fijamente, con aquellos penetrantes ojos rojos, haciendo que el miedo que había en mí creciera aún más._

_- Mi nombre es Soul Eater Evans, my lady. Y de ahora en adelante, seré tu Akuma. Te serviré y te protegeré con todo lo que esté a mi alcance. Mientras, tú me darás de tu esencia, tu alma, y me ayudarás a enmendar los pecados que cometí. Cuando el contrato finalice, reclamaré tu alma como pago por haberte dado una segunda oportunidad para vivir – susurró con una voz melodiosa._

_- ¿C-cuando el contrato finalice? – pregunté, tratando de digerir todas las palabras que me acababa de decir._

_- ¿Acaso crees que la segunda oportunidad es eterna? –me preguntó, divertido –. Tú prácticamente ya estás muerta. Eres simplemente un cuerpo con alma, sin corazón – me llevé una mano al pecho, mi corazón aún latía… -. No me refiero a ese tipo de corazón – rodó los ojos –. Para ustedes, los humanos, todo siempre es material. Pero en fin. Sólo eres una muñeca que camina y habla por mí, y cuando me hayas terminado de ayudar con mi tarea aquí en la tierra, tu alma será mía, así que por lo mientras… ¿qué es lo que desea, my lady? – me dijo, sonriendo de manera encantadora._

_No le respondí. Fui incapaz de hablar. Cuando mis padres entraron a la habitación al ver que yo ya había despertado, Soul había desaparecido, y yo estaba llorando…_

* * *

… Alguien me agarró con fuerza del brazo.

Grité, mientras que era elevada en el aire. Pronto me vi rodeada de un par de brazos que ya me eran familiares – ya que por lo general, en las misiones de una u otra manera terminaba entre estos –. No tuve que alzar la mirada para saber que era Soul quien me tenía acurrucada como si fuese un bebé.

- Mierda y mil veces mierda – soltó, molesto –. ¿Cuántas almas han comido ya…? – preguntó, más para sí mismo que para mí.

- ¡Cuidado! – grité, señalando hacia al frente.

Uno de los Demonios se había lanzado contra nosotros; abriendo el hocico con intención de comernos de una sola mordida. Horrorizada contemplé que tenía una hilera de dientes filosos y puntiagudos tras otra, parecía la boca de un tiburón.

Soul saltó de dónde nos encontrábamos – en un par de cajas apiladas en pirámide –, para luego patearle entre los ojos al monstruo. Lo hizo con tanta fuerza que lo mandó contra el suelo, estampándolo contra este. Caímos con gracia a unos cuantos metros del otro, quien ya se encontraba rugiendo furioso al ver a su compañero caído. Soul me soltó y me indicó que me quedase atrás.

- No te acerques – me advirtió, para luego correr contra el otro Demonio.

En su carrera, arrancó un tubo de metal doblado que estaba por allí, y blandiéndolo como si fuese una espada, golpeó al Demonio, logrando tirarle un diente. Éste rugió, mientras que agitaba una de sus garras en el aire. Estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Soul.

Ahogué un grito de terror, y justo cuando me disponía a socorrer a mi Demonio, algo húmedo y caliente se enrolló en mi tobillo como si fuese un látigo, alzándome por los aires. Lancé un grito al darme cuenta que era el otro Demonio que se había recuperado, y que lo que me sujetaba era su lengua, la cual amenazaba con llevarme a su boca para devorarme.

- ¡Maka! – me gritó Soul, sin embargo no podía quitarse de encima al otro demonio.

_¡Por eso odio a Kid!_ Pensé, mientras que llevaba mi mano derecha a mi muslo izquierdo y desenfundaba la daga que siempre me amarraba en el. Corté la parte de la lengua que me sujetaba, haciendo que el monstruo lanzase un chillido y me soltara.

Caí sobre un montón de cajas de cartón, las cuales medio amortiguaron la caída. Aún así, solté un quejido por lo bajo, mientras que trataba de incorporarme. El Demonio que antes me había atacado seguía chillando, sin embargo, pronto se sujetó las patas con sus manos y formó una enorme bola de pelos y escamas. Comenzó a girar en su lugar, para luego salir disparada hacia mí como si fuese una llanta en movimiento.

Grité – por quien sabe cuánta vez en el día – y me lancé a un lado, justo a tiempo antes de que la cosa esa me aplastara. Sin tiempo que perder, corrí hacía un pasillo que se encontraba por allí. El Demonio comenzó a seguirme, y sólo recé porque no cupiera en aquella estrecha puerta.

Por suerte, así fue. Su cabeza quedó atorada cuando trató de entrar para seguirme. Chilló y rugió mientras que trataba de zafarse. Suspiré aliviada por un momento, pero al ver que su lengua comenzaba a moverse, salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Lo malo es que recordé que era pésima orientándome, y más aún en la oscuridad, por lo que pronto me perdí cuando di la vuelta a la izquierda. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba, y no planeaba regresar por si el Demonio y su lengua pegajosa seguían atascados en la puerta. Me sentí mal por Soul, pero sólo fue por un momento, ya que pronto recordé que él podría arreglárselas sin mí.

Seguí caminando sin rumbo alguno, tropezándome de vez en cuando y lanzando un par de maldiciones por lo bajo. Cuando vislumbré una extraña luz ambarina a lo lejos, no dudé en llegar hasta ella.

Ahogué un grito al ver lo que había en la habitación a la que había llegado. Había cientos de huevos transparentes bañados en una extraña baba fosforescente – la cual otorgaba aquel brillo ambarino –. Cuando me acerqué a estos y miré el interior, un par de arcadas comenzaron a atacar mi cuerpo, haciendo que me doblara y estuviese a punto de vomitar.

Dentro de los huevos había restos humanos. Huesos y cadáveres en descomposición. Sin poder contenerme más, regrese lo poco que había comido esta mañana. A mi mente acudieron las noticias que había estado escuchando estos últimos días. Veinte desaparecidos y seguían sin encontrar sus restos. Le lancé una mirada fugaz a los huevos. Bueno, ahora ya sabía dónde estaban.

Retrocedí lentamente, hasta que mi espalda se topó con la pared que estaba cerca de la puerta por la que había entrado. Mi mano también se recargó en esta, y al hacerlo se llenó de una extraña sustancia pegajosa. Miré mi mano y comprobé que era más de aquella baba luminosa. Lentamente giré mi cabeza a un lado y me encontré con más huevos… sólo que estos estaban rotos, como si lo que hubiese adentro hubiese…

Temblé, y un par de ruidos extraños comenzaron a escucharse frente a mí. Procedían de donde estaban los demás huevos. Mi conciencia me pedía a gritos que no voltease, pero mi estúpido instinto me obligó a hacerlo. Ahogué otro grito. Miles de bichos raros – con aspecto de gusano, pero a la vez de un hámster enorme – comenzaron a arrastrarse y a salir de los huevos y a caminar – si es que a eso se le podía decir caminar – hacia mí.

Sin dudarlo ni por un momento, salí corriendo de allí. Jadeaba por aire, mientras que trataba de alejarme lo más rápido que podía de aquellos gusanos-roedores. Tropecé un par de veces, hasta que al fin caí de cara al suelo. Cuando eso pasó, logré escuchar los ruidos que hacían los pequeños demonios. Se acercaban demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

Tambaleante, me levanté y retomé mi carrera. Sentía mi garganta arder y las lágrimas escociendo mis ojos. ¡Genial y mil veces genial! ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba la salida? ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba Soul? No lograba ver siquiera la punta de mi nariz, y me negaba a voltear para ver si aquellos bichos me seguían o no.

Casi lanzo un grito de alegría al ver destellos saliendo de una entrada que me era realmente familiar. Salí de aquel pasillo por el cual estaba corriendo y me encontré en medio de una guerra.

Los Demonios atacaban a Soul con sus relámpagos y sus garras. Soul, por su parte, se dedicaba a frenar sus ataques con la vara de acero que había agarrado desde un comienzo. Se veía cansado y tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo. Por muy enojada que estuviera con él, no pude evitar preocuparme.

Uno de los Demonios rugió, para luego escupir un poco de aquella baba que había visto en la habitación de los huevos. Soul se cubrió con la vara, pero en cuanto el líquido viscoso la tocó, esta comenzó a derretirse. Mi Demonio maldijo por lo bajo, mientras que lanzaba lo que quedaba del tubo al suelo. Apenas iba a gritarle para que se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, cuando de pronto, un intenso dolor atacó a mi pantorrilla derecha. Lancé un chillido, y bajé la mirada.

Uno de los gusanos-roedores mordisqueaba mi pierna. Saqué nuevamente mi daga y lo corté, logrando quitármelo de encima. El Demonio cayó al suelo mientras que se retorcía, pero detrás de él venían los otros. Di un paso hacia atrás, y pronto caí de rodillas al suelo. ¡Dios, cuanto dolía! Miré mi pierna y noté que sangraba a montones, y eso que apenas era una herida superficial. También noté que mezclada con la sangre, estaba más de esa baba fosforescente. Ardía mucho, por lo que me quejé e voz baja, mientras que me preparaba para ahuyentar a los otros Demonios que se acercaban rápidamente hacia mí.

- ¡Maka! – me gritó Soul a lo lejos. Volteé a verlo. Seguía peleando con los Demonios, sólo que ahora estaba más indefenso al no traer armas o algo con qué defenderse. Necesitaba beber mi sangre.

Traté de levantarme, sin mucho éxito. El dolor era insoportable. Acuchillé a un par de Demonios que se lanzaron para tratar de morderme y golpeé a otro par que se había lanzado como si fuesen pelotas en movimiento. Comencé a marearme por culpa de la pérdida de sangre, y lo peor de todo, el aire me faltaba y comenzaba a sentir frío. No era normal desangrarme tan rápido, algo tenía que ver la baba del Demonio con todo esto.

Un fuerte dolor me llegó desde el brazo derecho. Grité, y noté que los Demonios habían salido de la nada y ahora estaban tratando de comerme viva. Intenté quitármelos, pero por uno que caía, dos más se lanzaban contra mí y me mordían. Sentí que mi garganta se desgarraría de tanto gritar. Sin poder evitarlo, solté la daga cuando un Demonio mordió mi muñeca. Ya no podía ver nada por culpa de la sangre, todo comenzaba a ponerse oscuro…

… pronto sentí como alguien me cargaba en brazos y me elevaba por los aires. ¿Acaso estaba muerta? Traté de abrir los ojos, pero los párpados me pesaban. Gemí por culpa del dolor cuando aquella persona que me cargaba me dejó con delicadeza sobre una superficie fría y dura. Fue su voz la que me indicó quien era mi salvador.

- Malditos – gruñó Soul. Me lo imaginé mostrando sus dientes y poniendo su cara de asesino –. ¡¿Cómo se atreven a lastimar a _mi_ Contratista?

Un par de gruñidos resonaron en todo el lugar. Pronto recordé que aún seguíamos peleando contra los Demonios Ikazuchi. Apreté los ojos con fuerza, logrando después abrirlos. ¿Era mi imaginación o el techo se veía más cerca? Giré mi rostro, y un enorme vértigo asaltó a mi estómago. Estaba sobre una viga del techo, y a un lado de mí, Soul gruñía y mostraba los dientes con ferocidad. Su cara tenía unos cuantos raspones que estaban tardando en curarse, y la sangre manchaba partes de su ropa. Estaba agazapado, como un animal, y fue en ese momento que noté lo que él era en realidad. Un Demonio. Un Cazador. Un Asesino… un Ángel Caído…

Cuando notó que lo miraba, volteó a verme y relajó en cierta parte su postura. Dejó de parecerme un Demonio de verdad, y ahora se veía más como un simple chico con cierta aura maligna a su alrededor. Ese era el Soul que yo conocía, no el Demonio que había visto hace unos segundos.

- ¡Maka! ¡¿Estás bien? – me preguntó preocupado, mientras que se arrodillaba a mi lado.

- D-duele… - logré decir, frunciendo el ceño por culpa del dolor cuando él me acarició la mejilla con delicadeza.

- Descuida, pronto te sacaré de aquí – me juró, lanzándole una mirada rápida a los Demonios –. Pero para eso, necesito tu sangre. Sabes que no puedo quitártela sin tu permiso.

- T-tómala – le dije, haciendo mi cabeza hacia atrás para exponer mi cuello. A cabeza me dolió a horrores cuando hice aquello.

Soul se inclinó hacia mí, y por un momento, hubiese jurado que esto parecía una escena romántica donde los dos enamorados se iban a besar. Me golpeé mentalmente por ello, y Soul lanzó una pequeña risita. Acercó sus labios a mi oído, haciendo que su aliento me hiciese cosquillas.

- _Et au nom de Marie, bénissez, ange pécheur – _susurró, y su voz se convirtió en un canto de ángeles.

Luego, vino el dolor en mi cuello.

Ahogué un quejido de dolor cuando sentí cómo el comenzaba a beber de mi sangre. Poco a poco el dolor desapareció, y sólo sentí una calma interna que casi logra que me quede dormida. Soul se separó de mí poco después, se relamió los labios manchados de sangre y se limpió lo que había escurrido con la manga de su chaqueta. Se levantó y miró a los Demonios nuevamente, quienes durante todo este tiempo habían estado brincando, tratando de alcanzarnos. Soul sonrió de manera macabra, y pronto logré ver nuevamente a ese Demonio que tenía dentro. El que pedía a gritos sangre y almas.

Sus caninos se alargaron y sus ojos se tornaron negros, dejando al iris completamente rojo. Mientras que su cuerpo se transformaba, el ardor en mi hombro izquierdo se hizo presente. La Marca del Contrato. Una mariposa sin alas. Un ángel sin alas.

Soul dio un paso hacia el frente, y pronto desapareció como si fuese un simple borrón. Cerré los ojos y aunque me concentré en no escuchar nada, los gritos y rugidos de los Demonios hacían eco en mis oídos. Recordé entonces el accidente, casi por inercia.

Todos riendo, charlando, lanzándose papelitos en una pequeña guerra inofensiva, el maestro regañando a medio mundo… Yo mirando el paisaje, con los audífonos puestos, tratando de ignorar los desenfrenados latidos de mi corazón. Yo echándole miraditas a la persona que iba a mi lado. Yo sonriendo de manera torcida, como una típica enamorada. Yo pronto sintiendo terror cuando el autobús se descontroló. Todos gritábamos, todos nos tratamos de aferrar a algo. El vidrio de mi ventana se hizo añicos, los fragmentos grandes y puntiagudos estuvieron a punto de enterrarse en mi rostro… pero él me salvó… y todo se volvió negro y borroso…

… justo como ahora. Y justo como ahora, aquel día volví a abrir los ojos y me encontré de frente a un ángel. Hermoso, con los cabellos blancos y los ojos rojos, iguales a las llamas que danzaban detrás de él. Me sonrió y me tendió la mano, pero al ver que yo no podía alzar la mía, se arrodilló a mi lado y me cargó como si fuese una simple muñeca de cristal. Me acurruqué en su pecho mientras que él tatareaba una pequeña nana en italiano, y sin darme cuenta, me despedí del dolor y me sumergí en la profunda oscuridad del sueño…

* * *

Abrí los ojos de golpe, después de que los gritos y las llamas se hicieran insoportables.

Miré a mí alrededor. Estaba sobre una cómoda cama de sábanas blancas. Al alrededor había una cortina que me separaba del exterior, por lo que pronto supe que debía de estar en un hospital o una enfermería. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí…?

- Estás en la enfermería del Shibusen – me dijo una voz que reconocí enseguida. Volteé a ver hacia mi derecha, Soul estaba sentado sobre una silla a un lado de la cama, me miraba fijamente con sus ojos rojos –. Te traje aquí porque esos Demonios te mordieron como si fueras un chocolate. Descuida, Nygus se encargó de tus heridas.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté, tratando de levantarme de la cama. Soul me lo impidió.

- Son las seis de la tarde. Llamé a tus padres, les dije que llegarías tarde porque estarías con tu club de natación. También le pedí de favor a Kid que hablara con Stein. Le dijo que según tu madre le había llamado para decirle el porqué de tu retardo. Creo que era algo relacionado con tu ciclo menstrual. Luego le dijo que no hablaste con él toda la tarde porque tus defensas bajaron por lo mismo y te desmayaste.

_¿No se pudo conseguir un mejor pretexto?_ Pregunté mentalmente, sin evitar sonrojarme un poco.

- No – me respondió Soul, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Suspiré.

- Humm… supongo que… ¿gracias? – susurré, aunque lo último sonó más a una pregunta que a otra cosa. Era muy, _muy_ raro decirle _gracias_ a Soul. Él por lo general nunca hacía este tipo de cosas por mí…

Lo miré fijamente, sorprendida. Él también me miró fijamente, confundido.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le pregunté.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Ayudarme de esa manera. Tú nunca lo haces.

Soul se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Miró fijamente la cortina, cómo si hubiese encontrado algo muy interesante en ella. Nos quedamos un largo rato en silencio, hasta que él al fin se dignó a hablar.

- Supongo que… fue porque me recordaste a alguien… - susurró, y por primera vez en todo el tiempo en el que llevamos juntos, logré escuchar una nota de melancolía en su voz.

- ¿T-te recordé a alguien? – repetí, anonadada.

- Sí – volteó a verme, para luego sonreír de manera burlona –. Aunque claro, él era plano porque era hombre, ¿será acaso que tú también seas uno?

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, le lancé la lámpara que estaba sobre mi mesita de noche y me acurruqué entre las sabanas de la cama, molesta.

A Soul nunca se le quitaría lo idiota…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Y lo bueno apenas comienza~_

_¿Qué tal ah quedado el capítulo? Tardé siglos en traerlo, y todo porque la inspiración se me fue por culpa de mi examen de admisión u.u ¡Pero ya lo hice y ahora solo falta esperar a que mi llama de escritora se encienda de nuevo! xD (?) ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! De verdad, me alegran mucho el día. Mumi Evans, gracias por el comentario (cómo todos los demás, ¡gracias!), aparte, quería decirte que este fic está basado en un manga que actualmente estoy dibujando y está a unos cuantos capítulos de acabar n.n_

_Y Cherry, sólo voy a meter el concepto de los Cazadores de Sombra, aunque se hará mención también de los personajes ^^ (sí, adivinaron, ¡crossover!) ¡Espero que les haya gustado el cap! ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_¡Tercer capítulo!_

* * *

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa 3: _Las estrellas del amanecer 1_**

&.

_Lo primero que vi al cruzar esas enormes puertas de madera fueron un par de ojos verdes. Opacos… sin vida._

_Me oculté temerosa detrás de Soul, quien simplemente rodó los ojos. Parecía molesto, o irritado. O ambas cosas. Con Soul nunca se sabía. Desde que me había vuelto su contratista había descubierto su carácter bipolar. No era que eso me molestase… Bien, de acuerdo. Odiaba cuando se ponía en su plan de 'profesor malhumorado' cada vez que entrenábamos. Era tan odioso…_

_Sentí cómo alguien me miraba fijamente. Nuevamente miré al dueño de los ojos verdes._

_Era un chico más alto que yo, pero más bajo que Soul, por unos escasos centímetros. Su tez era un poco morena, y sus cabellos eran de un extraño color azul. Vestía unas túnicas japonesas, de esas que se podían ver en los animes. A su lado había una chica alta, de su misma estatura, con el cabello negro y largo recogido en una alta coleta. Sus ojos azules me miraron fijamente durante un rato, para luego mirar a mi Demonio. Le sonrió como si se conocieran de antaño. Ella usaba un kimono rosa con diseños de flores, parecía una muñequita de porcelana._

_— ¿Es tu nueva contratista? — le preguntó sonriente. Su voz era suave y cantarina._

_— ¿Es tu nuevo contratista? — le preguntó Soul de regreso, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo. ¿Acaso ellos dos eran amigos?_

_— Mi nombre es Tsubaki, y sí, Soul y yo somos amigos — me informó ella, y pronto recordé que los Demonios podían leerte las mentes._

_— ¿Cómo se llama? — preguntó Soul, mirando fijamente al chico de la mirada perdida._

_— Black Star — respondió Tsubaki, para luego mirar con cierta ternura al chico que estaba a su lado —. Aún no logra recuperarse del shock emocional…_

_— Pues ya viene siendo hora de que lo haga — dijo una voz a lo lejos._

_Volteé a ver a la persona que había hablado. Un chico alto se acercaba hacia nosotros por un pasillo que había en uno de los extremos de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos. Lo reconocí al instante. Era el hijo del director, Kid._

_Él me miró fijamente, y luego a Soul. Sonrió de manera un tanto educada, pero pude notar cierto toque burlesco en ella._

_— ¿Salvaste a Maka? — preguntó, sorprendido._

_— Necesitaba un Contratista — Soul se encogió de hombros —. No iba a recorrer medio mundo para buscar a una persona medio muerta. Ella era la más cercana._

_Le lancé una mirada asesina ante ese comentario. ¡¿O sea que sólo me había rescatado por que estaba a su alcance? ¡Será cabrón este tipo…!_

_Tsubaki rió ligeramente al escuchar todos los insultos que le lanzaba mentalmente a Soul. Black Star me miró confundido, pero al ver que su Demonio comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de salida tras recibir unas instrucciones de Kid, la siguió rápidamente._

_Kid también habló con Soul, quien asintió y siguió a los otros que acababan de salir. Antes de que yo lograse pasar por el marco de la puerta, Kid habló._

_— Espero y esta te dure más de un mes — le dijo a Soul, quien simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada._

_En ese momento, no supe a que se refería. Más tarde me enteré gracias a Tsubaki que Soul era conocido como 'El Rubí de la Muerte'. Ninguno de sus Contratistas duraban vivos más de un mes…_

* * *

Jadeaba por aire, mientras que corría tan rápido como me lo permitían mis piernas.

Doblé en la siguiente esquina de ese callejón en el que me encontraba, sólo para ver una enorme pared que me impedía el paso. Maldije en voz baja al encontrarme un callejón sin salida, y justo cuando me iba a dar media vuelta para regresar, el sonido de unos trotes me dejó paralizada en mi sitio.

Un caballo negro se detuvo frente a mí. Tenía un aspecto demacrado: los pelos negros opacos y con aspecto pegajoso, partes de su cuerpo donde no había carne y dejaba al descubierto sus huesos, sus cuencas oculares vacías… Tragué saliva, nerviosa, mientras que comenzaba a retroceder lentamente. Genial, estaba sola, indefensa y con un Demonio Equus, ¿qué más se podía pedir?

Golpearía a Black Star en cuanto lo viera.

_"Si nos separamos, abarcaremos más espacio y los eliminaremos fácilmente"_

Claro estaba que yo no contaba con que me enfrentaría al macho líder de la equina y que este me arrancaría el arma de las manos en un movimiento limpio. Oh, sí, separarnos fue la mejor idea de todas – por favor, nótese mi sarcasmo –.

Comencé a pensar en todas las posibles salidas que tenía, y a menos de que tuviese alas, podría escapar del Demonio que se encontraba frente a mí. Suspiré, derrotada, y comencé a despedirme mentalmente de todas las personas a las que conocía. Había sido tan lindo tener una segunda oportunidad para vivir…

El caballo relinchó, para luego comenzar a galopar hacia mí a toda velocidad. No grité, ya que no le veía el caso. Cerré los ojos y me preparé para lo peor…

… el sonido de un gruñido hizo que los volviera a abrir. Tsubaki se encontraba frente a mí, encima del caballo y enterrándole su katana en la crin. El caballo rugió, mientras que trataba de quitársela de encima. Ella se aferró de su pelo y de un solo movimiento le cortó la cabeza al Demonio. El cuerpo de este desapareció mientras que Tsubaki caía con elegancia a un lado mío, dejando atrás una pequeña alma roja que flotaba libremente en el aire.

— ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó preocupada.

— Eso… creo… — le dije, saliendo de mi pequeño shock emocional.

Un grito de júbilo nos hizo voltearnos. Di un brinco cuando otro Demonio Equus saltó por la pared que estaba detrás de mí, sin embargo, al ver a la persona que lo estaba montando, tuve ganas de darme una palmada en la frente.

Black Star montaba al Demonio como si se tratase de un rodeo; agitando su brazo cómo si trajese un sombrero en la mano y golpeando al caballo en sus cuartos traseros cómo si trajera espuelas en sus tobillos. Tsubaki lo miró con pena, y no pude evitar sentir lástima por la pobre.

Aunque claro, cuando llegó mi Demonio – montado también en otro caballo – sentí pena por mí misma.

Tsubaki y yo los contemplamos montar a los caballos mientras que nos recargábamos en una de las paredes del callejón. Al parecer los dos idiotas que teníamos por compañeros estaban haciendo competencias para ver quien duraba más sobre su Demonio, quien hacia hasta lo imposible por quitarse de encima a su respectivo jinete.

En un movimiento brusco, el Equus que Soul montaba logró quitárselo de encima, haciendo que él cayese de manera elegante frente a este. Black Star al ver eso le cortó la cabeza a su caballo y se reunió con nosotras.

El Demonio miró a Soul con odio, mientras que comenzaba a rascar el suelo con una de sus patas, listo para embestirlo. Mi Demonio sonrió ampliamente, mientras que se quitaba su chaqueta y comenzaba a batirla como si fuese un capote de brega que usan los toreros. Rodé los ojos, mientras que me cruzaba de brazos y esperaba a ver cómo el caballo hacía papilla a mi Demonio… literalmente hablando.

El caballo galopó hacia Soul, quien lo comenzó a torear con su chaqueta. Black Star le echaba porras, mientras que yo fingía que no conocía al albino. Después de un rato más – y de escuchar a Black Star con su mala pronunciación del español –, Soul decidió que era hora de deshacerse del Demonio. Desenfundó la espada de plana que tenía amarrada a la cintura y de un solo movimiento, partió a la mitad al caballo.

Su cuerpo desapareció, dejando únicamente una pequeña alma roja que mi compañero no tardó en comerse. Black Star y él chocaron las palmas momentos después, mientras que se reían y alardeaban lo _genial_ que había sido montar un Demonio Equus. Yo por mi parte me estaba cayendo del sueño. Eran más de las tres de la noche y mañana tenía mi examen con Stein.

— Esta fue la mejor caza de todas — murmuró Soul, mientras que volvía a ponerse su chaqueta.

— ¿Podemos irnos ya? — pregunté, soltando un bostezo.

— ¡Pero qué aguada eres, Maka! — me dijo Black Star, mientras que me daba una palmada en la espalda que casi me tira al suelo —. La noche es joven, disfrútala.

— Oh, sí, claro, cómo tú ya presentaste examen… — lo fulminé con la mirada.

— ¡Exacto! ¡El gran ore-sama dejó en ridículo a todos esos inútiles del salón!

— Pero Black Star — murmuró Tsubaki, pidiéndole que bajara la voz —, reprobaste…

— Eso es lo que te hacen creer, Tsubaki — le dijo él. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño molesto —. La verdad es que yo pasé, pero el profesor Stein me tiene envidia y por eso me puso cinco.

Todos rodamos los ojos. Sabíamos que eso no era verdad, pero lo mejor era no ponerse a discutir con Black. Desde que nos conocimos, ambos formamos un equipo; aunque esto se debía más a que nuestros Demonios se complementaban en sus energías demoniacas. Tsubaki representaba el aire, mientras que Soul representaba el fuego. Aún no entendía del todo cómo es que lograba soportarlo. Ya suficiente tenía con las idioteces de Soul – y juntos eran todo un caos –. Lo más seguro es que estaba tan acostumbrada a eso que ya ni me molestaba… tanto.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el centro de la ciudad. La luna llena se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, iluminando quedamente a la ciudad con su escasa luz. Había muchas nubes oscuras, indicando que se avecinaba una tormenta. Suspiré. Eso era buena noticia, últimamente nos habíamos estado calcinando por culpa del insistente sol…

El celular de Soul comenzó a sonar. Enarqué una ceja al reconocer el tono de llamada.

— ¿De cuándo acá te gusta Lady Gaga? — le pregunté, haciendo que él se sonrojara un poco.

— ¿Qué? _Alejandro _me gusta — me dijo, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Rodé los ojos, mientras que Black Star se reía quedamente. Soul alzó la tapa de su celular y se lo llevó a su oído.

— _Ciao_? — murmuró en italiano. Tan pronto le contestaron, frunció el ceño —. ¿Otra? Pero si acabamos de salir de una… si, ya sé que esto nos ayudará… bien, bien, no te exaltes… ¿dónde es?... ¡¿pretendes que viajemos hasta allá? ¡¿Qué cosa te fumaste, Kid? — gritó, haciendo que todos nos volteásemos a ver entre confundidos y sorprendidos —. Bien, de acuerdo… no creo que a Maka le agrade la idea… — susurró, mientras que me volteaba a ver. Kid pareció decirle algo importante a Soul, ya que pronto su mirada se iluminó y un par de chapitas aparecieron en sus mejillas — ¿D-de verdad harías eso por mí…? ¡¿Toda una caja? ¡Kid, aparta los boletos ya…! ¡Sí, carajo, aceptamos! ¡Sí, sí, sí, cómo digas! — y sin darle tiempo a Kid para seguir hablando, cerró la tapa de su celular y nos volteó a ver con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Y bien? — le pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

— ¡Preparen sus maletas, nos iremos a Noruega!

* * *

Sí hace 15 horas me hubiesen dicho que viajaría a Noruega – más específicos, a Askøy, Hordaland –, le hubiese dicho que estaba loco y tal vez incluso le hubiese dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Pero, para desgracia mía era allí donde me encontraba ahora. Estornudé tres veces, mientras que temblaba y trataba de guardar todo el calor posible en mi cuerpo. Nos encontrábamos en Ask, un pequeño pueblo de Askøy. Kid nos había mandado a una misión en aquel pueblito; al parecer, unas hadas se habían salido de control y estaban asesinando a los lugareños.

Yo me había sentido emocionada en cuanto Soul nos dio la noticia. Casi nunca me mandaban a misiones fuera – por lo general eran dentro del país o en la zona sur de Canadá –, por lo que ahora me sentía de… _otro nivel_, como bien decía Black Star. Había dormido con una sonrisa en el avión, e incluso había soportado las idioteces de Soul. Conocería Noruega y sería feliz…

… pero tan pronto me bajé de este, mi trasero se congeló y odié por completo a Kid.

Y también odié a Black Star. Él estaba como si nada, vestido únicamente con una bufanda, un pantalón holgado y una camisa sin mangas – la cual dejaba al descubierto su cicatriz de estrella y la Marca del Contrato –. A Tsubaki y Soul les era indiferente el clima, pero para que nadie sospechase nada, los dos tenían que usar un par de sacos gruesos y toda clase de ropa que abrigase bien. Yo aunque traía puesta una playera de cuello de tortuga y dos chamarras encima, me estaba congelando. No por nada el país se encontraba en pleno invierno.

— Hace buen clima — dijo Black Star con una sonrisa.

— ¿T-t-t-t-te parece e-est-to un b-buen c-clima? — le pregunté, mientras que mi cuerpo temblaba como batidora.

— Si quieres, cuando lleguemos al hotel yo puedo darte calor — susurró Soul en mí oído, haciendo que su cálido aliento me hiciese estremecer. Le di un codazo en el estómago, aprovechando que él se encontraba detrás de mí.

— S-serás p-pervertido — le espeté, agradeciendo que el frío pusiese rojas mis mejillas.

— Es buena idea — dijo Tsubaki. La miré horrorizada, por lo que ella se sonrojó y prosiguió rápidamente — ¡el ir al hotel, quiero decir! P-podríamos ir a dejar nuestras maletas y buscar al cliente.

— Sí, la buscaremos y solucionaremos esto antes del anochecer, ¡pero qué geniales son mis ideas! — gritó Black Star, haciendo que unas personas que se encontraban cerca de nosotros nos mirasen confundidos.

— Pero fue idea de Tsubaki… — comencé a decir, pero él me ignoró.

— ¡Andando tropas! — nos dijo cómo si fuese un militar. Rodamos los ojos y comenzamos a seguirlo.

Pedimos un taxi – me sorprendió que Tsubaki supiese noruego –, el cual nos llevó rápidamente al hotel. En el camino noté que la mayor parte de las casas eran rústicas, y cuando vi el hotel, este era igual. Parecía una cabañita, y una muy bonita. Nos bajamos del taxi, y cuando el conductor estaba por irse, nos miró fijamente a Tsubaki y a mí.

— _Vær forsiktige, damer_ — nos dijo serio.

— _Vi vil, takk_ — le dijo Tsubaki sonriendo.

El señor hizo una pequeña reverencia, para luego subirse a su coche e irse. Volteé a ver a Tsubaki confundida.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

— Que tuviésemos cuidado.

— Y lo decía en serio — murmuró Soul, mientras que miraba con desconfianza el bosque que se encontraba cerca del hotel.

Miré hacia donde mi Demonio miraba, y por un momento me pareció ver un pequeño destello azul entre las copas de los árboles. Parpadeé varias veces, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese seguir indagando, Soul me sujetó del brazo y prácticamente me arrastró dentro del hotel.

— Nunca, pero nunca, sigas a un hada — me dijo.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunté, confundida.

— Son muy… tramposas. Pueden darte lo que deseas, pero a un precio muy caro — se limitó a decirme, con el ceño fruncido.

Asentí, mientras que él me soltaba y junto con Tsubaki se encaminaban hacia la recepción. Suspiré y me dejé caer en un sofá que había en el recibidor junto con Black Star. Comencé a ver a mi alrededor. El lugar estaba lleno de muebles antiguos y cuadros de paisajes en las paredes, las cuales eran de madera al igual que el suelo. Había una que otra planta en el lugar, y un enorme reloj de madera indicaba la hora.

Sin embargo, lo que llamó mi atención fue una pintura en particular.

Parecía que la habían pintado durante una guerra, ya que la escena era un tanto tétrica. Las nubes oscuras, la nieve teñida de sangre, personas muertas, fuego a lo lejos… y una mujer con un hermoso vestido blanco caminando entre el oscuro humo. El alma se me fue tan pronto vi su rostro.

Era Tsubaki.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Aclaración: **La frase que Soul dice antes de morder a Maka es: "En nombre de María, bendícenos, ángel pecador" Perdón si no lo aclaré antes, pero al parecer se borró cuando edité el prólogo n.ñ

* * *

_Corto, lo sé, pero así serán todos los capítulos, ya que quiero mantener el suspenso y aparte no se me ha prendido muy bien últimamente el cerebro n.ñ (tengo un estrés tremendo, ¡todavía no dan los resultados de mi examen! D:)_

_Y bien, ¿qué les pareció el cap? ¡Al fin salieron Tsubaki y Black Star! Los demás saldrán conforme avancen los capítulos n.n ¡Ah! Y con respecto a la duda que les surgió en el cap anterior con lo de la persona que le recordó Maka a Soul… ese es un secretó que se verá en un futuro no muy lejano xD Igual pasa lo mismo con el chico que ayudó a Maka y el motivo por el cual Soul debe de pedirle su sangre ¡No se desesperen! Espero traer el próximo cap pronto, pero con eso de tener más fic's, estrés y una novela por terminar no ayuda mucho u.u ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_Nuevo capítulo~_

* * *

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa 4: _Las estrellas del amanecer 2_**

&.

— ¿Esa es Tsubaki? — pregunté en un susurro, mientras que señalaba el cuadro.

Black Star me volteó a ver confundido, para luego mirar el lugar que señalaba mi dedo. Se concentró lo más que pudo en la pintura (lo cual era un tremendo sacrificio para él), y cuando al fin logró distinguir el rostro de su Demonio, me miró con los ojos abiertos.

— Si se parece — murmuró, sorprendido.

— ¿Tú crees que…?

— Bien, ya tenemos las habitaciones — me dijo Soul, para luego sonreírme ampliamente, de una manera un tanto… pervertida —. ¿Qué te parece si compartimos cama por hoy, _master_?

— ¡¿Soy tu compañera? — grité asustada sin querer. La poca gente que había en el recibidor me miró confundida.

— Soul está bromeando — me dijo Tsubaki, mientras que le daba una colleja a Soul en la cabeza —, tu compañera seré yo.

— Menos mal — suspiré —. Si fuese este idiota, mañana estaría…

— Suplicándome para no salir de la habitación y rogando porque regresemos a la cama, ¿verdad? — me interrumpió mi Demonio, para luego abrazarme con fuerza y pegarme contra su pecho.

Claro está, al final él terminó en el suelo por culpa de los golpes que le metí tanto en el estómago como en _ciertas_ partes nobles. Soul podría ser un Demonio – y de los más fuertes –, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que él alguna vez fue humano y aún poseía su cuerpo.

Black Star rió a carcajada limpia al ver a su mejor amigo agonizando en el suelo, mientras que Tsubaki se sobaba la frente y miraba a Soul con pena. Suspiré, tratando de que mi enojo se pasara y me crucé de brazos, para luego fulminar a mi Demonio con la mirada.

* * *

— Bien, bien… ¿y según ustedes, por donde comenzamos? — preguntó Black Star aburrido, mientras que miraba a todos los habitantes del pueblo que paseaban con cierto temor por las calles del lugar.

Estábamos en el centro del pueblo, sentados alrededor de la fuente que había allí. Mirábamos a los lugareños, los cuales también nos miraban con cierta desconfianza. Aunque bueno, con lo que estaba pasando últimamente en su pueblo no los culpaba. Yo le tendría miedo hasta a mi propia sombra. Sabíamos que habían matado ya a seis pueblerinos, de los cuales sólo se encontraron los restos de dos. Eso ya era extraño, las hadas nunca atacaban a menos de que se les provocara, y estas personas parecían indefensas.

Miré el bosque que se encontraba en los alrededores. Todo parecía estar en paz; las copas de los árboles no se agitaban y los animales no hacían muchos ruidos. ¿Acaso eso sería un mal presagio…?

— _Du_.

Volteamos a ver a la persona que había hablado.

Era un viejito un poco alto y rechoncho. Usaba un grueso saco café y unos pantalones de vestir negros. Su barba era blanca y espesa, parecía de algodón; y su cabeza estaba oculta bajo un grueso gorro de lana de varios colores oscuros. Miraba a Tsubaki con sorpresa, haciendo que mi Demonio – quien se encontraba a mí lado – y su contratista se pusieran alertas, esperando la hora de escapar de allí por si el señor nos reconocía.

— _Har vi møttes før_? — le preguntó, con una sonrisa tímida.

Tsubaki lo miró perpleja, mientras que parpadeaba varias veces.

— _Nei, sir_ — le respondió ella con otra sonrisa, sólo que esta era nerviosa.

— _Det minner mego m noen_… — susurró el señor, mientras que comenzaba a acercarse hacia nosotros.

Soul se paró en un rápido movimiento, mientras que se interponía entre Tsubaki y el señor de una manera educada.

— _Vi er turister, sir_ — murmuró, usando un encantador tono de voz y una mirada amable que casi me convence a mí —. _Det er vår første gang her._

— _Oh, got_ — el señor sonrió tranquilamente —. _Velkommen._

— _Takk_ — le respondió Soul, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

El señor también hizo una reverencia y nos sonrió, para luego caminar hacia otro lugar. En ese momento noté que estaba tensa, y que mis manos se aferraban con fuerza a la manga del saco de Tsubaki, quien seguía mirando con cara seria el lugar donde antes había estado el señor.

Black Star volteó a ver a su Demonio, sorprendido.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó.

— N-nada — se limitó a decir Tsubaki, para luego levantarse de su lugar y caminar hacia donde estaba Soul. Comenzaron a hablar rápidamente y en susurros que no lograba entender. Probablemente estaban hablando en su idioma, el idioma de los Demonios.

Black Star se acercó a mí y también comenzó a susurrar.

— ¿Soy el único que siente que están ocultando algo?

— No lo creo — respondí, mientras que miraba de reojo a mi compañero.

Vale, Black no era el único. Desde que estaba con Soul, sentía que él me ocultaba cosas, y aunque yo también tuviese mi secretos, algo me decía que los de él eran más… gruesos. Me sorprendí del rumbo de mis pensamientos. ¿Acaso estaba dudando de mi Demonio? Sabía que Soul no era una blanca palomita, pero él me había protegido infinidad de veces, arriesgando su propia vida.

¿Cómo podía desconfiar de él?

Soul y Tsubaki se acercaron nuevamente a nosotros. Supe, por las miradas que tenían, que no querían tocar el tema del señor. Y yo no era tan estúpida como para preguntarles. Lo malo es que… Black Star si lo era, y antes de que dijese algo, le golpeé discretamente la cabeza, haciendo que cerrase su gran boca.

— Demos una vuelta por el bosque, tal vez logremos encontrar algo — dijo Soul, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

Le eché una rápida mirada al bosque. Se veía tan terrorífico…

— ¿Estás seguro? — pregunté, mientras que sonreía de manera nerviosa.

— Tenemos que averiguar si son las hadas las que están haciendo este tipo de cosas o no — me dijo Tsubaki, sonriéndome de manera tranquila.

Sí, claro, como ustedes son Demonios…

— ¡¿Entonces que esperamos? — dijo Black Star en voz alta, mientras que se paraba de su lugar — ¡Andando!

Suspiré, resignada, para luego comenzar a seguir a los demás. Ni loca me quedo sola en este pueblo extraño…

* * *

— ¡Te maldigo, Black Star! — grité a todo pulmón, mientras que corría tan rápido como podía.

Una manada de dragones terrestres me perseguían, tratando de lograr alcanzarme. Lo bueno que estos aún eran jóvenes y no alcanzaban su máximo tamaño, o de lo contrario hubiese muerto hace ya varios minutos. Grité cuanto estuve a punto de tropezarme, y sin poder evitarlo, comencé a pensar en las mejores maneras de torturar a mi amigo.

Vale, se suponía que debía de haber aprendido mi lección cuando nos enfrentamos a los Demonios Equus. No confiar nunca en los planes de Black Star, y menos si estos eran sobre separarse. Pero no~… el frío de Noruega no me dejaba pensar claramente… ni correr tan rápido como deseaba.

Terminé tropezándome con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo. Rodé, sin pensar claramente lo que hacía. Claro estaba que la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Caí por una colina a toda velocidad. Mis gritos se opacaron gracias a los rugidos de los dragones, quienes al ver que me había escapado, optaron por dejarme en paz y buscar a una víctima más fácil.

Paré de rodar cuando me estrellé con un árbol. Aunque el impacto me sacó el aire y me dejó totalmente aturdida y desorientada, logró salvarme de que cayese al lago y terminase ahogada. Me aferré con fuerza del tronco, tratando de parar el temblor de mi cuerpo y el mareo que me hacía ver todo doble.

Oh… Black Star sufriría mucho…

Cerré los ojos y traté de calmarme. Poco a poco sentía como los latidos de mi corazón comenzaban a regresar a su ritmo habitual. Cuando abrí los ojos, noté que una espesa neblina me rodeaba, impidiendo que lograse ver más allá de mi nariz.

Oh, genial, esto no se podía poner peor.

Sentí cómo unas manos me sujetaban de la cintura, y cómo algo se pegaba con fuerza a mi espalda. Una respiración chocaba contra mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer…

Bien, si se podía poner peor.

— ¡GYYA! — grité, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz. Mi cráneo golpeó con fuerza el rostro de mi atacante, haciendo que este gritase de dolor y soltase unas maldiciones en… ¿italiano?

Oh, ya.

— ¡Soul, imbécil! — le recriminé mientras que lo golpeaba en el pecho.

— _Porca mignotta_! — dijo, mientras que se sobaba su nariz. Creo que estaba sangrando — ¡Maldición, tu cabeza es de piedra!

— ¡Tú tienes la culpa por llegarme por detrás!

— ¿Soy yo o eso tiene doble sentido, _my love_? — me preguntó en tono seductor, mientras que apretaba más su cuerpo contra el mío. Mi pecho chocó contra la madera, y mis piernas rodeaban al tronco. No, esta no era una pose cómoda, y mucho menos con Soul pegándose de _esa_ forma.

— No soy tu amor ni nada, pervertido, ¡aléjate o te dejo sin herederos! — le advertí, y agradecí que la niebla ocultase mi fuerte sonrojo.

— Oh, vamos Maka~

— ¡Que te…!

Pero no pude terminar de amenazarle. El árbol cedió ante nuestro peso y caímos hacia el lago que estaba allí. Fue una suerte que Soul tuviese reflejos rápidos y nos llevara hacia tierra firme, o de lo contrario estaríamos flotando en el agua helada.

— Esa estuvo cerca — me dijo mientras que me soltaba.

— Fue tu culpa — le dije, molesta.

— ¿La mía? _Amore_, tú eres la que pesa demasiado — me dijo burlón.

— ¿Yo? ¿Te mordiste la lengua? Tú estás lleno de tomates, tú eres el que pesa más.

— ¡No ofendas a los tomatitos! — me dijo en un puchero, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía las cejas.

Rodé los ojos. Había veces en las que Soul se comportaba como todo un niño.

— En fin, hay que buscar a Black Star y a Tsubaki cuanto antes, ya comienza a oscurecer y estar en este lugar me da mucho… miedo… — admití en voz baja.

— Bien, bien, entonces vámonos por acá…

Apenas iba a dar un paso para seguir a Soul, cuando de pronto, algo extraño salió de la superficie del lago. Parecía ser un muchacho, pero su piel era verde y escamosa, y sus ojos amarillos. El agua lo rodeaba de una manera mágica, y antes de que pudiese decir algo, un látigo de agua se enredó en mi pie, arrastrándome hacia el lago.

— ¡Maka! — me gritó Soul.

— ¡Soul! — le grité de regreso, mientras que trataba de alcanzar la mano que me extendía.

No lo logré, y lo que pasó después de eso no lo vi con claridad. Todo fue tan rápido…

De un momento a otro me encontraba sumergida en el agua, la cual estaba tan helada que se me entumieron rápidamente los músculos. Traté de salir a flote, pero algo me arrastraba a lo más profundo del lago. Sin poder evitarlo, saqué el aire en cuanto una extraña figura se acercó a mí. Parecía una mujer, y una muy hermosa.

Sus rubios cabellos se mecían con suavidad bajo el agua, y su piel se veía ligeramente escamosa. Sus ojos eran totalmente blancos, con su pupila ligeramente gris. No vi su cuerpo, pero intuí que era una sirena. Ella se acercó su rostro al mío, haciendo que me quedara quieta en mí sitio.

— _Frelse oss_ — murmuró con una hermosa voz. Me impresionó el hecho de que esta sonase como un canto, ya que estábamos bajo el agua…

¡Bajo el agua!

Comencé a ahogarme tan pronto recordé eso. Agité mis brazos y piernas, pero no lograba salir a la superficie. Iba a morir, sentía como mi corazón poco a poco comenzaba a pararse. Iba a morir, y esta vez, nadie podría salvarme…

* * *

Abrí los ojos lentamente, totalmente desorientada.

Lo primero que vi fue un techo de madera, y después, el rostro de una chica. Sus facciones eran iguales a las de los lugareños del pueblo al que habíamos llegado, y su cabello era oscuro, recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos increíblemente azules me miraron curiosos, y noté como ella sonreía ampliamente.

— ¡Ya despertó! — anunció alegremente, con un curioso acento.

Giré mi cabeza. Vi cómo Soul y los demás entraban rápidamente a la habitación. Tenían la ropa ligeramente desgarrada y mojada; los tres estaban envueltos en unas toallas y tenían algunos rasguños en sus rostros. Traté de incorporarme, pero estaba muy débil…

— ¿Qué… pasó…? — susurré, un poco mareada —. ¿Dónde estamos…?

— Un kelpie nos atacó — me dijo Soul mientras que se arrodillaba a mi lado y posaba una mano en mi frente. Me sonrojé ligeramente, y fue hasta ese momento en el que me di cuenta que estaba acostada sobre una cama —. Estuviste a punto de ahogarte, pero por suerte Black Star y Tsubaki llegaron y te sacaron del agua. Tuvimos que huir de allí, y nos encontramos esta cabaña — miró a la chica de ojos azules, quien me miraba a mí con curiosidad —. Ella se ofreció en ayudarnos.

— Un placer — me dijo la muchacha, sonriente —, mi nombre es Nissa.

— Humm… hola… — dije, todavía desorientada.

— Pueden quedarse el tiempo que gusten, mientras que se recuperan — nos dijo —. Además, es muy peligroso salir de noche, con todo lo que ha estado pasando últimamente…

— Creí que eran las hadas las que atacaban — murmuró Black Star, con el rostro serio. Claramente se podía ver la desconfianza que le tenía a Nissa.

— Bueno, al principio si lo era — murmuró Nissa tímidamente —. Nosotros creemos en los seres sobrenaturales desde hace siglos. Les ofrecemos tributos y los respetamos, sin embargo, desde hace unos días algo los ha molestado y han estado atacando a los aldeanos. Primero eran las hadas… pero ahora parece que hasta otras criaturas que habitan en los bosques están atacando también.

— Eso no es muy común — dijo Tsubaki, pensativa —. Los seres mágicos no atacan a menos de que tengan una razón muy fuerte…

— Creemos que es culpa de algún demonio — dijo Nissa, preocupada.

Fue en ese momento en el que mi mente hizo _clic_.

— ¿Tú eres nuestra clienta? — pregunté.

— Sí, yo los he llamado para que nos ayuden en esto — confesó.

— Haberlo dicho antes… — murmuró Soul, quien también estaba desconfiado.

— Lo lamento, no creí que ustedes fueran las personas a las que enviaría el Shibusen.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — preguntó Black Star.

Nissa lo miró fijamente, para después lanzarle una mirada discreta a Tsubaki.

— Bueno… es que ella se parece mucho a alguien… — susurró.

Black Star y yo la miramos confundidos, sin embargo, cuando volteamos a ver a Tsubaki nos quedamos sorprendidos. Estaba pálida como un fantasma, y miraba sin mirar hacia el suelo. Claramente se veía tensa y alerta, y hasta un poco… asustada.

— Hay una leyenda muy popular en este pueblo — prosiguió Nissa, sin notar la reacción de Tsubaki —. Esta cuenta que hace muchos siglos, cuando el pueblo apenas se estaba formando, un Demonio llegó y comenzó a hacer el caos en el lugar. Mataba sin piedad y destruía las casas y las cosechas. La gente del pueblo le pidió ayuda a los seres mágicos, pero estos también le temían a aquel Demonio. Se dice que su fría mirada azul lograba dejarte petrificado, y cuando menos te dabas cuenta, ella ya te había asesinado.

"Sin embargo, cuando la gente pensó que ya no lograría aguantar más, ella se esfumó de un momento a otro. La gente creyó que los Dioses los habían protegido y se habían encargado del Demonio. Algunos otros pensaron que fueron los seres mágicos, quienes se armaron de valor y derrotaron a la criatura…

— Pero… eso es sólo una leyenda… ¿verdad? — pregunté, nerviosa.

Volteé a ver a mi Demonio. Soul miraba el suelo, en silencio; tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Mi vista ahora se posó en Tsubaki, con la esperanza de que eso fuese sólo una graciosa coincidencia. Un Demonio idéntico a ella… era un chiste, ¿verdad? De reojo pude ver a Black Star, y noté que él esperaba lo mismo. Que todo fuese un error.

Tsubaki suspiró, para luego despegar su mirada del suelo y mirarnos fijamente. Parecía que le costaba hablar.

— Eso… no es verdad — susurró —. El Demonio de esa leyenda… soy yo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Chan chan chan~_

_Bien, bien, ¡no logro creerme que terminé el cap en un día! Saber mis resultados me ha quitado un peso de encima… soy tan feliz~…_

_¿Qué les pareció el cap? Cortito, lo sé, pero ya les había advertido. ¿Cuáles son los secretos que ocultan Soul y Tsubaki? ¿Quién es el que está detrás de los extraños asesinatos? ¿Qué pensarán Maka y Black Star con esta pequeña revelación? ¡Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me animan mucho en estos tiempos de depresión EMO-tiva D: ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_Penúltimo capítulo de la saga, ¡disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa 5: _Las estrellas del amanecer 3_**

&.

Suspiré, haciendo que un par de volutas de humo se elevaran en el cielo.

Miré la luna, la cual se encontraba llena y rodeada de millones de estrellas. Sinceramente, esto era algo que nunca podrías apreciar en Death City. Me apretujé en mi abrigo, sin despegar la vista del cielo, a pesar de que sabía que mi Demonio se acercaba a mí. Tal vez fuese por el Contrato, pero siempre sentía a Soul cuando venía hacía mí.

— ¿Mirando el cielo? — preguntó, mientras que se paraba a mi lado.

— Tú lo sabías — no era una pregunta.

Soul suspiró.

— Sí.

— ¿Y nunca pensaron en contarnos nada?

— ¿Para qué hacerlo?

— Somos sus Contratistas — lo miré fijamente. Él también me miraba —, tenemos derecho a saber.

Soul sonrió de manera torcida, para luego suspirar y voltear a ver el cielo.

— Es verdad, tienen derecho…

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, escuchando únicamente el sonido de los grillos. Estábamos en el jardín delantero de la casa de Nissa, y lo único que nos proporcionaba luz era la luna y el foco encendido del porche.

— Maka… ahora yo te hago una pregunta. ¿Por qué crees que somos Demonios?

— ¿A qué viene eso? — inquirí, confundida.

— Nosotros no nacemos así — susurró, con voz melancólica, sin dejar de ver la luna —. Antes de morir, cometemos pecados. Herimos o matamos a las personas, y en nuestro lecho de muerte no pedimos clemencia. Es por eso que el de allá arriba no nos quiere, por mucho que diga que perdona a los pecadores. Nos deja caer al infierno, para que nuestras almas sean corrompidas por el Señor de las Tinieblas.

Me quedé en silencio. Después de un segundo, Soul continuó.

— Sin embargo… somos pocos los que de verdad queremos el perdón de Él. Los que nos hartamos de seguir las normas del Diablo y deseamos libertad. Pedimos perdón, y a cambio nos piden enmendar nuestros pecados, ayudando a las almas en pena que son puras con todo el sentido de la palabra. Nosotros cambiamos con el paso del tiempo — volteó a verme, sus ojos rojos estaban inusualmente opacos —. No quiero que juzgues mal a Tsubaki. Cuando ella cometió esos actos, aún no estaba consciente del daño que hacía, además de que ella sólo se defendía.

— ¿Cómo que se defendía?

— ¿Por qué crees que el humano hace lo que hace? — me respondió en otra pregunta —. Cada acto tiene una consecuencia. La mayoría de nosotros comete pecados porque trataron de hacer un acto de bondad que a los ojos del Señor era malo. Tsubaki es una de ellos. Ella, cuando era humana, trató de hacer cosas para ayudar a los demás, sin embargo… la que terminó sufriendo fue ella.

— ¿Y tú? — susurré —. ¿Tú también trataste de hacer cosas buenas por los demás?

Soul no me contestó enseguida. Nuevamente miró el cielo, y estuvo así durante un rato. Cuando me resigné a que no me contaría nada, soltó una carcajada y me miró nuevamente. Sin saber porque, me paralicé al ver sus ojos rojos sin vida, llenos de dolor y sufrimiento.

— Yo cometí pecados porque fui egoísta. Y creo que eso aún no ha cambiado.

No le respondí. Me había quedado en shock.

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Soul tan… indefenso…

* * *

Entré a la cocina, sabiendo que Tsubaki estaría allí.

Y no me equivoqué. Se encontraba pelando una manzana roja, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Sabía que a ella no le importaba cortarse, puesto que sus heridas sanaban rápido.

O bueno, sólo las heridas del cuerpo.

— Hey — murmuré, mientras que sonreía tímidamente.

Tsubaki volteó a verme. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos, y supe pronto que debió ser por culpa de las lágrimas. Me sentí mal al saber que había estado llorando.

— Black Star no me quiere ver — susurró después de un rato de silencio —. Se fue hace media hora y no ha regresado. Aunque bueno… supongo que es lo mejor para él…

— No digas esas cosas — le dije, mientras que me sentaba a su lado. Ella no volteó a verme, se concentró en su manzana —. Él… sólo está confundido, eso es todo. Ya verás que todo se le pasará.

Tsubaki soltó una risita, aunque esta fue seca, sin emociones. Fingida.

— ¿Eso crees? — susurró, su voz estaba entrecortada —. ¿Acaso tienes idea de todo lo que yo hice antes de conocerlos? — cerró los ojos. Noté como un par de lágrimas salían de estos y escurrían por sus mejillas —. Nací hace ya varios siglos. Cuatro o seis, no recuerdo muy bien. Vivía en una pequeña aldea a las afueras de Kanagawa, Japón.

"Mi familia era de clase humilde, nos dedicábamos a la agricultura y la ganadería. Tenía una hermana menor, a la que tenía que cuidar la mayor parte del tiempo ya que mi madre estaba enferma. Mi padre era un hombre cariñoso y amoroso. Siempre trataba de darnos lo mejor.

"Pero eso cambió cuando mi madre murió. Comenzó a gastar el dinero y a emborracharse. Nos golpeaba y maltrataba hasta que se cansaba y se quedaba dormido. Todas las noches rezaba porque eso fuese algo pasajero. Aunque claro, no sabía que aquello era una simple ilusión. Un día, nuestro padre llegó acompañado de otros cinco hombres más. E-ellos… ellos me… — su voz se quebró. Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse —, ellos me v-violaron a mí y a mi hermana. Cuando nos sacaron a rastras a mi hermana y a mí, descubrí que nuestro padre nos había vendido.

"Mi hermana no soportó el viaje a la capital. Murió durante el trayecto.

"Cuando llegué a Tokio, me vendieron a una familia, la cual me convirtió en una _geisha_. A pesar de que las geishas no son prostitutas, en aquel lugar nos trataban como a una. Viví allí durante tres años, hasta que un día, mientras que atendía a un cliente, este trató de sobrepasarse conmigo. Yo ya estaba harta, no pensaba dejar que siguieran haciendo de mí lo que quisieran; así que agarré un cuchillo que estaba utilizando para cortar un poco de fruta y lo apuñalé.

"Murió rápidamente, puesto que fue en el corazón. Escapé esa noche con todo el dinero que pude. Vagué durante meses, sin tener a donde ir. No sabía que la cabecilla de la familia que me había comprado me estaba buscando hasta que noté que me estaban siguiendo.

"Comencé a correr, tratando de escapar de ellos. Llegué a un callejón sin salida, pero no me rendí. Me rehusaba a regresar con ellos. Saqué una navaja que había conseguido en el pueblo y me suicidé — la sonrisa de Tsubaki se volvió melancólica. Volteó a verme, haciendo que clavase mi mirada en la de ella —. ¿Sabías tú que el suicidio se considera pecado?

"No pude ir al cielo, así que fui enviada al infierno. Allí descubrí que si querías seguir con vida, debías de convertirte en alguien fuerte. En ese entonces a mí ya no me importaba lo que sintiesen los demás. Había dejado mi humanidad a un lado, el día en el que mi padre me pegó por primera vez. Mataba para sobrevivir, y poco a poco me fui convirtiendo en la preferida del Diablo junto con otros Demonios. No supe cuantos años estuve así, hasta que llegó Soul y me encargaron que fuese su tutora.

"Juntos éramos invencibles. La mayor parte de los Demonios nos temían. Veníamos a la Tierra por almas de inocentes y hacíamos desastres. No teníamos compasión por nadie ni nada… hasta ese día.

"Fue cuando vinimos a este pueblo. Al principio fue como en los demás sitios por los que habíamos pasado. Matábamos y destruíamos por pura diversión. Yo me había separado de mi grupo de Demonios que me habían acompañado; interrumpí en una casa y maté a la familia que se encontraba en ella. Cuando me disponía a irme, escuché un llanto proveniente de un armario que había en la habitación.

"¿Sabías tú que nosotros, los Demonios y Ángeles podemos ver quién era el dueño anterior del alma de una persona? Algunos Demonios consideramos esa virtud como una maldición — suspiró —. Abrí el armario, preparándome para matar al niño que se encontraba llorando dentro de este… y tal fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que era la reencarnación de mi hermana.

"Allí fue cuando lloré por primera vez desde que me convertí en Demonio. Supliqué perdón y me arrepentí de todo lo que había hecho. Mi corazón había vuelto a latir, después de estar siglos muerto. Soul llegó a mi lado, y lo convencí de irnos de allí.

"Estábamos por salir del pueblo, cuando nos encontramos de frente con Kid. Él había sido enviado por Shinigami-sama para recogernos. Durante el camino hacia el Shibusen, nos explicó que ellos eran Shinigamis; seres de la muerte que no son ángeles ni demonios, pero que tratan de encontrar un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. Nos dijo que podía ayudarnos a enmendar nuestros pecados y conseguirnos el perdón de Dios. Aceptamos, y allí fue cuando nos convertimos en Akumas.

"Siglos después, los conocimos a ustedes, y bueno… el resto de la historia ya la conoces.

Miré en silencio como Tsubaki se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos. A lo lejos se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj, haciendo que la tensión en el ambiente aumentara. Después de un rato, suspiré y sujeté la mano de mi _amiga_.

— A mí no me importa si mataste a un pueblo entero o no. No me importa si eras uno de los Demonios más despreciables del infierno — la miré fijamente, sus ojos azules estaban brillosos por culpa de las lágrimas no derramadas —. No me importa porque sé que aquel Demonio no eres tú, Tsubaki. Aquel Demonio del que me hablas mataba sólo para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza amable y cariñosa.

— Maka…

— Esta eres tú, Tsubaki — le sonreí —. Eres amable, comprensiva, tierna y bondadosa. Sufriste en el pasado, pero ahora ya no. Me tienes a mí, a Soul y a Black Star. Nunca permitiremos que vuelvan a lastimarte de aquella forma.

Tsubaki me miró sorprendida, para luego comenzar a sonreír lentamente. Me abrazó con fuerza, pero sin llorar. Aunque sabía que no podía obligarla, me hubiese gustado que utilizara mi hombro para desahogarse, para librarse de aquel dolor que atormentaba a su corazón.

Supuse, mientras que correspondía al abrazo, que yo no era la indicada para ello.

Black Star sería un idiota sino apreciaba a la persona que tenía como compañera.

Estubimos así durante un rato, hasta que de pronto, la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe, haciendo que yo pegase un brinco por el susto. Era Soul, quien tenía la cara seria y llena de preocupación.

— El pueblo está en llamas — nos dijo.

— ¡¿Q-qué? — exclamé, mientras que me paraba de mi lugar.

— Las hadas están atacando a todos los aldeanos, debemos de darnos prisa.

— Maka-chan, quedate aquí y espera a Black Star — me dijo Tsubaki. Se levantó de su lugar y llegó a un lado de Soul —. Nosotros nos adelantaremos.

— Nissa está arriba tratando de llamar a la guardia de la capital — me informó Soul. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir de la habitación.

— ¡E-esperen, yo…! — comencé a decir, pero en un parpadeo los dos ya habían desaparecido.

Maldije en voz baja a ambos Demonios, para luego correr hacía la habitación de huéspedes. Allí habíamos dejado las armas que trajimos con nosotros. Abrí de golpe la puerta, y sin tiempo que perder comencé a buscarlas.

Prácticamente dejé la habitación patas arriba, sin embargo, no lograba encontrarlas. Me desesperé y maldije nuevamente. ¿Se las habrían llevado Soul y Tsubaki? No, ellos nunca nos dejarían desprotegidos. ¿Y si fue Black Star? No, él no necesita armas, se las arregla con sus puños. ¿Entonces quien…?

De pronto, mi vista se posó en un libro de hadas que había tirado mientras que buscaba. El título decía claramente _'hadas de agua'_. Noté que en una de las imágenes que venía allí había un chico con la piel escamosa y verde. Sus ojos eran amarillos, y el agua lo rodeaba cómo si tuviese vida.

Y entonces, fue cuando mi cabeza hizo _clic_.

Aunque fue demasiado tarde, ya que de pronto alguien me golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que me sumergiese rápidamente en la oscuridad…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Chan chan chan~_

_Y nuevamente les dejo el suspenso xD ¿Qué les ha parecido el cap? Al fin se conoció el pasado de Tsubaki, sólo falta saber quién es el que se encuentra detrás de todo esto. ¿Ustedes ya adivinaron? ;D_

_Bien, de ahora en adelante, me dedicaré a subir los demás capítulos en tiempo record. Sólo me quedan dos semanas de vacaciones y quiero entrar a prepa con la mitad del fic ya publicado ¡No puedo creerme todavía que pasé el examen y que al fin estoy en primer semestre :'D! ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	7. Chapter 6 Omake 1

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_¡Nuevo capítulo! Perdón por la tardanza, pero mi internet murió D: ¡En fin! ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa 6: _Las estrellas del amanecer 4_**

&.

Comencé a abrir lentamente los ojos.

El viento gélido que azotaba mi rostro lo arañaba como si fuesen las zarpas de un gato. Sentía mis brazos entumidos, pero lo que se me hacía más raro es que mi cabello cubriera gran parte de mi rostro. Cuando pude enfocar bien, solté un grito de terror.

Colgaba desde un risco. Mis muñecas estaban encadenadas a la punta de este y yo me encontraba meciéndome de un lado a otro por culpa del aire. Debajo de mí el mar se agitaba, como advirtiéndome que si caía a él, me devoraría en cuestión de segundos. Sentí como el vértigo me revolvía el estómago y me amenazaba con regresar la comida de hoy. Las alturas y yo nunca nos llevamos muy bien que digamos.

— Oh~, pero miren quien ha despertado.

Giré mi cabeza a un lado.

Allí, en la pared del risco había un trozo de suelo amplio que bien pudo haber servido como pista de baile. En él se encontraba Nissa, mirándome fijamente con una mueca burlona en su rostro. Le lancé una mirada furiosa, haciendo que ella soltase una carcajada.

— ¡Todo el tiempo fuiste tú! — grité, con la voz ronca.

— Claro que sí — me sonrió ampliamente —. ¿No se les hizo raro que las hadas atacasen cuando en este pueblo se les rinde tributo? ¿O qué una simple humana conociera el número del Shibusen y les llamara para que viniesen hasta acá?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? — pregunté.

— Verás… estoy tratando de traer a _alguien_ a este lugar — sonrió, mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente al borde y miraba las enormes olas que se formaban en la superficie del agua —. El problema es que tengo que abrir una serie de portarles para ello, ¿puedes creerlo?

— ¿Portales? — pregunté, sorprendida —, pero los humanos no saben cómo abrirlos…

— Exacto, los humanos — su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

— ¿Qué… eres tú…?

— ¿Sabías cual es el secreto para abrir un portal aquí? — me preguntó curiosa, ignorando mi pregunta anterior —. Sacrificar a una virgen que haya burlado a la muerte. Claro está, eso no es cosa fácil en estos días. Los Akumas están escaseando, y por ende también los Bara. Fue una suerte que te enviaran a ti y a tus amigos a este sitio.

— ¿Dónde están Soul y los demás? — le pregunté, sin poder evitar sonrojarme por el comentario que había hecho sobre mí. Estaba claro a quién iba a sacrificar.

— Descuida, tus amiguitos se están haciendo cargo de unas cuantas hadas. No es difícil controlar las mentes de esas luciérnagas — se burló, para luego sonreír de una manera un tanto macabra —. Pero no te preocupes, una vez que _él_ salga de su encierro, se encargará de eliminarlos uno por uno… empezando por esa chica Demonio.

— ¡No te atrevas a hacerle nada a Tsubaki! — le grité, furiosa.

— Tú no eres nadie para decirme que no puedo hacer, mocosa, y menos en la situación en la que te encuentras — me dijo, molesta.

Un repentino movimiento en las cadenas de las que colgaba me hizo alzar la mirada. Un par de pequeños demonios verdes y escamosos con ojos rojos se encontraban en el punto más alto de estas. Rieron y me mostraron sus pequeños dientes afilados y puntiagudos. Pronto comprendí porque estaban allí.

— Bien, no esperemos más — susurró Nissa, mientras que tronaba los dedos. Un par de antorchas que rodeaban el borde del pequeño terreno en el que se encontraba se encendieron. Noté con horror que las antorchas estaban hechas de huesos, probablemente humanos —. Hora de comenzar con el espectáculo.

A mis pies el mar rugió, así que me vi obligada a mirar como un pequeño remolino se originaba en el agua. El fondo de este era negro, y pequeños relámpagos iluminaban el interior. Ahogué un grito al contemplar cientos de almas humanas atrapadas entre las olas; sus rostros estaban desfigurados y llenos de cicatrices. Una que otra extendía sus manos huesudas hacia donde yo me encontraba y lanzaban gritos o chillidos de dolor.

Sentí frío.

Escuché como Nissa comenzaba a recitar algo en un idioma totalmente extraño para mí. El cielo se oscureció de pronto, el aire comenzó a golpear mi cuerpo con más fuerza y el mar se agitó violentamente. Los truenos resonaban en el cielo, el cual era iluminado por los relámpagos. Lancé un grito cuando sentí como las cadenas se agitaban, y al alzar nuevamente la vista vi cómo los demonios comenzaban a comerse el metal de estas.

Me dejarían caer. Sería tragada por el mar y moriría. ¡Oh, genial! ¡El viaje a Noruega había sido la mejor idea de todas! Por favor, que alguien note mi sarcasmo.

Las cadenas se rompieron, y la gravedad hizo el resto del trabajo. Grité hasta sentir que la garganta se me desgarraba. Las almas que se encontraban en el remolino extendieron sus manos hacia mí, como si me dieran la bienvenida a su manera un tanto tétrica. Cerré los ojos, esperando el impacto contra el agua… o en el peor caso, con la oscuridad…

Sentí como algo me rodeaba, y por un momento, hubiese creído que ya estaba muerta… momento, ¿de cuándo acá el agua era tan cálida y cómoda?

Oh, ya.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el rostro serio de Soul. Me había salvado, y por un momento las ganas de abrazarlo y llenarle la cara de besos recorrieron cada parte de mí… hasta que recordé que _él_ era _Soul_, lo que es igual a un idiota pervertido sin remedio alguno.

Aterrizamos en la cima del acantilado, y cuando me puso en suelo firme me tambaleé un poco. Estaba un poco mareada por la rapidez de los hechos.

— ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó, preocupado.

— Eso creo… — murmuré, mientras que me sobaba la frente.

Un sonoro grito de furia resonó en todo el lugar, haciendo que pegase un brinco. Un relámpago alumbró todo el lugar, encegueciéndome un poco. Antes de que pudiese ver bien qué demonios era lo que estaba ocurriendo, Soul me puso detrás de él de manera protectora. Me asomé por uno de sus costados, y descubrí que Nissa se encontraba frente a nosotros. Su rostro estaba contraído por la furia, y los rayos no lograban darle un mejor aspecto.

Varios Demonios comenzaron a rodearla. Eran iguales a los que se habían comido las cadenas que me habían estado sujetando. Soul rió por lo bajo, haciendo que lo mirase confundida.

— Vaya, no creí que fuésemos tan despistados — murmuró, sin dejar de ver a Nissa con burla.

— ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta tan pronto? — preguntó ella en un siseo.

— Resulta que Black Star es bueno acomodando palizas. Un kelpie salió del hechizo bajo el que estaba, y nos contó todo lo que pasaba. Fue un poco curioso que fuese el mismo kelpie que nos atacó la otra vez en el bosque.

— ¿Fue sólo por eso? — Nissa parecía divertida, aunque su rostro seguía estando aquella chispa de odio hacia mi Demonio.

— Yo ya sospechaba de ti desde un principio. No podía leer tu mente y me era curioso que reconocieras a Tsubaki rápidamente. Además — susurró, mientras que le echaba una mirada fugaz al mar —, cuando Maka estaba dentro del agua, logré escuchar lo que la sirena le dijo. _Ayúdanos_, ¿por qué un hada de agua le pediría ayuda si se supone que los de su especie estaban atacando a los aldeanos? Y sobre todo, si sabía que Maka era una Bara, ¿por qué se molestaría en sacarla del agua cuando vio que se estaba ahogando?

— Vaya, veo que no eres tan idiota como aparentas — soltó con malicia —, aunque tampoco eres muy inteligente.

Y dicho esto, un par de Demonios similares a los que rodeaban a Nissa salieron de la tierra, justo detrás de mí. Soul logró sujetarme a tiempo y ponerme en un lugar seguro. Nissa rió divertida, pero la risa no le duró mucho tiempo; un objeto plateado salió volando de entre los árboles y le cortó la mitad del rostro. Lanzó un grito de dolor, mientras que se sujetaba su herida sangrante. Tsubaki y Black Star salieron de los árboles y se reunieron rápidamente con nosotros. Noté que Tsubaki tenía estrellas ninjas amarradas a su cadera, y pronto supe que ella había lanzado una para herir a Nissa.

— ¡Maldita zorra! — rugió Nissa, con el rostro lleno de sangre.

— Ustedes quédense atrás, nosotros nos encargamos de ella — nos dijo Soul, serio.

— ¡¿Estás de broma? — soltó Black Star molesto — ¡No vinimos hasta aquí para que ustedes se lleven toda la diversión!

— Black Star — le llamó Tsubaki. El aludido guardó silencio por primera vez en su vida, sorprendiéndome un poco. Su Demonio le sonrió tiernamente, haciendo que él desviase la mirada apenado —. Haz caso.

— Y tú — dijo Soul, dirigiéndose a Nissa, quien aún soltaba maldiciones por lo bajo —. Creo que ya es hora de que nos digas quien eres en realidad.

Nissa comenzó a reír al escuchar las palabras de mi Demonio. Nos miró fijamente; sus ojos habían dejado de ser azules, ahora eran de un intenso color borgoña y sus pupilas parecían rejillas.

— Bien, bien, creo que tienes razón, _Akuma_ — escupió la última palabra con desprecio, para luego mirar detenidamente su mano —, después de todo, este cuerpo ya no me sirve.

Contemplé asqueada cómo llevaba sus dedos a su rostro y comenzaba a quitarse lentamente la piel, como si fuese una máscara. Un intenso humo negro comenzó a envolverla, mientras que los Demonios reían a su lado. Una vez que este se disipó, logré contemplar a una persona totalmente diferente.

Era una mujer alta y hermosa. Sus facciones parecían ser las de alguna escultura de alguna diosa. Su cabello era de color rojo claro, casi tirándole al rosa, y sus ojos seguían siendo de aquel borgoña opaco. Su cuerpo esbelto y perfecto se encontraba oculto bajo un vestido negro que se ondeaba en el aire.

Tsubaki ahogó una exclamación.

— Hela — susurró, y la mujer sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Black Star, confundido.

— La Diosa del Infierno — contestó Soul, igual de sorprendido que Tsubaki —. Hija de Loki, y obligada por Odín a cuidar las puertas del infierno por los pecados que cometió su padre. Diosa de la mitología nórdica.

— Vaya, parece que alguien hizo hoy su tarea — murmuró con burla. Su voz era cantarina y fina —. En efecto, ese es mi nombre, Hela. La Diosa encargada de llevarlos a ustedes, pequeños pecadores, al mismísimo infierno.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en el infierno? — le preguntó Tsubaki, mientras que se ponía en guardia.

— Bueno, resulta que tengo unas cuantas cosillas pendientes que atender aquí, y ustedes no harán nada para impedirlo — susurró.

En un latido del corazón, Hela ya se encontraba frente a nosotros. Soul y Tusbaki no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, ya que de un momento a otro ella había agitado un brazo y los dos se encontraban en el suelo, a varios metros de distancia.

Black Star sacó su espada que traía enfundada en la cintura, pero tampoco pudo hacer mucho. La Diosa le tocó el pecho con un dedo y pronto él se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, jadeando por aire. Hela volteó a verme con una sonrisa macabra, y sudé frío. Retrocedí un paso, pero ella ya se había adelantado y me sujetó del cuello con fuerza. Llevé mis manos a la suya, tratando de zafarme de su agarre, sin embargo, era muy fuerte.

La respiración se me entrecortó.

— Y ahora, terminemos con esto — murmuró.

Me arrastró hasta la orilla del acantilado, y sin mucho esfuerzo me dejó colgando en el aire. Comenzó a recitar nuevamente en una lengua extraña, y poco a poco sentí como aflojaba su agarre. Ahora fui yo la que se aferró a su brazo.

Un rugido resonó en mis oídos. A penas logré ver a tiempo cómo Soul embestía a Hela, haciendo que me soltara, para luego comenzar a pelear con ella. Claro está que esa no fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar, ya que pronto yo me encontraba cayendo nuevamente hacia el agua. Fue una suerte que Tsubaki lograse sujetarme y llevarme de nuevo a la cima del acantilado.

A lo lejos vi cómo Soul lanzaba a Hera contra un árbol, el cual se rompió ante el impacto. Noté cómo ella arrancaba una rama de este, y tardé en reconocer el tipo de madera que era. Fue hasta que ella se lanzó nuevamente contra Soul que logré adivinar lo que tramaba.

— ¡Soul, cuidado! — le grité, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Hela le atravesó el pecho con la rama de fresno que sujetaba con fuerza. Soul escupió un poco de sangre negra, y cuando la Diosa le sacó el trozo de madera, lo pateó con fuerza, lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia. Observé como mi Demonio trataba de levantarse, pero cada vez que se movía vomitaba un poco más de sangre negra. Esto no era nada bueno.

— ¡Soul! — le llamé, preocupada, para luego correr hacia él.

— ¡Maka, espera! — me advirtió Tsubaki, mientras que me seguía.

Me giré para verla, sin embargo, contemplé horrorizada cómo Black Star desenfundaba su arma contra ella. Tsubaki a duras penas tuvo tiempo para esquivar su ataque.

— ¡Black Star! — le grité, confundida.

Cuando él se giró, noté que sus ojos se habían vuelto negros y que su rostro estaba inexpresivo. No tenías que ser genio para darte cuenta que estaba bajo algún hechizo. Me ignoró después de un segundo, para después lanzarse nuevamente contra su Demonio. Hela rió a lo lejos, divertida.

— ¡Vamos Tsubaki! ¡Demuéstrame el Demonio que llevas dentro, acaba con él! — le gritó con burla, haciendo que Tsubaki la fulminase con la mirada para luego tener que esquivar más ataques de su Contratista.

Dejé de ver la pelea de los dos para llegar junto a mi Demonio.

Soul jadeaba por aire cuando me arrodillé a su lado. Estaba boca arriba y la sangre no dejaba de emanar de la herida de su pecho. Mordí mi labio con fuerza. Si algo nos habían enseñado era que los Demonios tenían sus propios talones de Aquiles, y uno de ellos era la madera de fresno.

Mi Demonio abrió los ojos lentamente cuando sintió que hurgaba en los bolsos de su pantalón. Contemplé cómo estos iban perdiendo lentamente su brillo, haciendo que me asustara.

— ¿Qué… haces…? — me preguntó en un susurro.

— Cállate y bebe — le dije mientras que agarraba una pequeña daga que logré encontrar en su bolsillo izquierdo y me cortaba la palma de la mano izquierda. La sangre pronto comenzó a salir de la herida y un par de gotas cayeron en la mejilla de Soul, quien giró el rostro y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— Sabes… que no puedo…

— Yo te estoy ofreciendo mi sangre, así que eso no es un pecado — le dije, mientras que le sujetaba el rostro con mi mano buena y lo obligaba prácticamente a beber mi sangre.

Soul al principio se resistió, pero poco a poco comenzó a beber por las buenas. Mientras que él se alimentaba, volteé a ver nuevamente a nuestros compañeros.

Tsubaki seguía esquivando los ataques de su Contratista, sin dignarse siquiera a regresarle algún golpe. Miraba a Black Star con preocupación y dolor, mientras que este simplemente se dignaba a tratar de herirla. Lancé un grito al ver que Tsubaki se tropezaba y caía de espaldas al suelo.

Black Star aprovechó eso para posicionarse encima de ella y alzar su espada, listo para atravesarla con ella. Hela rió, mientras que comenzaba a llover sobre nosotros. Soul había dejado de beber de mí, para luego caer inconsciente. Yo en cambio me dediqué a ver lo que hacían nuestros compañeros.

Las gotas de agua resbalaban por el metal de la espada y caían sobre el rostro de Tsubaki, quien miraba fijamente a Black Star. Este por su parte miraba a su Compañera con ojos ausentes. Ante mi asombro, Tsubaki le sonrió cariñosamente y sujetó su rostro con ambas manos.

— Black Star… — susurró quedamente, haciendo que me costase trabajo escucharla.

Noté como las manos de él, las cuales sujetaban el mango de la espada, comenzaban a temblar. Su rostro seguía inexpresivo, pero claramente se notaba la lucha interna que debía de estar teniendo él en su interior. A lo lejos vi cómo Hela arrugaba el entrecejo, molesta.

— ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Acaba con ella de una buena vez! — le gritó, molesta.

Black Star comenzó a temblar, mientras que sus labios se abrían lentamente, cómo queriendo decir algo. Tsubaki cerró los ojos, y a pesar de que su Contratista seguía amenazándola con un arma se incorporó lentamente, hasta lograr abrazarlo. Black Star también cerró los ojos, y blandió su arma…

Lo que sucedió a continuación pasó tan rápido que a duras penas y si pude verlo.

La espada que había estado sujetando Black Star salió despedida por los aires, mientras que el sonido de un disparo aún hacía eco en mis oídos. Giré rápidamente mi cabeza al igual que Hela. Allí, parado a lo lejos y con una máscara de calavera, se encontraba un chico alto vestido con una capa negra y acompañado por dos chicas, las cuales vestían capas blancas.

El rostro se Hela se puso pálido de un momento a otro; y a cada paso que daba el chico hacia ella, la Diosa retrocedía dos, asustada.

— S-Shinigami… — balbuceó.

El chico rió, mientras que se quitaba lentamente la máscara. Sus ojos dorados me miraron fijamente, luego voltearon a ver a Tsubaki y a Black Star y al final se posaron en Hela.

— Creo que me confundes un poco, Hela — murmuró Kid, divertido, para luego poner su expresión seria —. Mi nombre es Death the Kid, hijo de Shinigami. He venido aquí para darte el castigo que mereces por haber tomado el alma de muchos inocentes.

— ¿Y tú crees que me entregaré así de fácil? — le preguntó ella, burlona. Sin embargo, se podía escuchar claramente el nerviosismo en su voz —. Primero muerta, estúpido shinigami.

Tronó los dedos y pronto todos los Demonios que la rodeaban se lanzaron contra él. Vi cómo Kid sonreía confiado, mientras que volteaba a ver a sus compañeras.

— Liz, Patty — murmuró.

Las chicas soltaron una risita por lo bajo, para luego quitarse de un jalón la capa y dejar a la vista las pistolas negras que cargaban en una mano. Cuando los Demonios se abalanzaron contra ellos, ellas abrieron fuego. La más pequeña de las chicas reía emocionada cada vez que mataba a uno de los Demonios, mientras que la más alta se encontraba seria y concentrada en dar en el blanco.

En cuestión de segundos, ambas exterminaron a todos los Demonios que había allí. Hela las observó aterrorizada, para luego darse rápidamente la vuelta y tratar de huir. Sin embargo, tan pronto lo hizo Kid se apareció detrás de ella y le apuntó a la frente con una pistola plateada. La Diosa se quedó petrificada en su sitio.

— Es hora de que hables — le dijo Kid —, ¿qué demonios estás planeando?

— S-sí te lo digo, e-ella me mataría… — tartamudeó Hela, asustada.

— ¿Y tú crees que no lo haré yo si no cooperas? — cuestionó, mientras que le quitaba el seguro a la pistola —. Habla.

Hela abrió la boca, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, una daga de plata se clavó en su garganta. Mientras que su cuerpo era envuelto en llamas negras, lanzó un grito desgarrador, que poco a poco se fue apagando junto con el fuego. Cuando todo pasó, lo único que había quedado era un trozo de tierra sin nada de pasto en él.

Kid suspiró, para luego mirar el bosque, esperando a que la persona que había lanzado esa daga apareciese. Después de un rato, frunció el ceño y se acercó a mí, mientras que Liz y Patty corrían a ver a Tsubaki y a Black Star.

— ¿Están bien? — me preguntó, preocupado.

— Ahora sí — murmuré, mirando a Soul. Su herida ya se estaba sanando y respiraba con normalidad. Volteé a ver a Kid y fruncí el ceño —. ¿Cómo supiste que…?

— Investigamos a la clienta. Nissa Hagen murió hace ya medio año y últimamente había habido mucha actividad demoniaca en la zona. Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo.

— No digas eso, nos salvaste el trasero — murmuré, mientras que me quitaba el fleco mojado del rostro. Había olvidado que estaba lloviendo.

Ambos volteamos a ver a Black Star y Tsubaki.

Liz y Patty se estaban encargando de curar las heridas que Tsubaki había recibido durante su pelea con Black Star, mientras que esta se dedicaba a acariciar con ternura el rostro inconsciente de su contratista. Sonreí ligeramente.

Sin duda alguna, aquel Demonio que antes había sido Tsubaki había quedado enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón…

* * *

Suspiré relajada mientras que me recostaba en el asiento del avión.

¡Primera clase! ¿Quién lo diría? Después de todo, Kid no era _tan_ tacaño como aparentaba ser. Liz también suspiró relajada a un lado mío, mientras que su hermana trataba de abrir sin mucho éxito su paquete de cacahuates.

— ¡Esto es injusto! — se quejó Soul mientras que se sentaba en su asiento y se giraba para verme. Él iba sentado junto a Kid, frente a Liz y mí — ¡Maka~! ¡Se supone que yo soy tu compañero! ¿Por qué no me dejas ir junto a ti?

— Porque eres un maldito pervertido aprovechado que me violaría si me llegase a quedar dormida — le dije, mientras que me cruzaba de brazos y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— Oww~ no seas así… yo no te haría nada malo… — murmuró mientras que ponía carita de cachorrito a medio morir. Rodé los ojos, y Liz se rió.

— Ustedes dos sí que son extraños — nos dijo. Yo enarqué una ceja y miré a Kid, quien se quejaba con la azafata de que tenían ocho segundos de retraso. Luego volteé a ver a su hermana, quien gritaba como si fuese una vikinga y estrellaba una y otra vez la bolsa de los cacahuates contra el asiento de enfrente. Liz frunció el ceño —. Vale, ya entendí tu punto.

— Bueno, no tanto cómo esos dos — nos dijo Soul con una sonrisa torcida, mientras que señalaba a los que estaban sentados detrás de Patty.

Black Star miraba por su ventanilla con expresión aburrida, mientras que Tsubaki se dedicaba a resolver un crucigrama que venía en una revista que nos habían dado las azafatas. Los tres suspiramos, divertidos.

Después de que Black Star despertase, se dedicó durante toda una hora a decirle a Tsubaki que no le importaba lo que hizo hace años y que ahora debía de estar feliz por tener a alguien tan _genial_ como él de compañero. Prácticamente, los dos habían olvidado el tema y seguían como si nada. No pude evitar sentirme feliz por ambos…

… o bueno, en realidad me sentí feliz por Tsubaki, ya que pronto recordé que por culpa de Black Star casi me había comido una manada de dragones. Así que me dediqué a darle una buena paliza al idiota tan pronto bajamos del avión.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Akuma no Omake!**

**Omake 1: _Motivos_**

&.

Miré fijamente a Soul, quien se encontraba de espaldas a mí tras haber recibido una caja por parte de Kid tan pronto llegamos al Shibusen.

Enarqué una ceja cuando vi cómo mi Demonio abrazaba la caja con fuerza y daba brinquitos de alegría en su lugar. Realmente, había veces en las que Soul era extremadamente raro…

— ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? — le pregunté.

— Kid me ha dado lo que me prometió si agarrábamos la misión a Noruega~ — me dijo alegre, mientras que sus mejillas se ponían ligeramente rojas y se contoneaba de un lado a otro como un tonto enamorado.

— ¿Lo que te prometió? — repetí, todavía más confundida —. ¿Y qué es? — pregunté, un tanto curiosa.

Digo, para convencer a Soul de tomar una misión como esa, Kid debió de darle algo sumamente preciado. ¿Dinero? ¿Mangas hentai? ¿Nuevos discos de jazz? ¿Alguna revista de Play Boy edición especial donde saliese Kendra…? Soul se acercó a mí, sonriente, mientras que sujetaba la tapa de la caja.

— ¿Quieres que te muestre?

— Eh… bueno… — murmuré, insegura. Si era alguna cosa que Soul considerara _precioso_, seguramente me dejaría un trauma de por vida.

— ¡Vamos, lo compartiré contigo!

— Yo… — susurré. La curiosidad me picaba las puntas de los dedos. ¿Y si era dinero o algo así como joyas?

Miré fijamente la caja. ¿Trauma o dinero? ¿Dinero o trauma…? ¡Oh, al carajo! Ya luego podría contratar a un psicólogo para quitarme el trauma, ¡tenía mucha curiosidad~!

— Bien, vale.

Soul sonrió ampliamente, para luego comenzar a abrir lentamente la caja. Sin poder evitarlo, estiré mi cuello para lograr ver bien el interior. ¿Qué sería? ¿Dinero? ¿Conejitas de Play Boy? ¿Libros? ¿Mangas pornográficos? ¿Joyas…? El corazón me latía con fuerza contra el pecho…

… para después detener su carrera de manera brusca y un tanto dolorosa.

— ¿T-tomates…? — pregunté, anonadada — ¿Aceptaste la misión por una caja de… tomates?

— Tomates italianos — me corrigió alegre —. Y de buena calidad.

— ¡¿Arriesgamos nuestras vidas por una estúpida caja de tomates? — exclamé, furiosa.

— Tomates italianos — volvió a corregirme.

— ¡Me vale si son de Inglaterra o de Francia! — grité — ¡Casi muero en esa misión sólo para que tú te ganaras una caja llena de frutas!

— Oh, vamos Makita~, dije que la compartiría contigo — murmuró mientras que ponía carita de gato abandonado bajo la lluvia, la cual rápidamente pasó a ser la de un pervertido sin remedio — ¿Y sabes? Conozco _muchas_ maneras para disfrutar estos tomatitos…

Antes de que Soul pudiese seguir diciendo algo más, le aplasté un par de tomates contra sus ojos, haciendo que el jugo de estos le entrara en ellos y se encontrase tirado en el suelo mientras que agonizaba por el ardor.

Fue una suerte que no viese el sonrojo que apareció repentinamente en mi rostro…

**¿Fin…?**

* * *

_Chan chan chan~_

_(No sé para que la pongo, pero bueno… es divertido xD)_

_¡Al fin hemos llegado al final de otro capítulo! Perdón si ha estado raro y hasta un poco extraño, pero digamos que últimamente mi escritura ha estado decayendo D: ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Tierno, divertido, extraño? ¿Y el omake? ¡Nuevas dudas han surgido! Y ahora, ¿qué sucederá? ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_¡Nuevo cap!_

* * *

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa 7: _Kagome kagome_**

&.

Me recargué contra la reja de la escuela, mientras que suspiraba y me secaba el sudor.

A lo lejos se escuchaban las risas de los demás y el sonido del silbato de los árbitros. Estábamos en la clase de educación física, preparándonos para los próximos eventos escolares. Yo no entendía porque mi profesor me obligaba a practicar voleibol y atletismo si yo estaba en el equipo de natación. A lo mejor quería ver a otra chica en micro shorts, a saber.

— ¡Hey, Maka!

Black Star se acercó corriendo hacia mí. Alcé una ceja, confundida.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunté.

— Oh, nada. Simplemente vine a cerciorarme de que pudieses admirar mi grandiosidad — me dijo, mientras que inflaba el pecho orgulloso. Rodé los ojos.

Él también se recargó en la reja de la escuela, a un lado mío. Los dos nos dedicamos a contemplar al resto del alumnado, los cuales parecían ajenos a nuestra presencia.

Era chistoso, pero el Shibusen era una escuela especial que se dedicaba a entrenar a todos los Akumas y Baras. Sin embargo, para que nadie sospechase, también era una de las mejores Academias de la ciudad. Los humanos normales que estudiaban aquí no sabían nada de los Demonios o de los seres mágicos, y uno de nuestros trabajos como Baras era que nunca se enterasen de su existencia.

No sé porque, pero creo que eso me recuerda a un manga que leí el otro día. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Kokoro qué…?

— ¿No crees que es extraño? — me preguntó Black Star de la nada. Seguía mirando hacia enfrente, con rostro serio.

— ¿Eh? — solté, confundida.

— Sí, ¿acaso no se te hizo extraña la misión a Noruega?

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— Investigué un poco, y descubrí que Hela no fue la primera Diosa en tratar de abrir un portal, o bueno, de intentar abrir uno — me miró fijamente —. Al parecer, según hay una leyenda que cuenta que si alguien logra abrir los siete portales que hay en el mundo, el caos se desatará. Uno de los portales se encuentra en Noruega, y fue el que Hela trató de abrir.

— ¿Cuál es tu punto? — fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Para qué querría Hela abrir ese portal? ¿Qué es lo que se encuentra al otro lado? — susurró.

Una serie de recuerdos aparecieron en mi cabeza. Las almas en pena llamándome, la oscuridad que se encontraba al fondo del remolino… sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, y me estremecí.

— Debe de ser algo muy malo — prosiguió, mirando cautelosamente a todos lados —. Digo, no es común que Kid interfiera en una misión acompañado de Liz y Patty, además, tú escuchaste lo que Hela dijo: _"Ella me matará"_ ¿Eso significa que hay alguien detrás de todo esto?

— Me sorprende que tengas la capacidad mental para analizar todo eso y que repruebes las materias — me burlé.

— Es que el gran ore-sama nació para estas cosas, no para la escuela — farfulló Black Star en un puchero.

— Cómo sea, creo que deberíamos de decirle esto a Kid.

— No creo que sea la mejor idea — me dijo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño —. Creo que Kid y los demás nos están ocultando algo.

— ¿Otra vez con eso? — le pregunté, molesta. Se suponía que de ahora en adelante no dudaríamos de nuestros Demonios.

— Mira, a mí tampoco me gusta desconfiar de Soul y de Tsubaki, pero es lo que siento — suspiró —. ¿No te has dado cuenta que cada vez que les preguntamos algo relacionado con ángeles, demonios o su pasado, nos cambian de tema?

— Pues sí, pero…

— ¿Y qué además tu Demonio aborrece a los cazadores de sombras?

— Soul tendrá sus motivos…

— Sí, ¿pero cuáles? Se supone que el Shibusen está en contacto con todos los Institutos del mundo y con Idris para poder controlar mejor al mundo mágico y todas esas choradas. Los cazadores de sombras y los Akumas son socios, y si para que un nefilim cace a un Akuma, este ultimo debió de haber hecho algo muy malo.

— ¿Crees que Soul… mató a alguien siendo Akuma?

— Eso creo — se encogió de hombros —. Espero estar equivocado con respecto a eso.

Fruncí el ceño, preocupada, para luego dedicarme a mirar la cancha de juego. ¿Soul habría matado a alguien? ¿Por qué? No lograba imaginarme a Soul haciendo ese tipo de cosas, aunque ya le había visto matar Demonios o seres mágicos que se salían de control.

En ese momento me di cuenta de la cruda realidad. Yo no conocía muchas cosas sobre mi Demonio.

Sabía que era un idiota y un pervertido, que amaba a los tomates, que sabía italiano y había vivido en Inglaterra, que lo llamaban el Rubí de la Muerte y que le tenía fobia a los gatos. Pero eso no me decía en realidad _nada_ sobre él. Al parecer… tal vez, después de todo, yo no conocía al verdadero Soul…

— Hey, chicos.

Black Star volteamos a ver al recién llegado. Era Kid, que al igual que nosotros usaba el uniforme de educación física. Un short negro con el escudo de la escuela en la pierna izquierda y una playera blanca con tres líneas negras en los hombros. El escudo de la escuela estaba sobre el centro de su pecho, de manera "simétrica". Recordé que a pesar de su aspecto serio, Kid tenía realmente serios problemas con eso de su obsesión por la simetría. Él era quien había confeccionado los uniformes de la escuela, y había hecho que las chicas tuviésemos que usar micro shorts con el escudo en la pierna derecha, sólo para no perder el "orden" o yo que sé que tanta cosa más dijo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunté, fingiendo tranquilidad. Black Star –por muy loco que sonase – tenía razón, mejor no decíamos nada.

— Hay una misión esta noche, ¿se apuntan?

— ¡Claro! — dijo Black Star emocionado, mientras que se despegaba de la reja como si hubiese sido impulsado por un resorte — ¿De qué es?

— Un par de Demonios Xin — sonrió ligeramente, mientras que me volteaba a ver —, ¿y qué dices tú, Maka?

— No, gracias — le dije, mientras que hacia una seña de disculpa con la mano —. Hoy es mi día libre y tengo junta con mi club de nado en la tarde.

— Bien, no hay problema — me dijo, para luego comenzar a contarle a Black Star de que iba la misión.

Yo por mi parte me dediqué a mirar como las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a caer lentamente hacia el suelo. Ya estábamos en otoño…

* * *

— ¿Escucharon las noticias? — nos preguntó Jenny, mientras que se recargaba sobre la mesa de su pupitre.

Todas la volteamos a ver confundidas. Sus ojos verdes nos miraban fijamente, claramente preocupados. Desde que había entrado al club de natación siempre había creído que Jenny era la más… _inocente_ de todas nosotras. Parecía una muñequita con su cabello corto y de color caramelo y su rostro inocente y lleno de pecas. Lisa enarcó una ceja, confundida.

— ¿Qué noticias? — preguntó, mientras que terminaba de ordenar sus papeles y se ponía un mechón de su oscuro cabello tras la oreja.

— Sobre los niños asesinados.

La miré fijamente.

— ¿Niños? ¿Qué niños? — pregunté.

— Eran unos niños que iban en la misma primaria que mi hermano — me dijo, asustada —. Por lo que supe eran cinco, y hace tres días fueron al parque saliendo de la escuela. Nunca regresaron a su casa, y encontraron sus cadáveres en la carretera. Pareciera que habían sido víctimas de alguna secta demoniaca o algo así.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — le preguntó ahora Melody, asustada. Sus ojos castaños miraban fijamente a Jenny, mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

— Los cuerpos no tenían ni una gota de sangre y estaban dentro de un pentagrama, y lo más extraño es que encontraron ajos y quien sabe cuánta cosa, ¡casi me desmayo cuando vi las imágenes en el periódico!

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar eso. Claramente era una invitación a un vampiro para que tomase la sangre de los niños. Por mucho que contradiga al viejo mito, los vampiros no le temen al ajo, es más, este les da fuerzas. Aunque se me hizo extraño que dejasen los cuerpos en un pentagrama…

— Pobrecillos, nadie desearía morir de esa forma — murmuró Diana, con expresión afligida.

— Sí, lo sé, mi madre anda cómo histérica — susurró Jenny —. No quiere dejar salir a mi hermano y a duras penas me deja venir a la escuela.

Sin darme cuenta, llevé mi mano al bolsillo de mi chaqueta, ya que allí estaba mi celular. Cuando sentí el frío del plástico con mis dedos, me regañé mentalmente. Era mi día libre, ya luego hablaría de esto con Soul y los demás.

— Bien, dejando a un lado los cuentos de terror, ¿qué les parece si mejor nos vamos? — pregunté mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y agarraba mi bolso —. Recuerden que estamos en otoño, oscurece más rápido.

— Maka tiene razón — asintió Lisa, para luego levantarse también de su asiento y recoger su bolso.

Las otras nos imitaron, y juntas comenzamos a bajar las escaleras. Nos habíamos reunido en nuestro salón de clases, el cual se encontraba en el tercer piso del edificio trasero de la Academia. Teníamos que pasar la cancha de basquetbol para llegar al edificio principal y salir por la puerta delantera, ya que la que se encontraba cerca de la cafetería debía de estar cerrada a estas horas.

Jenny y Melody seguían platicando sobre el asunto de los chicos, mientras que Lisa y Diana hablaban sobre las posibles acrobacias que podríamos realizar en el acto de nado sincronizado. Yo seguía pensando en mi examen que había presentado esta mañana. Le había prácticamente rogado a Stein para que me dejase presentarlo… nuevamente.

Había perdido mi oportunidad cuando nos enfrentamos a los Demonios Ikazuchi y cuando viajamos a Noruega, y a penas hoy logré presentarlo. Sólo rezaba con que saliese bien y no tuviese que estar haciendo trabajos extras para pasar el semestre…

— ¡Qué miedo! — exclamó Jenny tan pronto salimos del edificio.

La cancha estaba rodeada de una intensa neblina, y para colmo de males el cielo estaba oscuro y nublado. ¿No se suponía que las luces de la cancha duran encendidas toda la noche? Volteé a ver los postes en los que deberían de estar las lámparas. Estaban apagadas.

— C-c-creo que mejor nos a-apuramos — balbuceó Jenny, asustada, mientras que Melody se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo.

Lisa y yo asentimos. Podía enfrentarme a millones de Demonios, pero no por eso no tendría miedo. Esta atmosfera me daba _muy_ mala espina. Diana soltó una carcajada, mientras que le daba una palmada en la espalda a Jenny.

— Oh, vamos Jenn, ¿tienes miedo? — le preguntó divertida.

— ¡C-claro! ¿Acaso tú no? ¿No has escuchado las noticias sobre asesinatos últimamente?

— No es para tanto… — comenzó a decir Diana, pero pronto se calló cuando un par de risas se escucharon a lo lejos.

Melody, Jenny y yo pegamos un brinco por culpa del miedo, mientras que Lisa se pegaba más hacia mí y Diana fruncía el ceño, poniéndose frente a todas de manera protectora.

— ¿Quién está allí? — preguntó, seria.

La risa se volvió a escuchar, esta vez más cerca. De entre la niebla, una pequeña niña rubia de ojos azules salió y se acercó hacia nosotras. Traía una faldita de cuadros escocesa y un saco azul marino. Rápidamente identifiqué el uniforme; era una niña que debía de asistir a la misma escuela de mi hermano. Nos miró fijamente, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Q-quién eres? — preguntó Jenny, logrando relajarse un poco. Le sonrió a la niña, mientras que se acercaba lentamente a ella.

— Mi nombre es Alice. ¿Quieren jugar? — preguntó emocionada.

— ¿J-jugar? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? — la niña asintió con la cabeza —. Err… no sé si sea buena idea, verás, ya es tarde y…

— Por favor, juguemos un rato — suplicó, mientras que juntaba sus manitas —. Mis amigos y yo estamos esperando a nuestros hermanos, pero ya nos aburrimos. ¿Quieren jugar con nosotros, por favor?

Jenny nos volteó a ver, pidiéndonos ayuda con la mirada. Miré fijamente a la niña, analizándola de pies a cabeza. Algo no cuadraba bien en ella, pero no sabía qué era; además, se suponía que sólo nuestro club se había quedado tan tarde aquí en la escuela…

— Pues… no veo porqué no — murmuró Lisa mientras que se encogía de hombros —. Es preferible que nosotras lleguemos tarde a casa a que ellos se queden solos.

— T-tienes razón — sonrió Jenny nerviosa.

Melody y yo nos miramos, con la duda dibujada en nuestros rostros. Ambas sabíamos que había algo extraño en esto, pero al voltear a ver a Diana, notamos que ella se lo estaba pensando seriamente. Al final asintió, mientras que sonreía.

— Por mí está bien, ¿a qué quieren jugar? — le preguntó Diana a Alice, quien dio un saltito de alegría en su lugar.

— Es un juego que nos enseñó Yoko — dijo, alegre, para después girarse y mirar hacia algún punto en la niebla — ¡Chicos, vengan! ¡Encontré a alguien con quien jugar!

Sorprendidas, observamos como otros cuatro niños salían de entre la niebla. Dos eran niños, y las otras dos eran niñas. El más alto de ellos tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás y de un intenso color oscuro al igual que sus ojos, mientras que el más pequeño tenía el cabello lacio y un poco largo y más claro. Las dos niñas en cambio parecían ser asiáticas y hermanas, ya que se parecían un poco. Todos usaban el mismo uniforme y tenían las miradas ligeramente ausentes.

— Ellos son Diego, Matt, Michiru y Yoko — los presentó Alice.

— ¿Y a qué vamos a jugar? — pregunté, mientras que trataba de forzar una sonrisa.

— _Kagome kagome_ **(1)** — susurró una de las niñas asiáticas. Supuse que ella era la tal Yoko que había mencionado antes esta Alice.

— ¿C-cómo se juega? — preguntó Melody nerviosa, y antes de que pudiese decir algo más, el chico más bajito le sujetó la mano.

— Nos tomamos de las manos y hacemos un círculo. La persona que esté dentro tiene que adivinar quien se encuentra detrás de él — expliqué. Todas me voltearon a ver sorprendidas —. Mi abuela me enseñó a jugarlo cuando tenía cinco años — confesé.

— ¡Yo estaré adentró! — dijo Alice emocionada, una vez que todos nos tomamos de la mano e hicimos un circulo. Se sentó en el centro y tapó sus ojos con sus manos, mientras que sonreía.

Los demás niños comenzaron a moverse, haciendo que nosotras también camináramos. Comenzamos a girar, y para sorpresa mía, ellos comenzaron a cantar la canción del juego.

_Kagome Kagome Kago no naka no Tori wa_

_Itsu Itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni_

_Tsuru to kame to subetta_

_Ushiro no shoumen daare?_

Nos detuvimos, mientras que Alice reía divertida.

— ¡Detrás de mí está Lisa! — canturreó, haciendo que la mirásemos sorprendida. ¿En qué momento le habíamos dicho nuestros nombres?

Lisa nos miró, nerviosa, para luego soltarse y acercarse al centro. Alice abrió los ojos, y en ese momento me asusté de verdad. Los tenía totalmente negros, sin brillo alguno. Lisa soltó un grito de terror, mientras que retrocedía un paso, asustada. Rápidamente miré al resto de los niños, y noté que sus ojos también eran negros.

— Adiviné — murmuró Alice, mientras que se levantaba y tomaba rápidamente el lugar que antes había ocupado Lisa en el círculo, a un lado de Melody.

— ¡¿Q-qué demonios…? — exclamó Melody, aterrorizada, mientras que soltaba al niño que había estado sujetando y se negaba a darle la mano a la niña.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí? — gritó Jenny, mientras que su rostro se ponía pálido.

— Dijeron que jugarían — murmuró Alice, para luego mirarnos a todas fijamente —. Ya no se pueden salir del juego.

— ¡Deja de decir esas cosas, tú… lo que seas! — gritó Melody, con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Melody, tranquilízate! — le grité. Si estaba en lo correcto, estos niños eran fantasmas. Y los fantasmas no atacaban a menos que…

— ¡Cállense! ¡Yo me largo de aquí! — chilló, para luego salir corriendo hacia la neblina.

— ¡MELODY! — le llamé.

Con horror, todas contemplamos como Melody se detenía a mitad de su carrera. Nos daba la espalda, por lo que no podíamos ver su rostro. Diana estuvo a punto de soltarse de las manos de los niños para seguirla, pero rápidamente le pedí con la mirada que no lo hiciera. Jenny lanzó un grito de terror cuando la cabeza de Melody comenzó a desprenderse lentamente de su cuello. La sangre manchó todo a su paso.

— Le dije que no podía salir del juego — murmuró Alice, con la mirada perdida.

Jenny y Lisa lloraban, mientras que contemplábamos el cuerpo sin vida de la que alguna vez fue nuestra compañera. Yo estaba en shock, sin poder creerme lo que había pasado. Los fantasmas no atacaban a menos que… estuviesen bajo un embrujo.

Rápidamente recordé lo que Jenny nos había contado. La forma en la que encontraron los cuerpos de los niños y que ellos venían de la escuela de su hermano. Mi hermano también iba en la misma escuela, sólo que era un grado mayor al de Jenny. Eso significaba que estos eran las almas de los niños asesinados.

Alice nos miró fijamente, al igual que los otros cuatro. Todas comenzaron a temblar, mientras que yo llamaba a gritos a mi Demonio mentalmente. ¡¿Dónde carajos estaba cuando lo necesitaba?

— ¿Ustedes también se quieren salir del juego? — preguntó con inocencia.

Todas negamos rápidamente con la cabeza. Jenny estaba al borde del desmayo.

— Bien — susurró, para luego sonreír —. ¡Continuemos!

Lisa se sentó en el centro del círculo, mientras que nosotros comenzamos a dar vueltas nuevamente. Mordí mi labio con fuerza. Esto estaba mal, muy mal. ¡Era el mejor día para tomarme un pequeño descanso! – sí, adivinaron, mi sarcasmo regresó –. Miré a las demás, y noté que Jenny estaba igual de pálida que una hoja, Diana estaba en shock y Lisa temblaba en el suelo.

Noté que la canción estaba por terminar, lo que significaba que pronto Lisa tendría que adivinar quien se encontraba detrás de ella. No quería saber que pasaba si se equivocaba, este no era el _kagome kagome_ que mi abuela me había enseñado hace años. Apresuré el ritmo, haciendo que girásemos más rápido y que yo lograse quedar tras de Lisa.

Ella tragó saliva, nerviosa. Alzó el rostro sin destaparse los ojos, y cuando trató de hablar, vi que sus labios temblaban.

— ¿M-Maka…? — murmuró, con la voz entrecortada. Suspiré aliviada.

— Sí — respondí, y ella se destapó rápidamente los ojos. Casi llora al verme detrás de ella, y cuando yo me separé de la rueda para tomar su puesto, Lisa me abrazó.

— Q-quiero irme… — susurró entre sollozos ahogados.

— Yo también, pero tenemos que acabar el juego o de lo contrario… — no terminé la frase. Le eché una mirada fugaz al cuerpo inerte de Melody, y ella captó la indirecta rápidamente.

Tomó mi lugar en la rueda, mientras que yo me sentaba en el suelo y me tapaba los ojos. Los niños empezaron a cantar nuevamente, pero yo no me concentré en la canción. Mi abuela me había enseñado un truco para adivinar a la persona que se pusiese detrás de mí. Contar los pasos.

Agradecí mentalmente mi memoria fotográfica, y comencé a contar los pasos que daban los niños y las demás para saber quién era el que estaba detrás de mí. Sonreí cuando pararon de cantar.

— Detrás de mi está Diego — murmuré.

Los niños se rieron, y eso me asustó un poco. ¿Habría adivinado? Sentía como mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mi pecho. Mis ojos se negaban a abrirse, por temor a lo que fuese a pasar. Cuando alguien tocó mi hombro, pegué un brinco y rápidamente alcé la mirada. Diego me miraba con una sonrisa, y por un momento, hubiese jurado que vi un brillo de arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

— Adivinaste — me dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza, para después levantarme de mi lugar y tomar su puesto en la rueda. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos. Miré a los demás niños y noté que en sus ojos estaba el mismo brillo de arrepentimiento. ¿Los estaban obligando a hacer esto?

No pude seguir pensando, ya que de pronto, comenzamos nuevamente con el juego.

Duramos así por un buen rato. Evitaba que las demás quedasen detrás de los niños, por temor a que no lograsen adivinar quien se encontraba detrás de ellas; así que yo siempre era la que terminaba en el centro. Suspiré, mientras que gritaba mentalmente el nombre de mi Demonio una y otra vez. Se suponía que gracias al contrato, Soul tenía que saber cuándo me encontraba en peligro y venir a rescatarme.

¿Dónde demonios estaba él ahora?

Regresé a la realidad cuando la canción estaba por terminar. Traté de hacer que yo quedase tras Yoko, sin embargo, no lo logré. Quien quedó tras ella fue una llorosa Jenny.

— ¡Detrás de mí está Jenny! — canturreó contenta la niña, y sin que la aludida le respondiese, se destapó los ojos y volteó a ver a mi amiga, quien casi sufre un infarto en ese momento.

Jenny se acercó al centro con pasos temblorosos y se dejó caer al suelo entre sollozos. Se tapó los ojos, mientras que los niños comenzaban a cantar. Mordí mi labio nuevamente, ¿y ahora que haría? Si Jenny se equivocaba, algo malo le iba a pasar, de ello no había duda. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer que quedara tras ella, ya que al parecer los niños se dieron cuenta de ello y avanzaban más rápido cada vez que yo me detenía tras mi compañera.

Cuando la canción terminó, fue el otro niño, Matt, quien quedó tras ella.

_Por favor, que adivine. Por favor, que adivine…_

— ¿L-L-Lisa…? — balbuceó con la voz ronca.

Los niños rieron a carcajadas, mientras que nos soltaban la mano. Recordé en ese momento que cuando alguien perdía, el juego se acababa, y el perdedor tenía que enfrentar un castigo. Traté de ir hacia Jenny para protegerla, pero mis pies parecían estar pegados al suelo. No podía moverme.

Alice se acercó hacia ella sin parar de reír, y Jenny se negó a abrir los ojos. Temblaba con fuerza, y su llanto se intensificó.

— Has perdido — confirmó la niña, con una sonrisa —. Así que ahora te toca tu castigo.

— ¿Qué prefieres? — preguntó la otra niña asiática, Michiru — ¿Brazo, cabeza o pierna?

— ¡¿Q-qué? — exclamó Lisa asustada. Ella tampoco podía moverse de su sitio.

— El perdedor sufrirá un castigo — le dijo Diego —. Perder una parte de su cuerpo.

— ¡NO! — chilló Jenny, aterrada, mientras que se ovillaba en su lugar y se protegía la cabeza con los brazos — ¡Aléjense de mí!

— Si ella no decide, lo haremos nosotros — murmuró Yoko, con voz fría y rostro inexpresivo —. Quítenle la cabeza.

Jenny forcejeó con Diego y Matt, quienes la obligaron a que se soltase la cabeza. Con lágrimas en los ojos, contempló cómo Alice se acercaba a ella y le sujetaba con fuerza el cabello. Ahogué un grito, y justo antes de que Lisa o Diana gritasen por mí, una pequeña lluvia cayó sobre nosotros.

Los niños se alejaron de Jenny mientras que gritaban y se protegían el rostro. Lamí un poco del agua que había caído sobre mí. Sabía a azúcar. Abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¡los fantasmas odiaban el agua endulzada! Eso significaba que…

— ¡Soul! — grité, mientras que volteaba a ver uno de los postes de luz.

Allí, en la parte más alta se encontraba mi Demonio, mirando fijamente con sus ojos rojos a los niños. En una de sus manos había una cubeta, y supuse que con ella debió de arrojar el agua hacia nosotros. Los niños gruñeron, molestos, mientras que el aura demoniaca que los envolvía crecía más y más…

— ¡¿Quién eres tú? — gritó Alice, molesta — ¡Tú no estás invitado a jugar!

— ¿Acaso no saben que desmembrar a alguien es de mala educación? — preguntó Soul con inocencia, mientras que bajaba de un salto.

Cayó con elegancia a un lado de una aterrorizada Jenny, quien temblaba sin poder contenerse. Soul le lanzó una mirada fugaz, y en cuestión de segundos, ella cayó desmayada.

— ¡Jenny! — gritó Lisa preocupada, pero sólo bastó otra mirada de Soul para que tanto ella como Diana terminasen en el suelo inconscientes.

— ¡Ellas estaban jugando con nosotros! — se defendió Diego en un puchero.

— ¿Matar a alguien es un juego? Vaya, como cambian los tiempos — murmuró Soul sarcástico, para luego fruncir el ceño —. Si siguen haciendo eso, irán al infierno.

— Ella nos dijo que eso estaba bien — murmuró Alice, molesta —. Nos dijo que jugáramos con ellas y dejáramos sus corazones intactos. Creo que los necesita para algo, o yo que sé.

— ¿Ella? — preguntó mi Demonio, enarcando una ceja — ¿Quién es _ella_?

— No podemos decirte, o de lo contrario se molestará con nosotros — murmuró Michiko, mientras que se ocultaba tras Yoko.

— Mira mocosa, tú… — comenzó a decir Soul, mientras que avanzaba hacia los niños. Fue en ese momento en el que noté algo curioso en el suelo.

— ¡Soul, quédate en donde estás! — le grité, asustada.

— ¿Qué? — me preguntó confundido, pero de pronto, el piso sobre el que estaba parado se iluminó.

Soul se había parado sobre un pentagrama.

— ¡Maldición! — gritó, mientras que trataba de retroceder. Sin embargo, unas cadenas salieron de cada una de las puntas de la estrella y lo inmovilizaron. Una risa hizo que un escalofrío recorriese mi espalda.

— Vaya, vaya — murmuró una voz conocida. Con horror, contemplé como Diana se levantaba lentamente del suelo —. Maka, no sabía que fueses un Bara — me dijo, mientras que me volteaba a ver.

Sus ojos eran de un color lila intenso, y bajo sus parpados se había formado un curioso tatuaje de estrellas. Allí fue cuando supe que era Diana en realidad. Una bruja.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunté, anonadada.

Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

— Eh escuchado rumores sobre varios Akumas en la ciudad, y decidí que sería divertido convertir uno en mi mascota — miró divertida a Soul, quien la fulminó con la mirada —. Sin embargo, para ello necesito sacrificios, ¿sabes? Corazones de chicos adolescentes. Usé a los niños como cebos sólo para que ellos atrajeran a algún Akuma y me consiguiesen los corazones que necesitaba.

— ¿Los obligaste a hacer el trabajo sucio por ti? — pregunté, molesta.

— Las almas de los niños son fáciles de controlar — declaró burlona, mientras que volteaba a ver a los niños. Estos retrocedieron, asustados.

— Eres una bruja — siseó Soul, mostrando sus colmillos.

— Dime algo que no sepa, querido — rió divertida —, en fin, si no les importa, iré por lo que es mío… — murmuró mientras que se acercaba a Lisa.

— ¡Detente! — le grité.

Ella rió, para luego agacharse a la altura de una inconsciente Lisa y sacar una navaja del interior de su saco. Traté de moverme, pero no podía, al igual que Soul. Miré a los niños. Ellos eran nuestra última esperanza.

— ¡Deténganla! — les dije.

— P-pero… — murmuró Alice, asustada.

— ¿Quieren que ella le haga lo mismo que les hizo a ustedes? ¿Quieren que otros padres lloren por no tener a su hijo en casa? — les preguntó Soul serio. Los niños se voltearon a ver, confundidos.

— Por favor — les supliqué.

Ellos me miraron, pidiéndome perdón con sus miradas. En un parpadeo, ellos ya habían desaparecido.

Asustada y alterada como estaba, volteé a ver hacia donde estaba Diana. Se encontraba quitándole el saco y la camisa a Lisa, quien seguía dormida. Nuevamente hice un esfuerzo por salir del hechizo, pero no lo logré. Matarían a las demás, y yo no podría hacer nada para tratar de ayudarlas…

Cuando estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas, una nube negra comenzó a envolver el lugar donde estaban Diana y Lisa. La primera dejó de hacer lo que hacía para voltear a ver a su alrededor, claramente confundida. Luego nos volteó a ver a Soul y a mí con furia.

— ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo? — nos gritó, molesta.

— Nosotros nada — le dijo Soul divertido, para luego mirarle con burla —. Son ellos.

Diana abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y tan pronto giró su cabeza para ver detrás de ella, unas manos le aprisionaron el cuello. Los niños se materializaron a su alrededor, con las miradas oscuras y un tanto sádicas. Comenzaron a reír, mientras que Diana los miraba sorprendida.

— ¡¿Q-qué…? ¡Yo no les ordene que me atacaran! — les dijo.

— Tú no eres nuestra dueña — murmuró Yoko, mientras que jugaba con su cabello.

— Y nos pediste que matáramos a todo aquel que no jugara — susurró Alice, con una sonrisa encantadora.

— Tú te saliste del juego — murmuró Diego, mientras que Diana temblaba.

— Por lo tanto… mereces un castigo — susurró Matt, para luego reír.

Diana gritó, justo al mismo tiempo en el que Michiko y Yoko jalaron de su cabello con fuerza. Cerré los ojos, pero eso no me impidió seguir escuchando los gritos de la bruja. Escuché el sonido de la carne separándose y de la sangre regándose por todo el lugar. Cuando los gritos cesaron, me digné a mirar.

El cuerpo de Diana desaparecía en un montón de cenizas, dejando únicamente su alma mientras que la niebla se disipaba y las lámparas de la cancha volvían a iluminar todo a su paso. Noté que los cuerpos de los niños comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más transparentes, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ellos. Voltearon a ver a Soul, quien se había librado del conjuro del pentagrama al igual que yo.

— Obtuvieron su venganza, ya pueden descansar en paz — les dijo, mientras que se acercaba a ellos.

— ¿Iremos al infierno? — preguntó Alice, asustada.

Yo también miré fijamente a Soul, mientras que me fijaba que Jenny estuviese bien. Él miraba a los niños con una expresión seria; sin embargo, hacía algo más en su mirada… era algo así como un fuerte sentimiento sobreprotector que sólo puedes ver en algún padre preocupado o algo así.

Nunca había visto esa faceta en mi Demonio.

— No — les dijo, con una sonrisa tierna —. Ustedes son niños, fueron obligados a cometer pecados. Él los va a perdonar, tengan eso por seguro — susurró.

Los niños le sonrieron.

— Gracias… — murmuró Alice, y en una ráfaga de viento, los cinco desaparecieron.

No fue hasta ese momento en el que recordé que debía de respirar. Inhalé profundamente, para luego soltar todo el aire de mis pulmones de golpe. Mi corazón poco a poco retomaba su palpitar normal y mis nervios comenzaban a regresar a la normalidad. Soul se acercó a mí y se arrodilló a mi lado. Me sentí un poco cohibida ante su intensa mirada.

— ¿Estás bien? — murmuró, serio.

— Eh… s-sí — balbuceé, confundida.

Di un respingo cuando comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Mi corazón echó a la basura su aparente tranquilidad y comenzó a palpitar con fuerza contra mi pecho. Desvié la mirada de la de mi Demonio, y aparté su mano con un suave movimiento de la mía.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar? — le pregunté, tratando de cambiar el tema.

— No sabía en dónde estabas, y me encontraba en una misión con Kid y Black — me dijo —. Perdón.

— No te disculpes — le dije, para luego suspirar y mirar a las demás. Sin querer, mi vista se posó en el cuerpo sin vida de Melody —. ¿Cómo arreglaremos todo esto…?

— Puedo hacer que olviden todo lo que pasó aquí, incluso con la familia de ella — miró el cuerpo —. Sus padres nunca recordarán el haber tenido una hija.

Asentí, sin evitar sentirme mal por ello. Tal vez ellos no recordarían… pero yo sí.

* * *

— Ya llegué — anuncié, mientras que abría la puerta de mi casa.

— ¡Maka! — exclamó mi mamá, quien estaba bajando las escaleras. Se apresuró a llegar a mi lado y me abrazó, para luego separarse un poco de mí y mirarme fijamente —. Me tenías preocupada, ¿dónde estabas?

— En la escuela, nos quedamos platicando un buen rato y se nos pasó el tiempo — mentí a medias. Mamá asintió, para luego sonreírme.

— Es una suerte que tu padre aún no llegase del trabajo o se pondría como histérico — bromeó.

Sonreí ligeramente.

— ¿Y Nick? — pregunté.

— Estaba en la sala viendo la tele… — comenzó a decir mamá, pero ya no logré terminar de escuchar que mas dijo, ya que me encaminé hacia donde estaba mi hermano.

Cuando entré a la sala, un par de ojos azules me voltearon a ver curiosos. Mi hermano estaba sentado en el enorme sofá rojo que se encontraba frente a la televisión. Ya tenía puesta su pijama, indicando que pronto se iría a dormir.

— Hermana, llegaste — me dijo, sonriente.

Asentí, para luego correr hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza. Mi hermano se extrañó ante mi repentina reacción, ya que tardó en corresponderme el abrazo. Mordí mi labio con fuerza, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar.

— ¿Hermana? ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó, y yo asentí levemente con la cabeza.

Había veces en las que me preguntaba si había valido la pena aceptar aquel contrato con Soul; y ahora, mientras que tenía a mi hermano pequeño entre mis brazos, _a salvo_, me daba cuenta de que había sido la mejor decisión que había podido tomar. No quería imaginarme que hubiese sido de mi familia si yo hubiese muerto realmente aquel día. Negué con la cabeza, tratando de sacarme aquellas ideas de la cabeza.

Me separé un poco de mi hermano, sólo para poder darle un ligero beso en la frente. Nick me miró sorprendido, y le sonreí.

— Siempre voy a protegerte — le juré.

Él enarcó una ceja, confundido, pero terminó encogiéndose de hombros para después volverme a abrazar. Lo apreté con fuerza contra mi pecho, sólo para terminar de convencerme que él estaba allí, a mi lado. Y de que yo en verdad existía, que esto no era un sueño.

Tal vez… después de todo, el entregarle mi alma a Soul con tal de estar nuevamente con mi familia era un precio muy bajo…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**1:** _Kagome Kagome_ es un juego popular en Japón. En el, varios niños hacen un circulo, y uno se sienta en el centro de este. A este niño se le dice "oni", y si adivina el nombre del niño que se encuentra detrás de él al finalizar la canción y de que todos giren, entonces ese niño pasará a ser el nuevo "oni". Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, usaron este juego para torturar a algunos prisioneros.

La traducción de la canción puede ser esta: _Kagome kagome, el pájaro se encuentra en la jaula, ¿cuándo la abandonará? En la noche o el amanecer, la grulla y la tortuga se deslizan, ¿quién se encuentra detrás de ti? _(Nota: según Wikipedia, la última parte puede variar)

* * *

_Chan chan chan~_

_Bien, este capítulo ha quedado súper raro D: Puede considerarse como de relleno, pero a la vez no. Todo depende de ustedes. ¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Bueno, malo? ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! No creí que la historia les llegaría a gustar tanto TwT Y respondiendo a una duda: No, Hela no es la misma Hela de Mantantei Loki Ragnarok n.ñ (amo esa serie xD) En fin, nos leemos en el siguiente cap, ciao~!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	9. Chapter 8 Omake 2

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

**Momento Random:** Para los fans de este fic, ¡ya publiqué los primeros bocetos de los protagonistas del manga _Akuma no Bara_! Si desean verlos, pasen a mi blog Yumi's World y comenten que tal les parecieron ;D

_¡Nuevo capítulo después de tantos siglos! Disfruten~_

* * *

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa 8: _Danzando con el Fuego_**

&.

_Suspiré, mientras que comenzaba a garabatear en mi libreta._

_Primer día de clases y ya me encontraba aburrida. Era mala haciendo amigos, y para colmo, eso de ser nueva no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Odiaba cada vez que mis padres nos informaban que nos mudaríamos, ya que eso significaba que tendría que empezar desde cero._

_Sentí como alguien tocaba mi espalda, haciendo que me sobresaltara. Alcé la mirada, y me encontré con un par de ojos azules que me lograron cortar la respiración por un momento. El chico me sonrió, y yo comencé a balbucear como tonta. Me sonrojé y él rió un poco._

_— Un gusto — me dijo —. Tú eres Maka Albarn, ¿verdad? — me preguntó sin perder la sonrisa._

_— S-sí — murmuré, mientras que desviaba la mirada._

_— Bienvenida a la escuela, mi nombre es…_

* * *

Abrí los ojos de golpe, para luego incorporarme de mi cama como si hubiese sido impulsada por un resorte.

Miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en mi habitación, y esta vez Soul no se encontraba acostado conmigo. Suspiré, había sido buena idea atrancar la ventana…

— Hey, creo que ya no hay agua caliente — murmuró una voz que me dejó petrificada en mi lugar.

Volteé a ver hacia la puerta de mi baño. Soul salía de ella, aún mojado, sin nada que le cubriese el cuerpo… momento… ¡¿Qué?

— ¡Maldito pervertido, tapate! — le grité mientras que le lanzaba una almohada y cubría mi cabeza con mis sábanas.

Sentía mi cara arder, mientras que la risa de Soul hacía eco en mis oídos. Al poco rato la cama se hundió un poco, cerca de donde yo me encontraba. Me ovillé más en la cama, mientras que mi lado pervertido (herencia de mi estúpido padre) comenzaba a imaginarse todo tipo de situaciones con _mi_ Demonio. Me sonrojé hasta la raíz y agradecí seguir cubierta por las sábanas.

— Descuida Maka, ya me vestí — me dijo Soul divertido, para luego comenzar a reír —, y no te preocupes, no soy _tan_ 'violable' como imaginas.

— ¡Deja de meterte en mi mente! — grité molesta mientras que asomaba mi cabeza de entre las sábanas.

En efecto, Soul ya se encontraba vestido. Una simple camisa azul con el símbolo de la bandera británica en el centro, unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados y unas pulseras con picos. Enarqué una ceja, ¿de cuándo acá Soul se creía rockero?

— ¿Y ese look? — le pregunté, mientras que me sentaba en mi cama.

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

— Quería recordar un poco mi nacionalidad — murmuró con aire ausente. Miró hacia el frente, cómo si hubiese encontrado algo súper interesante en mi tocador. Me acerqué un poco a él, curiosa.

— ¿Eres inglés? — pregunté en un susurro, sin querer romper la atmosfera nostálgica que se había formado entre nosotros.

— Nací en Italia — me confesó, y abrí los ojos, sorprendida. Soul nunca me había contado nada sobre su pasado —. Mi madre era una gitana italiana, y mi padre era un duque inglés que visitó Roma, donde conoció a mi madre y donde se casaron. Cuando tenía cuatro años nos mudamos a Inglaterra — susurró.

— ¿Y viviste en otros lugares?

Soul me volteó a ver con una sonrisa torcida, pero sus ojos se veían vacios… sin emociones…

— Morí en Inglaterra, a una semana de cumplir los diecinueve años.

Se levantó de la cama lentamente, y yo me quedé callada, sin saber muy bien que decir. Observé en silencio cómo Soul se acercaba a la ventana y la abría sin mucho esfuerzo. Ahora ya sabía que ni atrancando la ventana podría evitar que mi Demonio entrase a mi cuarto sin mi permiso; suspiré frustrada. Soul se volteó a verme y sonrió, olvidando por completo todo lo que había pasado hace unos segundos.

— Puede que hoy sea sábado, pero aún así tenemos que ir al Shibusen. Pasaré por ti en media hora, ¡así que apresúrate!

— Ya voy, ya voy — le dije molesta, mientras que salía de la cama —. Ni siquiera puedo descansar en fin de semana…

Soul lanzó una carcajada, para luego desaparecer. Yo sólo lo contemplé irse, mientras que pensaba seriamente en lo que me había dicho.

Al parecer Soul había sufrido mucho cuando fue humano…

* * *

— No entiendo para que venimos los sábados, ¡nunca hay misiones este día! — se quejó Black Star mientras que se dejaba caer en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Nos encontrábamos en el sótano de la Academia, el lugar donde nos reuníamos todos los Baras y Akumas. El sótano parecía ser más bien como otra Academia pero bajo tierra, especial para el entrenamiento al que se nos era sometido y para vigilar todos los sectores del mundo en busca de Demonios o cosas por el estilo.

Suspiré, y por muy loco que sonase, estaba de acuerdo con Black. Nunca habíamos tenido misiones en fin de semana – a veces creía que los Demonios sabían que teníamos clases y atacaban entre semana para molestar –. Tsubaki frunció el ceño en forma de reproche hacia su Contratista.

— Vamos, Black Star, tal vez hoy sea diferente… — le animó sonriente.

— Dúdalo, Tsubaki — le dijo Soul mientras que bostezaba.

— Todos son unos pesimistas… — murmuró Liz mientras que se limaba las uñas. Patty rió a su lado, mientras que se dejaba caer a un lado de Black Star.

Contemplé fijamente a las dos. Liz y Patty eran las Demonios de Kid, quien a pesar de ser un Shinigami había accedido a hacer un Contrato con ambas. Lo raro de la cosa era que las dos no deseaban convertirse en ángeles y buscar el perdón de Dios, sino que preferían estar junto a su Contratista. Realmente eran un poco extrañas.

Miré a mi Demonio, quien se encontraba leyendo una revista. Tuve ganas de darme un golpe en la frente al ver que era una revista sobre jardinería y que hablaban acerca del cultivo de tomates.

Bien, mejor no decía nada…

— ¡Chicos! — nos llamó una voz a lo lejos. Kid caminaba hacia nosotros con una sonrisa y un papel en una de sus manos — ¡Tengo una misión! ¿Quién la quiere?

Black Star y yo nos volteamos a ver, para luego salir disparados hacia Kid. Black parecía estar a punto de ganarme (ya que, lo admito, es mucho más rápido que yo), sin embargo, logré meterle el pie y dejarlo tirado en el suelo. Agarré el papel que Kid me tendió con un grito de victoria, y le mostré la lengua a Black Star en un arranque infantil.

— ¡Te gané! — me burlé.

— ¡Te dejé ganar! — me dijo en un puchero desde el suelo.

Reí divertida, mientras que leía de qué trataba la misión. Un simple fantasma acosador, bien, al menos no era algo del otro mundo. Volteé a ver a mi Demonio, quien seguía enfrascado en su nota sobre los tomates.

— ¡Soul, tenemos una misión! — le dije, pero él me ignoró. Suspiré, sabía que era difícil hacerlo regresar a la realidad cuando veía un tomate… o a una chica en bikini. Rodé los ojos, ¿por qué había tenido que tocarme un Demonio como él?

* * *

— ¿Y a quién estamos esperando?

Rodé los ojos, mientras que me cruzaba de brazos y fulminaba a mi Demonio con la mirada.

— A nuestra clienta — le recordé.

— ¡Pues cuanto se tarda! Llevamos más de una hora esperándola — se quejó, molesto, mientras que se recargaba contra la reja que se encontraba tras de él.

— ¿Quieres dejar de quejarte? — le regañé, ya harta de su comportamiento.

Él bufó, y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a gritarle, logré divisar a lo lejos una figura acercándose a nosotros. Era una chica un poco más bajita que yo y con un largo cabello rojo que parecía estar en llamas con el movimiento del aire. Usaba una chaqueta negra y un pantalón de mezclilla sencillo. Se plantó frente a nosotros y nos miró de manera curiosa, de seguro no se creía que le fuésemos a ayudar.

— ¿Ustedes son Soul y Maka? — nos preguntó, confundida.

— Sí; yo soy el Bara, Maka Albarn y él es el Akuma, Soul E. Evans, ¿tú eres Amelia Williams? — le pregunté, a lo que ella asintió levemente con la cabeza —. Bien, entonces cuéntanos tu caso.

Ella desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio con fuerza. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, un tanto dudosa de contarnos o no lo que le pasaba.

— Verán… mi novio, Gale, murió hace un mes — susurró. Soul y yo le tomamos más atención casi de enseguida cuando mencionó a su novio. Un caso de posesión, ¡vaya! Ya era hora de que nos tocara una misión decente.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? — le pregunté, tratando de ocultar mi emoción.

— Íbamos saliendo del cine cuando todo sucedió — prosiguió Amelia, con la voz entrecortada —. Antes de conocer a Gale, yo pertenecía a una pandilla. Me drogaba, fumaba y me la pasaba en líos. Todo cambió cuando comenzamos a salir, y cuando me di cuenta de que la vida que llevaba era un asco, decidí dejarla, pero…

— Pero esa vida no quería dejarte, ¿cierto? — le preguntó Soul mientras que enarcaba una ceja.

Amelia asintió, para luego comenzar a sollozar.

— Mi pandilla nos esperaba afuera cuando salimos de la película. Me querían obligar a volver, pero yo me negué. Trataron de pegarme, pero Gale no se los permitió; él me defendió lo más que pudo… sin embargo, uno de los de la pandilla traía una navaja y-y… lo hirió de muerte…

— Y ahora su fantasma quiere venganza… — murmuré, pensativa.

Amelia me miró fijamente, asustada de lo que acababa de decir. Comenzó a negar energéticamente con la cabeza, para luego fruncir el ceño.

— ¡No! No es eso. Gale nunca desearía eso a pesar de todo lo que le hicieron — me dijo, decidida —. Lo que pasa es otra cosa diferente.

— ¿Y qué es?

— Últimamente, desde hace dos semanas, he comenzado a tener sueños extraños — murmuró —. Vuelvo a recordar aquel día en él que Gale murió, y justo cuando trató de protegerlo del ataque, todo el lugar es rodeado por llamas. Trato de escapar, pero alguien me sujeta de la muñeca y me jala hacia el fuego… cuando me desperté la primera vez, tenía esta marca — susurró y me mostró su muñeca derecha. Tenía unas pequeñas quemaduras con formas de dedos.

— Ese es un claro caso de posesión. Al parecer, alguien no quiere dejarte — dijo Soul un tanto divertido, mientras que sonreía y le daba palmaditas en el hombro a Amelia, quien lo miró entre confundida y un tanto asustada —. Descuida, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

— Muchas gracias — susurró, mientras que ocultaba las marcas de su muñeca y agachaba la mirada, triste.

* * *

— ¿De cuándo acá eres tan servicial? — le pregunté a Soul, confundida.

Nos encontrábamos frente al cine en el cual había muerto el novio de nuestra clienta. Era común que el alma en pena se quedará amarrada al lugar en el que murió o siguiese a su persona más querida. Así que esa noche nos encargaríamos del alma de ese tal Gale de una vez por todas.

Soul suspiró, haciendo que un par de volutas de humo se elevaran con cierta gracia en el aire.

— ¿Celosa? — me preguntó divertido.

No supe porqué, pero me sonrojé levemente ante ese comentario.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué tendría yo que estar celosa? — pregunté, molesta.

— No sé, dímelo tú. Tú eres la que está celosa — dijo burlón, mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente a mi espacio vital.

Golpeé con fuerza su estómago usando mi codo, así que lo dejé tirado en el suelo sin aire.

— Eres un idiota, y no estoy celosa — sentencié con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

Miré al frente, sin perder de vista ni por un momento a nuestra clienta. Este tipo de intromisiones espirituales llegaban a ser un poco peligrosas para los humanos normales, ya que ellos no poseían la fuerza espiritual suficiente como para poder entablar un lazo con los fantasmas. Preocupada, comencé a andar hacia ella. Me paré a su lado, mientras que seguía su mirada.

Veía fijamente un punto en el suelo, dónde había una gran mancha seca y oscura.

— Aquí es donde él murió — susurró quedamente, para luego voltearme a ver. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de tristeza —. Cuando los paramédicos llegaron, su corazón ya había dejado de latir.

— Lo lamento mucho — murmuré.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió ligeramente. Volteó a ver a Soul, quien apenas se estaba recuperando del golpe que le había acomodado y rió ligeramente.

— ¿Es tu novio? — me preguntó.

La miré horrorizada, cómo si hubiese dicho la más grande blasfemia en contra de mi persona.

— ¡¿Qué? — dije en un grito — ¡Claro que no! ¡Soul es sólo mi compañero!

— Ah… — asintió, mientras que reía nerviosa —. Es que siempre están juntos, pareciera que son pareja o algo así…

— No, sólo compañeros — repetí, mientras que me sonrojaba ligeramente. A lo lejos, Soul soltó una carcajada, haciendo que le lanzara una piedra que me encontré en el suelo con tanta fuerza que terminó nuevamente tirado en el suelo.

— ¿Tú ya te has enamorado antes? — me preguntó Amelia, tímidamente.

La miré fijamente, para después suspirar y observar el cielo.

— Sí — admití.

— ¿Y dónde está él?

— Murió en un accidente.

— Oh… ya… lo lamento… — susurró.

— Descuida, no es nada — mentí mientras que agitaba una mano, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto —. Ya lo superé.

— Yo no creo superar la muerte de Gale tan fácilmente — admitió, para luego volver a mirar la mancha en el suelo —. Lo amé como nunca antes había amado a alguien… y cuando lo vi morir en mis piernas lentamente, sentí como si yo también me estuviese muriendo…

— Te comprendo — susurré, mientras que le comenzaba a dar palmaditas en la espalda. Esas palabras, aunque me costara trabajo admitirlo, eran reales. Amelia me recordaba un poco a mí cuando _él_ murió…

En ese momento, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Rápidamente me puse alerta, mientras que sujetaba con fuerza uno de los brazos de Amelia. Al parecer ella también había tenido un presentimiento, pero lo más seguro es que no supiese de que se trataba. Soul llegó a nuestro lado en un santiamén, y comenzó a gruñir mientras que mostraba sus colmillos.

— Él está aquí — dijo.

— ¿Quién está aquí? — preguntó Amelia, confundida.

No necesitamos responderle. Una ráfaga de viento nos rodeó, para después comenzar a juntarse en un solo punto. De aquel pequeño remolino que se había formado, un chico alto salió. Su cabello era negro y en rizos, mientras que sus ojos eran de un profundo color verde. Si no hubiese sido por su pálida piel y por el aura que le rodeaba, hubiera jurado que era un humano más y no un fantasma.

Amelia me sujetó con fuerza del brazo, y en ese momento noté que ella estaba temblando. La miré fijamente, sólo para encontrarme con su rostro contraído por diferentes emociones y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sus labios temblaron cuando trató de hablar.

— ¿G-Gale…? — susurró con un hilo de voz.

El chico dio un paso hacia nosotros, y Soul se colocó frente a nosotras de manera protectora. Gale sonrió ligeramente, mientras que sus ojos brillaban llenos de odio hacia mi Demonio.

— Amelia… — susurró, viendo a nuestra clienta fijamente. Luego posó su vista en Soul y frunció el ceño, molesto —. Apártate.

— ¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? — le retó Soul —. ¿Por qué la persigues? ¿Por qué aún no encuentras la paz en tu alma? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella?

— Eso no te incumbe — le dijo Gale, con cierto tono irritado en la voz.

— Claro que sí — mi Demonio se acercó a Amelia y le sujetó la mano derecha, dejando al descubierto sus marcas —. No puedo permitir que la sigas lastimando de esta forma. ¿Qué no se suponía que la amabas? ¿Por qué le haces daño?

— ¡Tú no lo entiendes! — gritó Gale.

— ¡Gale…! — le llamó Amelia, un tanto asustada.

— ¡Amelia es mía! — gruñó, mientras que señalaba a la susodicha —. ¡Ella me pertenece! ¡Sólo yo puedo amarla como se lo merece, y si para ello tengo que traerla al mundo de los muertos, lo haré!

— ¡Esa no es una solución! — le dije, tratando de hacerlo reflexionar. Sin duda alguna, este era un caso de posesión obsesiva. El fantasma se encariñaba con su persona amada en vida al punto de querer estar con ella por siempre, no importaba si la persona vivía o moría.

— ¡Tú cállate! — gruñó, y pronto una ráfaga de viento venía hacia nosotros, lista para matarnos.

Soul nos protegió a Amelia y a mí a tiempo, pero eso hizo que él saliese lastimado. El impacto fue tan fuerte que terminó inconsciente en el suelo. Al parecer la ráfaga que nos golpeó no había sido de puro aire, sino que también tenía parte del poder espiritual de Gale.

— ¡Soul! — le llamé, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. Me agaché a su lado y noté que salía sangre de su cabeza.

Estaba por cortarme un poco la muñeca para dejar que él bebiese mi sangre, hasta que de pronto, un grito me llamó la atención. Alcé la mirada, sólo para ver cómo Gale sujetaba con fuerza a Amelia de la muñeca y la arrastraba hasta el sitio donde estaba la mancha en el suelo. Esto no era nada bueno.

— ¡Suéltame! — suplicó Amelia, mientras que trataba de zafarse del agarre de Gale.

Él la ignoró, y una vez que se encontraron sobre la mancha, Amelia cayó desmayada entre sus brazos y un aro de fuego comenzó a rodearlos. Dejé de respirar al ver que era lo que él tramaba. Pretendía llevarse el alma de Amelia al infierno.

Le eché una mirada fugaz a mi compañero inconsciente, para luego dejarlo con delicadeza sobre el suelo y comenzar a correr hacia donde se encontraban Gale y Amelia. Él me miró con odio, mientras que el fuego se incrementaba y me hacía imposible seguir viendo. Cubrí mi rostro con mis brazos y en un arranque de estupidez masiva, me lancé contra las llamas…

* * *

_— ¿Nerviosa? — me preguntó divertido._

_Le sonreí, de manera un tanto tímida._

_— Un poco — admití —. Nunca había ido a un viaje escolar._

_— Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, nada malo va a pasar — me prometió, mientras que sujetaba mi mano con fuerza y me regalaba una de sus sonrisas._

_Reí un tanto nerviosa, mientras que me sonrojaba con intensidad. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza contra mi pecho y comencé a sentir esa sensación de mariposas en mi estómago._

_El autobús arrancó, y yo prendí mi Ipod. A mi lado, él platicaba con sus amigos y lanzaba pequeñas bolas de papel al equipo de animadoras, las cuales reían como tontas y les regresaban el ataque. Yo los ignoré, y preferí ver el paisaje, mientras que la música inundaba mis oídos. Sentía su mirada sobre mí de vez en cuando, y yo me sentía volar. ¿Eso querría decir que él me quería cómo yo a él? ¿Me pediría que fuese su novia durante el viaje?_

_Millones de preguntas surgieron en mi cabeza, mientras que el autobús seguía avanzando. Estaba tan sumergida en mi mundo de fantasías que no vi cuando el chofer perdió el control del volante. Lo próximo que supe, era que el camión comenzó a dar vueltas, que los gritos de mis compañeros podían superar el volumen máximo de la música que escuchaba y que unos simples cristales podían acabar fácilmente con la vida de la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo…_

* * *

Abrí los ojos, mientras que daba una profunda bocanada de aire.

El fuego me rodeaba, mientras que yo me encontraba flotando en la oscuridad. Miré a mi alrededor, y a lo lejos noté que Gale se alejaba con el alma de Amelia en brazos. Traté de avanzar hacia ellos, pero el fuego me lo impidió. A mi cabeza llegaban los recuerdos de mi accidente; de las llamas bailando a mi alrededor y consumiendo lo que alguna vez fue mi vida feliz. Temblé, y sentí miedo.

No estaba Soul a mi lado. No había nadie junto a mí. Estaba sola y asustada, en un lugar que ni siquiera conocía y con un fantasma rencoroso tratando de llevarse el alma de la mujer que alguna vez lo amó en vida.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y un nudo cerró mi garganta. Un extraño instinto de querer llorar y gritar surgió en mí. Me sentía inútil…

_'No lo eres'._

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. Miré hacia ambos lados, tratando de comprobar que no había nadie más a mi lado. ¿Quién demonios me había hablado?

_Ya te estás volviendo loca, Maka._

Sin embargo, aquella voz me hacía despertar un extraño sentimiento en mí… Decidida, ignoré el fuego que me quemaba con un simple roce, y comencé a avanzar hacia donde se encontraban Gale y Amelia, tratando de alcanzarlos.

No dejaría que se la llevara.

— ¡Gale! — le llamé, pero él me ignoró. Fruncí el ceño molesta — ¡GALE! — volví a llamarle, esta vez molesta.

Él se detuvo y me volteó a ver, claramente enojado. Me detuve a escasos metros de él y le reté con la mirada, a pesar de que mi cuerpo me dolía por cruzar las llamas que seguían rodeándome en aquella profunda oscuridad.

— ¡No tienes que hacer esto! — le dije.

— ¡Claro que sí, tú y ese Demonio no me comprenden! — gritó —. ¡Yo la amo…! Yo… la amo… — susurró, con la voz entrecortada. Volteó a ver a Amelia y comenzó a acariciarle su rostro dormido con suma ternura —. Desde que la conocí, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella; aún si estoy muerto. Di mi vida por la suya, y en un principio no me sentía mal… pero pronto descubrí que estaría solo… para siempre… y eso me asustó. Le juré que estaríamos juntos sin importar nada, y pienso cumplir esa promesa.

— Pero esta no es la mejor forma… — traté de persuadirlo.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no entiendes nada!

— ¡Claro que lo entiendo! — le grité de regreso, para luego suspirar y mirarlo fijamente —. Claro que te entiendo… porque yo también amé una vez, y aquella persona a la que tanto quería también dio su vida por mí. Pero… ¿acaso ves que él haya regresado por mí? No, y eso es porque él se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena.

Gale me miró desconfiado y se aferró más a Amelia. Comencé a acercarme lentamente hacia él, ignorando aún las llamas.

— ¿Crees que Amelia será feliz cuando despierte y se dé cuenta de que le has arrebatado la vida? Ella te ama, y mucho, pero se sentiría traicionada por ello. Además, ¿qué no se suponía que tú habías muerto para que ella viviera? Tal vez yo no sepa si estarás solo por siempre o no, pero de lo que si estoy segura es que ella esperará a que llegue su hora de manera natural para volver a reunirse contigo y estar juntos de una vez por todas… Ahora te lo pregunto — susurré —, ¿crees que esta es la mejor manera de demostrarle cuanto la amas?

Gale me miró fijamente durante un buen rato, para luego bajar la mirada y abrazar con fuerza a Amelia. Supe, sin saber porqué, que aquel era un abrazo de despedida.

Las llamas a mi alrededor comenzaron a apagarse, y poco a poco, la oscuridad fue desapareciendo. Cuando una intensa luz me encegueció por unos momentos, me vi obligada a cerrar los ojos; pero al abrirlos, noté que seguíamos en la misma calle frente al cine. Amelia yacía inconsciente a un lado de mí, y a varios metros de nosotras, Soul seguía en el mismo estado en el que lo había dejado. Me sentía mareada y un poco desorientada, hasta que de pronto, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Volteé a ver a Amelia, y descubría que Gale estaba flotando a su lado, sin dejar de acariciarle con ternura su mejilla. Al ver que lo observaba, me miró y sonrió ligeramente.

— Gracias — susurró, y en una cálida brisa, desapareció.

Suspiré, y con una sonrisa, me dejé llevar nuevamente por la oscuridad…

* * *

— Gracias por todo.

Soul y yo volteamos a ver a Amelia. Ella tenía una que otra curita en la cara por culpa de los raspones que se llevó. Yo en cambio estaba vendada de los brazos y de las piernas. ¿Cómo demonios les explicaría a mis padres mis pequeñas quemaduras? Fue una suerte que la enfermería del Shibusen estuviese abierta, o de lo contrario le hubiese dado un ataque a mamá de saber que me encontraba en el hospital…

— No fue nada, era nuestro deber — le dije, mientras que Soul terminaba de vendarme el brazo izquierdo.

Amelia nos sonrió, para después hacer una pequeña reverencia y salir de la habitación. Solté un suspiro, mientras que mi Demonio comenzaba a guardar todas las cosas que utilizamos para curarnos. Su rostro estaba serio y su ceño se encontraba ligeramente fruncido. No había que ser genio para saber que estaba enojado.

— Lo lamento — murmuré, sin saber muy bien porque me disculpaba.

— Eso que hiciste fue muy arriesgado — me dijo sin voltear a verme. Estaba guardando el alcohol en una de las vitrinas que se encontraban pegadas a la pared.

— Pero si no lo hacía Amelia moriría…

— Aún así — gruñó y cerró la vitrina de golpe, haciendo que pegara un brinco por la impresión. Me volteó a ver, y a pesar de que su rostro mostraba enojo, sus ojos me decían que realmente se había preocupado por mí. Comencé a sentir un hueco en el estómago, sin saber porqué —. ¿Acaso no pensaste que si eso no funcionaba, tú te ibas a quedar atrapada en el Limbo?

— ¿Eso era el Limbo? — pregunté, sorprendida.

Soul enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Dónde creíste que estabas?

— En el infierno.

Mi Demonio soltó una carcajada carente de emociones.

— Si hubieras estado en el infierno, no hubieses salido — me dijo —. El infierno es una cosa muy diferente. Allí el fuego no te quema, pero te hace sentir el dolor de los pecados que cometiste. Las almas en pena luchan por sobrevivir y convertirse en Demonios, sin importarles si deben de matar o no.

— ¿A ti… te pasó eso?

Soul no me respondió. Desvió la mirada y lanzó un sonoro suspiro, mientras que su cuerpo se tensaba. Supe con eso que él ya no me diría nada más que estuviese relacionado con su pasado.

— ¿Tú te habías enamorado antes? — me preguntó de la nada, tratando de cambiar el tema.

Asentí ligeramente.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— Evan Johnson — susurré. Sentí como un ligero escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo. Hacía meses que no me dignaba a decir su nombre…

— Murió en el accidente — no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

— Me protegió de los vidrios que se rompieron de la ventana. Uno se le clavó en la cabeza y… — mi voz se quebró, y fui incapaz de seguir.

Soul asintió, y nos sumergimos en un extraño silencio que me ponía los vellos de punta. Suspiré, y lo miré fijamente.

— ¿Tú te habías enamorado antes? — pregunté, repitiendo su pregunta.

Él me sonrió de manera torcida… aunque su sonrisa nunca llegó a sus ojos.

— Su nombre era Kim Diehl, y era mi prometida — susurró.

— ¿Qué le pasó?

Soul dejó de sonreír, y su rostro se ensombreció. Sus ojos se opacaron, y por alguna extraña razón, las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de mí. Mordí con fuerza mi labio, tratando de no llorar.

— La asesinaron — se limitó a decir.

El reloj que se encontraba en la enfermería comenzó a sonar, indicando así que era la media noche. Sin embargo, ni Soul ni yo le prestamos atención. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y no fuimos incapaces de separar la mirada del otro. Mis mejillas se encendieron y la sensación de vacío regresó a mi estómago.

Fue Soul quien rompió el contacto de nuestros ojos. Desvió la mirada y suspiró, para luego agarrar su chaqueta y encaminarse hacia la puerta de salida. Se detuvo ante esta y me volteó a ver, ahora con una sonrisa un tanto fingida.

— Será mejor ir ya a tu casa o tu padre me meterá una demanda por secuestro — bromeó.

Sonreí ligeramente.

— Tienes razón — coincidí y agarré mi chamarra, para luego seguirle — ¿Soul?

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Por qué me salvaste? — le pregunté, y él enarcó una ceja, confundido —. ¿Por qué decidiste tomarme a mí como tu Bara aquel día?

Mi Demonio sonrió, para después revolverme el cabello de una manera muy cariñosa.

— Ya te lo había dicho — murmuró —. Me recuerdas a alguien.

Y dicho esto, salió por la puerta…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Akuma no Omake!**

**Omake 2: _El inicio del fin_**

&.

Sonrió, mientras que contemplaba como las olas del mar se tragaban el cuerpo de la chica que gritaba al punto de desgarrar su garganta.

Rió ligeramente, y se giró para ver a la persona que temblaba de miedo detrás suyo.

— Eruka — la llamó, y la aludida soltó un chillido de miedo —. ¿Qué portal es este?

— E-el pri-primero — balbuceó, con un par de lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

— ¿Y el segundo dónde está?

— En I-Italia.

— Ya veo — asintió, para luego mirar fijamente a la persona que se encontraba parada a un lado de Eruka. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del océano y se abrazaba a sí misma, tratando de mantener el calor —. Es tu turno — le dijo, haciendo que despegara su mirada del mar y la voltease a ver.

— De acuerdo… madre.

**¿Fin…?**

* * *

_Chan chan chan~_

_¡Al fin logré terminar el cap! Oh… como maldigo a la escuela D: Preparatoria no es tan fácil como la pintan ú.u En fin, ¿qué tal ha quedado el cap? ¡De ahora en adelante, la verdadera historia comienza! ¿Quién será la mujer misteriosa? ¿Qué secretos esconde el pasado de Soul? ¿Qué serán esos sentimientos que siente Maka al estar cerca de su Demonio? ¡Esto y más en el próximo mini arco! Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad que me hacen súper feliz saber que les gusta esta historia. Tardaré un poco en actualizar, debido a la escuela y a las múltiples cosas que tengo que hacer D: ¡Pero prometo no fallarles con las continuaciones!_

_Nos leemos~_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_¡Nuevo capítulo! Empieza el nuevo mini arco en el fic~_

* * *

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa 9: _La rosa del infierno 1_**

&.

— _La bella vita! Sono in Italia_ — canturreó Soul, mientras que caminaba emocionado por las calles de Roma.

Black Star se encontraba leyendo un diccionario del idioma, mientras que Tsubaki, Kid y Liz contemplaban embelesados las estructuras de la ciudad y Patty… contemplaba emocionada cuán rápido se deshacía su helado a causa del sol.

— Nunca antes había estado en Italia — confesó Tsubaki, quien contemplaba todo a su alrededor y Kid tenía un ataque de simetría al ver el coliseo.

— Ni yo — coincidí.

— Pues siéntanse afortunados de tener al mejor guía en su presencia y gratis — nos dijo Soul con una pose de autosuficiencia. Enarqué una ceja y lo miré como si fuese un payaso de circo.

Miré nuevamente a los demás. Liz y Patty trataban de controlar a Kid, quien trataba de lanzarse contra un camión en un estúpido intento de suicidio al ver que no podía arreglar al coliseo nuevamente; por otra parte, una chica pasó a lado de Black Star y le saludó mientras que le sonreía de una manera un tanto coqueta.

— _Buon pomeriggio_ — murmuró con un acento encantador que hizo que a Black prácticamente se le saliese la baba por tener la boca abierta. Tsubaki echaba humos a un lado mío, y no pude evitar reír un poco.

Black Star rebuscó rápidamente en su diccionario, tratando de encontrar un saludo de regreso.

— _C-come te_ — balbuceó con un pésimo acento. La chica rió.

— _Che bello_! — canturreó — _Se sei all'estero_?

— E-eh… _merci_? — murmuró confundido. Casi me echo a reír al notar que Black Star no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que le había dicho la chica (y para colmo, él le contestaba en francés).

— _Il mio nome è Alessandra. Vuoi cena e un amico con me oggi_? — le preguntó en un tono dulce.

Black Star releyó rápidamente su diccionario y sonrió.

— _Certo, mi apiacerebbe stupro vostro amico e voi_ — la chica lo contempló horrorizada y él volvió a leer rápidamente su diccionario —. _E se volete, allora questa è la mia "Famiglia"…_ — continuó, pero ya no pudo terminar porque la chica salió corriendo de allí tan rápido como podía.

Soul comenzó a partirse de la risa, mientras que Tsubaki se sonrojaba un poco y yo los miraba un tanto confundida. Vale que apenas había entrado a clases de italiano, pero no podía traducir todo lo que Black Star le había dicho a la chica.

— ¿Qué dije? — preguntó Black Star. Soul trató de controlar un poco su risa para responderle.

— Ella… jaja… te pidió una cita, y tú le respondiste que querías violarla a ella y a su amiga y luego presentarle a tu _'Familia'_… — le dijo, para luego comenzar a reír nuevamente.

Black Star infló los cachetes molesto, mientras que Kid llegaba a su lado, ya un poco más tranquilo… creo.

— Bien, les tengo buenas y malas noticias, ¿cuál quieren escuchar primero? — nos preguntó.

— Las buenas — le dije.

— La buena noticia es que logré encontrar la concentración de energía demoniaca que estábamos buscando, pero lo malo es que tendremos que exterminarla en la noche o levantaremos sospechas — nos dijo.

— ¿Y cuál es la mala? — preguntó Tsubaki, preocupada.

— Pues… tendremos que quedarnos esta noche en Italia, ya que el vuelo de regreso a casa sale mañana en la tarde y… no hay el suficiente capital como para rentar un cuarto de hotel… — admitió avergonzado.

— ¡¿Qué? — gritó Black Star exaltado, haciendo que un par de personas se nos quedaran viendo raro.

— ¡¿Dormiremos en la calle? — preguntó Liz en un chillido, horrorizada por la sola idea de dormir bajo un puente.

— Descuiden, creo que sé de alguien que nos podría dar alojo por una noche — nos dijo Soul, con la voz inusualmente seria y relajada.

Todos lo miramos confundidos, pero fui yo quien se dignó a hablar.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y quién es? — pregunté.

Soul me volteó a ver, mientras que sonreía de una manera un tanto triste. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta al ver sus ojos opacos y llenos de tristeza.

— Síganme.

* * *

— _Zio_! — gritó una voz femenina a lo lejos.

— _Principessa_! — dijo Soul, alegre, mientras que abrazaba a la chica que acababa de llegar.

Todos la miramos entre confundidos, sorprendidos y hasta un poco extrañados. Era una chica un tanto más alta que yo, con el cabello largo y blanco. Sus ojos eran de un increíble color rojo, idénticos a los de Soul. Usaba una playerita de rayas moradas y una falta súper larga que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas de color negro, y unas botas cafés muy lindas. Ambos se separaron, y se miraron con una ternura fraternal que sólo verías en un hermano mayor cuidando a su pequeña hermanita de dos o tres años.

— Ellos son mis amigos — le dijo Soul con una sonrisa. La chica nos volteó a ver, para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia y sonreír.

— Mi nombre es Alessia Evans, un placer conocerlos — nos dijo con un particular acento.

— Gracias por dejarnos quedar una noche en su casa, señorita Evans — le dijo Kid de una manera sumamente cordial.

— No se preocupen. Los amigos de mi tío son bienvenidos.

_¡¿Tío?_ Pensé sorprendida, mientras que abría los ojos como platos y volteaba a ver a mi Demonio. Este tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, totalmente ajeno a la sorpresa que teníamos todos pintada en el rostro. ¿Soul tenía una sobrina? ¿Dónde, cuándo, cómo…?

— Alessia es mi sobrina lejana. Yo soy su tátara tátara tátara… — murmuró, contando con los dedos. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia — y no sé cuantos tátaras más tío abuelo segundo.

— Su hermana era mi tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara tátara abuela — confesó Alessia con una sonrisa.

Los miré fijamente, mientras que ellos dos se enfrascaban en una conversación a cerca de lo que había pasado en los tantos años en los que no se habían visto. Por un momento me sentí estúpida y fuera de lugar. ¿Soul tenía familiares vivos aún? ¿Cómo es que no me lo había dicho?

_Bueno, hay muchas cosas que él no te ha dicho._

— Es hora de escoger sus habitaciones, síganme por favor — nos dijo Alessia, para luego comenzar a guiarnos por la mansión.

Admito que cuando llegamos frente a la casa casi me da un paro cardiaco. Era una enorme – gigantesca – casa de cuatro pisos de altura, con un gran patio enfrente y bien cuidado (no quería imaginarme como estaría el patio trasero…). La casa parecía de esas que veías en las películas antiguas; totalmente vieja y moderna al mismo tiempo, con muchas cosas de valor antiguas y otras un tanto más sofisticadas (pantallas de plasma, reproductores de DVD). La casa que ni en sueños podrías tener, a menos de que pertenecieras a la mafia italiana o algo por el estilo…

¿Sería posible que Soul…?

…

Nah~.

Llegamos a la que sería mi habitación después de haber dejado a los demás en la suya. La mía estaba en el cuarto piso y al fondo del larguísimo pasillo que había allí. Sentí que me hacía muy pequeña y como si estuviese corriendo hacia la puerta de salida en medio de una pesadilla.

Aunque claro, al ver mi cuarto, me ahorré todo comentario negativo. Era enorme y totalmente precioso. La cama era matrimonial y tenía edredones de color azul pastel, mientras que las paredes eran decoradas con un bello y antiguo tapiz café que hacia juego con los finos muebles de madera. Me quedé sin palabras, mientras que me dejaba caer sobre la cómoda cama.

— Los dejaré solos — nos informó Alessia, para luego salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Soul se sentó a mi lado, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Por alguna extraña razón, parecía no querer voltear a verme…

— ¿Te gusta la habitación? — me preguntó de la nada.

Asentí.

— Es muy linda — murmuré. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, por lo que el ambiente entre nosotros se volvió un poco tenso. Lo volteé a ver —. No me habías dicho que tenías familia.

— Nunca lo preguntaste — me respondió de manera cortante.

— ¿Y no me lo habías podido decir? — cuestioné.

— Maka…

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas más sobre ti? ¿No se supone que entre nosotros dos no hay secretos? Te he contado ya toda mi vida, y tú… — suspiré —. Tengo que estar adivinando que pasa por tu cabeza, Soul. Lo único que sé de ti es que eres un idiota, un pervertido, que te gustan los tomates, que naciste en Italia y viviste un tiempo en Inglaterra, que tienes 340 años y una sobrina lejana… ¿qué otras cosas no sé de ti? — le pregunté, con un hilo de voz por culpa de la ira acumulada que estaba sintiendo hacia mi Demonio en esos momentos.

En ese momento, Soul me sujetó de las muñecas y me tiró sobre la cama. Me sonrojé hasta la raíz cuando él se posiciono sobre mí, mientras que me miraba fijamente con sus profundos ojos rojos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza contra mi pecho, y sentí mi cuerpo temblar cuando acercó sus labios a mi oído.

— Créeme, hay muchas cosas que tú no querrás saber — susurró, y por un momento me quedé en shock al escuchar el dolor impregnado en su voz.

Volteó a verme, y por un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron. Noté como la distancia entre nuestros rostros comenzaba a desaparecer, y sin saber porque, comencé a cerrar los ojos. Sentía como su aliento acariciaba con delicadeza su rostro, y como su cuerpo se pegaba más al mío, haciendo que comenzase a sentir escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo…

… Pero entonces Soul se separó y se bajó de la cama. Abrí los ojos, sintiéndome como una estúpida, mientras que mi cara enrojecía su punto máximo. Me incorporé hasta sentarme en la cama y mirar fijamente a mi Demonio, quien parecía querer decir algo. Al final, optó por quedarse callado y salir rápidamente de la habitación.

Y yo lo contemplé irse, en silencio.

* * *

— Y dinos Alessia, ¿has escuchado cosas extrañas en los últimos días? — preguntó Kid mientras que se limpiaba sus labios con la servilleta.

Alessia dejó su cuchara a un lado de su plato, mientras que fruncía el ceño, preocupada.

— Pues… la verdad es que sí. Últimamente ha habido muchos asesinatos en el centro de la ciudad. La mayoría de estos son en contra de personas vagabundas o de gitanos callejeros. La gente se está preocupando mucho, ya van siete en todo lo que va de la semana, y eso que estamos en miércoles…

— ¿Sobre los gitanos? — murmuró Tsubaki, confundida —. ¿No se les hace muy extraño?

— ¿Por qué? — pregunté yo, sin entender a qué se refería.

— Los gitanos son descendientes de los magos. Poseen habilidades mágicas pero en menor cantidad — me explicó Kid, serio —. Si los Demonios los están matando, eso significa que están buscando más poder…

— No creo que sea un Demonio — murmuró Soul, perdido en su mundo.

— ¿Y por qué lo dices? — le preguntó Liz.

— La energía demoniaca que hay en la ciudad es diferente a la que se siente en otros lugares. _Muy_ diferente… — susurró, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

— ¿Y eso no se deberá a que consumieron las almas de los gitanos? — pregunté, y él me ignoró olímpicamente.

— Las almas de los gitanos no darían tanto poder — murmuró Kid —. Coincido con Soul, tal vez esto no sea obra de un Demonio.

— Entonces, ¿quién estaría matando a media ciudad? — preguntó Tsubaki, mientras fruncía el ceño, pensativa.

A su lado, Black Star y Patty devoraban su cena como gente de auspicio. Enarqué una ceja, para luego suspirar y voltear a ver a Soul. Él seguía sin hablarme o sin siquiera mirarme, ¿sería acaso por nuestra pequeña pelea? Bueno… eso era lo más seguro… tal vez me había pasado un poco con pedirle que me contara algo de su pasado. Digo… ¿quién era yo para pedirle que me contase?

Terminamos de comer en silencio y las sirvientas recogieron los platos. Poco a poco, los demás fueron subiendo a sus respectivos cuartos para descansar un poco para la misión nocturna de hoy. Yo en cambio me quedé sentada en mi lugar, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. En mi mente me preguntaba una y otra vez de qué trataría el pasado de Soul, sin embargo, había una vocecilla que me rogaba que dejase de pensar en ello por el bien de mi Demonio.

_¿Qué le habrá ocurrido antes de morir…?_

— ¿Señorita Maka? ¿le sucede algo? — me preguntó una voz que se me hacía lejanamente conocida.

Volteé a ver a la persona que me había llamado y me encontré con el rostro preocupado de Alessia. Parpadeé varias veces, hasta que logré conectar nuevamente mi cerebro y regresar al mundo real con una sonrisa un tanto fingida.

— No, descuida, estoy bien — le dije.

Ella asintió, para luego sonreírme ligeramente.

— ¿Sabe algo? — Murmuró, la miré atentamente —, usted me recuerda mucho a alguien.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Pregunté, un tanto divertida —. Ya perdí al cuenta de las veces en las que me han dicho aquello…

— No recuerdo bien dónde vi una imagen de una persona parecida a usted — me dijo mientras que se sentaba en la silla a un lado de la mía —, pero sin duda, tiene un gran parentesco con un conocido de mi tío Soul.

— ¿De verdad? — dije, sorprendida. ¿Acaso Alessia sabía algo de aquella persona misteriosa que siempre mencionaba Soul de manera discreta?

— Sí — asintió —. A mi tío no le gusta hablar de ello, y en cierta parte le comprendo…

— ¿Tú sabes el motivo por el cual Soul no habla de su vida? — le pregunté, curiosa y un tanto ansiosa.

Ella me miró sorprendida, para luego inclinarse ligeramente hacia mí y comenzar a susurrar, mientras que miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar a alguien que pudiese estarnos espiando.

— ¿No te ha contado su… pasado? — me preguntó, yo negué —. _Madre mía_ — exclamó con un suspiro, para luego mirarme seriamente —. Esto no es algo que a mí me incumba, señorita Maka, pero lo único que le puedo decir es que mi tío tiene sus motivos para no contarle nada, y unos motivos muy grandes — se levantó lentamente de la silla, para luego hacerme una pequeña reverencia — _Riposo_, buenas noches — y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

— ¡Espera! — le llamé, mientras que me paraba de un brinco de mi silla y llegaba a su lado —. ¿Crees que… algún día me lo cuente?

Alessia se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

— Tal vez. Con mi tío eso nunca se sabe; pero eso sí, cuando se lo llegue a contar… por favor, no le odie.

Y tras decir esto, se marchó…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Chan chan chan~_

_Puff, es el final más FAIL que jamás eh hecho en mi vida D: Pero bueno, ya verán porque decidí cortarle en aquella parte ;D ¡Odio mi escuela y todos sus derivados lácteos! Dx ¡Ni un maldito día de vacaciones y eso que es el maldito bicentenario! ¡Los odio! ¡¿Qué acaso gustan de estresarnos y destruir nuestras vidas? (supongo que sí), lamento decir esto, pero las actualizaciones se verán drásticamente retrasadas. No podré sentarme a escribir mucho tiempo en la computadora._

_Pasando al cap… ¿qué les pareció? ¿Ya desean saber que oscuro pasado carga Soul a sus espaldas? ¿Y qué es lo que se avecina ahora? ¡Pues esperen el próximo capítulo! (qué malo sonó eso D:) Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad que me alegran el día ^^. ¡Nos leemos pronto! Espero T-T_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Y que viva México-kun! xD_

* * *

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa 10: _La rosa del infierno 2_**

&.

Caminábamos por los largos pasillos de la Basílica de San Pedro, en total silencio.

La luz de la luna atravesaba las ventanas, dándole un aspecto un tanto tétrico al lugar. El estilo barroco de la estructura era abrumador, al punto de que sentías que poco a poco se abalanzaba hacia ti con intenciones de aplastarte. Miré al frente y contemplé el andar de mi Demonio, quien parecía más bien un gato al asecho; totalmente silencioso y con movimientos felinos, me recordaba a una pantera…

Mordí mi labio con fuerza, y comencé a jugar con mis dedos un tanto nerviosa. Nunca me había gustado estar en una iglesia o cualquier semejante. Me sentía… extraña, como si alguien estuviese observándome… juzgándome.

Recordé que cuando tenía cinco años y fuimos por primera vez a la iglesia, yo me perdí y terminé en una pequeña capilla. La imagen de Dios crucificado me miraba fijamente, y yo como toda niña curiosa, me acerqué a verlo mejor. Sin embargo, lancé un grito de terror cuando noté que la imagen comenzaba a llorar sangre. Cuando mis padres llegaron a mi lado al escuchar el ruido, no había rastro alguno de aquellas lágrimas rojas.

Desde ese día, nunca más había puesto un pie en alguna iglesia.

Así que ahora me encontraba sumamente nerviosa y un tanto alterada. Quería llegar a un lado de mi Demonio y sujetar su mano para saber que todo estaría bien y que nada malo me pasaría. Pero eso no era posible.

Sabía que Soul aun seguía molesto conmigo. No me había dirigido la palabra desde que salimos de la casa de Alessia, y conociéndolo, tardaría en volverme a hablar. Seguía sin entender muy bien que podía ser tan malo como para que él no quisiera contármelo, pero si quería seguir bien con él debía de mantener encerrada a mi yo curiosa.

— ¿Soul? — le llamé, un tanto tímida.

Él no me respondió, siguió caminando como si nada. Fruncí el ceño molesta e hice un pequeño puchero. ¡Era un idiota de primera…! Sonreí ampliamente ante ese pensamiento. _Eres un idiota_ pensé en voz alta.

Soul me volteó a ver ligeramente, claramente molesto, para después volver a mirar hacia enfrente y seguir como si nada. Gruñí y me crucé de brazos, mientras que veía a la luna que se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo.

Esa noche la energía demoniaca se había reunido en la Basílica de San Pedro (lo cual era algo sumamente extraño, ¿qué harían los Demonios en una zona Santa?), así que habíamos venido y nos separamos para cubrir más el terreno. Suspiré, y sin darme cuenta, llevé mis dedos a mis labios.

En mi mente se repetía una y otra vez la escena que había sucedido en mi cuarto. Soul y yo _demasiado_ juntos… ¿qué habría querido significar eso? Pareciera que él hubiera estado a punto de be…

Me paré de golpe, y no pude evitar soltar un par de carcajadas.

¿Qué Soul estuvo a punto de besarme? ¡Oh, sí, claro! ¡Y yo era Anastasia Románova! **(1)** Seguí riéndome mientras que retomaba mi caminata, haciendo que Soul me voltease a ver más de una vez, totalmente confundido. Bloqueé mis pensamientos para que él no supiera de qué me reía y se molestara más.

El silencio se volvió a hacer el rey del lugar. Yo iba totalmente distraída, contemplando todo a mí alrededor, hasta que de pronto, un ruido me llamó la atención. Era como un llanto.

Miré a Soul, y tal parecía que él no lo había escuchado ya que seguía caminando como si nada. Iba a llamarlo para que me acompañara a ver quién era la persona que lloraba, pero decidí no hacerlo. Caminé hacia el lugar de donde provenían los sollozos, era una pequeña capilla que estaba pasando unas enormes puertas de roble.

Era enorme, y en lo alto del techo había un bello vitral con imágenes de ángeles. Había filas y filas de bancas con reclinatorios, y al fondo, sobre el altar había una imagen de Cristo Crucificado. Tragué saliva nerviosa, y comencé a caminar hacia el interior del lugar, buscando a la persona que lloraba.

La encontré en el altar, dándome la espalda. Al parecer era una chica con ropas de gitana. Me preocupé por ella y avancé a paso lento hacia donde se encontraba llorando.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunté mientras que tocaba su hombro.

Sin embargo, para horror mío el cuerpo se cayó como si fuese un simple muñeco. Grité asustada cuando vi su rostro lleno de sangre al igual que sus ropas. Escuché un par de pasos detrás de mí y me giré rápidamente. A lo lejos, una chica de cabello rosa corto y desordenado caminaba hacia mí. Vestía un sencillo traje de monja, pero sin el velo que le cubriese la cabeza. Sus ojos eran azules y vacíos, como si… no tuviese alma.

— Ella no era una gitana de verdad… — susurró, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Retrocedí lentamente, mientras que mi cuerpo temblaba asustado. La chica desprendía un aura demoniaca muy grande, ¿acaso sería ella quien asesinaría a los gitanos? —. Medusa-sama se enojará… — murmuró y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Q-quién eres t-tú? — pregunté.

Ella me volteó a ver, como si apenas se hubiese dado cuenta que yo estaba allí.

— Una desconocida… no sé lidiar con los desconocidos… — susurró para sí misma, mientras que desviaba la mirada y se sujetaba un brazo.

— ¡T-te hice una pregunta! — dije, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo, mientras que en mi mente le gritaba con todas mis fuerzas a Soul para que viniese.

— Él no te escuchará — murmuró la chica, y siguió caminando hacia mí —. Aquel chico que venía contigo no te escuchará. No debe de hacerlo… Ah… ya veo — dijo, mientras que miraba hacia el techo como si alguien le estuviese hablando —. ¿Matarla? Pero ella no es una gitana… — habló consigo misma, y me asusté todavía más. ¡Por eso odiaba las iglesias…! —. Entiendo… no quiero que Medusa-sama me castigue…

Se paró en seco, y yo también lo hice tan pronto sentí la pared contra mi espalda. No despegaba la mirada de la chica, por temor a que en un descuido quedase como la gitana que estaba tirada frente a mí. Muerta. Asustada como estaba, contemplé como la hoja de una espada negra se asomaba por una de sus mangas, para luego apuntarme con ella.

— Muere — susurró, y en un parpadeo, se abalanzó contra mí.

Logré escapar del filo de la espada por pura suerte, pero no evité que me cortara un par de cabellos. Realmente ella era súper rápida. Me lancé hacia un lado y me incorporé rápidamente, para luego comenzar a correr hacia la salida. La chica saltó, logrando caer a unos cuantos pasos frente a mí. Blandió nuevamente su espada y me hice a un lado, aunque esta vez no tan rápido como hubiese deseado. Me hizo una pequeña herida en el brazo un poco profunda, la cual comenzó a sangrar rápidamente. Lancé un gritito de dolor, y antes de que volviese a lastimarme, ya me había vuelto a correr, lejos de ella.

Zigzagueé por las bancas, las cuales ella cortaba con suma facilidad con su espada. Recibí varias heridas en los costados y en las piernas, y a veces me resbalaba con mi propia sangre. El aire me faltaba de tanto correr y escapar de la loca maniática de la espada.

Tropecé y caí de cara al suelo, lastimándome severamente la barbilla. Sería un milagro que no me tirase un diente algún día de estos. Adolorida, me giré, quedando boca arriba. Por ese pequeño lapsus de tiempo olvidé que había una loca asesina tratando de matarme, y no fue hasta que abrí los ojos que contemplé como el filo de la hoja caía en dirección hacia mí. No me daría tiempo ni de parpadear, así que simplemente contemplé la escena, horrorizada…

Un destelló me hizo quedarme ciega por unos segundos, y cuando por fin pude enfocar bien, un par de lágrimas se escurrieron por mis mejillas.

Soul estaba frente a mí, con su espada en alto y deteniendo el ataque de la chica. Ella seguía con el rostro inexpresivo, incluso aún cuando mi Demonio la lanzó lejos de nosotros. Aterrizó a unos cuantos metros y ladeó la cabeza, mientras que nos miraba fijamente. Soul se arrodilló a mi lado, mientras que me ayudaba a incorporarme lentamente, sin despegarle por un momento la vista a la chica.

— Maka, ¿estás bien? — me preguntó serio.

— ¿Parezco estarlo? — le pregunté con sarcasmo.

— Tú… sí, es verdad… — murmuró la chica, con la mirada ausente en el techo.

Soul la miró extrañado, para luego voltear a verme, confundido. Yo simplemente me limité a encogerme de hombros. Tampoco sabía qué demonios estaba pasando aquí.

— ¡Hey, tú, mocosa! — le gritó Soul, haciendo que la chica le mirara — ¡¿Quién carajos te crees tú para lastimar a mi Contratista?

La chica ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, para después fruncir el ceño.

— Un Akuma… — murmuró, claramente molesta —. Mi nombre es Chrona Makenshi, ¿quién eres tú?

— El que te pateará el trasero — siseó Soul, y en un latido de corazón, ya había desaparecido de mi lado y había reaparecido frente a Chrona, listo para atravesarle el pecho con su mano…

… pero justo en ese momento, alguien más apareció y detuvo a mi Demonio a tiempo.

Era un chico alto, del mismo tamaño que Soul. Su cabello era medio largo, por debajo del mentón pero un poco más arriba de los hombros y de un intenso color negro, pero con las puntas blancas como la nieve. Sus ojos eran de un azul opaco, idénticos a los de Chrona. Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera negra de mangas cortas ceñida al cuerpo, contrastando así con su pálida piel. Sonrió, lleno de arrogancia, y lanzó a Soul hacía donde yo me encontraba.

— Vaya, vaya — rió, divertido —, ¡pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!

— Tú… — gruñó Soul, mostrando los colmillos.

El chico se inclinó un poco para poder observarme. Yo me encogí en mi lugar, tratando de volverme invisible ante sus ojos, cosa que no logré. Él sonrió ampliamente y luego volvió a pararse derecho, sin dejar de mandarle una mirada burlesca a mi Demonio.

— Nueva Contratista, ¿eh? Creí que te habías retirado del negocio, Evans.

— Tú no eres nadie para llamarme por mi apellido, sabandija.

Miré a mi Demonio, sorprendida. ¿Acaso conocía al tipo este? Soul gruñó en respuesta a mi pensamiento, claramente diciéndome un sí. El chico rió nuevamente, para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia en mi dirección.

— Mi nombre es Ragnarok, el Demonio de la Rosa Azul — recitó divertido, para luego incorporarse y posar una mano en el hombro de Chrona, quien seguía con la mirada ausente —. Ellos son los indicados — le dijo.

Chrona asintió.

— ¿Entonces… qué estamos esperando? — susurró mientras que sonreía de una manera un tanto macabra. En cuestión de un parpadeo, él había desaparecido de mi vista. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda —, detrás de ti.

Me giré, y si no hubiera sido por la barrera de fuego que creó Soul en último momento, Ragnark hubiera atravesado mi espalda. Se alejó entre risas, mientras que el sonido del metal rozando contra el suelo de mármol inundó mis oídos e hicieron trisas mis tímpanos. Mi Demonio me cargó en brazos justo a tiempo, antes de que Chrona atravesara la barrera de fuego y me cortara con su espada.

Aterrizamos en el balcón de la planta alta, donde supuse que era donde los integrantes del coro se paraban para poder escucharse mejor. Ragnarok y Chrona llegaron en cuestión de segundos a nuestro lado, y en una perfecta sincronía, se lanzaron contra nosotros con armas en alto: dos negras espadas con la hoja sumamente afilada.

Soul me lanzó por el barandal y se abalanzó contra Ragnarok mientras que comenzaban a pelear. Yo por mi parte maniobré tanto como mi herido cuerpo me permitía para poder aterrizar y no morir en el intento. Sin embargo, Chrona no me lo dejó fácil, ya que también se lanzó contra mí y comenzó a atacarme mientras que estábamos en el aire.

Tan pronto mis pies hicieron contacto con el suelo, comencé a correr, buscando un arma o cualquier cosa con la que me pudiese defender. Lo único que encontré fue un porta velas de metal largo.

Chrona blandió su espada contra mí, y usé mi nueva _'arma'_ como escudo o intento de. El sonido del metal chocando me desorientó un poco, cosa que mi enemigo aprovechó para golpearme en el pecho y lanzarme contra la pared más cercana. Escupí un poco de sangre, y mis piernas me fallaron a tal punto de que fui incapaz de ponerme de pie y caí de sentón al suelo.

— ¡Maka! — me llamó Soul preocupado, mientras que luchaba contra Ragnarok en la planta alta de la capilla.

Lo volteé a ver, y me asusté un poco al notar que sólo veía puntitos de colores. Entonces fue que recordé que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por culpa de mis heridas anteriores, y eso me asustó un poco. Fue un milagro que lograse ver a tiempo como Chrona se acercaba hacia mí, lista para partirme a la mitad con su espada. Rodé en mi lugar, y el chirrido del metal cortando la pared me puso los vellos de la nuca de puntas.

Como pude me incorporé gracias a la porta velas y me encaré a mi atacante. Chrona ya se había preparado para comenzar a atacarme nuevamente, pero yo me le adelanté y busqué a tientas mi navaja. Recordatorio para la próxima misión, nunca guardes tus armas dentro de tu chaqueta, serán más difíciles de sacar que si están en la cintura.

Logré sacarla a tiempo y lastimar el brazo izquierdo de Chrona cuando está se lanzó a tratar de cortarme otra vez. Ella lanzó un grito de dolor y retrocedió, haciendo que Ragnarok la volteara a ver preocupado. Dejó de pelear con mi Demonio para acercarse a ver como estaba ella, por lo que Soul aprovechó para reunirse conmigo.

— Debemos de irnos de aquí y ponerte a salvo — me dijo serio al ver mis heridas.

— Primero tenemos que acabar con ellos — le dije con la voz entrecortara. El aire empezaba a faltarme…

Soul frunció el ceño, claramente en desacuerdo, pero al final terminó suspirando. Se acercó a mí y me bajó el cierre de la chamarra, haciendo que me sonrojara levemente sin entender el por qué. Se suponía que ya debería de estar acostumbrada. Di un respingo cuando los labios de Soul tocaron mi cuello y su respiración me hizo cosquillas, erizándome los vellos de los brazos.

— _Et au nom de Marie, bénissez, ange pécheur_ — susurró.

— _Au nome de Marie, de boire ce sang pécheur âme_ **(2) **— respondí, y el dolor de mi cuello pronto apareció.

Sentí como Soul extraía poco a poco mi sangre, tratando de que no me fuese a afectar esto después. Una vez que estuvo saciado, lamió mi herida y se puso de pie, dejándome a mí con cuidado en el suelo. Realmente estaba muy mareada…

Miré como a lo lejos Ragnarok ayudaba a Chrona a levantarse del suelo. Noté que ella se había arrancado la manga de su traje para hacerse un vendaje y limpiarse un poco la sangre, y, al contemplar bien su brazo izquierdo, sentí que el alma se me iba.

Tenía la marca de la mariposa sin alas.

— Serán malditos… — siseó Ragnarok molesto, mientras que obligaba a Chrona a mostrarle su cuello —. El único que puede hacerle daño a Chrona soy yo.

— Estás enfermo — gruñó Soul, mientras que comenzaba a transformarse.

— Eso ya lo veremos, _usagi_ — murmuró, mientras que sus colmillos comenzaban a crecer hasta llegar al punto de que sobresalían de la comisura de sus labios.

Ahogué una expresión de sorpresa al ver como mordía con fuerza el cuello de Chrona, sin siquiera detenerse a preguntarle si podía beber su sangre o no. Ella soltó un grito de dolor, y cuando Ragnarok dejó de beber de su sangre, la tiró al suelo como si se tratase de una simple muñeca de trapo. A pesar de que Chrona era mi enemiga, no pude evitar sentir pena por ella. No se merecía que la tratasen de aquella manera.

Ragnarok se relamió los labios, y mientras que una sonrisa macabra crecía en sus labios, su aura demoniaca iba creciendo más y más. Temblé de pies a cabeza cuando noté que era mucho más poderosa que la de Soul, y más cuando mi Demonio se dio cuenta de ello y comenzó a gruñir de manera amenazadora.

— Que empiece el juego — susurró, para luego desaparecer de mi vista.

Mi Demonio hizo lo mismo, y antes de que lograse enterarme de lo que pasaba, ambos ya se encontraban luchando en el aire. El choque de sus cuerpos y el sonido de los golpes que se propinaban era tan fuerte que hacía temblar todo el lugar, mientras que la energía demoniaca que desprendían ambos era tan inmensa que destrozaron el vitral que se encontraba en el techo.

Lancé un grito mientras que trataba de protegerme de los vidrios que caían, por lo que no me di cuenta del momento en el que Chrona se acercó a mí para tratar de matarme nuevamente.

No tuve mucho tiempo para reaccionar. Aún seguía débil, así que a duras penas podía moverme. Traté de hacerme hacia atrás, pero sólo logré enterrarme cristales en las palmas de mis manos. La espada de Chrona se enterró en mi costado, y mi grito de dolor no se hizo esperar.

Ardía, más que cualquier otra herida que me hubiese hecho antes. Y no lograba entender el por qué, se suponía que era una simple espada…

Todo se volvió borroso, y tosí un poco de sangre. Chrona sacó su espada de mi cuerpo y la alzó sobre su cabeza para darme de una vez por todas el golpe de gracia. Yo ya no sentía nada, e incluso se me hacia raro que mis brazos aún soportaran mi cuerpo y que no cayese de espaldas al suelo.

Estaba de rodillas, a merced de mi enemigo. Reí tontamente cuando noté la ironía del asunto. Chrona parecía un ángel caído con la luz de la luna bañando su cuerpo, y yo parecía… bueno, no sé que parecía yo, pero por un momento recordé la imagen del Arcángel Miguel venciendo al Demonio que se encontraba a sus pies.

Suspiré, sabiendo que sería mi último aliento. Lo próximo que vi, fue la hoja de la espada descendiendo…

… y la sangre salpicando todo a su paso.

Mi rostro se mojó de aquel líquido caliente, y sin pensarlo, mis manos tocaron mis mejillas. Cuando vi mis dedos, manchados de negro, comencé a temblar y dejé que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos.

Grité nuevamente, hasta desgarrarme la garganta, cuando el cuerpo inerte de mi Demonio cayó al suelo frente a mí.

— ¡SOUL!

Chrona se alejó de nosotros, mientras que lamía la sangre negra que manchaba el filo de su espada. La ignoré, y centré toda mi atención en Soul, quien no se movía para nada. _No lo veo respirar_, pensé con terror, mientras que observaba como un enorme charco de sangre negra comenzaba a formarse debajo de él. Gateé hasta su lado y coloqué su cabeza en mi regazo, mientras que mis lágrimas se encargaban de limpiar su rostro sucio.

— Soul… Soul… ¡Soul! — lo llamé, con la voz rota y con el corazón en la garganta.

Dejé de respirar en cuanto vi como comenzaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos. Por un momento, me alegré de ver aquel intenso color rojo que tanto me atraía. Llevó su mano a mi mejilla izquierda, mientras que una ligera sonrisa surcaba sus labios y sus ojos se humedecían.

— Te protegí… Peter… — susurró, para luego dejar caer su mano y cerrar los ojos.

Yo lo miré entre sorprendida y confundida.

¿Peter? ¿Quién era Peter? Moví ligeramente el cuerpo de mi Demonio, tratando de despertarlo, sin embargo no lo pude lograr. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando una pequeña risa sádica resonó en toda la habitación. Lentamente alcé la mirada y me encontré con un infierno color azul.

Ragnarok alzó su espada sobre su cabeza, y sonrió.

— Y en las llamas del infierno, los ángeles arderán — susurró.

Y blandió su espada…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**1: **Maka hace alusión a la hija del último zar de Rusia (Nicolás II), Anastasia Nikoláyevna Románova, quien murió asesinada a la edad de 17 años junto con toda su familia a manos del ejército bolchevique. Según algunas "leyendas", la zarina supuestamente logró escapar. Muchas personas dijeron ser ella, la más conocida fue Anna Anderson, pero resultó ser una impostora.

**2: **_"En nombre de María, bebe de esta sangre, alma pecadora"_. Tanto este verso como el que dice Soul están en francés. Sé que antes había dicho que estaban en italiano, pero me equivoqué, lo lamento n.ñ

* * *

_Chan chan chan~_

_¡No, Soul! __T~T ¿qué te hice? D: Ejem… pasando a otras cosas… ¡Bendito bicentenario! Nuestro "querido" presidente de la nación nos ha dado puente vacacional hasta el lunes, que felicidad~ Espero poder subir otro capítulo antes de que terminen mis mini vacaciones. En fin, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Sé que está corto y un poco extraño, pero decidí dejarlos en suspenso ;D ¡Ya aparecieron Chrona y Ragnarok! ¿Ahora que les pasará a Soul y a Maka? ¿Lograrán salir vivos de esta? ¿Y quién es Peter? ¡Esto y más en el próximo capítulo! xD Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz~_

_¡Antes de irme! Renové el soundtrack del fic, quienes quieran escucharlo mientras leen el fic pueden pasar a mi perfil donde está el link ^^ ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	12. Chapter 11 Omake 3

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_¡Nuevo capítulo~!_

* * *

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa 11: _La rosa del infierno 3_**

&.

Muchos dicen que ves tu vida pasar cuando estás a punto de morir. Yo no creo eso.

He estado a punto de morir en infinidad de ocasiones, y nunca he visto mi vida pasar ante mis ojos como si fuese una película. Tal vez algún día les mandaría una carta a los directores de Hollywood. Sin embargo, debía de admitir que algunos recuerdos inundaron mi mente en aquel momento en el que esperaba a que la espada me cortase a la mitad.

Aunque lo más extraño, era que no recordaba haber vivido aquellos momentos.

Me encontraba sentada en un pequeño columpio de madera, balanceándome de atrás hacia adelante. Era primavera, se podía sentir claramente en el ambiente; además de que las aves cantaban de una manera hermosa y las flores decoraban cada centímetro de aquel enorme jardín. Sonreí, y sentí como algo en mi espalda se movía, pero lo ignoré por completo. Era como si ya estuviese acostumbrada a esa sensación.

Un par de pasos se escucharon a lo lejos, y mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Era como si mi cuerpo supiese de antemano quien era la persona que se acercaba hacia mí. Giré mi cabeza y le sonreí ampliamente. Era Soul, pero curiosamente tenía un traje de esos que habían usado los aristócratas de los siglos pasados. Él también me sonrió y me tendió una mano. Por alguna razón… sentía que Soul era feliz… más feliz de lo que jamás le había visto ser.

— Regresemos a casa, Matti — susurró.

_¿Matti?_

— ¡MAKA!

Regresé a la realidad tan pronto escuché la voz de Black Star a lo lejos.

El sonido del metal chocando me hizo pegar un brinco por el susto. Mi mente lentamente se conectó a la realidad de nuevo, y pude contemplar como Tsubaki detenía el ataque de Ragnarok con uno de sus kunais, haciendo que este gruñera molesto y retrocediera para volver a juntarse con su Contratista.

— Vaya, pero que linda sorpresa. No esperaba verte aquí, Cerezo de Sangre — murmuró Ragnarok, repentinamente serio.

— Ni yo a ti, Rosa Azul. Creí que tú no deseabas irte del infierno — dijo Tsubaki, con el ceño fruncido. En ese momento, supe que había dejado a un lado su actitud tierna, para sacar el Demonio que llevaba dentro.

Por primera vez, tuve miedo de ella.

— Ya ves, no podía dejar que mi querida hermanita se enfrentara sola a esta vida — se burló Ragnarok con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras que pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Chrona.

¿Acaso había dicho _hermanita_? ¡¿Eso significaba que Chrona y Ragnarok eran familiares? Pero… ¿cómo…?

— ¿Qué es lo que pretenden? — preguntó Tsubaki, furiosa —. ¿Por qué han estado matando a los gitanos de la ciudad?

— Es un pequeño encargo que nos dejaron después de que Hera no pudiese cumplir con su parte — susurró sin tomarle mucha importancia. Temblé al escuchar el nombre de Hela, ¿qué relación tenía ella con ellos? —. En fin, nosotros ya cumplimos con nuestra tarea, será mejor que nos retiremos… _por ahora._

Y dicho esto, cargó a Chrona en brazos y desaparecieron en un santiamén, dejándonos completamente confundidos a todos.

Apenas iba a llamar a Tsubaki, cuando de pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar. Contemplé, sorprendida, como la sangre de Soul comenzaba a deslizarse entre las baldosas del suelo, creando así un pequeño camino. No me dio tiempo de preguntarme a que se debería eso, ya que de pronto, Tsubaki me sujetó, mientras que Patty cargaba a Soul y nos llevaban cerca de la puerta, donde se encontraban los demás.

Fue allí, mientras que Tsubaki brincaba, que pude apreciar bien el suelo de la capilla. La sangre negra había formado un curioso pentagrama en el suelo, con varios símbolos que no lograba identificar. Todo comenzó a temblar con mayor fuerza una vez que nos reunimos con los demás, y para sorpresa mía, vi como el suelo comenzaba a ser succionado por la imagen de la estrella, como si se tratase de un agujero negro.

— ¡Larguémonos de aquí! — gritó Kid.

Me aferré de Tsubaki cuando esta comenzó a correr, sintiendo como me resbalaba en ocasiones por culpa de mi sangre. Lancé un gemido de dolor cuando ella paró bruscamente su carrera, y al ver cuál era el motivo, no pude evitar abrir los ojos de golpe.

La salida ya había sido devorada por el agujero negro, al igual que el camino que acabábamos de pasar hace unos instantes. Kid chasqueó la lengua molesto, hasta que Black Star lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa y juntos se lanzaron contra la ventana más cercana. No tardamos mucho en seguirlos.

Caímos al patio de la Basilica, y rodamos hasta lograr alejarnos un par de metros. Traté de incorporarme, sólo para contemplar como la estructura que mantenía guardados los cuerpos de los antiguos Papas era absorbida por la oscuridad, sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez existió.

¿Todo eso lo había hecho la sangre de Soul?

Una risa se escuchó desde lo más alto del cielo. Alcé la cabeza y me encontré con una figura oscura sentada sobre lo que parecía ser una escoba. A su lado estaba Ragnarok, con unas enormes alas negras parecidas a las de un murciélago saliéndole de la espada, y en sus brazos estaba una ya dormida Chrona. Tsubaki, Liz y Patty se pusieron frente a nosotros de manera protectora, cada una mostrando sus colmillos de forma amenazante. La persona sobre la escoba volvió a reír.

— Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. El Cerezo de Sangre y las Hermanas Demoniacas, ¿acaso han caído tan bajo como para ser las mascotas de un simple humano y de un shinigami? — preguntó. Por su voz, supe que era una mujer.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — le preguntó Kid mientras que se paraba y llegaba a un lado de sus Demonios.

— Mi nombre es Medusa, la bruja de las serpientes, pequeño shinigami — murmuró la mujer mientras que se quitaba la capucha que ocultaba su rostro. Su cabello era rubio y corto, con una extraña trenza entrelazada sobre su pecho. Sus ojos ambarinos me recordaban a los de una serpiente. Fríos, calculadores… listos para atrapar al ratón y matarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes abriendo los Portales? — preguntó Kid molesto. Black Star y yo nos volteamos a ver, y a mi mente cruzó la conversación que habíamos tenido hace ya una semana.

_"Hay una leyenda que cuenta que si alguien logra abrir los siete portales que hay en el mundo, el caos se desatará. Uno de los portales se encuentra en Noruega…"_

_Entonces el segundo portal está…_ pensé, mientras que veía al frente, donde antes había estado la Basílica de San Pedro.

Todo comenzó a encajar en mi cabeza.

Hela había dicho que para abrir el portal, necesitaba del sacrificio de una virgen que hubiese burlado a la muerte. Aquí en Italia, por el contrario fue la sangre de un gitano. _"Mi madre era una gitana italiana"_ me había dicho Soul. Lo volteé a ver y sentí un nudo en mi garganta al encontrarlo inconsciente y bañado de sangre negra. Eso significaba que cada portal se abría con un sacrificio diferente.

Pero… ¿para qué querían abrir todos los portales?

Medusa rió por tercera vez, sólo que en esta ocasión era de una manera un tanto burlona.

— Mi querido shinigami, eso ya lo sabrás con el tiempo. O si no, pídele a tu padre una explicación. El viejo Shinigami sabe bien qué es lo que pretendo hacer con los Portales.

Tronó los dedos, y en un remolino morado desapareció junto con Chrona y Ragnarok. Fue hasta ese momento en el que sentí que una presión desaparecía de mi cuerpo, permitiéndome respirar mejor. Nadie me volteó a ver cuando gateé hasta Soul, ya que seguían pendientes en el cielo, por si aquella bruja volvía a aparecer.

Acaricié con ternura el rostro de mi Demonio, el cual estaba más pálido que antes. Me asusté, y sin pensarlo dos veces agarré uno de los cristales que había en el suelo y volví a abrirme las heridas de mis manos. Dejé que la sangre goteara hasta la boca de mi Demonio, mientras que mis últimas fuerzas iban desapareciendo.

— Descuida… no estás pecando… yo te la ofrezco — susurré como si él fuese a oírme.

Escuché que alguien me llamaba a lo lejos, pero no supe identificar la voz, ya que de pronto todo se volvió negro y lo único que escuché, fueron unas risas infantiles que se me hacían lejanamente conocidas…

* * *

Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente.

Lo primero que vi fue el techo, lo primero que escuché fue mi lenta respiración, y lo primero que sentí fue la suavidad de mi cama.

_Esperen… ¿eh?_

Me incorporé lentamente, ignorando el dolor que sentí en uno de los costados de mi cuerpo. Observé a mí alrededor y noté que me encontraba en la habitación que me había dado Alessia. Miré mi cuerpo y reí ligeramente al ver que estaba vendada a más no poder, ¿tanto me habían herido?

Escuché como abrían la puerta, y al alzar la mirada me encontré con los ojos rojos de Alessía, quien me miraba fijamente. Se acercó a mí con un botiquín de emergencias y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

— ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? — me preguntó.

— Eso creo — murmuré con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sin embargo, cuando logré recordar cómo es que había quedado en este estado, la sonrisa se borró de mi cara y fruncí el ceño, preocupada —. ¿Y… Soul? — susurré.

— Está en su cuarto — murmuró —. Descuida — me sonrió al ver que hacia ademán de levantarme de mi cama —, se encuentra mejor, ahora sólo está descansando.

— Ya veo — suspiré aliviada. Fue allí cuando el dolor de mi costado se incrementó y me hizo gemir de dolor. Alessia se acercó a mí y me tendió unas pastillas y un vaso que agua que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche.

— Tómatelas, disminuirán el dolor.

— Gracias — murmuré mientras que aceptaba las medicinas. Me las tomé de un jalón, esperando a que hicieran rápido su trabajo. Suspiré —, ¿crees que… pueda ir a visitarlo? — le pregunté.

— No creo que debas levantarte, perdiste mucha sangre — me dijo preocupada.

— Quiero verlo — susurré, y por un momento me sorprendió haber dicho esas palabras con aquella fuerza y determinación. Era como si las hubiese dicho alguien más…

Alessia suspiró, para luego sonreír.

— Bien, pero no le digas a Tsubaki que yo te dije que si o me regañará — me dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

Le sonreí a medias, para luego bajarme lentamente de la cama entre quejidos. Me calcé unas pantuflas y lentamente caminé hacia la habitación de mi Demonio. Fue un suplicio bajar casi veinte escalones, pero valían la pena si con eso me sacaba la preocupación que cargaba. Quería ver ya a Soul…

Una vez que llegué a la puerta de su cuarto, dudé. ¿Y si estaba dormido y yo lo despertaba? No quería molestarlo. ¿Y si seguía enojado conmigo? Tampoco quería que me odiase. Mordí mi labio, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Mi mano temblaba cuando la alcé para girar la perilla, haciendo que me sintiese un poco patética. Suspiré y abrí la puerta.

— ¿Soul? — susurré quedamente, mientras que asomaba mi cabeza.

Allí estaba él, sentado en la cama y con la mirada ausente en algún punto de la habitación. Tenía un par de vendas en los brazos, y cuando me digné a ver su pecho, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme toda la espalda. Una cicatriz cruzaba todo su pecho, y por el color rosa que tenía supe que no tenía mucho tiempo de haberse curado.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, y justo cuando decidí salir del cuarto y regresar al mío, mi tobillo se golpeó con el marco de la puerta y no pude evitar soltar un gritito de dolor. Soul me volteó a ver, como si apenas se hubiese percatado de mi presencia, y sonrió ligeramente. Deseé que no lo hubiera hecho, ya que me sentí peor de lo que por sí ya estaba.

— Maka — susurró, e hizo ademán de salir de la cama pero se lo impedí con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Debes de descansar — le regañé.

— Ya me siento mejor — murmuró, y supe por el brillo de sus ojos que estaba mintiendo.

Rodé los ojos, incapaz de iniciar una pelea con él. Y fue en ese momento, en el que noté algo que colgaba del cuello de mi Demonio. Enarqué una ceja, confundida.

— ¿Y eso? — le dije, señalando la cadena de oro que tenía un dije de una cruz.

Soul bajó la mirada y tocó con delicadeza el dije. Sonrió de manera torcida y melancólica.

— Me la regaló una… amiga — susurró.

— Ah.

Nos quedamos en silencio, contemplando fijamente la pequeña cruz de oro. ¿De cuándo acá Soul se ponía cosas que le dieran sus _amigas_? Cuando yo le regalaba algo decía que estaba feo y lo tiraba o regalaba a cualquier otra persona. Fruncí el ceño, ligeramente molesta, para luego reprenderme mentalmente. ¡No tenía que molestarme con Soul! Él prácticamente había dado su vida por mí, no debía de pagarle de esta manera.

Suspiré por quien sabe cuánta vez en el día y me encaminé hacia su cama. Soul me volteó a ver, curioso, y yo agaché la mirada avergonzada. Esto iba a ser tan raro…

— G-gracias — balbuceé.

— ¿Por qué? — me preguntó confundido.

— Por haberme protegido — le dije mientras que lo volteaba a ver a los ojos.

— No tienes porque agradecerme, es mi deber como Akuma proteger a mi Contratista — me dijo.

— Aún así gracias — murmuré y me senté en su cama, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

— ¿Tú cómo sigues? — me preguntó preocupado.

— Me duele el costado, eso es todo. Yo no me puedo regenerar tan rápido como tú, ¿lo olvidas? — bromeé con una sonrisa.

Soul sonrió, y por un momento la tención entre los dos disminuyó, haciendo que pudiese respirar tranquila.

— Acuéstate — me indicó Soul mientras que se hacía a un lado, dejándome el suficiente espacio en la cama para que me acostase.

Y aunque sabía que su propuesta era inocente y que no tramaba hacerme nada, no pude evitar que los colores se me subieran al rostro y que mi corazón latiese con fuerza contra mi pecho. ¡¿Pero qué demonios me estaba pasando?

— ¿P-por qué? — pregunté, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

— ¿Pretendes subir veinte escalones para llegar a tu cuarto en ese estado? No, señor — me dijo molesto y señaló la cama —. Acuéstate.

Fruncí el ceño e hice puchero, pero la mirada que me lanzó mi Demonio me dejó totalmente en claro que recurriría a la fuerza bruta para acostarme. Así que a regañadientes aparté las sabanas y me acosté, mirando hacia el techo y con las mejillas coloradas.

— ¿Contento? — pregunté, ligeramente molesta.

— Mucho — susurró mientras que se acostaba y me abrazaba.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me sonrojé hasta la raíz… nuevamente.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? — le grité mientras que trataba de apartarlo sin mucho éxito.

— Vamos Maka~ eres cómoda, déjame abrazarte sólo por hoy, ¿sí~? — me suplicó con carita de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

Iba a decirle unas cuantas palabras que una señorita como yo no debería de decir, hasta que sin querer, mi vista se posó sobre la cicatriz que ahora adornaba el pecho de mi Demonio y el sabor metálico regresó a mi boca. Bufé, para luego dejar de golpearlo y cruzarme de brazos.

— Bien, haz lo que quieras — gruñí.

— ¿Lo que _quiera_? — me preguntó con una sonrisa pervertida.

— ¡No me refería a eso, idiota! — grité, para luego darle un golpe en la cabeza.

— Ya, ya, de acuerdo — murmuró mientras que se sobaba el lugar donde le había golpeado, para luego abrazarme. Gemí de dolor.

— Con cuidado — me quejé.

— Lo lamento — se disculpó. Suspiró y recargó su barbilla contra mi cabeza, haciendo que de una manera u otra yo terminase acurrucada entre sus brazos. Volví a sonrojarme, y me regañé por ello —. ¿Maka?

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunté, mientras que alzaba la cabeza para poder mirarlo.

Soul me miraba fijamente, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Me dio un ligero beso en la frente y la pegó a su pecho.

— _Non potrò mai andaré via da te, il mio angelo_ — susurró contra mi cabello.

Y nuevamente, mi rostro se calentó.

— ¿Q-qué dijiste? — le pregunté, confundida.

— Nada — me dijo con una risita burlona.

— ¡No se vale! ¡Te aprovechas de que no sé francés! ¡Pudiste haberme maldecido! — me quejé mientras que ocultaba mi rostro en su pecho.

— Primera: no es francés, tontita, es italiano; y segunda: ¿por qué te maldeciría? _Sono i più preziosi per me_.

— ¡Ya deja de hablarme en tus idiomas extraños!

Soul rió, para luego comenzar a hablarme en italiano nuevamente. Y así nos la pasamos durante horas, entre risas, regaños y no sé qué cosas dichas en idiomas que yo no entendía nada, hasta que el cansancio pudo más conmigo y me dejé llevar por la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, esta vez no tenía miedo, porque estaba entre los brazos de Soul, y sabía que él me protegería de todo…

* * *

Abrí lentamente los ojos cuando un par de campanas resonaron a lo lejos.

Miré a mí alrededor y comprobé que seguía en el cuarto de Soul, fuertemente abrazada por el mismo. Volví a sonrojarme, mientras que observaba la ventana y comprobaba que ya era de noche. Sin despertar a mi Demonio, lentamente me separé de su lado y me bajé de la cama. Sentí un repentino vacío y frío cuando sus brazos me soltaron, por lo que me abracé a mí misma. Estaba lloviendo, tal vez fuera por eso.

Contemplé en silencio el rostro dormido de Soul. Realmente se veía adorable~… ejem… ¿yo pensé eso? Volví a sonrojarme y desvié la mirada, mientras que llevaba una mano a mi frente y comprobaba que no tuviese fiebre o algo por el estilo.

Salí de la habitación en silencio, y lo único que me encontré fue oscuridad total, acompañada de los incansables truenos y relámpagos que resonaban a lo lejos. Tragué saliva nerviosa, y descubrí que la mansión daba _mucho_ miedo de noche.

Subí las escaleras a paso lento, alegrándome de que las pastillas ya hubieran hecho efecto y que la herida de mi costado no me doliese tanto. Exhalé cansada tan pronto subí el último escalón, y aunque sonase tonto, me sentí realizada. Soul había tenido razón, subir las escaleras con mi estado anterior habría sido un suicidio.

Caminé por el oscuro pasillo que me conducía hacia mi cuarto con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza contra el pecho. Sabía que tantas misiones de tipo "Los Cazafantasmas" **(1)** me dejarían un trauma de por vida.

Un rechinido hizo que pegase un brinco por el susto y que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran. Lentamente giré mi cabeza, sólo para notar que una de las tantas puertas del pasillo se encontraba entreabierta. Comencé a temblar, mientras que en mi cabeza me debatía si irme a fijar o no.

Al final opté por fijarme, ya que la curiosidad podía más conmigo y que con mi cobardía (o eso quería creer). De puntitas entré a la habitación con suma lentitud, tratando de no hacer rechinar más la puerta y de no tirar nada que despertara a los demás. Busqué a tientas el interruptor de la luz, pero no lo encontré. Tal vez ese cuarto aún no tenía corriente eléctrica.

Resignada, entré a la habitación a pesar de que estaba a oscuras y que los escalofríos no dejaban de recorrer mi espalda. Fue una suerte que encontrase una lámpara de gas llena de telarañas sobre una mesita con varios libros viejos y empolvados encima. La encendí, logrando así contemplar mejor todos los objetos que había en el cuarto.

Parecía una bodega, ya que había cosas empacadas y llenas de polvo o con telarañas. Algunas parecían ser del siglo XVII, o incluso de años más recientes. Acaricié la pasta de un libro que había cerca de mí y noté que decía _Deutsch Armed Forces_. Apenas iba a abrirlo, cuando de pronto noté la esquina de un viejo cuadro asomándose entre un par de sábanas viejas y roídas.

Me acerqué a él y quité las telas, sólo para llevar mi mano libre a mi boca y ahogar el grito de sorpresa que se formó en mi garganta.

Era un viejo cuadro familiar. Tal vez pintado en óleo, era difícil de saber por culpa del polvo que lo manchaba. En él estaban solamente tres personas. Dos chicos y una niña. Miré detenidamente a la niña, y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue el rostro de Alessia. Era como una mini copia de ella; el mismo cabello blanco y largo, los ojos grandes y expresivos y la misma sonrisa infantil. Aquella niña en el cuadro no debía de tener más de siete años de edad.

Luego, miré al niño que la sujetaba de la mano.

Era Soul, sin duda alguna. Tenía alrededor de unos quince años, pero su rostro se veía todavía infantil y soñador. Una amplia sonrisa surcaba sus labios, llena de total felicidad a pesar de estar pintada. Y sus ojos, pintados con aquellas tonalidades claras de rojo, parecían estar brillantes por la emoción.

_"Morí en Inglaterra, a una semana de cumplir los diecinueve años"._

Aquellas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza cuando volteé a ver al otro chico del cuadro.

Su rostro estaba cortado, parecía que lo hubiesen acuchillado sin piedad una y otra vez. Sin embargo, por la altura y por el tipo de ropa que traía puesto, supuse que debía de tener diecisiete o dieciocho años. ¿Acaso estos dos serían… los hermanos de Soul? ¿Soul tenía también un hermano?

Retrocedí lentamente, mientras que la lámpara se iba apagando lentamente y el sonido de la lluvia volvía a invadir mis oídos.

_¿Qué es lo que me escondes… Soul?_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Akuma no Omake!**

**Omake 3: _Secretos_**

&.

Kid suspiró, mientras que la imagen de su padre aparecía frente a él.

— ¡Hola holines~ Kid! — le saludó efusivamente con una de sus grandes manos.

Kid miró fijamente a su padre, mientras que fruncía el ceño. El Dios de la Muerte dejó su alegría a un lado, para enseriarse rápidamente. Sabía que cuando su hijo se ponía en ese plan de _'el ceño fruncido'_ no podría hacer ningún comentario a cerca de sus tres líneas.

— ¿Qué sucede, hijo? — le preguntó, serio.

— Sabes lo que sucede, padre. Dos portales han sido abiertos, y sólo Dios sabe si Medusa ya descubrió la ubicación del tercero — murmuró.

— ¿Medusa? ¿La bruja que contrató a Hela? — preguntó sorprendido.

— Sí. Al parecer, ella quiere despertarlo. Tiene a una Bara y a un Akuma de su lado, si no nos damos prisa ella…

— Lo sé, Kid, lo sé — Shinigami suspiró, para luego mirar fijamente a su hijo —. Regresen al Shibusen, es hora de poner manos a la obra antes de que esa bruja abra los cinco portales restantes.

— De acuerdo — murmuró, y la imagen de su padre desapareció.

Kid suspiró, para luego mirar el cielo nublado. Estaba totalmente empapado, sería un milagro que no se resfriara o que Liz lo regañara.

— Así que… todo comenzó… — susurró.

**¿Fin…?**

* * *

**1: **Maka hace referencia a la película de comedia "Los Cazafantasmas" (en inglés, Ghostbusters) que trata sobre una compañía que se encarga de cazar fantasmas (obvio… pero la peli está buena e.e)

* * *

_Chan chan chan~_

_Dios, ya es de madrugada, tengo sueño y terminé este cap en menos de un día… Creo que merezco una buena siesta reparadora e.e (no quiero imaginarme las ojeras que me cargaré mañana). En fin, ¡aquí está la tan ansiada conti! Para que vean que si les cumplo ;D ¡Lo bueno ya comenzó! ¿Qué será lo que trama Medusa? ¿Quién será la persona del cuadro? ¿Quiénes son Matti y Peter? ¿Qué relación tiene Maka con ellos? ¿Se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Soul? ¡Esto y más en la nueva saga del Fic! Gracias por sus reviews, de verdad que soy feliz leyendo cada uno de sus comentarios ;D ¡Espero traer el próximo capítulo antes del lunes! Nos leemos~_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_Después de la tortura de los exámenes… ¡el nuevo capítulo!_

_

* * *

_

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa 12: _La profecía de los Arcángeles_**

&.

_Corre, corre, corre, corre…_

Mis piernas comenzaban a fallarme. Respirar me era muy pesado…

_Corre, corre, corre, corre…_

Tropecé, y caí de cara al suelo. Y entonces una risa macabra inundó mis oídos. Sollocé y comencé a suplicar, sin saber muy bien porque lo hacía.

_Ya nadie vendrá a salvarte._

Una herida mortal se abre en mi pecho. Caigo, caigo… y no siento el final. No siento nada. Cierro los ojos, los parpados me pesan. No logro extender las manos para volver a tocar su rostro. Él ahora se encuentra muy lejos de mí…

_Morirás y volverás a nacer. Una y otra vez. Y en cada vida, me encargaré de que sea un infierno para ti…_

Abrí los ojos, mientras que gritaba al punto de desgarrar mi garganta.

Tapé rápidamente mi boca con mis manos. Mi cuerpo temblaba, el frío sudor recorría mi espalda, y en el exterior la lluvia no dejaba de caer. Agradecí mentalmente por ello, mientras que me imaginaba la escena que hubieran armado mis padres al escucharme gritar de aquel modo. ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?

Respiré hondo varias veces, para luego dejarme caer nuevamente contra la almohada. Mi vista se posó en el techo de mi habitación, y por un momento me sentí sola.

¿Cómo estaría Soul en estos momentos?

Ya teníamos dos días desde que habíamos llegado de Italia, y a pesar de que le di toda la sangre posible, la herida de su pecho aún no se curaba por completo. Eso me asustó; se suponía que era un Demonio, ya debía de haberse curado desde el momento en el que le hirieron.

La culpa volvió a embargarme, y las palabras que me había dicho mi Demonio aún resonaban en mi cabeza. _'Tú no tienes la culpa' 'Ya verás que en cuanto pruebe la ensalada de tomates de tu madre volveré a estar bien' '¡Lo que me falta es un delicioso y jugoso tomate!'_

Giré en mi cama, mientras que abrazaba con fuerza una de mis almohadas. Y por un momento, sólo por un momento, deseé que esta fuese Soul y que me abrazara con fuerza, mientras que me aseguraba que aquel hombre de la risa macabra no vendría por mí y que todo es una simple pesadilla…

Una fea, horrible y sumamente real pesadilla…

* * *

— ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? — pregunté, curiosa.

Soul me volteó a ver mientras que terminaba la sopa de tomate que le había preparado. Se empinó el plato para terminársela de golpe y me sonrió, mientras que se relamía los labios rojos.

— Mejor, ¿ves? — me dijo mientras que se señalaba —, soy demasiado _cool_ como para que un ataque como ese me afecte — alardeó con una sonrisa altanera.

Rodé los ojos, mientras que le retiraba los platos de su regazo.

Nos encontrábamos en la enfermería del Shibusen. Soul estaba acostado en la cama, tratando de guardar un poco de reposo para que su herida se sanase más rápido. Lo miré de reojo, mientras que dejaba la bandeja con los platos sucios en una de las mesas de la habitación.

Soul miraba la pequeña fracción de cicatriz que se asomaba por el cuello de la camiseta que estaba usando. La acarició suavemente con un dedo, para luego tocar la pequeña cruz de oro que descansaba sobre su pecho, colgada por aquella cadena del mismo material. Sin querer, fruncí el ceño y morí ligeramente mi labio. ¿Quién le habría regalado aquello? Y lo más importante… ¿por qué me molestaba tanto la forma en la que él miraba aquel pequeño presente…?

— ¿Sucede algo?

Di un respingo cuando la voz de Soul me regresó a la realidad. Noté que me le había quedado viendo más de la cuenta, haciendo que ahora él me mirase confundido. Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada, apenada.

— N-nada, sólo estaba pensando…

— ¿De verdad? — me preguntó, sorprendido, pero con una nota de miedo en su voz.

Lo miré entre confundida y extrañada, mientras que enarcaba una ceja.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — pregunté.

Soul frunció ligeramente el ceño, mientras que bajaba la mirada.

— Yo… no puedo leer tu mente… — susurró, con los ojos abiertos y perdidos en algún punto de la habitación. Rió ligeramente, para luego rascarse la nuca nerviosamente —. T-tal vez sea porque aún estoy débil por la pelea… — dijo, más para él que para mí.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, cada uno concentrado en lo suyo. Miré nuevamente a mi Demonio, un tanto dudosa y temerosa de ver aquella cicatriz y meter pensamientos pesimistas a mi cabeza. Suspiré, y cuando estaba por hablar, la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que pegara un brinco por el susto.

— ¡LLEGÓ POR QUIEN LLORABAN, EL GRAN BLACK…! — comenzó a gritar cierto peliazul estresante, haciendo que yo tomara la bandeja llena de platos y se la lanzara a la cara, dejándolo semi inconsciente en el suelo.

Detrás de él llegaron Tsubaki, Liz, Patty y Kid; la primera se quedó a cerciorarse de que no hubiese matado a su Contratista sin querer, mientras que los otros tres se acercaron a Soul y a mí, pasando por alto lo que había sucedido hace unos segundos.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Soul? — le preguntó Liz, mientras que Patty se colgaba de su brazo con una sonrisa.

— Mejor, gracias — murmuró mi Demonio, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza en manera de agradecimiento.

— ¿Crees que puedas levantarte por un momento? — preguntó Kid.

— Hem… sí, supongo — contestó, un poco confundido.

— Bien, porque mi padre quiere vernos, _a todos_ — dijo, recalcando las últimas dos palabras mientras que clavaba su dorada mirada en mí y en Black Star.

Tardé unos instantes en captar la información, y cuando lo hice no pude evitar que una enorme sonrisa creciese en mi rostro.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿De verdad? — pregunté, emocionada — ¡¿Conoceremos al famoso Shinigami-sama?

— ¿Famoso? Pues… — comenzó a decir, pero no le dejé terminar.

— ¡KYA! ¡Conoceré a Shinigami-sama! — canturreé mientras que daba saltitos en mi lugar.

Para nosotros, los Akumas, era imposible conocer a Shinigami-sama a menos de que se nos considerara espiritualmente capaces de poder estar ante su presencia. Sólo muy pocos llegaban a conocerlo, y los que no, siempre hemos deseado saber cómo es el verdadero Dios de la Muerte, aquel ser que guía a nuestras almas al limbo…

¿Sería alto, apuesto? Si Kid es su hijo… ¿sería igual a él? ¡Ya me moría por conocerlo~…!

* * *

— ¡Hola holines~!

Miré a la persona – ¿era una persona? – que se encontraba parada frente a mí, en aquella habitación con un extraño tapiz de nubes que se movían.

Era alto, oculto bajo una extraña gabardina negra. Su rostro estaba oculto bajo una graciosa máscara de calavera y sus manos, que parecían sacadas de una película de Disney, se movían de un lado a otro en señal de saludo.

¿Este era el famoso Shinigami-sama? ¿Aquel hombre de aspecto intimidante del que tanto escuché hablar? Parpadeé varias veces, perpleja. Esto sí que nunca me lo había esperado…

— ¿De qué quería hablarnos, Shinigami-sama? — preguntó Soul, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Shinigami-sama lo ignoró por completo. Se acercó a Black Star y a mí y llevó sus enormes manos blancas a nuestras cabezas, al mismo tiempo que las palmeaba como si fuésemos niños pequeños.

— ¡Así que ustedes son los famosos Black Star y Maka! — canturreó contento —. Un gusto conocerlos, supongo que ya han de saber quién soy yo, ¿verdad? — preguntó y asentimos —, ¡pero qué monos! Me recuerdan a Kid cuando era un niño, ¡se veía tan tierno con esos ojos enormes y llorosos~…!

— ¡Padre! — dijo Kid en un gritito, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

— Al grano, Shinigami — dijo mi Demonio, un tanto molesto —, ¿qué era lo que quería?

Shinigami-sama se apartó un poco de nosotros y carraspeó ligeramente, para luego serenarse un poco – aunque bueno, eso no se sabía por culpa de la máscara –. Nos miró fijamente, haciendo que me sintiese un poco cohibida.

— Bueno, sé que esto no debería de interesarles a ustedes, pero al ver que de una u otra manera se han involucrado, no me queda de otra más que pedirles su cooperación en este asunto.

— ¿Asunto? ¿Se refiere a la Bruja Medusa? — preguntó Tsubaki, preocupada.

— Exacto, pero antes de seguir con el tema, quisiera presentarles a otros miembros de este _"pequeño club"_ — murmuró divertido, mientras que señalaba hacia la puerta de entrada.

Me giré, curiosa de conocer a los que deberían de ser un Akuma y un Bara profesionales. Ya me los imaginaba: altos, fuertes, con ropajes negros y de cuero y cicatrices por todas las batallas ganadas y por aquellos arduos entrenamientos…

— ¡¿Qué? — grité, asustada, al ver a las personas que habían entrado a la habitación.

El Profesor Stein me miró fijamente, mientras que exhalaba un poco del humo de su cigarro; a su lado, Marie-sensei – nuestra maestra de cocina – nos sonreía tiernamente. Los miré, shockeada, al igual que Black Star, quien no tuvo descaro al señalarlos directamente con el dedo.

— ¡¿U-ustedes? — balbuceó.

— ¿Quién más, mocoso? — preguntó el profesor Stein, con el ceño fruncido. Me volteó a ver, con una sonrisa un tanto sádica que me heló la sangre —. Albarn, no sabía que eras un Bara. Ya se me hacía raro que hubieses sobrevivido al accidente — murmuró, y yo me oculté ligeramente tras mi Demonio, asustada y un tanto molesta —. Será divertido experimentar un poco contigo…

— ¡Stein! — le regañó Marie-sensei, con las manos en las caderas — ¿Qué te he dicho de amenazar a los demás con tus disecciones?

— Hump — se limitó a decir el otro, para después seguir fumando.

— _Well_, ya que estamos todos aquí, mejor empezar de una vez, ¿no creen? — dijo Shinigami-sama, mientras que daba una palmada con sus enormes manos. Volvió a carraspear, y todos guardamos silencio, esperando lo que tenía que decirnos —. Como bien sabrán, el Shibusen se encarga de ayudar a los Demonios que quieran convertirse en Ángeles, cazando así a otros Demonios pecadores y/o espíritus que atacan a los Humanos. Uno de aquellos seres que también nos encargamos de eliminar en caso de que hagan daño a la Humanidad son las Brujas.

"Medusa Gorgon es una Bruja que ha estado en nuestra lista desde hace siglos. Experimenta no sólo con Demonios, sino también con seres de otras especies. Por eso mismo es peligrosa, ya que no le importa si mata Humanos o Brujas; con tal de obtener lo que quiere lo hará.

"Estamos seguros de que ella trata de abrir los Portales de los Arcángeles para traer la desgracia al mundo…

— ¿Los Portales de los Arcángeles? — preguntó Black Star, confundido — ¿y esas cosas qué tienen de importante? ¿Qué guardan?

— ¿Has escuchado hablar de Asura? — le preguntó Shinigami-sama. Black Star lo miró como si hubiese hablado de Madona o Lady Gaga.

El profesor Stein exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo, para luego mirarnos fijamente.

— Asura era uno de los Demonios más fuertes de todo el Inframundo. Estuvo a 100 almas de convertirse en el nuevo Diablo que gobernase el Infierno; sin embargo, hace más de 300 años él fue acusado de asesinato. Y no de un asesinato común; se le culpó el haber matado a un Ángel.

— Se supone que los Demonios y los Ángeles tenemos un pacto — nos dijo Marie-sensei —. Los Demonios no deben de atacar a los Ángeles, y los Ángeles tampoco pueden hacerles daño a los Demonios a menos de que estos hayan cometido algún delito grave. Esto es para que haya una ligera paz entre ambos bandos y no se vuelva a desencadenar un suceso parecido a la Guerra de los Dos Cielos.

— Asura fue castigado, y a pesar de que se trató de que confesase el motivo por el cual había asesinado al Ángel, nunca dijo nada. Los siete Arcángeles Bíblicos (Miguel, Gabriel, Rafael, Uriel, Raguel, Zerachiel y Remiel) fueron los encargados de hacerle cumplir su sentencia — el profesor Stein hizo una pausa para fumar un poco más.

"Lo encerraron en un Portal que está en esta dimensión y en la otra, y para asegurarse que no saldría tan fácilmente, crearon otros Portales Llaves. Para abrir cada uno se necesitaba de algún sacrificio a cambio, sacrificios que prácticamente serían imposibles de realizar. Si no abrías el primer Portal, no podrías abrir los demás. Muchos han intentado liberar al Demonio, pero nadie lo ha logrado.

— Así que ahora esta es su misión — nos dijo Shinigami-sama —. El Shibusen protegerá los Portales restantes a cualquier costo. El Portal de Noruega y el de Italia ya han sido abiertos, por lo que sólo quedan cuatro Portales Llaves y el Portal Final. Los enviaremos a los Portales restantes para evitar que Medusa realice los sacrificios y consiga liberar a Asura.

— Pero… ¿cómo sabremos donde están los demás Portales? — pregunté.

Marie-sensei se acercó a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación y extendió un enorme mapa mundial, con algunas taches y círculos rojos en algunas partes del mundo.

— Las taches indican los Portales que ya han sido abiertos. Los de Noruega e Italia — dijo, señalando ambos puntos en el mapa —. Hay dos Portales bajo las manos del enemigo, uno en Japón — señaló el circulo sobre la pequeña isla — y el de Argentina — su dedo fue a parar al sur del continente Americano —. Sabemos, por escritos antiguos, que el último Portal se encuentra en Luxemburgo — señaló un punto cerca de Bélgica y Alemania —, pero por ahora no nos preocuparemos por ese. El que nos interesa en este momento es el Portal que se encuentra en México, ya que es la Tercera Llave.

— ¿Qué sacrificio se necesita para abrir ese Portal? — preguntó Soul.

— Sangre de Demonio — respondió el profesor Stein —. El primer Portal se abría con el sacrificio de una virgen, el segundo con la sangre de un gitano, el tercero es con la sangre de un Demonio, el cuarto con la sangre de una bruja, el quinto con la sangre de un vampiro, el sexto con el de un hombre lobo y el séptimo con la sangre de un Ángel.

— Pues en el último la veo difícil — murmuró Kid, pensativo —. Nadie ha invocado a un Ángel en siglos, ni siquiera los cazadores de sombras.

— Es por ello que no nos preocuparemos mientras por ese Portal. Lo importante es evitar que abran el siguiente; si lo conseguimos antes de Noche Buena, los otros dos Portales que ya han sido abiertos volverán a cerrarse — dijo Marie-sensei, sonriente.

— ¿Por qué antes de Noche Buena? — pregunté.

— Porque es el dia en el que Jesús nació. El Poder Sagrado de los Portales se debilita con el sacrificio, pero al llegar el momento de la Iluminación, este regresa y el sacrificio entonces fue en vano.

— Bien, entonces, ¿aceptan esta misión, chicos? — nos preguntó Shinigami-sama, curioso.

Todos nos volteamos a ver, y como si nuestras mentes estuviesen conectadas, asentimos al unísono.

— La aceptamos — declaró Kid.

— En ese caso, ¡preparen sus maletas, porque se irán a México! — gritó feliz, mientras que sacaba un sombrero de mariachi y una guitarra acústica de quien sabe dónde.

Todos miramos al Dios de la Muerte como si se tratase de un payaso de circo.

Suspiré, mientras que miraba de reojo el mapa que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Esta sería una misión que nunca olvidaría…

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa 13: _Adelanto_**

&.

_Me asomé ligeramente por la abertura que había en la puerta. Allí estaban Soul y María, charlando sobre quién sabe qué cosa, mientras que tomaban un poco de tequila bajo la luz de la luna llena. Sentí un poco de envidia al contemplar esa escena tan… ¿romántica?_

_— Ya, enserio Evans — rió María, mientras que le daba un ligero golpe a mi Demonio en el hombro, de manera amistosa —. ¿De verdad no te gusta Maka?_

_Ahogué un grito de sorpresa al escuchar ello. Mi respiración se cortó, y mi corazón comenzó a latir con desenfreno sin que supiese la razón. ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de saber si le gustaba o no a Soul?_

_Mi Demonio suspiró, mientras que volteaba a ver el cielo._

_— Si te dijera que sí… ¿qué harías?_

**Próximamente…**

**

* * *

**

_Chan chan chan~_

_¡YAY! Al fin logré terminar el capítulo :'D ¡Al fin, los exámenes terminaron! Y no he reprobado ni una (hasta ahora, no quiero saber cuánto saqué en matemáticas ;~;). Puff, maldita prepa y maldita escuela e.e Anyways~ Lamento la tardanza, pero acabo de decirlo, estaba en exámenes y no tenía ni un minuto de descanso D: (y los que tenía los compartía con mi novia) ¡Así que perdón! T~T_

_En fin, ¿qué les ha parecido el cap? Perdón si está corto, pero esto es sólo un pequeño relleno importante… creo ewé ¡Y para que no se quejen, les dejé un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo! El cual, espero poder traerles el sábado D: ¡Gracias por los reviews! De verdad gente, ustedes sí que me hacen feliz xD ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_New chapter!_

_

* * *

_

**Akuma no Bara**

**Cap. 13: _Erase una vez en México 1_**

&.

— ¡VIVA MÉXICO, _CABRONES_! — gritó Black Star mientras que se asomaba por la ventana del carro.

Rodé los ojos ante su actitud infantil, al mismo tiempo que me acurrucaba más en mi asiento. ¿Cuántas horas de viaje teníamos? Ni idea, ya había perdido la cuenta desde que pasamos Arizona. Miré a mis acompañantes de carro. Soul manejaba aquel pequeño mercedes negro que se había conseguido de quién-sabe-dónde, y yo iba sentada a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto. En la parte trasera iban Tsubaki y Black Star; la primera tratando de soportar el infernal calor de Texas y el segundo con la cabeza de fuera, como si tuviese un complejo de perro o algo así.

— ¿Kid aún nos sigue? — le pregunté a mi Demonio.

Soul miró a través de sus gafas negras el retrovisor. Asintió, y regresó su vista al frente.

— Sigue atrás — me dijo —. Tsubaki, ve cambiando de apariencia, ya estamos cerca de la frontera.

— De acuerdo — contestó ella, mientras que agitaba un abanico para tratar de refrescarse un poco.

Contemplé, asombrada, como Tsubaki se pasaba las manos por su cabello color azabache y este se volvía rubio al instante. Parpadeó varias veces, y cuando clavó su mirada en mi, vi que sus ojos habían dejado de ser azules para volverse de un intenso color chocolate. Me sonrió ampliamente ante mi cara de fascinación total.

— Tienen que enseñarme a hacer eso — le dije.

— No creo que los Humanos puedan hacer este tipo de cosas — me dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Su voz también había cambiado un poco.

— ¿Sabes? El rubio te sienta bien — le dijo Black Star. ¿Era acaso un sonrojo lo que veía en sus mejillas?

— Gracias — susurró Tsubaki, apenada.

— Maka, el volante — me dijo Soul.

Rápidamente sujeté lo que mi Demonio me había indicado. Tuve que hacer varias maniobras para mantener el carro en línea recta, mientras que contemplaba como Soul cambiaba también su imagen.

Se pasó los dedos por sus blancos cabellos, los cuales se oscurecieron al simple roce de la yema de sus dedos. Parpadeó varias veces, al igual que Tsubaki, y ahogué un ruidito de sorpresa al ver como estos dejaban de ser rojos, para volverse de un bello color azul.

— Listo — murmuró, con una voz un tanto seductora. Enarqué una ceja, y él me sonrió de lado mientras que volvía a tomar el mando del auto — ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta mi apariencia de galán?

— De mujeriego, querrás decir — le dije.

— Ow~ Eres mala, Makita~ — me dijo indignado, para luego hacer un puchero con la boca.

Bufé, ignorando por completo los comentarios de mi Demonio.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la frontera con México. Me comencé a hundir más en mi lugar al notar la seguridad con la que custodiaban la frontera. Vaya, después de todo el gobierno no bromeaba con eso de mantener a raya a los indocumentados…

— _Passport_? — nos preguntó un oficial, mientras que nos miraba a todos fijamente.

— _Here _— le contestó Soul, mientras que le pasaba los pasaportes de Tsubaki, Black Star, el suyo y el mío.

El oficial – y otro que estaba detrás de él – comenzaron a revisar los pasaportes, buscando algún defecto en ellos. Nos miraron fijamente, corroborando que éramos nosotros los que aparecían en esas fotos. Ambos asintieron y el que tenía todavía nuestros pasaportes nos miró serio.

— _Motive of trip?_ — nos preguntó.

— _Vacations_ — respondió Soul con una sonrisa inocente.

El policía nos miró desconfiado, pero al final optó por encogerse de hombros y regresarnos los pasaportes y las visas. Nos dijo un "que disfruten el viaje" y continuamos con nuestro camino.

— Cada día es más difícil pasar por aquí — dijo Tsubaki, mientras que agitaba su cabeza. Su cabello y sus ojos regresaron a sus colores naturales en un santiamén.

— En eso tienes razón — coincidió Soul, mientras que agitaba también su cabeza y sus ojos y cabello regresaban a la normalidad.

Escuchamos como alguien nos pitaba desde atrás, y al asomarme por el espejo retrovisor de mi lado comprobé que era Kid quien nos seguía. Él y Liz aún no tomaban su aspecto natural. Reí ligeramente al ver sus identidades falsas; Kid traía el cabello rubio, con unos ojos increíblemente azules y parecidos a los de Patty, mientras que Liz usaba el cabello corto y rojizo, con sus ojos verdes mirándonos a través de unos lentes.

— ¿Por qué tienen que cambiar de apariencia? — pregunté, curiosa.

— Por seguridad, más que nada — me contestó mi Demonio sin despegar la vista de la carretera —. No sabemos si nos toparemos con alguien que nos vio en el pasado y pueda reconocernos.

— Oh, ya — asentí.

— ¿Y se puede saber a dónde vamos? — preguntó Black Star, jugando con la ventana eléctrica.

— A Ciudad Juárez — contestó Tsubaki, para luego sonreír de manera melancólica —. Una vieja amiga nos espera allí.

Black y yo nos volteamos a ver confundidos. ¿Una vieja amiga…?

* * *

— ¡Soul, Tsubaki! ¡Pasen_, pasen_! ¡_Siglos sin verlos, cabrones_! ¿Cómo han estado? — gritó una chica que salió como bala de la pequeña casa a la cual habíamos llegado.

La contemplé fijamente, de pies a cabeza. Su cabello era largo y castaño, recogido en una trenza. Sus ojos, de un intenso color chocolate, tenían una ligera aura demoniaca; idéntica a la de Soul o la de Tsubaki. Su piel era de un ligero tono moreno, pero claramente se veía que esto era debido a los años bajo el sol. Sentí un poco de envidia ante su físico perfecto y su belleza sobrenatural.

La chica abrazó a Soul con fuerza, haciendo que su espalda tronara. Black Star rió, de manera burlesca (y vale, lo admito, yo también solté una risita). Luego de casi dejar inválido a mi Demonio, lo soltó para ir a darle besos en las mejillas a Tsubaki, al mismo tiempo que también la abrazaba.

— Bien, bien — murmuró Tsubaki, apenada, mientras que se dejaba besar y abrazar por la morena. Se separaron, y ambas nos voltearon a ver fijamente —. Ellos son nuestros Baras, Maka y Black Star — nos señaló, a manera de presentación —. Chicos, ella es María — dijo, alegre.

— María Isabela de la Cruz Santos a su servicio — nos dijo la chica mientras que hacía una pequeña reverencia.

— O también conocida como la Rosa Blanca bañada en Sangre — nos dijo Kid, una vez que bajó de su coche, acompañado de Patty y Liz.

— Años sin escuchar ese nombre — María suspiró, con una sonrisa melancólica. La miré sorprendida, ¿acaso ella era un Akuma? —. En fin, no nos quedemos aquí afuera, _adelante_ — nos dijo, con un movimiento de manos, indicando que debíamos de seguirla.

Entramos a la casa, la cual era en realidad una enorme hacienda pintoresca a las afueras de la ciudad. Aún mantenía aquella arquitectura que se podía ver en los viejos libros de historia universal. El jardín era enorme y estaba bien cuidado, mientras que a lo lejos se podía apreciar la enorme huerta de verduras que se encontraban cosechando. La casa era de un solo piso, pero abarcaba casi toda una cuadra. Las paredes eran de un suave color melón, mientras que el techo era de un rojo opaco.

— México no es como lo pintan en las películas — soltó Black Star de la nada —. Siempre te ponen un pueblo sin asfalto, pobre y con una cantina llena de borrachos.

— Bueno, de que hay cantinas, las hay — bromeó María mientras que abría la puerta. El interior de la casa era muy cómodo y espacioso, al igual que refrescante. Dejamos nuestras maletas cerca de la entrada, sin dejar de contemplar los muebles con estampados de flores y las plantas coloridas que decoraban el interior — ¡Alejandro! — llamó la castaña, y tan pronto como lo hizo, un chico de mi edad salió de una de las puertas que se encontraban al fondo, con expresión curiosa —. _Tenemos visitas_ — le habló en español, con un tono alegre.

Miré fijamente al chico. Era más alto que yo, pero su rostro aún mostraba signos de niñez. Sería a lo mucho uno o dos años menor que yo o Black Star. Su cabello era de un intenso color azabache, mientras que sus ojos eran de un dulce color miel, casi tirándole a verde. Su piel también era medio morena, idéntica a la de María, y supuse que esto se debía al estar horas trabajando en la huerta bajo aquel insistente sol.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije de mis viejos amigos; Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, Kid y Patty? — le dijo mientras que se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba —. Pues bien, ellos son — sonrió, y nos volteó a ver —. Él es Alejandro, mi protegido.

— Mucho gusto — nos saludó el chico con un peculiar acento.

— ¿Es tu Bara? — le preguntó Soul, con una ceja en alto.

María rió, mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

— No, ¿cómo crees? Dejé el negocio hace años, _cariño_, Ale es únicamente mi protegido.

— Un gusto, Alejandro — le saludó Tsubaki con una pequeña reverencia.

— Pueden llamarme simplemente Ale — contestó él apenado —, ¿desean algo de tomar? Tenemos agua de jamaica.

— Nos encantaría un vaso bien frío — contestó Liz, sin dejar de echarse aire con la mano.

Alejandro asintió, para luego regresar a la misma habitación de la que había salido. María suspiró, mientras que se encaminaba a la pequeña sala de estar que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta de entrada. Se dejó caer en uno de los sofás, y cruzando las piernas, nos miró curiosa.

— Bien, supongo que esta no es una simple reunión de generación, ¿verdad? — miró fijamente a Kid, Soul, Liz y Tsubaki —, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

— Si te has enterado de lo que sucedió en Noruega e Italia, ¿cierto? — preguntó Kid, serio.

María asintió.

— Se está comentando mucho en el Submundo. La liberación de Asura. Los cazadores de sombras andan como locos tratando de encontrar la ubicación del Portal que se encuentra aquí en México.

— ¿Y sabes dónde se encuentra? — le preguntó mi Demonio, dejándose caer en el sofá a un lado de ella.

— _Mi vida_, ¿por quién me tomas? — dijo María burlona, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Sacó un papelito de su pantalón y lo desdobló rápidamente —. Mis contactos lograron encontrarlo antes que esos nefilims. Se encuentra más al sur del país — dejó el papel en el centro de la mesa. Era un mapa de México, con una cruz roja marcada cerca del estado que decía… ¿_Vireicruiz…_? Forcé a mi cerebro para que recordase el curso de español al que había asistido durante un año. El nombre del estado era Veracruz… o algo así —. Se encuentra en la cuidad de Huasca, al este de Hidalgo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo nos haríamos de viaje? — preguntó Liz.

— A lo mucho ocho o nueve horas. Máximo once. Todo es dependiendo de qué tan _pendejos_ estén los _idiotas_ que conduzcan y de cómo esté el clima. Con eso de que ya entramos en el mes de la Revolución, todos andarán de fiesta en fiesta como con el Bicentenario… — suspiró, cansada.

— Espera — dije, confundida —, ¿qué no se suponía que la Revolución Mexicana es en noviembre?

— ¿En qué mes crees que estamos, querida? — me preguntó sonriente —. Mañana es 20 de noviembre.

— ¡Wow! — exclamó Black Star —. El tiempo sí que se nos ha ido.

Alejandro regresó de la cocina con una bandeja llena de vasos con agua roja. Supuse que esa era la famosa agua de jamaica que bebían aquí. Tomé uno y le dije un torpe gracias en español. Él me sonrió y rió ligeramente, y la verdad es que se había visto sumamente encantador. Sentí mis mejillas arder ante ese pensamiento, y al girar mi cabeza, mi vista se encontró con la de Soul.

Parecía molesto, y no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada a Alejandro, quien ni se daba cuenta de ello. Lo miré confundida, mientras que le daba un sorbo a mi bebida; sonreí, realmente sabía deliciosa~.

— Si nos vamos hoy por la madrugada, llegaremos allí casi por la tarde. Nos daría el tiempo suficiente para buscar el portal — murmuró Kid, pensativo.

— Eso no suena mal — asintió María, para luego levantarse de su lugar en un salto — ¡Yo opino que por mientras, vayamos a _pachanguear_! — canturreó divertida —. Conozco una muy buena cantina por aquí cerca~…

— María, no creo que nos dejen pasar — le dijo Alejandro, con ceño preocupado —. Somos menores de edad… — susurró mientras que nos veía a Black Star y a mí.

— Vamos, vamos, Ale, Don Javier me conoce desde hace años. Un par de pestañeos por aquí y les darán a ustedes el mejor tequila de la casa — sonrió —. ¡Anda, no hay nada que perder! Así aprovechamos y nos conocemos mejor.

Y dicho esto, salió dando saltitos de la casa. Alejandro suspiró, y nos pidió disculpas con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

— ¿Y cómo fue que se conocieron? — pregunté mientras que a mi lado, Black Star y Patty devoraban como si no hubiese un mañana las enchiladas que nos había traído el mesero.

Soul y María se empinaron sus vasos llenos de cerveza, logrando acabársela toda de un solo trago. Suspiraron y se limpiaron la espuma que tenían en los labios, para luego sonreír.

— Es una larga historia — nos dijo María.

— María fue mi maestra en el Infierno — nos dijo Tsubaki, mientras que dejaba su _vampiro_ sobre la mesa —. Ella me enseñó a ser el Demonio que soy ahora — sonrió, y María se sonrojó ligeramente, mientras que se rascaba la frente.

— No es para tanto, Tsu-Tsu — murmuró apenada.

— Además de que fue la que hizo que Soul dejase de ser puro e inocente — se burló Liz, mientras que jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

Soul y yo escupimos el agua que traíamos en la boca al escuchar eso.

— ¡LIZ! — gruñó mi Demonio, sonrojado. Y yo, por alguna razón que desconocía, lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Buena esa, Liz! — dijo Black Star, mientras que chocaba las manos con la mayor de las hermanas. Soul se dedicó a matarlo (literalmente) con la mirada.

Le di un sorbo a mi refresco, mientras que fruncía el ceño molesta. No lo entendía, ¿qué era esta sensación amarga que inundaba mi paladar? Miré a Soul y a María de soslayo; el primero seguía discutiendo con Liz y Black Star, mientras que la segunda sonreía y le picaba la mejilla con el dedo índice a Alejandro.

Y por un momento… sólo por un momento, pensé que de verdad hacían buena pareja…

— ¡Esa canción me encanta! — dijo de repente María, levantándose de golpe de su asiento —. ¡Ale, vamos a bailar!

— P-pero… — balbuceó el chico, pero ya no le dio tiempo de negarse, ya que María lo sujetó de cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró hacia la pista de baile.

Poco después se le unieron Liz y Patty, ya que fueron a ver si podían conquistar a un chico con _"sus movimientos sensuales"_. Black Star, por otro lado, se fue a la barra, ya que se encontraban haciendo un concurso para ver quién podía comer más chiles sin salir _enchilado_. No faltó mucho para que Tsubaki fuese a su rescate. Kid comenzó a platicar con unas chicas que se le habían acercado, dejándonos, literalmente, a Soul y a mí solos en la mesa.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre los dos. Me dediqué a contemplar mi vaso, mientras que mi Demonio miraba aburrido hacia la pista de baile. Suspiré, haciendo que un par de mechones rebeldes que tenía en la cara se alzaran; me entretuve haciendo esto varias veces, hasta que al fin, cierto albino que se encontraba a mi lado decidió hablar.

— ¿Qué haces? — me preguntó, aburrido.

— Nada — respondí, y dejé de jugar con mi cabello. Estuvimos otros diez minutos en silencio, hasta que al fin, armándome de valor, volteé a ver a mi Demonio —, ¿quieres bailar? — le pregunté.

Soul me miró como si tuviese un bicho enorme y feo en la cara.

— ¿Estás loca? ¿Y arriesgarme a que me dejes lisiado? No, gracias.

— Eres un imbécil.

Y tan pronto como inicio nuestra platica, fue como se acabó.

Molesta como estaba, me levanté de mi asiento y agarré mi chamarra. Podía hacer un infierno en la mañana, pero ya casi anochecía y la temperatura baja considerablemente. Pasé entre la gente que bailaba al compás de la música, buscando la salida del local. Una vez que puse un pie afuera, suspiré aliviada.

La calle estaba semi-vacía. Esto era porque nos encontrábamos en fin de semana y en un barrio poco concurrido. Al parecer, la gente no le gustaba salir sola de noche en esta ciudad (por lo que Alejandro nos dijo, Cuidad Juárez era considerada la cuidad más peligrosa del mundo… ¿acaso no han visto como está Chicago?). Me puse mi chamarra y metí las manos en las bolsas, y con un largo suspiro, comencé a avanzar lentamente por la calle.

Alcé la vista al cielo. El sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte y se podía vislumbrar casi a la perfección la luna, la cual se encontraba llena. Un par de estrellas bañaban al cielo, aunque no se veían mucho.

Di la vuelta en una esquina, sin importarme mucho si me alejaba mucho del bar o no. Una punzada dio de lleno en mi corazón al recordar lo que Liz había dicho. ¿María y Soul habían sido pareja hace tiempo? Tal vez, y la verdad, es que era imposible que alguien no se fijase en ella. Era realmente hermosa.

Me sentí fea cuando traté de compararme con ella. No tenía nada de bonita, era una típica americana rubia de ojos verdes, plana y un tanto pequeña para su edad. ¿Qué posibilidades tendría de que Soul se fijase en mí…?

Me paré en seco ante ese pensamiento, para después comenzar a reír.

¿Pero qué cosas digo? ¿Soul y yo como pareja? ¡Ja! Cuando eso pase, será el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos ahora. Desvié mis pensamientos a otras cosas que no involucrasen a mi Demonio o a María, o a los dos juntos, hasta que de pronto, un pequeño local llamó mi atención.

En el escaparate estaba pegada una imagen de un ojo, y en letras plateadas se leía _"Madame S. Lectura de manos y del tarot"_. Me sorprendió que estuviese tanto en español como en inglés. Me encogí de hombros; bueno, Juárez estaba cerca de la frontera, tal vez era común poner cosas en ambos idiomas.

La curiosidad me invadió, y dejé que mis pies me llevasen hacia la puerta del local. La abrí lentamente, escuchando el sonido de la campanita que se encontraba en una de las esquinas del marco de madera. Entré, y miré atentamente a mi alrededor. Era una pequeña sala de espera, levemente iluminada por una lámpara de lava morada. En el centro había una mesita llena de revistas, y al fondo había otra puerta. Me acerqué a uno de los sofás y me senté en este, esperando a que alguien saliera.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que un hombre de mediana edad saliera de la habitación del fondo, seguido de cerca por una mujer de veintitantos años que vestía ropas un tanto vistosas y holgadas. El hombre agarró su saco del perchero que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta de salida y le dio las gracias a la mujer, para luego voltearme a ver y sonreír, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Agité la mano, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y él simplemente sonrió más y salió del local. Me recordó un poco a mi abuelo, siempre con una amplia sonrisa para mí, a pesar de que a veces le escondía su dentadura en el refrigerador.

_"Tú sabes cómo mantenerme despierto, Makita"_ me decía él entre risas, para luego sentarme en sus piernas y contarme un cuento típico de Rusia hasta que yo me quedase dormida.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando la señora carraspeó un poco, llamando mi atención. Ella también me sonreía, curiosa.

— ¿_Hablas español_? — me preguntó. Fue una suerte que le entendiera a la primera.

— _No muy bien_ — le dije, con mi pésimo acento.

Ella rió ligeramente.

— Está bien, en inglés será. ¿De acuerdo, Maka? — me dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

La miré sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Soy adivina — me dijo, tocándose una sien y con una sonrisa divertida —. Supongo que quieres saber algo de tu futuro, ¿verdad? — asentí, aún atontada —. Bien, sígueme entonces.

Me levanté de mi asiento y la seguí hacia la habitación del fondo. No era muy diferente a la sala de estar. Era iluminada también por una lámpara de lava, pero roja, y en vez de sofás había dos enormes cojines junto con una mesita al puro estilo japonés. También había un curioso olor a incienso, y muchos libros con pastas negras o rojas apilados en dos libreros a ambos extremos de la habitación. La mujer se sentó en uno de los cojines y me sonrió, haciendo que sus ojos azules brillasen, resaltando en su tez morena y su cabello negro.

— Mi nombre es Madame S, o puedes llamarme simplemente Sara, como gustes — me indicó el cojín que se encontraba enfrente de ella. Me senté —, bien, ¿quieres que primero lea tu mano o las cartas?

— Ham… bueno… ¿la mano? — dije, aunque lo último sonó más a una pregunta.

Sara me sonrió, al mismo tiempo que tomaba con delicadeza mi mano izquierda. La contempló durante unos segundos, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, logrando asustarme un poco. No es que creyera tanto en el esoterismo, pero era muy asustadiza. Si me dijeran que mañana me voy a morir, entraría en colapso y mando a hacer mi testamento en ese mismo instante.

— Humm — murmuró, mientras que se llevaba su mano libre al mentón, pensativa —. Tu línea de la vida es muy rara — me dijo.

La miré confundida.

— ¿Cómo que rara? ¿Tengo algo malo?

— No, no preciosa. No me refería a eso — señaló la línea que se encontraba cerca de mi pulgar, la cual hacía una curva y terminaba en mi muñeca —. Las líneas de la vida indican, desde su comienzo, tus vidas pasadas. Es raro ver eso en esta línea; es como si tu pasado no quisiera dejarte.

La miré confundida.

— ¿Ah? — alcancé a decir.

Sara me sonrió de una manera un tanto maternal.

— Aquí — señaló el inicio de la línea, a mitad de mi palma — la línea es media difusa, y se corta al poco tiempo. Luego de allí vuelve a comenzar, pero se corta nuevamente. A lo mucho yo diría que en esa vida sólo viviste trece años. Y por tercera vez, vuelve a comenzar… aunque… termina nuevamente. Si no me equivoco, te queda un año de vida.

— ¡¿Qué? — grité, asustada.

— ¡Calma, calma! — me tranquilizó —. A línea vuelve a comenzar, y finaliza en tu muñeca. Eso significa que en tu próxima vida tendrás éxito y felicidad.

— Humm… — dije, no muy convencida.

— Bien, es hora de leer tus cartas. Barájalas y colócalas en montoncitos, luego, escoge 12 cartas que te llamen la atención, sin verlas, y acomódalas como gustes — me dijo, pasándome un mazo de cartas boca abajo.

Asentí, mientras que hacía lo que ella me indicaba. La verdad es que escogí las cartas al azar, ya que no entendía muy bien como estaba eso de escoger las que más llamasen mi atención. Cuando terminé, le entregué las cartas restantes. Sara asintió, más para sí misma que para mí, y luego, volteó las cartas que yo había apartado.

— Vaya, vaya… tus cartas son igual de interesantes que tu línea de la vida…

— ¿P-por qué? — pregunté, confundida.

— Esta carta — me dijo, señalando la que parecía ser un ataúd. Me dio mala espina —, es la carta del muerto. No es buena ni mala, pero considerando en la posición en la que la dejaste, me da a entender que tuviste que dejar algo muy importante en tu pasado. Tal vez no esté, si no en otra vida. Fue algo doloroso, y sufriste mucho por ello. Esta otra — señaló la de un hombre con expresión triste — es la carta de la decepción. Indica que en un futuro tendrás una mala relación, y que perderás lazos con la persona a la que más quieres, en contra de tu voluntad. La carta de las tres espadas está muy pegada a esta, y significa que sufrirás demasiado; que tienes el dolor del enamorado. La luna — señaló la carta con el dibujo de aquel astro — indica que debes de concentrarte en tus sentimientos y tratar de descifrarlos por tu propio bien. En la carta de la justicia, me dice que dentro de muy poco te verás sometida a poner en práctica tu sentido de la justicia, qué es bueno o malo. La templanza está también muy junta a esta, lo cual indica que deberás de encontrar dentro de ti el equilibrio necesario para poder juzgar a aquella persona.

Suspiró, y yo miré fijamente todas mis cartas, sin entender muy bien como era que le hacía para leerlas.

— La siguiente carta, la carta de la fortaleza — me señaló la carta donde estaba la imagen de una mujer domando a un león —. Significa que tú posees una fuerza de voluntad muy fuerte que te ayudará en un futuro para superar grandes retos. El ermitaño significa que cosas de tu vida pasada se rebelarán, y que eso será tanto para bien como para mal. La carta del papa significa que habrán cosas, o hechos muy importantes que se presentarán en tu futuro y que tendrás que resolverlos, a su lado, de manera invertida está la carta del colgado, lo que indica que serán hechos que no estaban escritos en tu futuro y sucederán de manera improvista. La carta de los amantes — señaló la carta de una chica y de un chico desnudos tomados de las manos — significa que el amor ronda muy cerca de ti, pero que no te has dado cuenta. Al parecer, cuando aquel amor explote, el deseo carnal se hará presente — me guiñó el ojo, y me sonrojé. Sin entender muy bien porqué, el rostro de Soul apareció en mi cabeza y negué rápidamente, tratando de borrarlo —. Y por último, está la carta de la muerte — temblé ligeramente al escuchar ello —. La muerte, a diferencia de lo que la gente cree, no es nada malo. Significa que una fase de tu vida está por acabar, y otra por comenzar. Dependiendo de lo que suceda es cómo será el desenlace.

Asentí lentamente, para luego parpadear varias veces. Madame S me miraba sonriente, para luego comenzar a recoger las cartas y acomodarlas de nuevo en el mazo. Sentí la boca seca cuando traté de hablar, por lo que tuve que aclararme un poco la garganta.

— Esto… fue entretenido — murmuré.

— Muchas cosas te esperan en la vida, Maka, no lo olvides. Siempre sigue a tu corazón, ya que este será el mejor guía que puedas tener en tu destino — me dio una palmada en el hombro, cariñosamente. No sé porque, pero me sentía relajada y en paz a su lado —. Eres alguien especial, cariño. Has nacido bajo la estrella de un ángel.

— ¿Eso qué significa? — pregunté, confundida.

— Estás bendecida por Dios — se limitó a decirme, para luego quitarse una pulsera que traía en la muñeca. Era negra, y con el dije de un corazón dentro de una luna. Noté que había algo grabado en el corazón, pero no sabía en qué idioma estaba —. Esto te protegerá, mi niña. No lo pierdas.

— Gracias — asentí, mientras que aceptaba la pulsera. Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de la hora que era al ver mi reloj de pulsera. Ahogué un grito de sorpresa — ¡Ya es tarde! — me levanté de golpe de mi lugar, para luego sacar mi billetera —. E-este… ¿Cuánto…?

— La casa invita esta vez — me dijo Sara mientras que agitaba la mano, restándole importancia al dinero —, pero para la próxima, invítame a comer un poco de ese estofado de cabra que hace tu madre — me dijo divertida.

Sonreí, mientras que en mi mente se repetían sus palabras. _"La próxima vez"_. Algo me decía que Madame S no se equivocaba en ello y que si nos volveríamos a encontrar pronto. Le di las gracias nuevamente, y me encaminé hacia la puerta de salida, seguida por ella. Cuando estaba por salir a la calle, Madame S me sujetó de la muñeca con delicadeza, haciendo que la volteara a ver confundida.

— Nadie es lo que parece, mi niña, recuérdalo — me dijo.

No entendí muy bien eso, y antes de que pudiese preguntarle algo, ella cerró lentamente la puerta del local…

* * *

Regresamos a la casa de María casi a la una de la madrugada. Yo estaba cansada, y me pesaban los parpados, pero al parecer los demás se encontraban de maravilla a pesar de haber tomado como locos.

Estábamos arreglando nuestras cosas para el viaje hacia Huasca, al mismo tiempo que aprovechábamos para descansar un poco. Salí del baño que se encontraba en mi cuarto, con los músculos relajados tras aquella ducha caliente. Mientras que me secaba el cabello, encendí la televisión y pasé los canales tratando de encontrar algo que estuviese en inglés para poder pasar el rato. Dejé el control remoto sobre la cama, y mientras que me ponía ropa cómoda para el viaje, disfrutaba el capítulo de la Ley y el Orden U.V.E.

Cuando regresé al bar, después de que saliera del local de Madame S, Soul me había regañado por irme sin avisarle, por lo que empezamos a discutir frente a medio mundo. Eso fue uno de los motivos por los cuales ahora me encontraba molesta y con el ceño fruncido a más no poder. ¿Qué había hecho como para merecer un Demonio como lo era Soul?

Recordé mi plática con Sara, y sin darme cuenta, ya me encontraba mirando la palma de mi mano. ¿Sería cierto eso de mis vidas pasadas? Temblé al recordar sus palabras después de que viese mi línea de la vida. _"Te queda un año de vida"_. Ojalá se estuviese equivocando con eso…

Bostecé, al mismo tiempo que me daba cuenta que mi boca se encontraba seca. Me relamí un poco los labios, para luego salir de mi cuarto y encaminarme hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua. La casa estaba en silencio y totalmente oscura, haciendo que me diesen un poco de escalofríos. ¿Por qué me daba esa sensación de que todas las casas antiguas estaban embrujadas…?

— ¡Sigues siendo el mismo de hace 100 años, Soul!

Me paré en seco ante ese comentario. Era la voz de María, sin duda alguna, y sonaba divertida. Caminé hacia el lugar donde sonaban las voces; al parecer los dos se encontraban en el balcón que estaba cerca del comedor. Me asomé a este, y vi que las puertas corredizas estaban abiertas, haciendo que las cortinas se ondeasen un poco por culpa del aire.

Me asomé ligeramente por la abertura que había en la puerta. En efecto, allí estaban Soul y María, charlando sobre quién sabe qué cosa, mientras que tomaban un poco de tequila bajo la luz de la luna llena. Sentí un poco de envidia al contemplar esa escena tan… ¿romántica?

— Hace tiempo que no me divertía como hoy — suspiró María, tomando un poco de su tequila.

— ¿Nunca sales con Alejandro? — le preguntó mi Demonio.

— Ale es apenas un niño, y uno muy inocente — bufó —. Cómo me gustaría que fuese más _aventado_.

— Ah~, así que María está enamorada~ — bromeó Soul, mientras que le picaba las costillas a la morena con su codo.

María le pegó suavemente en el hombro.

— Cállate — murmuró sonrojada —. É-él no me gusta.

— ¿Y entonces por qué te pones así? — inquirió Soul.

— ¡T-tú…! — balbuceó ella, matándolo con la mirada. Después, suspiró y desvió su vista hacia su vaso —. Tú… no lo entenderías… él es un humano, hijo de cazadores de sombras… ¿y yo qué soy? Un Demonio. Yo… yo no podría estar con él aunque lo quisiera, está mal.

— Eso no lo sabes, ¿cómo puedes pensar que lo suyo no funcionaría?

— Vamos Soul. Los Demonios no podemos tener hijos, no podemos morir como lo hacen los humanos. Nunca envejecemos, y siempre acarreamos desgracias por donde pasamos… no creo ser la indicada para él…

Miré a María fijamente, mientras que sentía un poco de lástima hacia ella. Todo el resentimiento que se había formado en mí desapareció de golpe.

— En fin — suspiró —, pasemos a otras cosas. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Ya llegó tu chica ideal?

Soul se sonrojó levemente, mientras que fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Y eso a ti qué? — preguntó.

— Vamos Soul, soy tu amiga desde que eras un Demonio recién nacido — le dijo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda —. ¿Es que acaso crees que me enojaré contigo? Claro que no, pequeño.

— No me trates como a un niño — gruñó.

— _Pequeño bebé, a que sí eres tú, _¿_'ontá bebé_? — bromeó ella, mientras que le jalaba los cachetes a mi Demonio — ¡_Aquí 'ta_!

— ¡Ya! — se quejó Soul, zafándose del agarré de María —. _Como jodes, mujer._

María lanzó una carcajada, divertida.

— Oh~ Soul ya se enojó — murmuró, mientras que acercaba su rostro al de Soul. Apreté con fuerza mis manos, mientras que una punzada de ira atacaba a mi corazón, ¡¿dónde quedó el respeto al espacio personal? —. Creo que ya sé porque no me lo dices… te gusta Maka, ¿verdad?

Allí fue donde casi me da un paro cardiaco.

Soul y yo la miramos como si hubiese dicho la peor blasfemia del mundo (y eso era cierto… ¿verdad?). María sonrió de manera pícara, y Soul la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Pero qué… cosas dices? — balbuceó él.

María sonrió ampliamente, de manera burlona, mientras que Soul le daba una colleja en la cabeza.

— Ya, enserio Evans — rió María, mientras que le daba un ligero golpe a mi Demonio en el hombro, de manera amistosa —. ¿De verdad no te gusta Maka?

Ahogué un grito al escuchar aquello. No entendía porque me encontraba tan ansiosa. Mi respiración se cortó, y mi corazón comenzó a latir con desenfreno sin razón alguna. ¿Acaso me había dado fiebre? No, no lo creía… ¿acaso… había sido por las palabras de María? Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de saber si le gustaba o no a Soul?

Mi Demonio suspiró, mientras que volteaba a ver el cielo.

— … No… digo… no lo… creo — susurró.

María se recargó a su lado, sobre el barandal. Lo miró fijamente, preocupada.

— ¿Será que te recuerda a Peter? — susurró ella. Los miré sorprendida. Era la segunda vez que mencionaban al tal Peter, ¿qué relación tendría él conmigo, o con Soul? —. Vamos Soul, esa es cosa del pasado…

— No lo es — murmuró él, molesto, pero a la vez con una nota de dolor en la voz.

— No fue tu culpa, y tú lo sabes…

— Si no lo fue, ¿por qué me condenaron los cazadores de sombras?

— Porque son unos estúpidos — María frunció el ceño —. Mira, no deberías de involucrar tu pasado con el presente. No te trae nada bueno, créeme — suspiró —. Maka no es Peter; puede que no la conozca bien, pero sé que ella no es él.

Soul se quedó un rato en silencio, sin dejar de ver a las estrellas. Yo seguía oculta, tratando de mantener mi cabeza bloqueada para que ninguno de ellos se percatase de mi presencia. Pero la verdad, es que era un poco difícil. Mi mente estaba hecha un caos. ¿Quién era Peter? ¿Por qué Soul me comparaba con él? ¿Qué le habría pasado como para que él se culpara de ello y los cazadores de sombras lo hubiesen condenado?

Por primera vez, el instinto de querer abrazar a mi Demonio y de decirle que todo estaría bien creció en mí, y usé todo mi autocontrol para no hacerlo.

— Si te dijera que sí… ¿qué harías? — preguntó Soul de repente. María sonrió de lado.

— No sé. Tal vez drogarlos junto con la ayuda de Liz y Patty y obligarlos a casarse en las Vegas. O rentarles un cuarto de hotel, lo que salga más económico. La crisis está muy _cabrona_ — bromeó ella.

Soul también rió, para luego empinarse lo que tenía de tequila en su vaso. Siguieron charlando de otras cosas cuando yo me fui a mi recamara, olvidando por completo el motivo por el cual había salido.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mi pecho, mientras que mis mejillas se encontraban calientes. En mi mente, una sola frase se repetía una y otra vez.

_"El amor anda cerca de ti, pero tú no te has dado cuenta"._

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

_Chan chan chan~ (?)_

_Finalmente, ¡el nuevo capítulo! xD Como me costó terminarlo e.e En fin~ ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿Extraño, bueno, malo? Tomatazos en reviews, please ;D ¡al fin se supo algo del pasado de Soul! Aunque claro, no fue la gran cosa n.ñ Y Maka, ¿se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia su Demonio o no? ¿Qué pasará con María y Alejandro? ¿Podrán detener a Medusa a tiempo? ¿A qué se referirá la gitana con aquella profecía? ¡Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo! :D Espero poder traerlo el martes o el miércoles, dependiendo de la tarea que me encarguen en la escuela ú.u ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! De ahora en adelante los contestaré, pero sólo pido un poquitín de paciencia ;D ¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_Segunda parte del arco, ¡disfrútenlo!_

_

* * *

_

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa 14: _Erase una vez en México 2_**

&.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Bostecé, mientras que parpadeaba varias veces y me estiraba, tratando de despertarme por completo. Volteé a ver a mi Demonio, quien seguía conduciendo por aquella interminable carretera, para después posar mi vista en el reloj del auto. Las 6:30 de la mañana.

— ¿Uh? — murmuré, aún adormilada —, ¿a qué… te refieres? — pregunté, rascándome la frente.

— Estabas hablando en sueños — se limitó a decirme, sin despegar la mirada del camino —, parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

Tan pronto como mi Demonio dijo eso, mi mente se encargó de recordarme aquella risa macabra que aún resonaba en lo más profundo de mí. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, pero logré fingir que tenía frío por el aire acondicionado y me removí dentro de mi chamarra.

— Unos hámsteres me atacaban — mentí —, nada del otro mundo.

Soul me miró desconfiado, pero no me preguntó nada más. Yo por mi parte me dediqué a ver a nuestros acompañantes del asiento trasero con tal de no volver a tocar el tema de mis pesadillas.

Black Star tenía la cabeza en el regazo de Tsubaki, y se encontraba profundamente dormido. Tsubaki, por otra parte, estaba acomodada contra el respaldo del asiento y dormida. Por un momento, la escena me pareció un tanto romántica… y hasta un poco incómoda.

Desde que había escuchado a Soul y a María hablar (hace un par de horas), mi corazón no se había logrado controlar cada vez que miraba a mi Demonio. Y no entendía la razón. Me sentía ansiosa, nerviosa, y no podía verlo a los ojos sin que mi rostro se pusiera rojo. Fruncí el ceño, mientras que me cruzaba de brazos. ¿Todo esto por culpa de unas tontas palabras? ¡Oh, vamos, ni que Soul estuviese interesado en mí!

…

¿Por qué no me gustó como sonó ese pensamiento?

Negué con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que pasábamos un letrero que decía en letras grandes _"Bienvenidos a Huasca de Ocampo. Pueblo Mágico"_. No entendí muy bien que significaba, ya que mi escaso conocimiento del español sólo me dejó comprender _pueblo_, _bienvenidos_ y _Huasca_.

Pasamos por un pequeño caminito de tierra, para luego toparnos con un extraño asfalto que te recordaba a los que se encontraban en las ciudades antiguas como Roma o incluso España. Observé que las casas que se encontraban al inicio del pueblo eran hechas de piedra, y que casi no habían carros último modelo (razón por la cual los pueblerinos que se encontraban despiertos y barriendo la calle nos miraban temerosos). También noté que allí no había ninguna tienda de auto servicio o algo por el estilo. Todo era tan… rústico…

El carro rojo que iba frente a nosotros se estacionó en una pequeña plaza que había en la entrada del lugar, y de él bajaron Kid, Liz, Patty, María y un adormilado Alejandro. Nosotros nos estacionamos a un lado de ellos, y después de quince minutos tratando de despertar a Black Star, todos nos encontrábamos afuera de los vehículos, totalmente congelados hasta la medula ósea.

— ¿A-a cuanto e-estamos? — pregunté, abrazándome a mi misma para no perder el calor.

— Tres centígrados — murmuró Liz, igual de congelada que yo.

— ¡Me muero de hambre! — gruñó Black Star, quien al parecer no le afectaba en lo más mínimo el cambio de clima que estábamos sufriendo.

— Aquí enfrente hay un puesto de comida — señaló Alejandro —. Podemos comer allí, e incluso pedir información.

— Andando — asintió María.

Fue una tortura llegar al puesto de comida que se encontraba cruzando la calle. El frío entumía por completo mis piernas, haciendo que sintiese como si pesaran diez kilos o más. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que había afuera y que nos permitía ver todo a nuestro alrededor; la iglesia, las casas, la pequeña plaza, el parque… Realmente era un pueblo muy pequeño.

— ¿_Puedo tomar su orden_? — nos preguntó una señora ya grande, con un delantal de cuadros naranja y una camisa de mangas cortas. La miré como si fuese una alienígena. ¿Qué acaso no tenía frío…? Bueno, tal vez ya hasta estaban acostumbrados…

— ¿_Qué es lo que tienen_? — preguntó Alejandro.

— _Quesadillas de queso, mole, chorizo y chicharrón en salsa verde o roja. También tenemos molotes y bocoles_.

— ¿Quieren quesadillas de queso? — nos preguntó. Asentimos, un tanto confundidos. ¿Quesadillas? ¿Qué era eso? — ¿_Cuánto la orden de quesadillas_?

— _Tres pesos por quesadilla_.

— _Tráigame 30 de queso, por favor_ — la señora asintió, para luego anotar el pedido y encaminarse hacia otra señora que se encontraba tras un comal calentando un par de tortillas.

Escuché un par de risitas detrás de mí, y al voltearme, vi como un par de niños del pueblo me miraban curiosos. Usaban un curioso uniforme de cuadros rojos con negro junto con una camisa blanca (claro está, las niñas traían también sus medias blancas). Rieron un poco más y luego se alejaron corriendo, para reunirse con otros niños que también pasaban por allí, cada uno con su mochila. Los miré confundida.

— Están emocionados — me dijo María sonriente —. Es raro ver a alguien rubio por los alrededores.

— _Aquí tienen _— nos dijo la señora cuando nos trajo un plato lleno de unas tortillas dobladas a la mitad, de las cuales salía un poco de queso.

— _Gracias_ — le sonrió María, para luego carraspear un poco —. _Disculpe, quisiera hacerle una pregunta._

_— _¿_Sí_?

— ¿_Podría decirme si han estado pasando cosas extrañas aquí en el pueblo_? _No sé… rumores o cosas por el estilo…_

La mujer miró desconfiada a María durante un momento, pero después suspiró. Tal vez pensó que éramos unos turistas más, curiosos por saber los secretos de este pueblo.

— _Es sólo un rumor, pero dicen que han estado pasando cosas raras durante las noches. Se ve una chica caminando por las calles, con un extraño atuendo de monja y con la mirada perdida. Incluso, cerca de aquí, por los prismas basálticos, se dice que se puede ver a una mujer flotando en el aire. Muchos dicen que son nahuales o brujas, nadie está seguro._

María nos fue traduciendo todo conforme la señora lo decía. Cuando mencionó a la chica con traje de monje y mirada perdida, no pude evitar estremecerme. ¿Acaso sería… Chrona? Recordé lo sucedido en Italia, y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Eso solo significaba una cosa…

Ya habían encontrado el portal.

— _Muchas gracias_ — le dijo María a la señora, quien simplemente asintió y se retiró. Nos volteó a ver, mientras que suspiraba —. Ellos ya están aquí.

— Lo más seguro es que estén en esos Prismas que dijo la señora — murmuró Tsubaki.

— ¿Y por qué no aquí? — preguntó Patty.

— No se siente una energía Demoniaca por los alrededores, además de que los Prismas Basálticos son un lugar con mucha energía mágica — le dijo Kid —. Los Arcángeles crearon los Portales en los lugares con grandes concentraciones mágicas. En Noruega, por ejemplo, habitan las hadas, y en Italia fue enterrado el primer Papa allí. Aquí también hay seres mágicos, haciendo que se concentre gran parte de su energía para poder mantener vivo el sello del Portal.

— ¿Qué tipos de criaturas habitan aquí? — pregunté, curiosa.

— Duendes, nahuales, hadas, fantasmas… — murmuró Alejandro, contándolos con los dedos.

— Bien, entonces iremos allí tan pronto comamos y descansemos un rato — dijo Liz, volteando a ver el plato de comida… el cual sorpresivamente estaba vacío.

Todos volteamos a ver a Black Star, mientras que lo fulminábamos con la mirada. Tenía la boca llena de comida, y aún seguía tratando de meterse otra quesadilla. Nos miró confundido, para luego pasarse la comida de golpe.

— ¿Qué?

Lo próximo que supe, es que Soul y Kid le habían tirado una botella de agua encima y que ahora se encontraba pegado a la estufa del local, tratando de no morir por hipotermia…

* * *

Llegamos a un pequeño hotel a las afueras del pueblo.

Era de un solo piso, y los cuartos parecían pequeñas cabañas hechas de madera y piedra. En el centro había una enorme alberca (me pregunté cuando la ocuparían, y más con este frío), y al fondo, cerca del bosque, había otra pequeña cabaña apartada. Mientras que nos acercábamos a la recepción para pedir los cuartos, esquivé un par de pollitos que correteaban por allí, seguidos por su madre.

— ¿_Cuántos cuartos_? — nos preguntó una señorita de unos veintitantos años.

— _Cuatro _— pidió María, y la mujer le entregó cuatro llaves, para luego salir tras del escritorio y guiarnos hacia donde eran nuestras habitaciones.

Para mala fortuna mía, cuando llegamos a la primera cabaña, María se lanzó dentro de ella junto con Alejandro; mientras que en la segunda, Black Star prácticamente nos corrió ya que esta tenía chimenea y él aún seguía medio helado por su pequeño baño que sufrió en el pueblo (claro está, Tsubaki se quedó con él); y en la tercera habitación, como era de dos camas, Liz y Patty la apartaron, jalándose consigo a su Contratista. Eso solo nos dejaba una cabaña para mí y para… Soul…

Ambos nos volteamos a ver, claramente incómodos ante esta situación. Entramos en silencio a la cabaña que se encontraba casi al fondo. Tenía una enorme cama matrimonial con varios cobertores, y a ambos lados había mesitas de noche con una lámpara cada una. Había otra puerta que conducía al baño, y a un lado de esta se encontraba la televisión sobre una repisa de hierro.

Mi Demonio y yo nos quitamos los zapatos y nos dejamos caer en la cama, agotados. Contemplamos el techo de madera en silencio y totalmente quietos. O bueno, él era el que estaba más quieto, ya que yo me encontraba temblando sin motivo alguno. Ojalá fuese por el frío.

Después de un rato de silencio, Soul suspiró y se estiró, haciendo que sus huesos tronaran y que él respirara relajado.

— Hace tiempo que no venía por aquí — murmuró.

Lo volteé a ver, confundida.

— ¿Ya habías venido para acá? — le pregunté.

— No vine exactamente a Huasca — me dijo, volteándome a ver también —. Fui a Real del Monte, que no está muy lejos de aquí.

— Oh, ya.

Y otra vez el silencio.

Escuchaba el sonido de mi corazón, como si lo tuviese a un lado de mi oído; mis pies se movían, nerviosos; y por alguna extraña razón mi boca estaba seca, como si no hubiese tomado agua.

Estaba por tratar de quedarme dormida para evitar pensar en mi Demonio, cuando de pronto, sentí como uno de sus brazos me rodeaba. Sonaría estúpido, y hasta un tanto extraño, pero tan pronto como eso ocurrió, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza contra mi pecho, haciendo que mis mejillas se pusieran rojas.

— ¡¿Pero qué te pasa? — le grité, nerviosa, mientras que trataba de hacer que me soltase.

— Tienes frío, y pensaba en ayudarte en entrar en calor~ — me dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

— Eres un imbécil pervertido — le dije, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Vamos, vamos Maka — murmuró, y enredó sus piernas con las mías. Fue hasta ese momento en el que me di cuenta que estaba atrapada y no podía hacer ni un movimiento para tratar de escapar —. Cuando te pones así eres más fría que un tempano de hielo~ — bromeó.

Gruñí en respuesta.

— Y tú eres más imbécil que una docena de Black Stars — contraataqué.

— Auch, _touché_ — murmuró divertido, para luego recargar su rostro contra mi pecho. Lancé un gritito, sorprendida, y él simplemente rió —. Descuida, no te haré nada.

— Ajá, si tú, ¿y esperas a que te crea? — inquirí.

Pero no tuve respuesta. Bajé la mirada y me encontré con el rostro durmiente de Soul. Por un momento estuve tentada a golpearlo en el estómago, pero al contemplar lo lindo que se veía mientras que estaba así (quieto, tranquilo), no pude evitar sentir ternura por él.

Suspiré, y recargué mi barbilla contra su coronilla, mientras que cerraba los ojos. Estaba igual de cansada que él. Desde la misión en Italia no había podido dormir bien por culpa de esas pesadillas que me atacaban todas las noches, además de que habíamos estado ajetreados por todo esto de los Portales. Tal vez un respiro me vendría bien.

Me acurruqué bien contra el cuerpo de mi Demonio, sorprendiéndome por lo cómodo y calientito que era. Además por lo bien que encajaba el mío con el de él…

Me sonrojé ante ese pensamiento, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, fue como me quedé dormida. Y lo primero que vi al entrar a mis sueños no fue a un Demonio de aspecto atemorizante, o mi sangre saliendo de mi cuerpo. No.

Lo primero que vi, fue a Soul, vestido con un elegante traje de gala y con un bello antifaz negro. Me tendía la mano, con una amplia sonrisa. No tardé en aceptarla, y tan pronto como nuestras pieles se rozaron, sentí como algo latía con fuerza contra mi pecho; al mismo tiempo que algo más se agitaba en mi espalda…

— Bailemos, Matti…

* * *

— ¡Wow~! — canturreó Liz, una vez que llegamos a los Primas Basálticos.

Ya casi oscurecía, por lo que la temperatura había descendido considerablemente. Me encontraba cubierta por una playera de manga larga, una chamarra delgada y otra más gruesa encima de esta. ¡Oh! Y no olvidemos mi gorro y mi bufanda. Realmente amaba este clima – nótese mi sarcasmo, por favor –.

Aunque debía de admitir que Liz tenía razón. Los Prismas eran una cosa realmente hermosa.

Las paredes de aquel acantilado tenían forma de prismas (de allí el nombre del lugar) gracias a la erosión de la piedra. Al fondo había un pequeño río lleno de piedras y con plantas en los alrededores. La cascada también era hermosa, y gracias a los pocos rayos del sol que todavía se colaban entre las oscuras nubes, se formaba un pequeño arco iris al principio y al final de esta. Había un puente de madera que conectaba ambos extremos del acantilado, sin embargo, admitía que nunca me atrevería a cruzarlo sola. Desde donde estábamos se podía ver como se agitaba gracias al viento, y eso realmente me daba muy mala espina…

— Bien, aquí nos separaremos — nos indicó Kid —. Hay muchas energías mágicas aquí, así que será difícil descubrir el punto exacto de la localización del Portal. Tsubaki, tú irás junto con Patty a registrar la zona norte. Liz, tú y Black Star vendrán conmigo y revisaremos por aquí. Soul, tú y María investigarán en el bosque; y Maka, tú y Alejandro irán a la parte de la cascada, ¿entendido?

— ¿N-no sería mejor que Soul y Maka fuesen juntos? ¿Qué pasaría si atacan a nuestros Baras? — preguntó Tsubaki.

— No. En el bosque hay muchas criaturas mágicas que no dejarían pasar fácilmente a un Demonio. En cambio, si van dos, no les pasará nada. Además, escuché que Alejandro es un cazador de sombras, ¿cierto?

Alejandro bajó la mirada, apenado, mientras que Soul le miraba un tanto molesto.

— Y-yo… aún no he podido invocar a mi _Anima_, y no tengo todavía ninguna Marca…

— ¿Sabes usar los cuchillos serafín?

— Sí.

— Pues con eso basta — hizo un gesto con la mano —. Andando.

En un parpadeo, todos ya habían desaparecido, dejándonos a Alejandro y a mí solos en la entrada del lugar. Ambos nos miramos, para después suspirar un tanto frustrados y comenzar a caminar hacia la cascada.

Mientras que bajábamos las escaleras que nos llevaban hacia el pasillo que rodeaba el acantilado, noté que las personas comenzaban a cerrar sus puestos un tanto apresuradas. ¿Estarían asustados por los rumores de la mujer voladora? Era lo más probable…

— Entonces… tú y Soul andan — me dijo de repente Alejandro, haciendo que lo volteara a ver sorprendida.

— ¿Eh…? ¡¿Eh? — grité — ¡T-te equivocas! ¡Y-yo y Soul no somos nada! — le dije, agitando las manos y la cabeza con rapidez.

— Ja, ja, ¿de verdad? Pues pareciera que sí — me dijo sonriente, mientras que llegábamos al último escalón —. Siempre están juntos, además de que las miradas que se lanzan…

Me detuve en seco al escuchar eso.

— ¿L-las miradas…? ¿Q-qué miradas? — pregunté, mientras que sentía mi cara arder por la vergüenza.

— ¿Qué acaso no has visto las miradas que te lanza? — me preguntó divertido —. No para de verte cuando no te das cuenta, y cuando alguien más se te acerca, él los fulmina con la mirada. Tal vez sea un poco posesivo, pero se nota demasiado el interés que siente hacia ti.

Lo miré fijamente.

— No creo que sea interés — murmuré, y por un momento una frase hizo eco en mi cabeza —. Él simplemente reclama lo que es suyo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Mi alma.

_"Cuando me hayas terminado de ayudar con mi tarea aquí en la tierra, tu alma será mía"_

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que crucé con mi Demonio, y las cuales se habían quedado grabadas en mi cabeza. Sabía que, una vez que todo esto terminase… una vez que Soul obtuviese el perdón del Cielo… yo no sería nada más que un peso muerto. Él se llevaría mi alma y yo desaparecería. Para siempre, tal vez.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — le dije, mientras que caminábamos por el borde del acantilado.

— ¿Dime?

— ¿Cómo es que vives con María? ¿Y… tus padres?

Alejandro volteó a ver el cielo, con el rostro serio.

— Mis padres eran unos cazadores de sombras muy amigos de María. Murieron en manos de unos Demonios cuando yo tenía dos años; desde entonces María ha cuidado de mí, ya que siente que está en deuda con ellos por haberla ayudado durante mucho tiempo.

— Oh, yo… lo lamento… — susurré.

— Descuida — me sonrió —. Eso es algo que ya superé.

Caminamos en silencio durante un rato. El sol ya se había ocultado y ahora una hermosa luna de color rojo brillaba en la parte más alta del cielo, acompañada por millones de puntos luminosos.

— María te quiere mucho — le dije, rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Eh? — me preguntó, confundido.

— Sí — le sonreí —. Te quiere demasiado.

Alejandro se sonrojó, mientras que desviaba la mirada apenado.

— Y-yo… yo también la quiero… — murmuró, para luego negar con la cabeza —. No… no la quiero. La amo. Más que a mi propia vida. María es… mi todo… no sé qué haría si a ella le llegase a pasar algo, o si… se alejara de mi lado…

— No creo que se aleje nunca de ti — le di unas palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de reconfortarlo.

Sin embargo, tan pronto llegamos al inicio del puente, me quedé paralizada en mi sitio. Mi vista se posó en el fondo oscuro del acantilado, y tragué saliva nerviosa. ¿Y-y qué pasaría si el puente se cae? De una cosa estaba segura; podía ser la mejor nadadora de la escuela… pero a una caída así no podría sobrevivir.

— Vamos — me dijo Alejandro, tendiéndome una mano.

La acepté rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que los dos poníamos un pie en la primera tabla del puente. La madera crujió ante nuestro peso, y no pude evitar soltar un gritito de miedo. Comenzamos a avanzar lentamente, sobre todo por culpa de la niebla que se hacía gracias a la cascada y que nos impedía ver bien por dónde demonios caminábamos.

— Vamos, ya casi llegamos al otro lado — me dijo Alejandro, tratando de calmarme.

— E-eso espero… — balbuceé asustada. Ya no lo sujetaba de la mano, ahora estaba aferrada con las uñas a su brazo.

Alejandro estaba por decirme algo, cuando de pronto, unos pasos nos llamaron la atención. Eran lentos, y resonaban en todo el lugar. Al parecer, era una mujer, ya que era el sonido de unos tacones. Tratamos de ver a través de la niebla, pero no podíamos vislumbrar nada más allá de nuestras narices; y dudábamos seriamente que fuesen los demás.

— Retrocedamos lentamente — me susurró Alejandro, y yo asentí.

Apenas nos habíamos girado para comenzar a caminar de regreso, cuando de pronto, nuevas pisadas de escucharon. La cruda realidad me cayó de golpe; estábamos rodeados, sin posibilidades de huir y/o de defendernos de nuestros captores. Alejandro sacó una pequeña vara de metal del bolsillo de su pantalón, la cual me llamó mucho la atención. Tenía un extraño grabado… parecían runas.

— _Jeliel_ — susurró, y tan pronto como lo hizo, una luz azul salió de la punta de la vara, formando una especie de cuchillo luminoso.

La luz azul que el cuchillo nos proporcionaba nos dejaba ver un poco más. Los pasos se hacían cada vez más cerca, y yo me aferraba del brazo de mi acompañante, quien estaba igual o más asustado que yo.

Cuando observé a la persona que se encontraba frente a nosotros, ahogué un grito de terror.

Chrona estaba allí, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del abismo. Traía su espada negra en su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda sujetaba su brazo. El miedo recorrió cada parte de mí, y al girar la cabeza para ver quién era la otra persona que la acompañaba, sentí que desfallecería en cualquier momento.

Era una bruja; su propia vestimenta la delataba. Su cabello era plateado y largo, y sus ojos negros como la noche. Tenía unas extrañas manchas en la comisura de sus labios y usaba un enorme sombrero naranja con la cara de una rana en él. La chica rió, mientras que se acercaba todavía más a nosotros.

— Así que tú eres la famosa Maka — me dijo, con su voz un tanto chillona —. Me pregunto yo porque Medusa-sama te querrá… pero en fin, ordenes son ordenes — miró a Chrona —. Hey, tú, encárgate del chico.

Chrona asintió, y en pestañeo, ya se encontraba frente a nosotros con la espada en alto. No supe cómo o porqué (tal vez mi pelea anterior con ella me había dejado los sentidos más despiertos), pero logré apartar a Alejandro a tiempo, antes de que el filo del arma lo partiera a la mitad.

Tropezamos y rodamos, hasta que las cuerdas del puente detuvieron la que sería nuestra caída suicida. El puente se meció, y sin tiempo que perder e ignorando el vértigo que me producía ver el fondo oscuro del acantilado, me levanté y jalé a Alejandro conmigo.

— ¡Corre! — le grité.

La bruja y Chrona se abalanzaron contra nosotros, pero logramos esquivarlos a tiempo. Saqué la daga que traía guardada en el cinturón tan pronto vi como Chrona se acercaba a nosotros. Detuve su espada cuando esta trató de cortarme, pero era evidente que la fuerza de ella era muy superior a la mía. Me quité de en medio cuando su espada atravesó mi arma.

Comencé a correr tras de Alejandro, sin saber si regresábamos al lugar donde antes habíamos estado o al otro lado del puente. La chica bruja nos comenzó a lanzar unas extrañas cosas negras con forma de renacuajo que explotaban tan pronto chocaban contra algo. El puente comenzó a tambalearse, y las cuerdas a romperse.

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…!_

Aceleré lo más que pude, sin embargo, pronto sentí un intenso dolor en el brazo izquierdo que me hizo pegar un grito desgarrador.

Tropecé y caí al suelo, al mismo tiempo que me giraba para ver como la espada de Chrona volvía a descender hacia mí. Rodé, logrando esquivarla a tiempo y haciendo que esta se enterrara en la madera. Mientras que Chrona luchaba por sacar su espada, yo aproveché y me levanté para correr hacia donde estaba Alejandro.

Estaba a dos metros de llegar de nuevo a tierra. Alejandro me gritaba, diciéndome que me apurara, mientras que mantenía en alto el cuchillo serafín para que me pudiese guiar con su luz. Sonreí, lograría escapar de esta…

O eso creía, hasta que una explosión hizo vibrar mis oídos.

La bruja gritó, asustada, para luego invocar uno de esos renacuajos más grandes e irse volando de allí. Chrona y yo seguíamos atrapadas en el puente, el cual comenzaba a derrumbarse. Traté de correr hacia donde estaba Alejandro, pero la madera que había bajo mis pies desapareció, y pronto me vi cayendo hacia el vacío.

— ¡MAKA! — me gritó Alejandro, mientras que extendía una mano y trataba de alcanzarme.

Yo también extendí mi mano, pero no logré tomar la suya. Comencé a caer, la niebla me engullía, y el sonido del agua chocando contra las rocas me hizo sentir escalofríos en el cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos, esperando el impacto, y el dolor que este me produciría.

Aunque bueno, fue una suerte que me desmayara antes de golpearme con fuerza contra una piedra…

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

_Chan chan chan~_

_Otro final fail, pero bueno, no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor =_= ¡Perdón por tardar en la conti! Pero es que últimamente he tenido muchos trabajos y la inspiración está peleada conmigo ¬¬ ¡En fin~! ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Espero y bien n.ñ Amé describir Huasca, me hizo recordar las vacaciones que pasé allí y en los Prismas :D (claro… sin contar el contacto del tercer tipo que tuve con un duende e.e) Y ahora, ¿qué le pasará a Maka? ¿Soul y los demás lograrán salvarla? ¿Medusa logrará su objetivo o podrán detenerla a tiempo? ¡Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo! Esta vez creo que si terminaré de contestar sus reviews OcO ¡Gracias por los comentarios! Nos leemos ;D_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	16. Chapter 15 Omake 4

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_Al fin…. ¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO!_

**Momento Random:** Estoy haciendo un pequeño concurso relacionado con este fic. Antes de dejar review (si es que desean ver de qué va) pasen a mi blog "Yumi's World" para que lean las bases, reglas y premios.

* * *

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa 15: _Erase una vez en México_**

&.

Comencé a despertar lentamente.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, demasiado. Decir que la cabeza me dolía era quedarse corto; parecía que me fuese a estallar en cualquier momento. Mi brazo me ardía, al igual que mi cara. Escupí un poco de agua que se me había metido a la boca, y con los brazos temblorosos y la poca fuerza que me quedaba, me arrastré hacia la orilla (había quedado atrapada entre dos piedras gracias a la corriente).

Cuando llegué a esta, me dejé caer sobre la fría y húmeda tierra, sintiendo como si mi ropa pesase veinte kilos. Estaba calada hasta los huesos, y no podía ver nada más que pura neblina. Lo único que escuchaba a mi alrededor era el sonido de algunos grillos y del agua corriendo río abajo. Respiré hondo, sintiendo como me dolía el pecho al hacerlo. ¿Tendría una costilla rota? Esperaba y no.

Llamé a mi Demonio mentalmente, ya que no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo con la voz. Aunque al parecer, mi cabeza también estaba cansada y no podía hacer nada bien. Me desesperé, y comencé a maldecir todo lo que tenía a mi alrededor. A los árboles, al agua, al estúpido puente que se cayó, a la imbécil de la bruja que lo explotó, a los insectos, al frío, a Chrona que estaba inconsciente a unos cuantos metros, a mi ropa mojada…

… Momento… ¡¿qué?

Me giré (como pude) para ver a la mancha rosa que sobresalía entre tanta maleza verde. Sin duda alguna era Chrona. Estaba hecha un ovillo sobre la tierra, y al acercarme un poco a ella, noté que una de sus piernas estaba en una posición un tanto extraña. Estaba rota. De su frente salía un hilo rojo, que se mezclaba con el agua que escurría por su cabello.

La miré fijamente durante un rato, debatiéndome entre acercarme o alejarme lo más que pudiese antes de que se despertara. Al final, mi lado bueno (y en algunas ocasiones un tanto estúpido) optó por acercarse a ella para ver como se encontraba. Estaba por tocar su hombro para voltearla y mirarla fijamente, hasta que de pronto, ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

Me hice hacia atrás mientras que pegaba un grito del susto. Chrona se alarmó, y rápidamente trató de levantarse para apartarse de mí, sin embargo, tan pronto trató de ponerse de pie, soltó un grito de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Contemplé, un tanto asustada, como ella se hacia un ovillo en el suelo, mientras que sollozaba y se tocaba su pierna lastimada. Gateé hasta ella, preocupada, y cuando me encontraba a poca distancia, ella alzó una mano de manera amenazante. De sus dedos salían chispas violetas un tanto débiles. ¿Acaso era una… bruja?

— ¡A-apártate! — me dijo, aunque sus ojos me decían todo lo contrario.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunté de manera cautelosa, mientras que me apoyaba en la pared del risco para ponerme de pie.

— ¡Te dije que te alejaras! — gritó, mientras que trataba nuevamente de pararse. No lo logró, y volvió a caer. En silencio miré como lloraba y arañaba el suelo, totalmente impotente; y durante ese momento… durante ese instante… me apiadé de ella. Se veía indefensa, igual que un conejo asustado.

Me acerqué, mientras que le tendía una mano. Chrona me volteó a ver, sin lograr entender que era lo que me pasaba. Le sonreí. Ella por el contrario retrocedió en su lugar, mirándome como si yo fuese la cosa más rara que jamás había visto en su vida.

— ¿Q-qué…? — balbuceó.

— Vamos — le dije —. Te ayudaré.

Chrona me miró desconfiada.

— ¿Por… qué? — se limitó a decir, después de un rato de silencio —. ¿Por qué… me ayudas? Y-yo… traté de matarte…

Me encogí de hombros.

— Digamos que… no me gusta ver a alguien herido.

Y sin pedirle permiso, tomé su mano y la ayudé a levantarse.

Si, esto era raro. Demasiado raro. ¿Por qué estaría ayudando a la persona que momentos antes había tratado de matarme a mí y a Alejandro? Y que sobre todo, había lastimado de muerte a mi Demonio. Me sentía realmente rara ayudando a Chrona a caminar, ya que una parte de mí me decía que la dejara allí y escapara, pero la otra parte sabía que tendría culpa después.

— Si vamos en contra de la corriente, llegaremos a la cascada — le dije —. Allí hay escaleras que nos llevarán de regreso a la entrada.

Chrona me miró confundida, pero sólo asintió en silencio y se dejó llevar por mí.

Nuestros pasos eran un poco torpes, debido a que yo seguía con la conmoción de la caída y que ella tenía una pierna rota. Suspiré, haciendo que unos mechones mojados de mi fleco se elevaran, para luego caer de golpe a mi rostro y mojarlo un poco. Chrona me miró, entre confundida y curiosa cuando hice aquello.

Le medio sonreí, a pesar de que la cara me dolía al hacerlo. No sé si mi gesto la asustó o no, ya que tan pronto lo hice ella desvió la mirada nerviosa. Fruncí el ceño, pensando en que si mi Demonio se enteraba que estaba ayudando al enemigo, lo más probable es que me mataría…

— Y… ham… ¿e-eres una bruja? — le pregunté, tratando de aminorar el silencio que había entre las dos.

Chrona me volteó a ver, confundida y sin una pizca de confianza en mí. Reí nerviosa y desvíe la mirada. Comprendía la situación: ella era mi enemigo, alguien que me mataría tan pronto tuviese la oportunidad. Pero… había algo en mí que me impedía dejarla sola. Era como si sus ojos opacos pidiesen a gritos ayuda, a pesar de que su cuerpo y su mirada reflejasen otra cosa

— N-no sé… si me pueda considerar una bruja o no… — susurró.

La miré sorprendida, más por el hecho de que me había contestado que por otra cosa.

— ¿Y eso por qué? — le pregunté, sonriendo internamente por saber que al menos estábamos haciendo un progreso.

Chrona me miró, y se debatió internamente durante unos segundos, pensando seriamente si contarme o no. Al final, suspiró un poco cansada, y con la melancolía y tristeza presentes en aquel gesto.

— L-la señorita M-Medusa no me ve c-como una bruja verdadera — susurró quedamente, como si no quisiera que la escuchase —. D-dice que yo no sirvo para e-esto…

— ¿Y tú le crees? — pregunté, sin saber porqué me molestaba por aquellas palabras — ¿quién se cree ella para decirte eso?

— Mi madre.

La miré sorprendida, mientras que ella agachaba la mirada, triste. ¿Su madre? Entonces… ¿ese era el motivo por el cual hacía todas estas cosas? ¿Por su madre? Me mordí el labio, sin saber muy bien que decir. Mi madre nunca me obligaría a hacer esto, y dudo que ella misma lo hiciera. Ella siempre ha sido amable, feliz. Odia las guerras y hacer el mal; hasta creo que nunca en su vida se ha atrevido a matar a una cucaracha. Papá dice que son secuelas de sus años como hippies.

— Tú madre no debería de decir eso — susurré, sin entender muy bien por qué quería ayudarla… hacerla sentir mejor —. ¿Qué clase de madre le dice eso a sus hijos y los manda a cometer ese tipo de atrocidades? Porqué tú no quieres hacer nada de esto, ¿verdad? — la miré fijamente.

Chrona no me respondió enseguida, pero pude notar cierto brillo en sus ojos, producto de las lágrimas no derramadas. Sólo eso me bastó para saber que mi teoría era cierta y que ella no era mala en el fondo.

— … No — susurró —. P-pero… no quiero que lastime a Ragnarok… — murmuró, volteándome a ver —. N-no quiero que le haga d-daño a mi hermano.

La miré preocupada, para luego alzar la mirada y notar que ya nos encontrábamos a un lado de la cascada. Lo malo ahora era que teníamos que tener cuidado al cruzar por el pequeño caminito que había pegado al risco si no queríamos caer dentro de la cascada y ser arrastradas por la corriente. O peor aún, morir por las piedras que había allí. Sujeté la mano de Chrona y le pasé su brazo por mis hombros, para luego pegarnos a la pared del risco.

— Haz lo que yo y con cuidado — le dije, a lo que ella simplemente asintió.

Aunque pareciese fácil, fue toda una hazaña llegar al otro lado, y más porque tuve que ingeniármelas para pasarme por un pequeño agujero que había en la reja de seguridad cerca de la cascada. Cuando estuvimos en tierra firme, solté a Chrona y la recosté cerca de la pared para que pudiese descansar un poco y que no le doliese la pierna.

— G-gra… cias… — susurró, avergonzada.

— No hay de… — comencé a decir, pero antes de poder terminar de hablar alguien me sujetó con fuerza del cuello; alzándome así del suelo y logrando que me costase trabajo respirar.

— ¡Hermano, no! — gritó Chrona.

Jadeé, mientras que trataba de arañar la mano que aprisionaba mi garganta. Como pude abrí los ojos, sólo para encontrarme con los de Ragnarok. Estaban llenos de ira, odio… locura…

Comencé a marearme y a perder fuerza. Mi vista se nubló, y ya no podía respirar. ¿Moriría así de fácil? Luché porque mis ojos no se cerrasen, pero me era casi imposible. Sentía que mi corazón se pararía en cualquier instante…

Y entonces, el agarré desapareció.

Caí al suelo de cara, y tan pronto mis vías respiratorias se vieron libres de toda presión, el aire entró de golpe a mis pulmones. Jadeé y tosí un poco, tratando de volver a normalizar mi respiración. Alcé la cabeza, encontrándome con Alejandro frente a mí de manera protectora. Traía el cuchillo serafín en alto y apuntaba con este a Ragnarok y a Chrona, quienes estaban a unos metros de nosotros. El primero se sujetaba la mitad de la cara con una de sus manos, mientras que la segunda le miraba preocupada.

— Maka, ¿estás bien? — me preguntó, preocupado, pero con la voz seria… carente de emociones.

— S-sí — balbuceé, con la voz rasposa.

Ragnarok le gruñó, mientras que se limpiaba el rostro – bañado con su sangre – con la manga de su chamarra.

— Maldito mocoso insolente… — siseó, furioso.

Alejandro rió. Era una carcajada seca, sin gracia o emoción alguna.

— ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? — preguntó —. Aunque bueno, puede que no me reconozcas, ya que después de todo… tenía dos años cuando asesinaste a mis padres — murmuró.

Ragnarok lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Noté que había aparecido una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo y terminaba en su mentón. Después de un rato, él comenzó a reír, divertido y hasta un poco macabro.

— Oh~, así que eras tú aquel niño, el hijo de los cazadores de sombras, ¿eh? Sus almas estaban deliciosas… — le dijo, mientras que se relamía los labios.

— Tú… ¡maldito! — gruñó, para luego lanzarse contra él.

Traté de gritar, pero la garganta aún me dolía. Extendí la mano, tratando de evitar que Alejandro se acercara a él. Pero no lo logré. Ragnarok cargó a Chrona y desaparecieron antes de que Alejandro llegase con ellos. Volvieron a aparecer cerca de las escaleras que subían hacía la parte alta de la cascada, y tan pronto como dejó a su hermana en el suelo, se lanzó contra Alejandro y comenzaron a pelear.

Comencé a ponerme de pie con un poco de dificultad, ya que mi cuerpo me exigía descansar. Tambaleante, me acerqué lo más que pude hacia ellos. ¿Qué podría hacer? Estaba indefensa y en mi estado, sería incapaz de lograr dar una patada decente. Dudaba que Alejandro supiese mucho de peleas, y sobre todo, en usar ese cuchillo de ángel. ¡¿Dónde demonios se encontraban Soul y los demás?

— ¡Maka!

Oh, ¡aleluya!

María apareció en medio de la batalla de Ragnarok y Alejandro, lanzando al primero contra la pared del risco de una sola patada. Chrona gritó asustada, y trató de incorporarse, pero cayó nuevamente al suelo. Fue allí cuando Soul la vio, antes de que llegase a mi lado, y su rostro se contorsionó por culpa de la ira, mientras que su cuerpo se preparaba para saltar contra ella.

— ¡Soul, no! — le grité como pude, haciendo que él me voltease a ver sorprendido.

Fue en ese momento de distracción en el que una bomba negra cayó del cielo, explotando peligrosamente cerca de mi Demonio. Alcé la vista, topándome nuevamente con la bruja de cabello plateado que bajaba a toda velocidad hacia Chrona, montada sobre su renacuajo.

— ¡Ragnarok! — gritó, llamando la atención del aludido; quien ahora peleaba con Alejandro y María — ¡Larguémonos de aquí! — suplicó.

— ¡Primero tenemos que abrir el maldito Portal! — le respondió él, esquivando el cuchillo serafín que pasó silbando a un lado de su oreja.

Cuando la neblina que había ocasionado la bomba desapareció, vi que a lo lejos se acercaban los demás, y me sentí un poco más aliviada. Pero al mismo tiempo asustada; volteé a ver a Chrona y noté que aún no podía levantarse. Mi Demonio estaba persiguiendo a la bruja-rana, lo que me dejaba el tiempo suficiente para llegar hacia Chrona y evitar que los demás le hiciesen algo.

Comencé a caminar lo más rápido que podía, ya que me era imposible correr por culpa de mi costilla rota. Estaba por llegar a un lado de la pelirrosa, hasta que de pronto, la tierra comenzó a moverse. Me tambaleé y caí de rodillas al suelo, arañándome sin querer las palmas de las manos al frenar mi caída. La tierra se abrió, y del suelo salió una enorme serpiente negra con flechas amarillas en su cuerpo. Siseó, para luego abalanzarse contra mí.

Lo único que alcancé a hacer fue gritar, para luego sentir como alguien me empujaba y evitar así los colmillos de la serpiente. Paramos de rodar a unos cuantos metros de distancia, y al alzar la mirada descubrí que había sido Tsubaki quien me había apartado del monstruo.

La serpiente rugió – en medio de un siseo – y se abalanzó contra nosotras. Sin embargo, Patty y Liz se interpusieron en su camino, con pistolas en alto, y comenzaron a dispararle. Aunque eso no la frenó, si la retrasó, y Black Star aprovechó eso para tratar de golpearla con fuerza en la cabeza.

Antes de que lo lograra, el animal se apartó y se volvió a esconder bajo tierra. Tsubaki volteó a verme para preguntarme algo, sin embargo un nuevo temblor nos hizo buscar con la mirada el lugar del que saldría nuevamente la serpiente.

Un grito me hizo voltear a ver hacia donde estaban Alejandro y María. La serpiente salió por debajo de ellos, haciendo que se separaran de Ragnarok y que Alejandro fuese lanzado contra la cerca que impedía el paso hacia la cascada. Horrorizada, noté como esta comenzaba a ceder contra su peso y como Alejandro se sujetaba el hombro con una mueca de dolor. ¿Se lo habría lastimado en el impacto?

La sangre se me heló al ver aparecer a Ragnarok frente a él, empuñando el cuchillo serafín que Alejandro había soltado cuando fue lanzado. Quise gritar, pero no encontraba mi voz. En cámara lenta, vi como el resplandor azulado en forma de daga comenzaba a descender directamente hacia el pecho de Alejandro, justo a la altura del corazón…

… y cómo María se interponía, recibiendo ella el impacto.

Fue como si todo se detuviese. Soul dejó de perseguir a la bruja y los demás dejaron de preocuparse por la serpiente, la cual fue hacia Chrona, quien se subió con dificultad sobre su lomo. Vi, sin poder apartar la mirada, como la sangre negra manchaba la ropa de María, y cómo el cuchillo se enterraba más y más en su pecho. Ragnarok sonrió, para después apartarse y llegar de un salto junto a su hermana.

Alejandro estaba en shock, pero aún así tuvo la suficiente destreza para sujetar a María antes de que esta cayese al suelo y acunarla con suavidad entre sus brazos. Noté como sus labios temblaban, mientras que su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos abiertos a más no poder. María le sonrió, mientras que su sangre escurría hacia la cascada.

Por un segundo aparté la mirada de ellos, sólo para contemplar como el agua comenzaba a brillar y a arremolinarse en el centro. Un chillido arañó mis oídos; parecían lamentos… llantos de almas en pena que no han conseguido descansar en paz. Y eso sólo significaba una cosa… El sacrificio ya estaba hecho.

Volví a mirar a María y Alejandro. Ella alzó lentamente una mano hacia el rostro de él, pero antes de que pudiese llegar a tocar su mejilla, su piel se iluminó de un bello color azul turquesa. Su piel comenzó a levantarse, haciendo que pareciera que estaba hecha de papel. Y luego, cuando una lágrima se asomó por la comisura de los ojos de María, su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer en forma de millones de mariposas negras que se elevaron por los cielos, directas hacia la luna.

Alejandro contempló con expresión ausente como poco a poco María iba desapareciendo, hasta que no quedó nada de ella. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras que apretaba los puños. Allí también fue cuando nos dimos cuenta que el Portal comenzaba a devorar todo lo que estuviese cerca, y antes de que alcanzara a Alejandro, Soul llegó a su lado y lo arrastró hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

— ¡No! ¡_Suéltame, suéltame_! ¡_María, María, MARÍA_! — gritó con fuerza, tratando de zafarse del agarre de mi Demonio, quien lo lanzó a mis brazos cuando yo los extendí.

Abracé con fuerza a Alejandro, quien seguía llorando y llamando a María a gritos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, no sin antes ver como el Portal dejaba de absorber a unos escasos metros de donde estábamos nosotros. Escuchamos unas risas en la parte alta del lugar, y al alzar la mirada, vimos a Ragnarok con una sonrisa burlona y con Chrona en brazos. Ambos estaban sobre la cabeza de la serpiente, y a un lado de ellos estaba la bruja del renacuajo volador.

— Eso es lo que les pasa a los que tratan de frustrar los planes de Medusa-sama. A la próxima no seré tan bondadoso y los mataré a todos — nos dijo, para luego tronar los dedos y desaparecer en un remolino de agua negra.

Los vimos partir, sin siquiera decir nada. Bajé la mirada hacia Alejandro, quien me abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura y lloraba sobre mi pecho. Le acaricié la cabeza, sin poder evitar sentirme mal por él.

Lo único que lográbamos escuchar eran los lamentos provenientes de la cascada, el agua cayendo y el llanto desconsolado del chico que estaba entre mis brazos…

* * *

— ¿A dónde irás?

Alejandro terminó de cerrar su maleta y me volteó a ver. Sus ojos estaban opacos, sin vida, y debajo de estos había un par de ojeras por culpa de las noches en vela. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde nuestra pelea en los Prismas? Dos días. Dos días y Alejandro seguía como si fuese aún aquel instante…

— Iré a Idris, la capital de los cazadores de sombras — sonrió de lado, aunque la felicidad no iluminó sus ojos —. Es lo que María hubiese querido.

Asentí mientras que me recargaba en el marco de la puerta y me cruzaba de brazos. Estábamos de vuelta en Ciudad Juárez, en la finca que había pertenecido en algún tiempo a María y Alejandro.

— ¿Qué harás con este lugar? — pregunté.

— No lo venderé, después de todo no es mía — susurró mientras que deslizaba sus dedos sobre uno de los muebles de madera que había en su habitación —. Se quedará… lista para esperar el regreso de su dueña — susurró —.

Lo miré preocupada, y justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo, Kid llegó a un lado mío con sus maletas sobre ambos hombros, tratando así de no perder la _simetría_.

— ¿Listos? Es hora de irnos — nos informó.

— ¿Cuál es nuestro destino ahora? — le pregunté.

— Descubrieron el nuevo portal en Rusia, en una pequeña localidad cercana a Finlandia.

— ¿En Rusia? — pregunté, un poco entusiasmada. Kid me miró confundido, pero se limitó a quedarse callado y a indicarnos nuevamente que ya debíamos de irnos.

Alejandro y yo nos reunimos con los demás en la salida de la finca. Él ya había dejado asegurada la casa y dejado un _glamour_ para que nadie pudiese verla o entrar en ella. Nadie que no fuese María o él mismo. Subimos las maletas a los coches, junto con un par de botanas para el camino hacia el aeropuerto. Alejandro esperaría a unos nefilims que irían a buscarlo para llevarlo con ellos a Idris.

Le abracé después de que se hubiese despedido de todos los demás. Le dije un hasta luego y me di la vuelta para subir al carro; sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, él me sujetó de la muñeca, haciendo que lo voltease a ver confundida.

— Maka, prométeme algo — me dijo, serio.

— ¿Sí? — inquirí, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

— Cuando encuentres a aquella persona indicada, hazle saber tus sentimientos, o… — bajó la mirada —, o al final te… arrepentirás por haberlo hecho demasiado tarde — susurró, dándole un poco de trabajo decir aquello último.

Lo miré fijamente durante unos segundos, para después sonreírle.

— Descuida, así será — le prometí.

Después de ello me subí de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto. Tan pronto me abroché el cinturón de seguridad – tratando de no lastimarme mis costillas recién curadas –, Soul arrancó el carro, haciendo que poco a poco nos fuésemos alejando de aquella finca que iba desapareciendo gracias al glamour.

En el asiento trasero, Tsubaki y Black Star se habían quedado dormidos, ya que habían estado haciendo guardia en la noche para asegurarse de que Ragnarok o la bruja extraña esa no anduvieran cerca. Y eso me hizo recordar a Chrona y preguntarme como estaría ella.

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que pegué un brinco al sentir como Soul me sujetaba la mano izquierda. Lo volteé a ver, entre sorprendida y confundida, pero él no me miró. Simplemente se limitó a entrelazar nuestros dedos y a mirar hacia la carretera, haciendo que mi corazón latiese con furia contra mi pecho.

Realmente nunca llegaría a comprender del todo bien a mi Demonio…

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Akuma no Omake!**

**Omake 4: **_Misterios_

&.

Soul me esperaba molesto en la entrada del bar en cuanto llegué a este.

Suspiré un poco cansada, y aburrida, y hasta se podría decir que frustrada por tener que soportar los berrinches de mi Demonio. Me planté frente a él, teniendo que alzar la mirada por culpa de nuestra diferencia de estaturas. Él enarcó una ceja, esperando a que yo comenzara.

— ¿Qué? — me limité a decirle.

— ¿Se podría saber donde _carajos_ estabas? — me preguntó, molesto.

— Salí a caminar por allí.

— ¿Y qué acaso no lees las noticias mundiales, mujer? ¿_"Los asesinatos de Juárez"_ no te suenan para nada?

Rodé los ojos.

— Vale, vale. Sé que no es la ciudad más segura del mundo, pero no me fui tan lejos.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — frunció el ceño.

— Fui a ver a una adivina — le dije, haciéndole una seña con el dedo, indicando más o menos por donde era el camino.

Soul enarcó aún más su ceja, haciéndome pensar por un segundo que faltaba poco para que esta tocase su raíz.

— ¿Con una adivina? ¿Y cómo se llama?

— Madame S, pero su nombre verdadero era Sara — me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

Sin embargo, al parecer el asunto sí le importaba a mi Demonio, ya que de pronto el rostro de Soul pasó a estar casi igual de blanco que su cabello. Me miró asustado, dejando a un lado su porte de padre/novio/hermano celoso. Ahora fui yo quien le miró confundida.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¿Segura de que su nombre era… S-Sara y que era adivina…? — susurró.

— Segura — asentí.

Soul no me dijo nada más, simplemente se limitó a llevarse la mano a la boca y darse media vuelta, para luego desaparecer en un parpadeo. Me quedé en mi lugar, sin saber si parpadear por la sorpresa o aventarle la madre a mi Demonio. Ambas ideas me eran tentadoras, ¿qué pretende preguntándome donde estaba y eso para después desaparecer como alma que lleva el diablo?

Sinceramente, nunca entendería a mi Demonio…

**¿Fin…?**

**

* * *

**

_Chan chan chan~_

_Bien **extiende los brazos** ¡Pueden matarme, hacerme lo que quieran (?) o lo que no quieran! Sé que tarde mucho, MUCHO en traerles la continuación, pero de verdad… no tengo nada de inspiración D: ¡A duras penas pude terminar este capítulo! Y lo peor, es que salió del asco =3= Gosh, estúpida escuela _;A; _y lo peor de todo es que pronto entraré en exámenes y de plano no podré ocupar mucho tiempo la computadora (tengo que pasar mate y mejorar en informática ú.u) ¡ASÍ QUE PERDÓN!_

_En fin, ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿se esperaban esto? ¿me odiarán por matar a María y dejar al pobre de Alejandro solito por siempre? ¿qué opinan de Chrona, tendrá salvación? ¿qué sucederá ahora con los demás Portales? ¿Y él omake que tal estuvo? Será muy importante para futuros capítulos ;D ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Se los contestaré en un rato más~ Espero y hayan disfrutado del capítulo, ¡gracias por leer! xD_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_Nuevo capítulo~_

**Momento Random: **¡Recuerden! ¡Aún queda tiempo para participar en el concurso de este fic! Para más información, pasen a mi blog Yum's World (el link está en mi perfil)

* * *

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa: 16: _Plumas de nieve 1_**

&.

— _¿Segura de que llevaste todo lo necesario?_

Suspiré por enésima vez.

— Sí, mamá.

_— ¿Ropa abrigada?_

— Sí, mamá.

_— ¿Dinero?_

— Sí, mamá.

— _… ¿protección?_

— ¡Mamá! — grité, mientras que me sonrojaba con fuerza. Black Star me volteó a ver confundido, mientras que Soul reía a carcajada suelta en su asiento. Me parecía increíble que no perdiese el control del auto.

— _Vamos Maka, no te enojes. Quién sabe si te encuentres a un lindo ruso viviendo cerca de la casa de бабушка _**(1)**_, o qué Soul-kun y tú entren en calor…_

—Мать! **(2) **— grité nuevamente, para luego tapar mi rostro con una de mis manos. Oh, ¿qué acaso nunca dejaría ese tema cada vez que salía de viaje con Soul?

— _Bien, bien, hablaremos de eso después _— se rió —_, salúdame a la abuela, __Дa?_** (3)**

— De acuerdo — suspiré nuevamente —. Hasta luego, mamá.

— _Goodbye~_ — y colgó.

Cerré la tapa del celular mientras que suspiraba y me recargaba contra el respaldo del asiento. Le lancé una mirada furiosa a Soul, quien se seguía riendo, mientras que Tsubaki iba dormida en la parte trasera y Black Star nos miraba confundido. Miré el paisaje por la ventana, permitiéndome una pequeña sonrisa.

Estábamos en Rusia. Para ser exactos, en la República de Carelia en la ciudad de Petrozavodsk. Sonreí como cuando era pequeña y veníamos a visitar a mi abuela que vivía aquí.

Mi familia era un tanto rara. Mi abuela materna era rusa, mientras que mi abuelo paterno era japonés. Eso convertía a mi madre en una rusa-japonesa. Mi padre, por otro lado, era americano; ellos dos se habían conocido cuando mamá fue a estudiar a la Academia de Washington. Se enamoraron, me tuvieron, se casaron, llegó mi hermano y ahora éramos una familia relativamente feliz que viajaba de vez en cuando a Rusia para visitar a la abuela.

Aún sin perder la sonrisa, me recargué cómodamente en mi asiento y esperé paciente a que la mansión de la abuela se visualizara a lo lejos.

A mi mente acudieron recuerdos de mi infancia. Aquellos días cuando veníamos de visita y que la abuela me preparaba sus brownies de chocolate, o cuando el abuelo nos contaba sus múltiples experiencias en la Segunda Guerra Mundial o algunos cuentos japoneses. O incluso, cuando la abuela nos enseñaba su colección de Matrioskas **(4)** y el abuelo nos llevaba a pescar al lago Onega…

Fruncí el ceño, de manera un tanto triste.

¿Cómo podría separarme de mi familia sin lastimarla? Los Baras, al ser cuerpos sin vida en su totalidad, no envejecían nunca. Por lo tanto me quedaría así para el resto de la eternidad, hasta que pagara mi cuota o muriese. ¿Cómo decirles a mamá y a papá que yo ya estaba muerta? Según Soul, podíamos fingir un accidente, o borrarles la memoria a mis padres. A mí no me gustaba ni una ni la otra, puesto que en todas yo saldría sufriendo. Me dolería ver como mamá y papá mueren con el paso del tiempo… o incluso Nick. Pensar en ello me provocó escalofríos.

— Llegamos — anunció Soul, mientras que esperábamos a que las puertas de la mansión se abriesen, dejándonos entrar al jardín principal.

Mi familia siempre había sido adinerada. La abuela, desde pequeña, había sabido invertir bien en los negocios, además de que tenía su propia empresa de muñecas matrioskas – las cuales eran muy populares aquí –. El abuelo, por su parte, había tenido buenos honorarios como soldado. Mi madre era abogada, aparte de que administraba los negocios en el extranjero de la empresa de la abuela, y por último, papá era cirujano. De una cosa estaba segura, y eso era que ni Nick ni yo necesitaríamos trabajar durante un largo tiempo al obtener la herencia de la familia…

Cuando el auto se paró, no dudé ni un segundo en bajar de este para comenzar a correr hacia la puerta. Apenas puse un pie en el escalón del recibidor, cuando de pronto, la puerta principal se abrió, dejándome ver el rostro sonriente de mi abuela.

— бабушка! — grité, feliz, mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza.

— ¡Maka! Моя девочка, я рад, что вы-здесь! **(5) **— me dijo, contenta.

Los chicos se acercaron a nosotras. La abuela los inspeccionó curiosa, deteniendo su mirada en Soul, Tsubaki, Liz y Patty. Tragué saliva nerviosa; la abuela siempre había sido muy intuitiva desde que tenía memoria… ¿acaso se daría cuenta que los chicos no eran humanos?

— ¿Ustedes son los amigos de Maka? — les preguntó, sin perder la sonrisa.

— Así es, señora — murmuró Soul con una sonrisa encantadora, mientras que daba un paso al frente y le tendía la mano —. Mi nombre es Soul Evans; ellos son Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Black Star, Death the Kid y Elizabeth y Patricia Thompson — los presentó, señalando a cada uno mientras que los nombraba.

— Puede llamarme Kid — le sonrió Kid, de manera amable —, y a mis primas Liz y Patty.

— Un placer — sonrieron ambas con una ligera reverencia, como si fuesen señoritas de siglos antiguos.

— El placer es mío — les dijo mi abuela —. Mi nombre es Anastasia Braginskaya, y como han de saber, soy la abuela de Maka — se presentó mientras que me abrazaba —. ¿Gustan pasar?

— Gracias — asintió Tsubaki por todos.

Una vez dentro de la casa, no pude evitar inhalar profundamente, recordando nuevamente el dulce olor de chocolate y acre que había en casa de la abuela. Ella me sonrió con ternura y nos hizo pasar a todos a la sala, donde tomamos asientos en los amplios sofás color beige que había allí.

— Me alegra que hayas podido visitarme, Maka — me sonrió la abuela —, ¿cómo están tus padres y tu hermano?

— Bien, mamá te manda saludos — le sonreí.

— Cuando te llame le dices que yo también la extraño — me guiñó un ojo y volteó a ver a los demás —. ¿Y a qué debo su agradable visita? Se me hace extraño que jóvenes como ustedes deseen pasar las vacaciones con una vieja como yo — río.

— Queríamos visitar un poco la ciudad, dicen que tiene muchas atracciones turísticas interesantes — dijo Kid, ya con toda la historia planeada —. Y como Maka ya nos había contado de usted, le sugerimos pasar a saludarla y… a pedirle hospedaje por un tiempo — admitió apenado.

— Descuiden, mi casa es su casa — sonrió mi abuela —. Me alegra que los amigos de mi nieta la acompañen de viaje por estos lugares, últimamente las cosas han estado raras…

— ¿A qué te refieres? — le pregunté, confundida.

— Me he enterado que han sucedido cosas extrañas en las costas de Noruega, además de que en Italia nadie ha podido ingresar a la Basílica de San Pedro. Y ya sabes cómo es tu abuela de chismosa; investigué un poco más y descubrí que lo mismo pasó en no sé qué parte de México. Además, últimamente en los alrededores han surgido rumores de que se ve a un monstruo merodeando el lago Onega.

Todos nos volteamos a ver discretamente, claramente pensando lo mismo: ¿Acaso serían Medusa y sus secuaces? Si era así, significaría que Chrona estaba cerca. El corazón me dio un vuelco al pensar eso. Pero… ¿y si no era así? ¿Y si era alguien más tratando de abrir el Portal? Aunque bueno, no podíamos estar seguros de que allí estuviese el cuarto Portal…

Soul, Tusbaki y Kid asintieron en silencio. Eso quería decir que era hora de investigar un poco.

* * *

_En mi sueño, me encontraba en una habitación a oscuras._

_El aire se colaba por una ventana que estaba entreabierta, agitando así la blanca cortina que dejaba pasar uno que otro rayo de luz que emitía la luna. Había unos cuantos muebles antiguos en la habitación, y frente a mí, un enorme espejo de acuerpo complejo._

_Fue allí cuando, al ver mi reflejo, noté que me encontraba desnuda. Pero no sentí vergüenza, ni pena alguna. Caminé a paso lento hacía el cristal, y al acercarme lo suficiente pegué un brinco por el susto._

_¿Acaso no era un espejo? El reflejo que este me mostraba no era yo. Era un chico, ¿o una chica? No lograba distinguirlo bien debido a la oscuridad del cuarto. Sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, y de un bello color violeta que brillaban en la oscuridad como si tuviesen luz propia. Su cabello era de un rubio cenizo, parecido al mío, sólo que ondulado y corto por encima de los hombros._

_Si no hubiera sido por esos detalles, hubiera jurado que era yo._

_Ambos nos miramos entre confundidos y sorprendidos; además de curiosos y hasta divertidos. Sonreímos, y cuando dimos un paso hacia enfrente… sentí una extraña comezón en la espalda. Como pude me giré a ver qué era lo que me pasaba. Tal fue mi sorpresa al comprobar que mis marcas de nacimiento que poseía en la espalda, a la altura de los omoplatos, estaban de un intenso color rosa…_

_Como si fuesen cicatrices._

_Al alzar la mirada, vi que el/la chico/a me miraba fijamente. Ahogué un grito de sorpresa al ver que en su espalda había dos hermosas alas blancas. ¿Acaso era… un ángel?_

_Me miró con tristeza, y pronto noté que yo también le miraba así. Como si su dolor fuese mío, pero… ¿exactamente que dolor era este?_

_Alcé una mano para tocarme las marcas de mi espalda, hasta que, un tanto asustada, vi que el chico hacía lo mismo que yo. Fue como si mi corazón se parase en ese momento. Ambos nos mirábamos sorprendidos y asustados, mientras que parpadeábamos rápidamente._

_Llevé una de mis manos temblorosas hacia la superficie del espejo, comprobando que en efecto, aquel chico hacía los mismos movimientos que yo. ¿De verdad era mi reflejo? Pero… ¿cómo? ¡Si casi ni nos parecíamos! Me acerqué al espejo, recargándome completamente contra la fría superficie. Mi aliento hacía que se empañara el cristal, pero poco me importó._

_¿Quién era aquel "yo"?_

_El chico sonrió, y yo me separé un poco del espejo, puesto que yo no había sonreído para nada._

_— Matti — suspiró, y en ese mismo instante, el espejo se cuarteó._

_Y la habitación se prendió en llamas…_

_

* * *

_

Desperté de golpe, tragándome el grito que quería escapar de mi garganta.

Miré alterada hacia todos lados, comprobando que seguía en mi habitación y que no había fuego en ningún lado. Mientras que trataba de regularizar mi respiración, comprobé que tenía la frente y la espalda empapadas en sudor, a pesar de que afuera ya había comenzado a nevar.

Temblé en mi lugar, mientras que me apretaba con fuerza la marca en mi brazo izquierdo. ¿Por qué me ardía la Marca del Contrato? Y sobre todo…

¿Por qué estaba tan asustada?

* * *

Al otro día, después del desayuno, Black Star y Kid – con sus respectivos Demonios – salieron a patrullar la zona, mientras que yo y Soul nos quedábamos con mi abuela, quien desenterraba algunos recuerdos del pasado gracias a unos álbumes de fotos que había encontrado mientras que le ayudábamos en la limpieza de la casa.

— ¿Recuerdas esta fiesta? — me preguntó, señalándome una foto donde salía yo con la cara embarrada de chocolate —. Fue cuando cumpliste cinco años y tu abuelo te embarró en tu pastel.

— Como olvidarlo — reí —. Duré tres días con chocolate en la nariz.

Soul nos miraba en silencio mientras que nosotras seguíamos recordando viejos tiempos. La abuela me mostró unas fotos de ella y el abuelo cuando eran jóvenes; o de cuando mamá era una niña apenas, rodeada de mis dos tíos. Después de un rato, la abuela se levantó de su lugar y nos sonrió a ambos.

— ¿Desean un poco de té? Tengo un par de galletas que compré ayer que quiero probar — nos ofreció.

— Si no es mucho pedir — dijo Soul, con una sonrisa.

La abuela rió como si fuese una adolescente de mi edad y se encaminó hacia la cocina entre canturreos. Rodé los ojos, ¿por qué Soul tenía ese _no sé qué_ que hacía que tanto mi madre como mi abuela se comportaran como vil crías al ver su sonrisa? _Cosas de Demonios_, pensé.

Aproveché que mi abuela se había ido para acercarme a Soul.

— ¿Descubrieron la ubicación del Portal? — susurré.

— No, pero hay algo cerca del lago que nos impide que logremos acercarnos del todo. Tal vez sea cierto y el Portal se encuentre allí — me respondió.

— ¿Cuándo iremos a ver?

— Hoy por la noche.

Asentí, para luego acomodarme nuevamente en mi lugar. Fue allí cuando una duda asaltó mi mente y me volví a acercar a él, haciendo que me mirase confundido.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Soul enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Desvié ligeramente la mirada, dudando un poco.

— Hemm… bueno… no te vayas a enojar, ¿de acuerdo? — él asintió —. ¿Q-qué… qué pasa cuando los ángeles mueren…? — susurré.

Soul me miró con los ojos abiertos y sorprendido. Me acomodé en mi lugar mientras que bajaba la mirada, apenada, sin saber el porqué. ¿Habría sido un atrevimiento de mi parte preguntarle eso? No lo creo, no tenía nada de malo… ¿cierto?

Después de unos segundos de silencio, mi Demonio al fin se dignó a hablar.

— Por… ¿por qué lo preguntas? — murmuró.

— S-simple curiosidad — mentí, mientras que bloqueaba las imágenes de mi sueño que asaltaron mi mente.

Soul miró hacia el frente, y yo lo volteé a ver curiosa.

— Cuando… cuando los ángeles mueren, sus almas van al cielo y se convierten en estrellas, listas para guiar a los demás ángeles — susurró.

— ¿Y los Demonios? ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

— Nosotros somos diferentes. Cuando morimos, pasamos a ser parte de las llamas del infierno, ardiendo por toda la eternidad y castigando a las almas pecadoras — me dijo, serio.

Lo miré un tanto asustada.

— ¿Eso significa que María…?

Soul negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

— No. María se transformó en mariposas negras al morir. Eso indica que su alma se limpió de cualquier pecado que haya cometido y logró llegar al Paraíso. Lo cual significa que Él le dará una segunda oportunidad de vivir — medio sonrió, aunque la alegría no llegó a sus ojos.

— La extrañas — no era una pregunta.

Soul suspiró.

— Sí. Ella… ella fue una de mis primeras amigas después de que me convirtiese en Demonio. Me enseñó a encontrarle un lado bueno a las cosas cuando yo sólo pensaba cosas negativas — me volteó a ver, con una sonrisa —. Era como una hermana para mí.

Lo miré fijamente, sin evitar perderme en sus ojos rojos. Tan opacos, pero a la vez brillosos… tan vacíos, pero a la vez llenos… Sin saber porqué, mi corazón comenzó a latir con furia contra mi pecho, a tal punto de que oía la sangre silbando en mis oídos. Mi respiración se agitó. ¿Era mi imaginación o nuestros rostros estaban cada vez más cerca…? La verdad, no lo sabía, no podía dejar de ver los labios, los cuales me hicieron dudar si estarían suaves, secos, húmedos…

— ¡Aquí están~! — nos dijo mi abuela, quien apenas iba saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja llena de postres y con tres tazas de té. Rápidamente, Soul y yo nos separamos, con la cara increíblemente roja y totalmente nerviosos.

— Hem… t-tengo que ir por algo arriba — balbuceó Soul, para luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

La abuela y yo lo contemplamos irse en silencio, para luego voltearnos a ver confundidas.

— ¿Interrumpí algo? — me preguntó.

— ¿Eh…? ¡N-no, nada! — dije, casi gritando. Sentí la cara arder y me reclamé mentalmente.

La abuela me miró fijamente durante unos segundos, pero optó por no insistir y retomar su asiento a mi lado. Tomé un álbum que estaba por allí para distraerme y no pensar en lo que había pasado hace unos instantes. ¿Por qué demonios me había acercado de _esa_ manera a Soul? ¡Ni que fuera a besarlo! ¡No! ¡Ni en sueños!

…

_Estúpidas hormonas._

— ¿Quién es él? — le pregunté a mi abuela, señalándole una foto donde salía ella con un niño de tal vez unos ocho años. ¿Era mi imaginación o… nos parecíamos demasiado?

La abuela se puso sus lentes para poder ver mejor, y al hacerlo, su rostro tomó una mueca de tristeza y melancolía. La miré preocupada, ella nunca había dejado de sonreír de esa manera. Desde que tenía memoria, la abuela siempre había sido alguien feliz y positiva (una de las razones por las que mamá se volvió hippie a temprana edad).

— Es mi hermano — murmuró.

La miré sorprendida.

— ¿Tu hermano? P-pero…

— Ya sé que nunca les hablé sobre él a ti y a tu hermano — suspiró —. Es una larga y dolorosa historia… — volteó a ver hacia el frente, como si eso le ayudase a regresarse a un tiempo lejano —. Su nombre era Peter, y era mi hermano menor — _¿Peter? ¿Dónde lo he escuchado antes?_ —. Como bien sabrás, tu bisabuelo era alemán, mientras que tu bisabuela era rusa. Mi padre pertenecía a la milicia alemana, por lo que cuando estalló la Segunda Guerra Mundial, se vio obligado a participar en ella del lado de los nazis.

"Mi padre era un hombre con valores y sobre todo, mucho amor. Nunca vio con vista buena el maltrato de los nazis hacia los judíos; ni siquiera le parecían buenas las ideas de Hitler sobre conquistar el mundo. Pero si se negaba, los que pagaríamos las consecuencias seríamos nosotros, su familia.

"En 1942, cuando yo tenía 15 años, mis padres me mandaron por seguridad propia a Inglaterra bajo el nombre falso de Amelia Jonhs. Fue fácil hacerme pasar por americana — rió —. Aunque me hubiese gustado que Peter fuese conmigo, no pudo, ya que era demasiado pequeño para que yo lo cuidase sola. En aquel entonces él tenía once años y medio.

"Poco tiempo después, mis padres me mandaron una carta donde me decían que se irían a Inglaterra y que traicionarían por completo el régimen nazi de Hitler. Mi padre se había hartado de todo eso, además de que se habían enterado de que mi madre era rusa — su sonrisa desapareció —. Me estaba preparando para irlos a esperar al muelle principal, donde se supone que desembarcarían, cuando de pronto el teléfono sonó…

"Mis padres habían sufrido un accidente automovilístico… nadie sobrevivió.

"Mi hermano iba en ese coche.

"Nunca encontraron su cuerpo, pero sí tuvieron indicios de que estuvo en el vehículo ya que allí había maletas con su ropa y un gran charco de sangre en el asiento trasero. A él siempre le encantó viajar allí. No tuve que pensármelo mucho para saber que los soldados de Hitler los habían asesinado.

"Después de ello, me ofrecí como voluntaria en el servicio médico inglés. Allí fue donde conocí a tu abuelo. Era un exiliado japonés, al cual su gobierno había desterrado por apoyar a las tropas inglesas. Él tenía veinte años, y yo ya casi cumplía los 16. Nos casamos un año después de conocernos — suspiró —. Me hubiese gustado mucho que mi padre me hubiese entregado en el altar aquel día…

— Abuela… — susurré, mientras que la miraba fijamente. Ella nunca había hablado sobre su vida durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Ella agitó la cabeza, para después sonreírme ampliamente.

— Descuida cariño. Eso ya pasó — me sujetó la mano con ternura —. Ahora los tengo a ti y a tu hermano. Mis nietos consentidos — rió, para luego mirarme fijamente y acariciarme la mejilla con suavidad —, aunque debo de admitir que tú siempre me recordaste mucho a Peter; ambos tienen la misma mirada llena de amor. No sé qué haría si algún día te perdiese.

Fue en ese punto donde mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Abracé con fuerza a la abuela, mientras que ella se dedicaba a acariciarme con ternura la cabeza y a cantarme la nana familiar. Aquella que me había cantado todas las noches en las que había tenido una pesadilla, o donde la oscuridad de mi cuarto me había asustado. Y por primera vez, me sentí sucia. La vergüenza me invadió y tuve que morder mi lengua para no contarle aquel secreto a una de las personas a las que más quería en este mundo.

El secreto de que en realidad, a mí ya me habían perdido desde hace algún tiempo…

* * *

El sonido de las copas tintineando inundó mis oídos, al igual que la voz chillona de cierta persona que creí jamás ver otra vez en mi vida.

— ¡Maka! _Mein liebe_! **(6)**, ¿cómo has estado? — me preguntó Louise, mi prima, mientras que me abrazaba con falsa alegría.

Me aguanté las ganas de gruñir.

Habíamos estado a punto de escaparnos esa noche para ir a investigar algo sobre el Portal del Lago, cuando de pronto, mi abuela me sorprendió diciéndome que mis tíos y primos venían en camino para una celebración familiar.

— ¡Cuando la familia está reunida hay que festejar! — nos había dicho con una sonrisa.

Así que ahora nos encontrábamos allí, sentados en la enorme sala de estar en medio de mis cuatro tíos y mis seis primos. Mi tío Nathan y mi tía Yekaterina eran hermanos de mi madre – ella era la hija segunda, menor que mi tío pero mayor que mi tía –, y cada uno vivía en diferentes partes del continente. La tía Yekaterina trabajaba en Bielorrusia, mientras que el tío Nathan en Alemania.

La tía Yekaterina y su esposo Sergey tenían cuatro hijos. La tímida Natasha – quien era un año mayor que yo –, el serio Ivan – de mi misma edad –, la sonriente Jenny – dos años menor que yo – y Eliza – tres años menor que yo –. Mientras que por el contrario, mi tío Nathan y su esposa Arabelle tenían dos hijos. La fastidiosa Louise – de mi misma edad – y el engreído Dustin – un año mayor que yo –. Rodé los ojos mientras que contemplaba como Louise se comía prácticamente con la mirada a mi Demonio, quien la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

_Lamento esto_ le dije con los labios a Tsubaki, quien me sonrió de lado, un poco nerviosa por estar escuchando los estúpidos piropos de Dustin. _No te preocupes_ me dijo divertida, mientras que me indicaba que mirase de reojo a Black Star, quien parecía estar a punto de saltar sobre mi primo.

— Sería excelente que Kami estuviese aquí con nosotros — comentó mi tío Nathan mientras que se servía un poco más de vodka.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ya deseo ver al pequeño Nicolás! — canturreó mi tía Arabelle. _Ni muerta dejo que te le acerques, bruja_, pensé mientras que la fulminaba con la mirada —. Aunque por mientras sería bueno escuchar a Ivan tocando el piano, ¿no creen?

Ivan la fulminó también con la mirada, mientras que le mostraba su mano enyesada. Según por lo que me había contado Eliza (la más… _normal_ de todos mis primos), Ivan se rompió la mano tratando de hacer una nueva técnica de karate. Mi tía Yekaterina lo vio con la preocupación que sólo ella podía transmitir con una simple mirada, mientras que mi tía Arabelle sonrió con malicia.

— Oh, en ese caso, creo que no escucharemos piano esta vez…

— ¡Soul sabe tocar el piano~! — canturreó Patty, quien había pasado inadvertida sólo por estar comiendo cuanto postre podía.

Rápidamente, la mirada de la _bruja_ se posó sobre mi Demonio, quien miraba con odio a una risueña Patty. Yo también lo volteé a ver, curiosa. Él nunca me había dicho que tocase el piano…

— ¿Es eso cierto, muchachito? — cuestionó mi tía con una de sus súper finas cejas enarcadas.

— Yo estuve practicando piano unos años, ¿puedes creerlo? — dijo Louise, batiendo de manera estúpida sus pestañas.

— No me digas — cuestionó Soul con evidente sarcasmo, aunque al parecer nadie en la sala que lo conociese tan bien como nosotros (sus amigos) se dio cuenta.

— ¿Por qué no tocas algo, Soul? — le preguntó Kid, sonriente —. Hace años que no te he escuchado tocar el piano.

_¿Hasta Kid le ha escuchado tocar?_

_Bueno, él lo conoce desde hace casi 200 años…_

— Sí, sería bueno escucharte otra vez — le sonrió Tsubaki.

Soul los miró, claramente diciéndoles con la mirada que no quería hacerlo, pero al ver las caras de súplicas que pusieron (incluida la de mi propia abuela), no tuvo más remedio que levantarse en sus suspiro y encaminarse hacia el piano café de cola que había al fondo de la habitación.

Se sentó en el banquillo, mientras que alzaba un poco dudoso el taburete del piano. Se tronó los dedos y se acomodó las mangas. Yo pensé que estaba haciendo mucho relajo sólo para tocar un instrumento musical. Sin embargo, al escuchar la primera nota, me tragué todas mis palabras.

La melodía era suave y dulce. Fluía con una tranquilidad sorprendente, y te obligaba a escucharla atentamente. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, sin saber porqué, al mismo tiempo que mis ojos se cerraban para poder concentrarme mejor en la música. Por un momento, me vi a mí, contemplando a Soul en una habitación diferente.

Esta estaba medio iluminada, y Soul vestía una sencilla camisa antigua (de esas que tenían holanes en las mangas) y unos pantalones de vestir viejos (de esos que usaban los caballeros ingleses). Sus dedos se deslizaban con suavidad sobre las teclas de un piano blanco, creando así una bella melodía que se volvía oscura y triste por momentos.

Cuando la última nota resonó en el aire, abrí lentamente los ojos; sonrojándome con intensidad al descubrir que Soul me miraba fijamente. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, y aproveché eso para desviar la mirada. ¿Pero qué demonios me estaba pasando últimamente…?

— Soul, ¿crees que puedas tocar una canción más para esta humilde anciana? — le preguntó mi abuela, sonriente.

— Sería un placer — le sonrió mi Demonio.

— Las partituras se encuentran en el piano — le indicó, para luego voltearme a ver —. Maka, ¿nos harías el favor de acompañarlo con tu voz? — me preguntó.

— ¿Y-yo? — pregunté, atónita, mientras que me señalaba.

— Yo puedo cantar si lo deseas, abuela — le sonrió Louise, pero la abuela se negó amablemente.

— No, gracias querida. Esta canción es especial para Maka y para mí, ¿cierto? — me dijo, mientras que me guiñaba un ojo.

La miré confundida, no logrando captar su mensaje del todo. Sin embargo, aún así me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hasta llegar a un lado de Soul, quien ya se encontraba acomodando las partituras sobre el taburete. Me volteó a ver, sonriéndome de lado.

— ¿Lista?

— Creo — suspiré.

Y la música comenzó.

Era una tonada familiar. Demasiado, diría yo. La había escuchado desde que era niña, o incluso desde que estaba en el vientre de mi madre. Sonreí, mientras que dejaba que las palabras fluyesen de mis labios…

_Polyushko polye  
Polyushko shiroko polye  
Yedut da po polyu gyeroi  
Proshlogo vryemyeni gyeroi_

Abrí los ojos, mientras que miraba a mi alrededor a los presentes. Los chicos me miraban con una sonrisa, al igual que mi abuela. Poco me importó la opinión de mi familia, pero al ver a mi Demonio… sentí como si algo se quebrara dentro de mí.

Soul me miraba asustado, sin embargo, no dejaba de tocar en ningún momento. Pareciese que hubiese visto a un fantasma o algo por el estilo…

Le resté importancia y seguí cantando.

_Vyetyer razvyeyet  
Eh, da po zelyenu polyu  
Ih udalyye pyesni  
Proshlogo vryemeni pyesni_

Tolko ostavit  
Im boyevuyu slavu  
I zapylyennuyu dorogu  
Vdap uhodyashuyu dorogu

_Polyushko polye  
Polyushko shiroko polye  
Yedut da po polyu gyeroi  
Proshlogo vryemyeni gyeroi_

Polyushko polye  
Vidyelo nyealo gorya  
Bylo lropitano krovyu  
Proshlogo vryemyeni krovyu

Dejé que el piano continuara en esa parte, mientras que tomaba aire para continuar. Disimuladamente volteé a ver a mi Demonio. Soul tenía la mirada perdida en algún lado, y eso me asustó un poco…

_Polyushko polye  
Polyushko shiroko polye  
Yedut da po polyu gyeroi  
Proshlogo vryemyeni gyeroi_

Vyetyer razvyeyet  
Eh, da po zelyenu polyu  
Ih udalyye pyesni  
Proshlogo vryemeni pyesni

Tolko ostavit  
Im boyevuyu slavu  
I zapylyennuyu dorogu  
Vdap uhodyashuyu dorogu

_Polyushko polye  
Vidyelo nyealo gorya  
Bylo lropitano krovyu  
Proshlogo vryemyeni krovyu_

_Polyushko polye  
Polyushko shiroko polye… _**(7)**

La música terminó con unas últimas notas de piano, y tan pronto Soul cerró el taburete de este, todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

Sonreí tímidamente, pero en cambio, mi Demonio salió disparado fuera de la habitación, con Tsubaki pisándole los talones. Nadie se dio cuenta de ello, más que Kid, Liz, Black Star y yo. Miré preocupada el lugar por donde había salido mi Demonio.

¿Qué le habría pasado…?

**Continuará…**

_**

* * *

**_

**1: **Abuela en ruso. Se pronuncia _babushka._

**2: **Madre en ruso. Se pronuncia _mat._

**3: **Sí en ruso. Se pronuncia _da_.

**4: **Matrioska: Es una muñeca de madera hueca con un diseño curioso, que en su interior alberga otra muñeca de diseño diferente y más pequeña, que dentro posé otra muñeca y así, sucesivamente, hasta llegar a una más pequeña. Tienen su origen en la cultura japonesa, aunque los rusos la han adaptado a su cultura y costumbre. Llegan a tener diferentes tamaños y formas (hay matrioskas de los Simpson, etc.) y el máximo de muñecas (actualmente) son de 20.

**5: **Me alegra que estés aquí en ruso. No encontré la pronunciación n.ñ

**6:** Mi amor en alemán.

**7: **La canción se llama Polyushka Polye (Mi campo en español) y es cantada por Olga Field (Origa Field). Es una versión de la famosa canción del mismo nombre que se creó para honrar a los soldados del Ejército Rojo Ruso. Aunque la versión del Ejército Rojo es hermosa, esta versión también tiene lo suyo. Eh aquí una traducción al español que encontré por allí: _Campo, mi campo, mi amplio campo. Los héroes pasean por el campo, héroes de los últimos tiempos. El viento dispersa sus olvidadas canciones por el campo verde, canciones de los últimos tiempos, lo que les deja a solas con su gloria y su polvorienta carretera, efímera carretera. Campo, mi campo, mi amplio campo. Los héroes pasean en el campo, héroes de los últimos tiempos. Campo, mi campo, que ha visto de manera suficiente la miseria que se empapó con la sangre, la sangre de los últimos. Campo, mi campo, mi amplio campo. Los héroes pasean por el campo, héroes de los últimos tiempos. El viento dispersa sus olvidadas canciones por el campo verde, canciones de los últimos tiempos, lo que les deja a solas con su gloria y polvorienta carretera, efímera carretera. Campo, mi campo, que ha visto de manera suficiente la miseria que se empapó con la sangre, la sangre de los últimos. Campo, mi campo, mi amplio campo…_

* * *

_Chan chan chan~ (?)_

_¡Al fin! Logré terminar este capítulo después de tener un bloqueo por culpa de mi examen de Química. Ahora solo me falta matemáticas y el resto de los exámenes para que pueda ser relativamente feliz (?). ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Les agradó la dosis de SoulxMaka que incluí? ¿Y el casi beso? xD Fue difícil poder juntar todas las ideas que tenía en mente para este cap D: Espero y les haya gustado~_

_¡Oh! Y una cosilla. Esto es para un review anónimo que me mandaron, así que please, absténganse de leerlo (menos aquella personita). _"Superhumana": bien, antes que nada, gracias por el review. De verdad, me alegra que te guste la historia ^^. Lo que si no me parece es que me llames engreída, puesto que no lo soy (es más, odio a las personas así). No me gusta que juzguen a las personas sin antes conocerlas, por lo que te invito a que tú me conozcas a mí, para que así me puedas decir engreída cuantas veces quieras, pero al menos, ya me conocerás y sabrás como soy en realidad. Si lo deseas, mi correo está en mi perfil, o puedes entrar a uno de mis blog's e ir a mi Twitter o mi Facebook, ¿de acuerdo? De nuevo, gracias por el review n.n

_¡Y gracias a todos ustedes también! Esta será mi última actualización hasta que acabe los exámenes. ¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Casi llegamos a los 200! Que felicidad~ _;v;_ ¡Recuerden, aún están a tiempo para participar en el concurso de Akuma no Bara! Nos leemos en el siguiente cap~_

_¿Review?_


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_¡Nuevo capítulo, al fin! Y viene con sorpresa, ¡primer crossover entre este fic y el de Shadow Hunters! Espero y sepan identificar dónde es ;D_

**Momento Random:** ¡Voten por el nombre para los personajes del manga de Akuma no Bara! La encuesta se realiza en mi blog Yumi's World. ¡Estén al pendiente de la siguiente encuesta!

* * *

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa 17: _Plumas de Nieve 2_**

&.

Decir que escapar de la casa de la abuela era misión imposible era quedarse corto.

Los ojos me pesaban, me dolía la cabeza y el frío de Rusia no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Eran casi las tres de la mañana y el cambio horario aún no se llevaba bien con mi cuerpo. Tuvimos que esperarnos a que todos se durmiesen para poder escapar e ir al Lago, lo cual no fue una tarea fácil ya que temíamos hacer ruido o que Black Star comenzara a gritar (la abuela había desarrollado un sueño ligero por culpa de sus años en la Segunda Guerra).

Miré de reojo a mi Demonio, quien avanzaba sigilosamente a mi lado. Estábamos en el centro del bosque, muy cerca de dónde se encontraba el Lago. Nos habíamos separado para marcar más terreno y encontrar algún indicio de que el enemigo estuvo o está aquí. Bufé.

Soul no me había dirigido la mirada desde que había salido de la habitación como toda una damisela en apuros tras escuchar la nana que canté. Fruncí el ceño molesta, ¡no era mi culpa que mi Demonio tuviese serios problemas de bipolaridad! A veces me preguntaba seriamente como es que pude escoger a Soul como mi Akuma…

Me paré en seco cuando ese pensamiento surgió en mi cabeza.

¿Qué hubiese pasado si Soul no me hubiera encontrado? ¿Sí nunca hubiese sido mi Akuma? Sin saber porqué, aquel pensamiento no me agradó para nada. Realmente no me imaginaba una vida sin Soul. Tal vez ya estaba muy acostumbrada a la presencia de mi Demonio en mi vida.

Cuando regresé a la realidad, noté que Soul me había dejado atrás, _muy_ atrás, y por culpa de los copos de nieve que caían en grandes cantidades mi vista estaba parcialmente nublada. Comencé a asustarme, mientras que miraba frenéticamente hacia todos lados.

— ¿S-Soul? — tartamudeé por culpa del frío.

Nadie me respondió.

Nerviosa como estaba, comencé a caminar hacia adelante, tratando de encontrarme con mi Demonio. ¿Qué acaso no se había dado cuenta de que no lo estaba siguiendo? _Será estúpido_, pensé, mientras que aceleraba el paso, para luego comenzar a correr.

Mis ojos se quejaban por culpa del viento helado al que los sometía, mientras que mis pulmones me ardían por respirar el aire congelado. No podía caminar bien gracias a la nieve, y mi sentido de la orientación estaba en crisis por culpa del miedo. Tropecé y caí de cara al suelo por culpa de una raíz, y por un momento me quedé allí, ovillada, esperando a que alguien me encontrara.

_Me siento tan Bella…_

— Алло? **(1) **— susurró una voz frente a mí. Alcé la cabeza, sólo para tallarme rápidamente los ojos.

Allí se encontraba una pequeña – por no decir diminuta – hada, volando con sus delicadas alas que tenían un bello resplandor blanco. Usaba una chaqueta de tela gruesa justo a su medida, al igual que un pequeño gorro de flores y zapatitos hechos con hojas. En sus manos traía una flor parecida a la aralia, la cual brillaba intensamente con una luz azulada.

La hada se acercó hasta casi posarse sobre mi nariz; así que me senté sobre la fría y suave nieve y coloqué mis manos como su fueran un cuenco frente a mí, invitándole a que se sentara en ellas. Ella me miró curiosa durante unos instantes, pero al final terminó aceptando mi invitación.

— Hola — le sonreí. Ella posó su vista en mí y supe que me entendía —. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Biel **(2)** — me dijo tímidamente y con voz cantarina, parecida al repique de las campanas.

— Un gusto, Biel — le dije mientras que tomaba con delicadeza su mano libre (la que no sostenía la flor) y se la estrechaba —. Mi nombre es Maka, y me he perdido, ¿podrías indicarme el camino hacia el Lago?

Biel me miró asustada, como si le hubiese dicho que había algún Demonio por aquí cerca. Agitó su cabecita de manera negativa, haciendo que unos destellos de sus alas se desprendieran como pequeñas estrellas para después apagarse a escasos milímetros de mis palmas.

— ¡No debes de ir hacia allá! — me dijo en inglés con su curioso acento —, ¡hay algo muy malo en ese sitio!

— ¿Algo malo? ¿Hablas del Portal? — le pregunté.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.

— Los Arcángeles se encargaron de que eso no nos lastimara — me dijo —, pero hay algo allí que custodia el Portal. Algo malo, que hace que enfermemos para luego morir.

Le acaricié con suavidad la cabeza, usando la punta de mi dedo índice. Le sonreí, tratando de no preocuparla.

— Descuida, yo no soy una hada, a mí no me pasará nada — fruncí el ceño, preocupada —. ¿Podrías mostrarme el camino? Es muy importante para mí llegar a ese sitio.

Biel se lo pensó por un instante, para después asentir y levantarse en el aire gracias a sus brillosas alas. Me levanté del suelo y sacudí la nieve de mis pantalones húmedos, para luego comenzar a seguirla.

La luz que salía del tallo de la flor que ella tenía en las manos hacía que pudiera ver por donde caminaba. Alcé la mirada, y noté que la nieve había dejado de caer sobre nosotras. ¿Acaso Biel sería una de esas hadas de la nieve de las que la abuela siempre me había contado? Sonreí, un poco agradecida con el destino por habérmela encontrado.

Después de caminar durante un rato, Biel se detuvo ante dos árboles que estaban retorcidos de manera que sus copas se tocaran, haciendo parecer que era una puerta hacia un mundo mágico. Volteé a ver a mi compañera y ella me sonrió tímidamente.

— Hasta aquí es donde se me permite llegar. Atravesando estos árboles está el Lago — se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz —. Por favor, ten cuidado.

Y en un destello que me dejó parcialmente ciega, desapareció.

Fue allí hasta que reaccioné y mis mejillas se colorearon un poco más. Toqué la punta de mi nariz, un tanto divertida. ¿Había obtenido la bendición de un hada? Bien, eso no era algo que se viese todos los días. Suspiré y me armé de valor, para luego atravesar lentamente la falsa puerta hecha por los troncos de los árboles…

Miré a mi alrededor, comprobando que no me había vuelto a perder. En efecto, frente a mí estaba el Lago Onega, congelado por culpa de las bajas temperaturas y rodeado de naturaleza blanca gracias a la nieve que seguía cayendo con insistencia sobre el lugar. Me acerqué un poco al borde, recordando los días en los que Nick y yo veníamos con el abuelo para aprender a pescar.

Sin pensarlo, sonreí de lado; recordé los cuentos del abuelo, sus bromas y su risa. Él había muerto cuando Nick tenía seis años por culpa de un paro cardiaco, haciendo que la abuela entrase en depresión durante un tiempo. En aquel entonces, yo le había dicho a mi abuela que nunca le dejaría y que siempre estaría a su lado…

Un ruido proveniente de los arbustos me hizo pegar un brinco por el susto. Me puse alerta, tratando de ver a mi alrededor cualquier indicio de algún ataque hacia mí. Mi corazón latía desenfrenado, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, mi cuerpo temblaba y no por el frío…

… y pronto sentí como alguien me sujetaba el hombro por detrás.

Pegué un grito, mientras que me giraba rápidamente y golpeaba en la cara a ese _alguien_. Sentí el choqué de mi puño contra la piel de mi atacante, al igual que escuchaba como este caía al suelo y comenzaba a maldecir en… ¿japonés?

Abrí los ojos, los cuales había cerrado por el susto. Casi me da un ataque al ver que mi _atacante_ no era nadie más que Black Star, quien rodaba sobre la fría nieve y se cubría el ojo derecho con sus manos.

— ¡Black Star! — le llamé, entre asustada, preocupada y un poco molesta por el hecho de que me sorprendiera de aquella manera. Me arrodillé a su lado y traté de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Después de que su momento de dolor pasase, de que su ojo se hinchara y de que yo descubriera que tenía un buen gancho, nos pusimos a contemplar a nuestro alrededor, tratando de ver cualquier indicio de vida de nuestros amigos.

— ¿También te separaste de Tsubaki? — le pregunté.

Él asintió.

— Sentía como si alguien nos observara, y después de girarme para ver, la perdí de vista — murmuró, claramente preocupado.

— Espero y lleguen pronto — susurré, mientras que me abrazaba a mí misma, tratando de mantener el poco calor que quedaba en mi cuerpo.

Black Star frunció el ceño, mientras que miraba fijamente hacia el lago. Le miré confundida.

— ¿Lo sientes? — me preguntó.

Enarqué una ceja.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Este ambiente pesado… es como si alguien tratara de alejarnos de aquí — dijo.

_¿Ambiente pesado?_ Traté de concentrarme en las energías que rodeaban el Lago, pero no encontré nada usual. ¿Acaso sería porque yo venía aquí todos los años junto con mi abuelo? ¿Me habría acostumbrado tanto a la sensación que ya no me daba cuenta de si había algo extraño? Eso era lo más probable.

Vi como Black Star trataba de acercarse a la orilla del congelado Lago, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera poner un pie sobre el hielo, el sonido de una explosión me hizo pegar un brinco. Provenía del bosque.

Me giré rápidamente, sólo para observar como una nube de humo negro se alzaba hacia el cielo nublado. Las aves trataban de escapar de allí, mientras que el sonido de los golpes y rugidos se acercaban más y más hacia donde estábamos nosotros dos. Alcancé a agacharme a tiempo, justo cuando una figura negra salió despedida de entre los árboles y rebotó varias veces contra el agua congelada.

No fue hasta que se detuvo que pude contemplarla mejor. Era Tsubaki, quien sangraba de su cabeza y estaba inconsciente a mitad del Lago.

— ¡Tsubaki! — gritó Black Star, pero cuando trató de dar un paso dentro del Lago, una extraña energía lo lanzó lejos de este, haciendo que se estampara contra los árboles más cercanos.

Traté de acercarme a él, sin embargo mis pies no respondían a las órdenes que les mandaba mi cerebro. Era como si estuviera paralizada. En ese momento pude sentir sobre mí una enorme energía demoniaca, como si fuese un enorme peso que debiese de cargar sobre mis hombros. Mis piernas flaquearon, y pronto me vi de rodillas en el suelo sin poder respirar bien.

— ¡Maka!

Escuché claramente la voz de Soul a lo lejos, pero no pude girarme para verle. Mi vista comenzaba a nublarse, mientras que las explosiones se acercaban más hacia donde yo estaba…

Sentí como alguien me cargaba en sus brazos, alejándome de allí. Una vez que nos encontramos a una distancia considerable del Lago, volví a respirar con normalidad y a sentir mi cuerpo. Jadeé, como si hubiera estado nadando, y miré a la persona que me tenía aun entre sus brazos. Era Soul, quien tenía algunas heridas que sangraban en su rostro.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo, me dejó suavemente en el suelo y se acercó hacia donde estaban Liz, Kid y Patty, quienes disparaban al cielo, como si hubiese algo en el…

Una risa me hizo alzar la mirada. Allí, en el centro del Lago, se estaba formando un remolino violeta. De este salió una chica de unos veinte años, con cabello morado y ondulado. Sus ojos eran color ámbar y brillaban con cierta malicia. Lo que más me llamó la atención (aparte de sus… voluminosos pechos) fue el hecho de que vistiera un traje de bruja.

¿Acaso sería secuaz de Medusa?

— Nya~ ¿pero qué es lo que tenemos aquí? — canturreó, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y llevaba uno de sus dedos a sus labios —. Hace mucho que Blair no tenía visitas, díganme, ¿ya se abrieron los otros Portales?

— ¿Quién eres tú y como sabes de los Portales? — le dijo Kid, molesto.

La chica sonrió.

— Mi nombre es Blair, y soy la guardiana del Cuarto Portal — nos dijo la chica, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— En ese caso, nosotros venimos por parte del Shibusen para evitar que este Portal sea abierto — le dijo Kid, esperando a que ella dejara de atacarnos.

Blair lo miró fijamente, para después reír un poco.

— Nya~ no conozco al Shibusen ese del que hablas, chico — su mirada se tornó seria —. Los Arcángeles me dijeron que matara a todos los que se acercasen, sin excepciones.

Y dicho esto, se abalanzó contra nosotros. Liz y Patty abrieron fuego contra ella, pero la chica se protegió con una enorme calabaza. Se montó sobre otra y se elevó en el cielo, conjurando más calabazas en llamas y lanzándolas hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

Una de estas explotó cerca de donde estaba, por lo que lancé un grito y traté de protegerme con mis brazos. Soul se lanzó contra ella, con su espada en alto y comenzaron a luchar, mientras que más de las calabazas de Blair estallaban para distraer a Kid y a las demás. Alcancé a ver como Tsubaki se recuperaba e iba junto a Soul para encargarse de la bruja, quien seguía atacándoles con sus hechizos.

Me levanté, un poco tambaleante, y me acerqué hacia donde estaba Black Star, quien ya comenzaba a despertar también. Un hilo de sangre escurría desde su frente hasta su barbilla, haciendo que me preocupara un poco. Maldijo un par de veces, para luego mirar el campo de batalla.

— ¿Quién es esa? — preguntó, señalando a Blair.

— Es la guardián del Portal, no quiere cooperar con nosotros — le dije, mientras que le ayudaba a levantarse.

— Esa maldita… — siseó, para luego abalanzarse hacia donde estaban Soul y Tsubaki, dejándome sola en medio de las explosiones.

Me oculté tras unos árboles, puesto que era lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos. No sabía luchar bien y no tenía arma alguna con la cual defenderme, sólo sería un peso muerto para los demás. Me sentí un poco mal por pensar eso, pero era la triste realidad.

El sonido de un cuerpo chocando contra una superficie dura me hizo hacer voltear hacia el Lago. Soul había caído, y el suelo bajo de él amenazaba con romperse. Black Star y Tsubaki seguían peleando con Blair, y Kid, Liz y Patty estaban entretenidos con las calabazas. Si alguien no lo sacaba de allí, se ahogaría por culpa del agua helada…

Mordí mi labio con fuerza, y sin pensármelo dos veces comencé a correr hacia el Lago. Al poner un pie en la superficie congelada, sentí como algo me empujaba hacia atrás, como queriendo evitar que siguiese avanzando. Pero no me di por vencida y seguí empujando contra aquel campo de fuerza. Quería salvar a mi Demonio. Debía de hacerlo.

Sentí como si entrase dentro de una burbuja una vez que hubiese pasado el campo. Comencé a patinar sobre el hielo, lo cual dificultó mi avance hacia donde estaba Soul inconsciente. Recordé que nunca había logrado mantenerme de pie cuando iba a las pistas de patinaje con mis abuelos, pero aun así traté de seguir caminando.

En una de esas me resbalé y caí de sentón al suelo, haciendo que me deslizase hacia mi Demonio. Me aferré de su brazo para arrastrarlo conmigo, pero en vez de seguir deslizándonos terminamos rodando hasta el extremo más cercano del Lago. Mi cabeza se golpeó varias veces contra el suelo, dejándome parcialmente aturdida.

Dejé a Soul sobre la nieve, y traté de llegar yo también a esta, sin embargo, sentí como algo me sujetaba del tobillo y me arrastraba de regreso hacia el centro del Lago, para luego alzarme. Grité, y al ver que era lo que me mantenía suspendida en el aire me horroricé.

Era la punta del sombrero de Blair, la cual había tomado la forma de una mano que se aferraba a mi tobillo. La bruja me miraba curiosa, mientras que sus calabazas mantenían a Black Star y a Tsubaki junto con los demás.

— Vaya~, creí que tú serías el sacrificio de este Portal, pero veo que no — me dijo con una sonrisa, para luego poner una cara burlesca y asesina —. Aún así, no dejaré que te usen como sacrificio.

— ¿Eh? — alcancé a decir, antes de ser agitada por la punta de su sombrero y lanzada con fuerza hacia la congelada superficie del Lago.

Sentí como mi cuerpo impactaba contra el hielo, el cual se desquebrajó y rompió debajo de mí. Traté de ponerme de pie, pero mi cabeza parecía estar desconectada de mi cuerpo por culpa del golpe. Comencé a ver doble, mientras que el trozo de hielo donde estaba se alzaba, haciendo que resbalara hacia el agua helada.

Sabía que debía de aguantar la respiración y evitar hundirme, pero sencillamente mi cuerpo quería dormirse. Eso me asustó, no era bueno dormir después de semejante golpe, y menos aún si estaba a punto de ahogarme. Mi boca se llenó de agua, al igual que mi nariz, y mis pulmones lucharon por evitar que el aire saliera de estos.

Comencé a hundirme. El agua estaba helada y no sentía ni mis brazos ni mis piernas. Podía ver la superficie del lago, parcialmente desquebrajada y congelada. Parpadeé varias veces, y cuando al fin logré enfocar algo, sentí que a mi alrededor todo se calentaba. El agua había dejado de ser helada, y no había hielo sobre la superficie. ¿Estaría alucinando?

Sentía como mi cuerpo luchaba para salir a flote, aunque no lo estuviese moviendo. El agua ya había entrado a mis pulmones, y sentía que faltaba poco para que mi corazón se parase. Fue entonces cuando lo vi.

Alguien se acercaba nadando hacia mí, y por un momento creí que sería mi Demonio o alguno de mis amigos. Pero en cambio, era un joven de unos treinta y tantos años, con el cabello rubio y unos ojos increíblemente azules. Parecidos al lapislázuli, pero más intensos. Y en mi mente, una palabra que era totalmente ajena a mis pensamientos resonó en mi cabeza.

_Papá…_

_

* * *

_

_— … ¿Matti?_

_Desperté al escuchar esa voz. Aunque no sabía yo porque lo hacía, puesto que ese no era mi nombre; sin embargo, pareciera que me encontrara en… otro cuerpo…_

_— ¿Soul? — susurré, y mi voz me pareció extraña. Ajena._

_Miré a la persona que se encontraba a un lado de mi cama. Era un pequeño niño de unos seis o siete años; su cabello era blanco, sus ojos rojos y usaba una curiosa pijama que se veía de siglos pasados. El niño, el cual me recordaba mucho a mi Demonio, me miró un tanto apenado, mientras que jugaba nervioso con sus dedos._

_— Hum… y-yo… — balbuceó, desviando la mirada —. ¿P-podría dormir contigo e-esta noche? — me preguntó._

_Le miré preocupada._

_— ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? — él asintió, y le sonreí con ternura —. Vamos, entra — susurré mientras que le hacía un lado en la cama._

_Él entró rápidamente, mientras que se acurrucaba contra mi pecho. Temblaba, y sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo para tranquilizarlo. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, mientras que mis mejillas se ponían rojas. Fue una suerte que el niño no se diera cuenta, pensé (aunque dudo mucho que esos hubieran sido "mis" pensamientos)._

_— ¿Matti? — volvió a llamarme el niño, y aun sin saber porque hacía caso al escuchar ese nombre que no era mío, lo volteé a ver — ¿p-podrías cantarme una… nana? — me miró fijamente, con sus ojos rojos brillantes._

_— Yo… sólo recuerdo una… — admití apenada._

_Él me sonrió._

_— Descuida, si es Matti quien la canta, será una nana muy hermosa — me dijo, haciendo que me pusiera más roja de lo que ya estaba._

_— Hu-hum… b-bueno… — balbuceé, nerviosa. Él se pegó más a mi pecho, acomodándose para dormirse. Le acaricié con suavidad los blancos cabellos, y recordando aquella nana que me era tan familiar, comencé a cantar._

_Polyushko polye  
Polyushko shiroko polye  
Yedut da po polyu gyeroi  
Proshlogo vryemyeni gyeroi_

… Desperté lentamente.

Miré a mi alrededor, aun un poco aturdida. Rápidamente reconocí mi habitación gracias a las cortinas con estampados de caballitos que me había hecho mi abuela. Sonreí, aun un poco adormilada, hasta que el recuerdo de la batalla en el Lago me hizo sentarme de golpe en la cama.

Tanteé mi cuerpo, cerciorándome de que estaba viva y no era una simple ilusión. Suspiré, y casi me echo a llorar cuando vi que mi corazón seguía latiendo y que no era un simple sueño. Miré mi ropa, notando que estaba en mi pijama y con el cabello suelto. Hacía mucho calor en la habitación, lo cual era raro debido a que la calefacción se había descompuesto antes de que llegáramos.

Salí de la cama, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera ponerme las pantuflas, una mano se posó en mi hombro. Pegué un chillido, al igual que un brinco; y con el corazón en la garganta, me giré para ver quién estaba detrás de mí.

Era Tsubaki, aún con el pijama puesto y una sonrisa de alivio en los labios. Me relajé, para luego mirarle preocupada. Tenía una fina cicatriz en la frente, la cual desaparecería en una hora o dos.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? — me preguntó, preocupada.

— M-mejor — balbuceé, rascándome la frente un poco nerviosa. La miré fijamente —. ¿Qué sucedió?

— Blair te lanzó al Lago, casi te ahogas. Soul logró sacarte a tiempo y tuvimos que huir de allí para ponerte a salvo — me sonrió de lado —. Él se la pasó toda la noche dándote calor para que no te diese pulmonía.

Me sonrojé ante esas palabras. Sabía que Soul era un Demonio del tipo fuego y que podía sacar llamas y ese tipo de cosas. ¿Había usado sus poderes para poder salvarme? ¿De verdad le importaba… _tanto_? Mi corazón latió feliz ante ese pensamiento, y no supe porqué.

— ¿D-dónde está él? — le pregunté, mientras que acariciaba uno de mis brazos para tratar de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

— Estaba en su habitación — me dijo —. Yo sólo venía a ver como estabas — me sonrió.

— Gracias, Tsubaki — le sonreí de regreso.

— No hay de qué — me abrazó y salió de la habitación, dejándome sola.

Respiré profundamente, para luego armarme de valor y caminar hacia la habitación de mi Demonio. No entendía porque estaba tan nerviosa. Lo mismo había sucedido aquella vez en Italia, pero ahora estaba más apenada que antes. Y no comprendía el motivo. ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando últimamente?

Llegué ante la puerta de la habitación de Soul. Dudé durante un instante, pero al final terminé tocando la fina madera con mis nudillos, esperando a que mi Demonio me dejase entrar. Un suave _"adelante"_ se escuchó del otro lado. Abrí la puerta y me asomé con cuidado por el pequeño espacio que había hecho.

Soul estaba de espaldas a la puerta, sentado en una de las esquinas de su cama. No traía puesta su playera, por lo que estaba desnudo de su torso. Me sonrojé nuevamente ante aquella… _vista_, y a paso lento, me acerqué a su lado.

— Hola — susurré, mientras que me sentaba en la esquina contraria de su cama.

Él no se giró a verme.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — me preguntó, serio.

— M-mejor, gracias — murmuré, con la vista clavada en mis manos que se encontraban sobre mi regazo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras que un ambiente un tanto incómodo se formaba entre los dos. Me removí incomoda en mi lugar, mientras que suspiraba y comenzaba a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello. Creo que debería de cortarme ya las puntas…

— Las marcas en tu espalda… ¿qué son? — me preguntó Soul de repente, haciendo que le mirase confundida.

— ¿Eh? — alcancé a decir.

— Cuando Tsubaki te quitó la ropa, vi que tenías unas marcas en la espalda — susurró —. ¿Qué son? — me repitió.

Inconscientemente una de mis manos fue a parar a mi hombro, tocando así parte de mi espalda. Sentí, aun sobre la gruesa tela de mi pijama, la parte irregular de piel que tenía en aquella parte.

— Son marcas de nacimiento — expliqué —. Parecen cicatrices, pero nací con ellas. Mamá bromeaba con estas y me decía que pareciera como si me hubieran cortado las alas — bromeé.

Pero al parecer a Soul eso no le causó gracia. Me volteó a ver, serio, y yo me sentí incapaz de aguantar su mirada. Desvié mis ojos, encontrándome con una fina cicatriz que atravesaba su pecho. Recordé el ataque en Italia, y por un momento, el dolor y la culpa me embargaron.

Mi Demonio se acercó a mí antes de que lograse darme cuenta de ello. Cuando reaccioné, su rostro escaba a escasos centímetros del mío, haciendo que sintiera como mis mejillas se acaloraban por culpa del potente sonrojo. Me aparté un poco, tratando de recuperar mi espacio personal, sin embargo, Soul se acercó más a mí, haciendo que por alguna extraña razón mis fuerzas flaquearan y terminase acostada en la cama.

Soul se posicionó sobre mí, colocando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Me sentía prisionera, y la posición en la que estábamos no ayudaba mucho para controlar a mis alocadas hormonas.

Fruncí el ceño, molesta.

— ¡¿Q-qué demonios haces? — chillé.

Soul me miró cansado. En ese momento me di cuenta de las profundas ojeras que tenía bajo los parpados.

— Maka… — susurró, con un hilo de voz —. ¿P-podría… podría beber tu sangre? — me preguntó, apenado.

Le miré sorprendida, mientras que me regañaba mentalmente por haber creído que él quisiera violarme o algo por el estilo. Volví a sonrojarme por quien sabe cuánta vez en todo lo que llevaba de tiempo despierta. Giré mi cabeza a un lado, dejando a mi cuello expuesto y cerré los ojos.

— T-tómala — balbuceé.

— _Grazie_ — murmuró contra la piel de mi garganta.

El dolor que me provocaron sus colmillos al atravesar mi piel desapareció rápidamente. Tal vez porque ya estuviese acostumbrada a este. Soul comenzó a beber lentamente mi sangre, mientras que la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos desaparecía. Jadeé al sentir como nuestros pechos se rozaban, y cerré los ojos con fuerza, no queriendo comenzar a pensar en cosas pervertidas por culpa de mis hormonas de adolescente.

Después de un rato, Soul se separó de mí antes de que comenzara a sentirme mareada por la pérdida de sangre. Lamió las heridas de mi cuello, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y que soltase un gemido. Él rió contra mi oído, mientras que pegaba más nuestros cuerpos y lograba arrancarme un suspiro lleno de deseo. Me sonrojé ante ello, mientras que lograba tapar mi rostro con mis manos.

— _Ti amo_ — susurró.

Quité mis manos de mi rostro para mirarle sorprendida, sin embargo, Soul se había quedado dormido encima de mí. Como pude me lo quité de encima y lo dejé a un lado de mí. ¿Qué me habría querido decir? ¡Argh! Odiaba no poder entender el italiano o francés, fuese lo que fuese.

Me levanté tambaleándome de la cama, para luego dirigirme hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, me giré y lo observé dormir, haciendo que sonriera un poco.

— Descansa — susurré, y salí de la habitación.

Vyetyer razvyeyet  
Eh, da po zelyenu polyu  
Ih udalyye pyesni  
Proshlogo vryemeni pyesni…

* * *

Todos nos encontrábamos reunidos en el jardín trasero de la abuela.

Ivan y Kid se encontraban jugando ajedrez en una de las bancas que se encontraban a mitad del enorme patio. Tsubaki, Patty y Liz platicaban con Eliza, mi tía Yekaterina y Jenny un tanto más allá, mientras que mis tíos Nathan, Arabelle y Sergey fumaban un tanto alejados de nosotros. Black Star seguía cuidando que Dustin no se le acercara _demasiado_ a su Demonio, mientras que yo hacía lo mismo con mi _querida_ prima, Louise.

Natasha, Soul, Louise y yo estábamos sentados junto a la abuela, quien se encontraba sirviendo un poco de café en nuestras tazas. Nos contaba alguna de sus aventuras durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, aunque creo que los únicos que la escuchaban eran Natasha y Soul, puesto que yo me encontraba fulminando con la mirada a mi prima y esta se encontraba devorando con la mirada a mi Demonio.

— ¿Sabes algo, Soul? — le dijo mi abuela. Soul enarcó una ceja, curioso, mientras que dejaba su taza de café en la mesa que teníamos frente a nosotros —, me recuerdas mucho a alguien que vi hace tiempo.

Noté como mi Demonio se tensaba ante lo dicho por mi abuela. Vi que a lo lejos, Kid, Tsubaki y los demás también habían escuchado aquello, y se pusieron alertas. Una de las reglas sagradas de los Akumas era que no debían de ser reconocidos en el futuro por nadie, ya que no debían de dejar huella alguna de su paso en el mundo Terrenal.

Mi Demonio rió, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

— ¿De verdad? — le preguntó, con una sonrisa encantadora.

Mi abuela y Louise rieron encantadas ante la mirada de él, Natasha se sonrojó y yo sólo rodé los ojos.

— Sí, aunque creo que aquella persona ya debió de morir hace tiempo — murmuró y agachó la mirada. Soul la miró fijamente, de una manera que me pareció que estuviera examinando a mi abuela… o comparándola con algo.

— De casualidad… ¿usted no es pariente de un Peter Stryker? — preguntó, serio.

Mi abuela le miró sorprendida.

— Es… _era_ mi hermano — susurró.

Black Star, quien se había acercado hacia nosotros, la miró confundida.

— Creí que su apellido era Braginskaya — le dijo, confundido.

— Ese es el apellido de soltera de mi madre — respondió mi abuela —. Mi verdadero nombre es Anastasia Stryker — miró fijamente a Soul, y pude notar un brillo en sus ojos. Lágrimas —, ¿cómo supiste…?

— Hem… mi abuelo me contaba de un viejo amigo suyo que tuvo durante su infancia. Me mostró una foto de él y de su hermana — mintió. No supe porqué, pero sabía que no sólo mentía con lo de su abuelo, sino también con lo demás —. Usted se me hacia conocida, y no fue hasta que me puse a verla con atención que me di cuenta del parentesco.

Mi abuela le sonrió de manera torcida y melancólica.

— Sí… Peter y yo nos parecíamos un poco, según decía papá — se talló con delicadeza un ojo y se puso de pie —. Iré por más bocadillos. Louise, Natasha, ¿podrían ayudarme a traerlos?

Louise estaba a punto de negarse, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que Natasha la había arrastrado de regreso hacia la casa. Sólo nos quedamos Soul, Black Star y yo. Los chicos se miraron, haciendo que yo también les viera, un tanto confundida.

— Regresaremos al Lago esta noche, estén preparados — murmuró Soul, y sin decir más, se levantó también de su asiento y con las manos en los bolsillos, comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban Kid e Ivan.

Yo lo contemplé alejarse, mientras que Black Star se sentaba a mi lado y se cruzaba de brazos frente al pecho.

— Soul es un poco extraño, ¿no lo crees? — murmuró.

Tomé mi taza de café, mirando la negra superficie. Sentí como algo estrujaba mi corazón.

— Demasiado — susurré.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**1: **Hola en ruso.

**2:** Biel significa "Blanco" en ruso. De allí proviene el nombre del país "Bielorrusia", que literalmente significa "La Blanca Rusia".

* * *

_HOLY BALLS! 8D_

_Al fin pude terminar el capítulo ;A; fuck, me siento tan mal por haber tardado tanto :'( ¡Lo lamento, de verdad! Pero había estado en exámenes y aparte los maestros nos encargaron un montón de trabajos para los exámenes finales que son entrando de vacaciones T3T ¡Ni tiempo de respirar nos dejaron los cabrones!_

_En fin, aparte de eso, me había quedado sin inspiración. Fue gracias a Laura-chan y Nee-san que pude terminarlo, ¡gracias por amenazarme de muerte para que lo lograra! :'D Incluso me di la libertad de renovar el soundtrack de este fic, ¡espero que les gusten las nuevas canciones! Anyways~ más secretos se revelaron en este cap, ¿qué será lo que esconde Soul? ¿qué relación tiene con Matti y Peter? ¿Medusa tratará de abrir aquel Portal? ¿podrán impedirlo? ¡Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo!_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews xD ¡Terminaré de contestarlos mañana por la mañana! Ahora me corren de la compu ;A; Pero antes de irme… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS! Espero y pasen lindas fiestas junto con las personas a las que más quieren :D ¡Nos leemos!_

_¿Review?_


	19. Chapter 18 Omake 5

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_¡Nuevo capítulo!_

**Momento Random:** ¡Akuma no Bara ya cuenta con su propio Blog: City of Angels! Además, el concurso de Select the name ya tiene ganadora, ¡gracias por sus votos!

* * *

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa 18: _Plumas de Nieve 3_**

&.

Un copo de nieve se posó sobre mi nariz, haciendo que yo lo fulminara con la mirada. Creo que comenzaría a odiar el blanco…

Nos encontrábamos en camino hacia el Lago. Esta vez, con tal de no perdernos, optamos por seguir el camino que tomaban todos los pescadores (y el cual nos había enseñado mi abuelo a Nick y a mí). Por un momento me pregunté cómo es que no habíamos tomado este camino antes para ir al lago, pero luego Soul me explicó que eso era para darle el "ataque sorpresa" al enemigo.

Rodé los ojos.

— ¿Cuál es el siguiente sacrificio? — preguntó Black Star de repente, con las manos tras la nuca.

Kid se lo pensó un poco.

— Si mal no recuerdo, para abrir este Portal se necesita la sangre de una bruja — nos dijo, serio.

— ¿Por qué en cada Portal se necesita una sangre diferente? — pregunté, confundida.

— Cada sangre es especial — dijo Kid, mirándome fijamente —. La primera sangre que se necesita es la de una virgen que haya burlado a la muerte, en este caso, una Bara. Los Arcángeles cuando hicieron los Portales pensaron en sacrificios casi imposibles de realizar. En aquel entonces no había muchos Akumas, por lo que creyeron que aquella sangre sería muy rara. De allí sigue la sangre de los gitanos, que es un poco más poderosa que la de los Baras y muy difícil de conseguir, puesto que es raro encontrar gitanos puros con magia verdadera. Luego, está la sangre de los Demonios, las brujas, los vampiros, los hombres lobo y para finalizar, un Ángel.

— O sea que va por escala de poderes — dije.

— Exacto — asintió Kid.

— Pensé que los Demonios eran poderosos — comentó Black Star.

— Nosotros nos alimentamos de Almas, sin embargo, los vampiros beben tanto la sangre como el Alma. Los hombres lobo se comen tanto el cuerpo como la sangre y el alma, haciéndoles más fuertes. Las brujas nos pueden controlar y ni se diga de los Ángeles — dijo Liz, mientras que miraba al cielo —. Son los hijos de Dios.

— Pero… ¿por qué no hay sangre de cazador de sombras en la lista? — preguntó Tsubaki, curiosa.

— Los cazadores de sangre no son tan fuertes de sangre como los Baras o Gitanos, por eso no están en los sacrificios — murmuró Soul.

_Cazadores de sombras…_ Al escuchar eso recordé el rostro de Alejandro. Alegre, vivaz e inocente. Luego, le recordé triste, vació, con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas… Negué con la cabeza, tratando de borrarlo de mi mente. Eso ya debía de quedar en el pasado.

— Lo que me preocupa es el sacrificio de ahora — murmuró Kid, mientras que fruncía el ceño —. ¿Ustedes creen que Medusa sea capaz de dar de su propia sangre para abrir este Portal?

— No lo creo — Soul se cruzó de brazos —. Lo más seguro es que use a otra bruja. Claro, eso si logra derrotar a la tal Blair.

Tsubaki asintió.

— Pero aun así debemos de estar alertas y preparados — dijo —, recuerden que Medusa custodia los otros dos Portales Llaves. Si abre este, lo más seguro es que no tarde en abrir los otros dos y entonces…

— Sólo faltaría encontrar el último Portal — terminó Liz.

— No creo que Medusa pueda abrirlo — comentó Patty, haciendo que todos la volteáramos a ver, sorprendidos —. Nadie ha visto a un Ángel en más de doscientos años… ¡Oh, un muñeco de nieve! — señaló hacia un lado del camino, mientras que reía infantilmente. Ya decía yo que tanta hermosura no duraba mucho…

Llegamos a la entrada del bosque. Sabía que no faltaba mucho para que pudiésemos apreciar las congeladas aguas del Lago, y claro está, para que Blair volviese a atacarnos. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al recordarle.

Sin embargo, pegué un brinco por culpa del susto al escuchar una explosión cerca de dónde estábamos. Nuestros Akumas se voltearon a ver, y en cuestión de un parpadeo, desaparecieron. Lo más seguro es que se dirigían al Lago. Miré a Black Star y a Kid, sin saber realmente qué hacer. Antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para decirles algo, ellos ya habían emprendido carrera tras los otros.

— ¡O-oigan! — les llamé, molesta, pero no dudé en seguirles.

Mis ojos se cerraban por culpa del aire frío que les pegaba, mientras que mis pulmones se congelaban con cada respiración que daba. Seguir a Black Star y a Kid era más difícil que seguirle el ritmo a Soul cuando íbamos a trotar en las mañanas. ¿Tan poca condición tengo?

Estaba por llegar al final del camino y ver de una vez por todas qué ocurría en el Lago, sin embargo, algo explotó frente a mí, lanzándome hacia atrás. Grité cuando mi cuerpo impactó contra el árbol más cercano.

Caí al suelo, mareada y sin poder enfocar bien debido al golpe en mi cabeza. Miré hacía el frente, tratando de poner mis ideas en orden. Sentí arcadas, al mismo tiempo que un líquido con sabor metálico y caliente inundaba mi boca. Al escupirlo noté que era sangre.

_Mierda._

El humo que había dejado la explosión comenzó a desvanecerse, y fue allí cuando logré ver qué o quién era el que había impactado frente a mí momentos atrás. Era la chica bruja que nos había atacado a Alejandro y a mí en los Prismas Basálticos, y se encontraba inconsciente en medio de un gran cráter. Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella, pero antes de poder lograr asomarme por el borde, otra explosión me hizo encogerme en mi sitio y alzar la mirada.

Allí en el cielo estaba Blair sobre una de sus calabazas voladoras, luchando contra cinco pequeñas brujas con aspecto de ratón. Sin embargo, no eran las únicas que luchaban. Más enfrente, donde estaba el Lago, claramente podía escuchar los gritos de pelea de Black Star y los disparos que hacían Liz, Kid y Patty.

Con las piernas temblándome a más no poder, me puse de pie y caminé a paso rápido hacia dónde estaban los demás, sin dejar de agarrarme un costado de mi cuerpo. ¿Acaso me habría roto una costilla? Esperaba y no, o de lo contrario no podría explicarle a la abuela esa herida…

Al llegar a los demás, me quedé impactada con la escena que estaba frente a mis ojos. Tres serpientes gigantes salían de la tierra y destrozaban con sus enormes cuerpos la superficie congelada del Lago. Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz y Patty las enfrentaban, mientras que Soul y Kid se encargaban de Ragnarok y Chrona respectivamente.

El corazón me dio un vuelco al ver a esta última. Chrona parecía haberse recuperado después de nuestro último encuentro, y aunque sonase un poco loco (puesto que era mi enemigo), me alegraba enormemente que estuviese bien.

Di un paso hacía ellos, pero al hacerlo, algo sujetó con fuerza mi tobillo, elevándome por los aires y haciendo que pegase otro grito que prácticamente desgarró mi garganta y llamó la atención de los presentes.

Me mareé nuevamente al notar que todo estaba volteado, y tardé en lograr enfocar bien a Blair cuando me acercó a su rostro, el cual estaba contraído por una mueca de ira total.

— ¡Sabía que tenía que haberte matado antes! — siseó, pero no pudo seguir amenazándome, ya que las brujas con aspecto de ratón se acercaron hacia donde estábamos. Blair comenzó a volar sobre su calabaza, jalándome con ella como si fuese un simple peso muerto.

— ¡Iiiik! — chillé aterrada — ¡Bájame!

Blair me volteó a ver, con una media sonrisa burlona.

— Lo que tú pidas, nya~.

Y antes de que pudiese pensar "patata", fui lanzada nuevamente contra la superficie del Lago.

¿Cuántas veces vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos? Dios, había perdido la cuenta desde hace ya algún tiempo. Traté de proteger mi cara con mis brazos con tal de no salir tan lastimada por culpa del impacto, sin embargo, no fue necesario, puesto que una de las serpientes de Medusa me atrapó antes de que me pasara algo….

Esperen… ¡¿Qué mierda…?

La serpiente abrió su hocico y amenazó con tragarme, haciendo que pegase un nuevo grito. Fue una suerte que Black Star llegase a tiempo y le patease la mandíbula con una fuerza descomunal que terminó por noquear momentáneamente al bicho. Como pude me libré del agarré y llegué hasta la resbalosa superficie del Lago.

Patiné torpemente en ella, tratando de regresar a tierra firme. Pero, ¡vaya! Al parecer ese no era mi día. ¿Acaso era un complot para secuestrarme o qué? Cuando Ragnarok apareció frente a mí con una sonrisa sádica, comencé a creerlo.

— Tú vendrás con nosotros — murmuró, sujetándome con fuerza de la muñeca.

— ¡Y que te jodan! — grité asustada, tratando de patearle, sin embargo, noté que mi pie no lograba despegarse del suelo. Al bajar la mirada contemplé que mi pie había sido rodeado por hielo y que estaba pegada a la superficie del Lago.

Ragnarok acercó sus labios a mi oído, haciendo que me estremeciera un poco.

— ¿Te he dicho ya que mi Elemento es el Agua? — se burló.

— ¡¿Y yo te he dicho que el mío es el Fuego? — gritó otra voz que me era tan familiar como el camino a mi casa.

Soul apareció a nuestro lado, envuelto en un remolino de llamas. Ragnarok se separó de mí y se alejó lo más que pudo, mientras que mi Demonio derretía todo lo que estaba a su paso, incluyendo claro, la prisión de hielo que me mantenía en mi sitio.

Cuando sus brazos me rodearon para evitar que cayese al agua, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y mi pulso se disparó. Parecía una de esas escenas de películas de ciencia ficción dónde el chico con poderes extraordinarios llegaba a rescatar a la chica que amaba…

Me cacheteé mentalmente ante ese pensamiento.

Soul dio un brinco que nos llevó hasta la orilla del Lago. Respiré algo aliviada cuando se separó de mí y pude recuperar mi espacio personal. ¿Cómo era posible que me pusiera tan nerviosa en un momento tan crítico como éste? _Tienes serios problemas, Maka_ me regañé mentalmente, al mismo tiempo que una barrera de fuego me rodeaba. Volteé a ver a mi Demonio confundida. Soul me miró serio.

— Por nada del mundo salgas de esta barrera. Ellos te están buscando a ti — me dijo antes de irse a pelear nuevamente con Ragnarok.

Me quedé en shock ante esas palabras. ¿Medusa me estaba buscando a… mí? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo no era una bruja ni nada por el estilo, no podría ayudarle a abrir un mísero Portal! Miré preocupada todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Los chicos estaban en serios problemas, y Blair no parecía querer ayudarles, puesto que los atacaba tanto a ellos como a los enemigos.

Luego, sin querer, mi vista se posó en Kid y en Chrona. Ellos luchaban de una manera que, literalmente, me dejó sin aliento. Más parecía que bailaban que otra cosa, con aquellos movimientos tan precisos que serían la envidia de cualquier patinador sobre hielo profesional. Y sin embargo, a la vez su baile era un tanto mortal. Las chispas saltaban a su alrededor cuando la espada de Chrona chocaba contra el cañón de las pistolas de Kid.

Realmente, eso era merecedor de algún cuadro de Da Vinci o algo así.

Ahogué un grito cuando Kid golpeó con fuerza a Chrona en el estómago, haciendo que ella se encorvara mientras que se protegía el área lastimada. Fue allí, en ese descuido por parte de ella, que él aprovechó para apuntarle en la cabeza…

— ¡NO! — grité.

… y disparar.

La sangre se me congeló cuando vi el cuerpo de Chrona siendo impulsado hacía atrás por culpa de la fuerza del disparó. Sin importarme mucho las advertencias de mi Demonio, salí del remolino de fuego, sorprendiéndome que este no me lastimara o algo por el estilo.

Corrí hacia dónde estaba Chrona, cayéndome tan pronto mis pies tocaron el hielo del Lago. Como pude, gateé y me deslicé hacia dónde estaba ella, horrorizándome al ver que un charco de sangre se formaba bajo su cabeza. _No, no, no, no…_

— ¡Maka! — me gritó Soul a lo lejos, pero le ignoré.

Llegué junto a Chrona y posé su cabeza en mi regazo, tratando de parar la sangre que salía de la herida de su cabeza. Kid se iba a acercar a nosotras, pero una serpiente le impidió el paso.

— ¡Maldición…! — gruñí, presionando la herida. ¿Por qué me preocupaba tanto? No lograba entenderlo, y tal vez ni quería. Sin embargo, no podía dejarla morir, no podía…

— Vaya, vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?

Me quedé petrificada al escuchar esa voz. No tuve ni tiempo para girarme a ver a Medusa, puesto que ya me encontraba siendo alzada en el aire por un par de delgados brazos que eran más fuertes de lo que creía. La bruja de cabello plateado me tenía abrazada fuertemente sobre su renacuajo volador, mientras que otras de esas bolas negras explosivas nos rodeaban, haciendo imposible que Tsubaki o Patty llegasen hasta dónde nos encontrábamos.

— ¡Suéltame, bruja apestosa! — grité, mientras que me removía en mi lugar, tratando de liberarme.

— ¡¿Ah quién le dices así, mocosa? — me chilló ella muy cerca del oído, haciendo que casi me quedase sorda.

Bajé la mirada, sólo para contemplar como Medusa se alzaba con Chrona en brazos sobre la cabeza de una de sus serpientes y como los demás seguían luchando contra Blair, las brujas ratón, Ragnarok y las serpientes, con tal de llegar hasta mí.

— Oh, Chrona, Chrona, mi pequeña… — murmuró Medusa, haciendo que la voltease a ver sorprendida. Si mal no recordaba, Chrona me había dicho que su madre le trataba mal, ¿por qué ahora le hablaba tan… maternalmente?

Ragnarok también le volteó a ver confundido, puesto que se distrajo en plena pelea junto con Soul. Y no lo culpaba, la verdad.

— ¿S-señorita M-Medusa…? — susurró Chrona con un hilo de voz, media despierta. Me costó algo de trabajo lograr escucharle.

Medusa la acunó en sus brazos, mientras que sonreía de lado.

— Chrona… hija mía… me has servido fielmente estos últimos años. Y es hora de que te pague por todo tu esfuerzo.

— ¿P-pagarme…? — Chrona le volteó a ver, abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

— Sí — se limitó a responder la Bruja, para luego sacar un cuchillo afilado de su capa.

Solté un chillido al ver cómo Medusa le cortaba la garganta a Chrona, dejando que la sangre saliese a borbotones de la herida. Ella se llevó una mano temblorosa hacia su cuello, mientras que de su boca escurrían hilos de aquel líquido carmesí y sus ojos, abiertos como dos platos, trataban de enfocar a su madre.

— Es hora de que cumplas tu último trabajo, Chrona — dijo Medusa, firme, para luego soltar a Chrona y dejarla caer hacia la dura superficie del Lago.

— ¡Chrona! — le llamé, mientras que golpeaba con fuerza a la Bruja que me sostenía en brazos, para luego lanzarme tras de la chica de cabellos rosas.

El aire silbaba en mis oídos mientras que caía en picada. Por un momento sentí como si me estuviese dando un clavado en la alberca de la escuela para alguna competencia, salvo que la alberca era en realidad un lago congelado y los gritos que escuchaba no eran los del público, sino de mis amigos y hasta de Ragnarok.

Logré atrapar a Chrona justo antes de que impactáramos contra la superficie congelada del Lago. Fue allí, cuando mis ojos veían el hielo, que noté una forma curiosa en nuestro reflejo. Un par de alas blancas se había formado en mi espalda por culpa de un remolino de copos de nieve. Me quedé atónita por un segundo…

Para luego sentir el impacto de nuestros cuerpos contra la fría superficie del agua.

Como la primera vez que caí dentro del Lago Onega, el frío me caló hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. El aire se me salió por culpa del impacto, haciendo que tragase algo de agua sin querer. Pero esta vez no me importaba mucho lo que me pasara a mí. Tenía que sacar a flote a Chrona, antes de que se ahogara.

Contemplé algo asustada como su sangre salía rápidamente de la herida de su garganta, manchando de negro toda el agua a su alrededor. La sujeté con fuerza usando un brazo, mientras que usaba al otro para impulsarme hacia la superficie.

Claro está, lo único que hacía que mi plan fallase de la manera más patética posible era el hecho de que el agua helada entumía mis piernas. Casi no tenía aire, y eso sólo hacía que me alterara más. Mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mi pecho, y sentía que la superficie estaba más lejana con cada brazada que daba...

Solté todo el aire que estaba guardando en un grito ahogado cuando algo comenzó a jalarme hacia las profundidades del lago. Luché con todas mis fuerzas, asustada, y bajé la mirada. El alma se me salió (literalmente) cuando me percaté de que ese _algo_ era en realidad una mano. Una mano sin piel, venas o carne. Era un esqueleto.

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, a pesar de que el agua helada amenazaba con dejarme ciega. En el fondo del lago había una luz verdosa, de la cual comenzaban a salir un sinfín de cadáveres parecidos al que me sujetaba del tobillo. No había duda alguna, el Portal se había abierto.

Tiré de mi pierna sin mucho éxito, tratando de huir, pero ya me había quedado sin fuerza alguna. Me disculpé con Chrona mentalmente, puesto que no podría sacarla de esta. Le había agarrado mucho cariño a pesar de que apenas y sí le conocía. Cerré los ojos y me preparé para lo peor.

Cuando estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, una nueva fuerza me jaló. Esta vez, hacia la superficie. Escupí agua e inhalé profundamente cuando me vi liberada de la presión del agua. Parpadeé varias veces, tratando de quitarme el agua de los ojos para poder ver bien lo que ocurría.

Un remolino de agua nos llevaba a Chrona y a mí hasta la orilla del Lago, dónde estaban Soul y los demás. Fue entonces que recordé lo que Ragnarok me había dicho. Su Elemento era el agua, ¿entonces eso significaba qué…? Al voltear a verle, comprobé que era él quien manejaba el agua que nos llevaba hasta dónde estaban ellos.

Una vez que llegamos a tierra firme, Soul me sujetó entre sus brazos y una pequeña llama nos envolvió. Fue hasta ese momento en el que me di cuenta de lo fría que estaba y que mis dientes ya me dolían de tanto castañear.

— ¡Chrona, despierta! ¡Despierta!

Volteé a ver a Ragnarok y a Chrona. Esta última estaba extremadamente pálida, y la sangre manchaba toda su ropa. Su hermano soltó una maldición en un idioma que tardé en reconocer. Sacó una pequeña daga de su pantalón y se cortó con ella la muñeca, haciendo que su sangre negra cayera directamente a la boca abierta de Chrona.

— Bebe, por favor, bebe… — suplicó. ¿Acaso su voz sonaba rota? Contemplé como la herida de Chrona comenzaba a sanar, y como el color de su piel volvía a aparecer. Suspiré, algo aliviada, y miré a mi Demonio para indicarle que todo estaba mejor.

Soul frunció el ceño, no creyéndome del todo, pero al final optó por acostarme con cuidado en la nieve. Aun estaba caliente, por lo que el frío no me afectó tanto.

— ¡Miren eso! — nos indicó Patty, asombrada.

Todos dejamos de ver a Chrona y a Ragnarok para voltear a ver el Lago Onega. Me quedé impactada ante lo que estaba sucediendo. El agua era absorbida por un remolino que se había formado en el suelo, y los cadáveres se asomaban por la superficie del lago, lanzando gritos de dolor al aire. Parpadeé, algo confundida, mientras que tapaba mis oídos con las manos.

Aquel sonido era tan irritante… Además, ¿por qué no podía ver bien? ¿Acaso todo estaba oscureciéndose?

— ¿Maka? — me llamó Soul, pero apenas fue un susurro. Sonaba tan lejano…

— ¿S-Soul? — balbuceé, y entonces, sentí como un líquido caliente escurría por mi frente y mis muñecas. Confundida como estaba, toqué aquel líquido y lo miré.

Me quedé helada al ver que era sangre.

— ¡Maka! — gritó Soul, algo aterrado. Pero apenas fue un silbido, un murmullo perdido en la lejanía. Todo se oscureció de repente, no sabía dónde estaba el cielo o la tierra. No sabía siquiera si lograba escuchar los latidos de mi corazón o mi respiración.

Simplemente me dejé llevar por aquella oscuridad…

* * *

_Mi corazón latía con fuerza, mientras que observaba a mi alrededor._

_Todos bailaban de una manera sincronizada y única. Las faldas de los vestidos se agitaban, y daban la impresión de que volaban. Algo en mi espalda se agitó ante ese pensamiento, y reí, aunque no encontré razón para ello. Giré y me vi en el espejo más cercano._

_No reconocí mi rostro, a pesar de que era el mismo de siempre. Me era extraño… como si mi cuerpo no fuese mío. Las facciones de mi cara eran idénticas a las que veía cada mañana al despertarme, sin embargo, mis ojos eran de un intenso color violeta. Y mi cabello, corto, se ondulaba de una manera un tanto graciosa en las puntas._

_Parpadeé, como si eso me ayudase a reconocerme a mí misma. Y luego, miré mi ropa. Un hermoso vestido rojo que me recordó a esas películas de siglos medievales. Reí un poco, sonrojándome, y sintiéndome algo cohibida al tener que usar esas prendas._

_'Hoy es el día' dijo una voz en mi cabeza, sorprendiéndome a "mí", no a este cuerpo. Volví a reír, y me pregunté a qué se refería aquel pensamiento. ¿El día? ¿El día para "qué"?_

_'Hoy le diré lo que siento. Hoy le diré cuanto le amo'_

_Mi corazón latió con fuerza contra mi pecho, y mis pies actuaron por su propia cuenta. Caminé hacia algún punto en concreto, mientras que me armaba de valor. No, corrección, mientras que el "cuerpo" se armaba de valor. Seguía mirando curiosa todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. La gente de sociedad que reía, tomaba y bailaba. Y al final, le vi a él._

_Lo reconocí a pesar de que usaba un antifaz negro. Y no sólo fue el cuerpo, "yo" también logré identificarlo. Cabello blanco, ojos rojos, y aquella sonrisa que lograba hacerme estremecer._

_Soul se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano, y yo no dudé en aceptarla con una sonrisa._

_— Matti — me llamó. Y me quedé helada por un momento. Aquel no era mi nombre, entonces, ¿por qué le sonreía? —. Me alegra encontrarte._

_— A-a mí también — respondí entre balbuceos. No entendía nada de esto, ¿por qué respondía? ¿Quién era "yo"? —, tengo que decirte algo — murmuré, con el corazón prácticamente en la garganta._

_Soul me sonrió, de una manera tierna que nunca antes le había visto. Ningún rastro de burla o sarcasmo… parecía… totalmente feliz._

_— Yo también tengo algo que decirte — me dijo, y mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Acaso él correspondía mis sentimientos?, pensó el cuerpo, y por alguna razón yo también me sentí ansiosa —. Sígueme._

_Y lo hice, sin poner objeciones. Me dejé guiar por su mano cálida entre las parejas que bailaban, y por un momento, me dieron ganas de pedirle un baile también. Pero me aguanté. Quería escuchar aquello que me fuese a decir._

_Llegamos a un pequeño balcón, dónde había una chica de espaldas a nosotros con un hermoso vestido negro. Ella miraba hacia la vista de aquel enorme lago que estaba en los alrededores del castillo. Me parecía algo conocida, sin embargo, no pude recordar de donde. Estaba más concentrada en saber porque Soul me llevaba allí si se suponía que me confesaría su amor._

_— ¿S-Soul? — balbuceé, confundida._

_— Matti, quiero mostrarte a alguien — me dijo, y a través del antifaz pude ver como sus ojos brillaban por la emoción. Una emoción que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera, asustado — ¿Kim?_

_La chica se volteó al ser nombrada. Era hermosa, demasiado tal vez. Sus ojos verdes me miraron fijamente, y el aire hizo que un mechón de su cabello rosa acariciara con delicadeza una de sus mejillas. Parecía un ángel, pensó el cuerpo con ironía. Y se sintió celoso, asustado, triste…_

_— Kim, ella es Matti — me presentó. La chica se acercó a verme, con una mirada que mostraba superioridad._

_— Así que ella… él — su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza —, es el famoso Matti._

_— "Ella" — le corrigió Soul sin perder la sonrisa —. Sí, es la Matti de la que siempre te hablo — me volteó a ver —. Matti, ella es Kim… mi prometida._

_Y fue allí, cuando prácticamente sentí que moría…_

_…_

_… No le miré. Bajé la mirada, a pesar de que sus manos sujetaban con fuerza las mías._

_— ¡Por favor, Matti, te lo suplico! — sollozó, y me dolió hasta el alma escuchar el dolor en su voz._

_Le volteé a ver, aunque sabía que eso sólo me haría sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía. Soul lloraba (y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le había visto llorar), con su cara formando una mueca de dolor puro. Sus manos seguían aferradas a las mías, como temiendo que si me soltaba, caería. Sentí el impulso de abrazarlo y consolarle, aunque si lo hacía, sólo sería una hipócrita. Una egoísta._

_— N-no… yo no puedo… l-lo lamento Soul — susurré quedito, con un hilo de voz. Sabía que no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a llorar —. Y-yo no tengo jurisdicción sobre l-las almas humanas…_

_— ¡Pero no puedes dejar que muera! — me suplicó —. Por favor, Matti… y-yo la amo, no puede… ¡Kim no puede morir! Per favore! ¡Sálvala!_

_'Pero yo también te amo, ¿acaso no lo ves? ¿Acaso no ves el dolor que me produces al pedirme esto?' Pensó el cuerpo, y por alguna razón, aquel dolor también me afectaba a mí. Rompí en llanto al ver como Soul caía de rodillas sin soltar mis manos. Una parte de mí me pedía que le ignorara, pero la otra parte…_

_Sabía que me odiaría por esto._

_— L-lo haré — susurré, agachándome para quedar a su altura. Le sonreí, a pesar de que las lágrimas seguían escurriendo por mis mejillas —. T-te prometo que yo… l-la salvaré — murmuré._

_Soul me sonrió, para luego abrazarme con fuerza…_

_…_

_… Sus dedos sujetaron un mechón de mi cabello, haciéndome estremecer por el miedo._

_— ¿Estás consciente de lo que me pides, Matti? — susurró un chico de cabello negro (el cual tenía las puntas blancas, haciendo que parecieran ojos) y ojos rojos como la sangre. Pero aquel color no era como el de Soul. Era frío, despiadado…_

_Asentí, a pesar de que mi cuerpo temblaba por el miedo._

_— S-sí, q-quiero que la s-salves, cueste lo que cueste — balbuceé._

_Él rió, dejando mi cabello y sujetando mi mentón con algo de rudeza. Solté un chillido de dolor y le miré con lágrimas en los ojos._

_— ¿Cueste lo que cueste, eh? — murmuró él, burlón —. Me sorprende que alguien como tú no pueda hacer algo, Matti._

_— Y-yo no tengo los poderes para ayudarla — susurré —. No puedo ha-hacer nada…_

_— Oh, así que recurres a mí, ¿eh? ¡Al grandioso Asura! — rió —, pues bien, puedo salvarla. Pero soy un Demonio querida, no hago nada gratis._

_Enarqué una ceja, confundida._

_— ¿Q-qué quieres? Y-yo no tengo nada c-con qué pagarte…_

_— Claro que lo tienes, cariño — me dijo, mientras que una de sus manos recorría mi espalda, haciendo que temblase. Solté un respingo cuando su mano tocó aquellas cosas que había en mi espalda, las cuales se agitaron desesperadas —. Tus alas… son las más blancas que he visto en mi vida — sonrió ampliamente —. Las quiero._

_— ¡¿Qué? — grité, alterada, volteándole a ver — ¡No puedes!_

_— ¿Quieres que la prometida de tu amor se salve o no, Matti? — me preguntó, serio. Callé en ese momento, mientras que volvía a llorar —. Sólo tú tienes lo que yo deseo, mi pequeña Matti._

_Cerré los ojos con fuerza al escuchar aquello. Era verdad, sólo yo podía hacer que Kim se salvara. Mordí con fuerza mi labio, y tratando de hacer que mi voz saliera, susurré:_

_— Ha-hazlo… P-pero prométeme que no le harás nada a Soul._

_Asura sonrió, sujetando con fuerza una de mis alas._

_— Lo prometo._

_Y lo próximo que vi, fue como la sangre manchaba todo a su paso, y como un grito desgarrador salía de las profundidades de mi garganta…_

_…_

_… Me asomé en aquella pequeña fuente que había en aquel parque, y cuando lo hice, no pude evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa._

_Mi rostro era totalmente diferente al de aquella chica llamada Matti, sin embargo, para este cuerpo, no lo era. Tenía las mismas facciones que el rostro de Matti o el mío, pero eran un poco más infantiles, y con cierto aire masculino. Su cabello era corto, más que el de Matti y no se ondulaba. Y sus ojos tenían un ligero color violeta, aunque el verde sobresalía más._

_El niño sonrió ampliamente, y un hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla izquierda. Eso me sorprendió. Yo también tenía un hoyuelo en la misma mejilla._

_— ¡Peter!_

_Me giré para ver a la persona que me llamaba. Era Soul, sólo que… lucía diferente. Su mirada se había vuelto algo fría, ya no veía nada de aquel Soul que había estado llorando frente a Matti. Este Soul se parecía más al que yo conocía. Al que quera mi Akuma._

_— Bruder! _**(1)**_ — dije contento, sintiéndome algo extraña por pensar en "mí" como chico y usando una voz tan… masculina._

_Corrí hasta Soul, quien me abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera protegerme de todo lo malo que había en el mundo. Y yo no hice más que corresponder el gesto, de la misma manera. Era como si nos completáramos._

_— Debemos de ir al refugio — me regañó como lo haría un hermano mayor, haciendo que me sonrojase levemente._

_— ¡Pero quiero estar aquí un rato más! — me quejé, haciendo un puchero —. No quiero regresar con todos esos… nazis — susurré._

_Soul suspiró, para luego agacharse hasta quedar a mi altura, quitarme la gorra de la cabeza y revolverme los cabellos con un cariño que jamás le vi. Mientras que me volvía a acomodar la gorra, mis ojos se posaron en la ropa que él traía puesta._

_—… Es un uniforme alemán — murmuré, pasando la punta de mis dedos por la cruz de hierro._

_Mi Demonio terminó de arreglarme la gorra, con el rostro serio. Me sujetó con delicadeza de los hombros, como si temiese que me fuese a romper o algo por el estilo. Bajé la mirada, triste, mientras que los recuerdos de una vida que no era la mía asaltaban mi cabeza._

_— Sé que no te agradan los nazis, Peter — susurró —, pero sabes que tengo que hacer esto para no levantar sospechas por el momento._

_— P-pero… ¿por qué Shinigami-sama no te manda a otra parte? — pregunté, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —. C-como a Londres, por ejemplo…_

_— La situación no es la más favorable como para estarnos moviendo de un sitio a otro — me dijo como si me lo estuviese recordando —. Además… sabes que no podemos ir a Inglaterra. Sé que quieres volver a ver a tu hermana, pero ahora ya no se puede Peter, compréndelo._

_— ¿Por qué? — le miré fijamente, con las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas —. ¿Por qué ya no puedo ver a Anastasia?_

_Soul me miró, como si le costase trabajo decir la respuesta a mis preguntas. No quería herirme… bueno, no quería herir a Peter._

_— Porque para todos, tú ya estás muerto — murmuró —. Tú ahora eres un Bara. Ya no perteneces a este mundo, Peter Stryker…_

_

* * *

_

... Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Lo primero que vi fueron los ojos color verde de mi abuela, los cuales me miraban llenos de ternura, alivio y cariño. Tardé en procesar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, y más aún de recordar cómo era que se le hacía para hablar.

— Que… ¿Qué pasó…? — logré articular, totalmente desorientada.

— Te caíste por las escaleras — me dijo mi abuela, sonriendo de lado —, y te estrellaste contra la mesa de vidrio que tenía allí — suspiró —. Ya le decía yo a tu abuelo que algún día alguien se caería y se lastimaría con esa cosa…

Parpadeé confundida al escuchar todo aquello. ¿Caerme por las escaleras? ¿Estrellarme contra la mesita de vidrio de mi abuelo? Mi mente se encargó de recordarme todo lo ocurrido en el Lago, así que sólo atiné a sonreírle a mi abuela, tratando de no asustarla.

— ¿D-de verdad? — reí —. ¡V-vaya, no lo recuerdo! — traté de rascarme la mejilla, pero me di cuenta de que una venda cubría mi muñeca. La bajé rápidamente, sonrojándome un poco —, ¿q-qué sucedió después?

— Llamé al doctor, por supuesto. Me dijo que no era tan grave como para llevarte al hospital y que sólo necesitabas reposo — me acarició la cabeza suavemente —. No sabes cuánto asustaste a tu pobre abuela.

— Lo lamento — sonreí de lado, apenada —. ¿Dónde está Soul?

La abuela rió al escuchar el nombre de mi Demonio, y yo le miré confundida. ¿Habría alucinado y dicho alguna estupidez en vez de preguntar por mi Akuma? Apenas iba a preguntarle, hasta que mi abuela posó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios, silenciándome.

— Se nota mucho lo tanto que quieres a ese chico — comentó.

— Hem… p-pues sí, es mi mejor amigo… — comencé a decir, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

— _Nein_**(2)**, yo no me refería a ese tipo de cariño, mi cielo — su mano bajó hasta mi pecho, tocando mi corazón —. A ti te gusta Soul.

Mis mejillas se encendieron al escuchar eso. Comencé a balbucear cosas sin sentido, hasta que al fin logré decir algo coherente.

— ¡N-no! — chillé — ¡S-Soul no me gusta!

Otra risa salió de los labios de la abuela, haciéndome enrojecer hasta la raíz. Ella volteó a ver hacia el frente, sin dejar de sonreír, como si eso le ayudase a recordar mejor.

— Recuerdo que yo decía eso cuando conocí a tu abuelo. Él era igual que Soul. Siempre con esa sonrisa burlesca en su rostro — soltó una pequeña carcajada —. Y míranos, terminamos casados poco tiempo después.

— ¡P-pero a-a mí no me gusta! — seguí replicando, apenada.

— Eso ya lo veremos — la abuela me guiñó un ojo y se levantó —. Le diré a Soul que pase, ha estado esperando durante horas que despertaras.

Farfullé cosas ininteligibles al escuchar eso. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué mi corazón latía tan rápido? ¡No, no, no, no! ¡Soul no me gustaba! ¡Yo no podía amar a mi Demonio! ¡Soul no podía…!

— ¿Maka?

Dejé de pelear conmigo misma mentalmente, para luego bloquear mi cabeza y voltear a ver a mi Demonio. Soul tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas bajo los parpados, y su nariz estaba de un lindo color rojo. Pareciera que se había estado sonando desde hace ya un buen rato.

— He-hey — balbuceé, mientras que me sentaba en la cama —. ¿Cómo estás?

— Agotado — suspiró —, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo van…? — murmuró, señalando las vendas en mi muñeca y cabeza.

— Ah… E-estoy mejor, descuida — sonreí algo avergonzada. Soul asintió y se acercó a la cama, para luego sentarse en la esquina de esta —. ¿Y los demás?

— Están preparando sus maletas. Nos iremos hoy en la noche a Death City — me informó, mientras que se volvía a limpiar la nariz con un pañuelo —. Llegaron informes de Argentina y Japón, los Portales que había allí fueron abiertos tan pronto se realizó el sacrificio aquí.

— Así que Medusa tenía todo preparado — murmuré.

Soul asintió.

— Chrona y Ragnarok fueron mandados al Shibusen poco después de lo ocurrido en el Lago. Shinigami-sama nos está esperando para una audiencia tan pronto lleguemos a casa.

— ¿Audiencia? ¿Piensan enjuiciarlos? — pregunté, algo alterada.

— Maka, asesinaron a cientos de personas — me dijo, serio —. Son el enemigo.

— ¡Medusa sólo los usó! — les defendí, molesta.

— Aun así, eso no es… e-es… a-a… ¡Atchú! — estornudó, estremeciéndose por completo.

Retrocedí un poco, haciendo una pequeña mueca de asco. Le miré confundida, nunca había visto que Soul tuviese gripa o algo así.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — enarqué una ceja.

Soul me miró, diciéndome que era más que obvio que le sucedía algo.

— ¡Nya~! — maulló algo a un lado de mi cama. Me asomé, sólo para descubrir que era una pequeña gatita de pelaje morado, la cual usaba un chistoso sombrero de bruja…

… alto, ¿qué?

— ¿A-ah…? ¿B-Blair? — pregunté, en shock, sin creer lo que veía. Blair se subió de un salto a la cama y se acomodó en mis piernas, sin dejar de verme con una sonrisa gatuna.

— Resulta que Blair no era una bruja como pensábamos — me aclaró Soul, con la voz algo cansada e irritada —. Al parecer es una gata con poderes mágicos.

— Nya~ Fui creada por los Arcángeles para proteger los Portales Llave restantes — me dijo ella, mientras que se rascaba la oreja con una de sus patas —. Pero como estos ya se han abierto, Blair se quedó sin trabajo, nya~.

— ¿E-eso qué significa? — miré a Soul.

— Que _esa cosa_ pretende unírsenos — me dijo, molesto.

— ¡Nya! ¡Blair no es una cosa! ¡Blair es Blair! — farfulló ella molesta, para luego acurrucarse en mis piernas —. Blair lamenta haber lastimado a Maka, pero era su deber, nya~.

— Hum… d-descuida… supongo — seguí parpadeando varias veces, sin creerme lo que pasaba. Volteé a ver a mi Demonio, sin entender todavía —. ¿Y tú por qué estás tan molesto?

— ¡Soul es alérgico a los gatos, nya~! — canturreó Blair, divertida.

— ¡Oh, tú cálla-a-a… atchú!

— ¡Nya, nya, Soul tiene alergia, nya, nya~!

— ¡Maldita gata, usaré tu pelaje para una bufanda!

Suspiré.

Bien, al parecer las cosas se pondrían más interesantes de ahora en adelante…

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

**Akuma no Omake!**

**Omake 5:** _La Muette_

Medusa sonrió, mientras que frente a ella dos bolas de humo se disipaban, dejando ver lo que parecían ser dos hologramas de dos chicos. Uno de ellos era musculoso, con un peinado algo curioso. Tenía un ojo café, mientras que el otro era totalmente blanco con el contorno del iris rojo.

El otro, por otro lado, se veía delgado y escaso de cualquier musculatura. Vestido con un elegante traje negro y su cabello peinado hacia atrás. La Bruja pensó que su piel pálida lo delataría como el ser oscuro que era, sin necesidad de que mostrase sus caninos.

— Free, Mosquito — les nombró, cruzándose de brazos —. ¿Tuvieron inconvenientes al abrir los Portales?

— Me encargué fácilmente de los hombres del Shibusen — sonrió Free, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos y afilados —. Abrí el Portal sin problema alguno.

— Igual yo — asintió Mosquito levemente, sin mostrar algún signo de felicidad en su rostro —. El último Portal llave fue abierto, Medusa.

— Ya veo — asintió la bruja, para luego agitar una mano y hacer desaparecer poco a poco los hologramas —. Estén al pendiente de mi próximo llamado.

— Lo haremos — murmuraron los otros, antes de desaparecer por completo.

La rubia suspiró, mientras que se giraba y volteaba a ver a la chica de cabello plateado que temblaba asustada tras las pequeñas brujas ratón. Sonrió ampliamente, llena de malicia, para luego acercarse a un pequeño tablero de ajedrez que tenía sobre una mesa de piedra. En él sólo estaban dos peones, un alfil y en un rincón, el rey negro.

— Ten cuidado, Shinigami, o de lo contrario, pronto te haré un Jaque Mate — se mofó, sujetando a uno de los peones.

**¿Fin…?**

**

* * *

**

**1: **Hermano en alemán.

**2: **No en alemán.

* * *

_- Yumi se pone en pose para que la acuchillen (?)-_

_¡CINCO MIL AÑOS DESPUÉS, EL CAPÍTULO ESTÁ LISTO! 8D Oh, mein Gott! Ya me cansé de pedirles perdón a cada rato, de verdad. La escuela me ha tenido más ocupada que de costumbre, y la inspiración me abandonó por completo ;A; Perdón si el capítulo quedó fail, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que saliese decente._

_Anyways, ¡lo bueno ha comenzado! El último Portal está bajo amenaza y es cuestión de tiempo para que Medusa encuentre el último sacrificio ;D ¡Y al fin se supo algo del pasado de Soul! ¿Qué es en realidad Matti? ¿Cómo fue que Peter y Soul se conocen? ¿Qué relación tienen ellos dos con Maka? ¿Lograron descubrir el segundo Crossover de este fic con Shadow Hunters? ¿Lograré terminar a tiempo el próximo cap? T~T ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! ¡Nos leemos a la próxima~!_

_¿Review?_


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_¡Nuevo Capítulo~!_

* * *

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa 19:** _La calma antes de la Tormenta_

&.

— _¿Más té, señorita Maka?_

_Abrí los ojos, mientras que parpadeaba confundida. El lugar dónde me encontraba parecía sacado de uno de esos cuadros antiguos de los jardines londinenses de la época victoriana. Traía puesto un elegante vestido negro, con encajes más oscuros y un estampado de flores en el pecho y falda. Mi peinado, por lo que pude ver en el reflejo de la bandeja de plata que estaba frente a mí, era muy elaborado. Trenzas por acá y broches por allá. Me sonrojé levemente cuando pensé que me veía como toda una muñequita de porcelana._

— _A-ah… Sí, por favor — contesté, tendiéndole mi taza de té a la persona que se encontraba al frente._

_La contemplé fijamente. Parecía una niña, pero por alguna extraña razón también tenía un toque masculino. Su rostro era idéntico al mío, salvo sus ojos, los cuales eran de un bello color violeta. Usaba una camisa junto con un saco blanco, y en vez de pantalones, una amplia falda con un estampado parecido al mío. Parecíamos contrastar. Ella de blanco y yo de negro, casi como si fuésemos… opuestos._

_La chica me sonrió, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la tetera y la inclinaba sobre mi taza, sirviéndome poco a poco aquel líquido caliente._

— _Sé que tiene muchas preguntas sobre mí, señorita Maka — me dijo, terminando de servirme para luego dejar la tetera en su lugar —, pero es mejor si no sabe nada._

— _¿Eh? — dejé de comer el pastelillo que tenía en la mano — ¿A qué te refieres?_

— _A veces, estar en la ignorancia es mejor que conocer la verdad — me sonrió con ternura, y a lo lejos, una alarma comenzó a sonar. Era un ruido que se me hacía lejanamente familiar —. Creo que nuestra reunión acaba por hoy, señorita Maka._

— _¿A-acabar…? — murmuré, por algún motivo, asustada — ¡E-espera, no, tengo que preguntarte algo!_

— _Será en otra ocasión, por ahora, despierta — me sonrió, y poco a poco, todo comenzó a volverse difuso._

— _¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Quiero saber…!_

* * *

… Pero no pude terminar de hablar, porque desperté.

El sonido de la alarma seguía penetrando en mis oídos, y con un gruñido, golpeé al aparato para que se callase de una buena vez. Me cubrí la cara con las sábanas, no queriendo levantarme todavía. Era sábado y Shinigami-sama me había dado unos días de descanso para reponerme de lo ocurrido en Rusia, así que quería disfrutar y dormir todo lo que no había hecho en ese tiempo…

— Parece que hoy alguien se despertó de humor~.

Fruncí el ceño, mientras que destapaba mi rostro y me dedicaba a fulminar con la mirada a mi Demonio. Soul se encontraba sentado en una de las esquinas de mi cama, mirándome con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Qué? — espeté, un poco molesta.

— Amargada~ — murmuró él, haciendo un puchero —. Simplemente venía a ver si ya estabas lista.

Enarqué una ceja, confundida.

— ¿Lista? ¿Para qué?

— ¿Acaso olvidaste que hoy es la Audiencia de Chrona y Ragnarok?

Abrí los ojos a más no poder al escuchar eso. Me destapé, pateando las sábanas y enredándome con estas, y una vez que logré estar libre, me bajé de un brinco de la cama.

— ¡Es verdad, es verdad! — repetía algo histérica, buscando desesperada mis pantuflas para calzármelas. Escuché la risa de Soul a pesar de todo el ruido que hacía, y le volteé a ver, entre confundida y molesta — ¿Qué?

— Aún tienes dos horas, tontita — me dijo, mientras que se acercaba a mí y me daba palmaditas en la cabeza.

¿Era mi imaginación u hoy Soul se veía… _diferente_? Lo examiné de pies a cabeza, confundida. Su cabello seguía siendo blanco, sus ojos rojos, sus dientes igual de puntiagudos y su piel igual de cálida. Entonces, ¿qué era?

_Su mirada_ me dijo mi cabeza. Y en efecto, se veía más cariñosa y hasta se podría decir que feliz. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? Enarqué una ceja, mientras que me quitaba su mano de la cabeza y me cruzaba de brazos.

— Bien, ¿y ahora tú qué te traes? — pregunté.

Soul parpadeó, claramente confundido.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Estás… _extraño_ — susurré, sin saber bien cómo explicarme —. ¿Acaso Kid te dio otra caja de tomates o algo así?

Mi Demonio ladeó la cabeza, cruzándose también de brazos.

— Bueno fuera, ¿qué acaso no puedo estar feliz sin motivo alguno?

— Pues sí, pero es raro verte así — confesé. Él rió un poco.

— No sé, la verdad — se encogió de hombros —. Simplemente hoy quería estar feliz.

— Eres raro.

Soul soltó una carcajada, para luego encaminarse hacia la ventana de mi cuarto, haciendo una despedida con una de sus manos sin voltear a verme.

— Te recogeré en hora y media. Arreglate mientras, ¿de acuerdo? — me dijo, antes de salir por esta.

Y yo me quedé parada en el centro de la habitación, totalmente perpleja. Bien, algo extraño estaba sucediendo hoy. ¿De cuándo acá Soul era así de amable? Por lo general, él llegaba a mi cuarto y comenzaba a acosarme y a insinuárseme, pero ahora… ahora era diferente, y aunque no me desagradaba el cambio, me hacía sentir extraña.

Solté un suspiro, para luego acercarme a mi cómoda y tomar mi muda de ropa. Tal vez un buen baño caliente me ayudaría a despejarme un poco…

* * *

Miré a mi alrededor, mientras que respiraba hondo varias veces, queriendo tranquilizarme.

Estábamos en la Death Room, el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la Audiencia de Chrona y Ragnarok. Los enjuiciados estaban en el centro de la habitación, encadenados mágicamente al suelo y con prendas especiales para que no pudieran usar algún poder mágico o demoniaco.

Fruncí un poco el ceño al ver la venda en el cuello de Chrona, recordando la herida que le había hecho Medusa cuando la usó como sacrificio. Si no hubiera sido por la sangre de Ragnarok, ella ahora estaría…

— Profesor Stein — dijo Shinigami-sama, quien estaba tras un escritorio parecido al de un juez — ¿Podría leerle los cargos a los acusados?

El profesor Stein exhaló un poco del humo de su cigarrillo, mientras que agarraba unos papeles que estaban a su lado y comenzaba a hojearlos.

— Al acusado Ragnarok — dijo claramente, a pesar de tener el cigarro entre los labios —, sus cargos son: asesinato de almas inocentes, contrato fuera de las leyes establecidas por Shinigami-sama, complicidad en un plan para destruir a la Humanidad y uso indebido de sus poderes Demoniacos — Ragnarok lo fulminó con la mirada —. A la acusada Chrona Makenshi, sus cargos son: asesinato de almas inocentes, contrato fuera de las leyes establecidas por Shinigami-sama, complicidad en un plan para destruir a la Humanidad e intento de asesinato hacia uno de nuestros Baras.

Abrí la boca por la sorpresa al escuchar eso último. ¡Yo no había levantado ningún cargo contra Chrona! Volteé a ver a mi Demonio, quien simplemente miraba seriamente hacia el frente. Fruncí el ceño y unas inevitables ganas de golpearlo crecieron en mí. ¡Él había sido!

— ¿Cómo se declaran los acusados? — preguntó Shinigami-sama, volteándolos a ver.

— Culpables… señor — respondió Ragnarok, diciendo la última palabra con algo de esfuerzo.

— Bien, en ese caso, la sentencia será…

— ¿P-puedo…? — murmuró Chrona, interrumpiéndole — ¿p-podemos d-decir a-algo, Shi-Shinigami-sama?

— Adelante.

Chrona miró a su hermano, quien suspiró sonoramente, como queriendo prepararse para lo que sea que fuese a decir.

— Hemm… pues bien… — comenzó a decir Ragnarok, algo dudoso. Luego volteó a ver a Shinigami-sama, como si eso le diese algo de valor —. N-nos uniremos a ustedes, a cambio de que perdonen nuestras vidas.

El profesor Stein enarcó una ceja, y aunque su expresión seguía siendo la misma, pude notar cierto aire de curiosidad y sorpresa en sus ojos.

— ¿Perdonarles la vida después de todos los crímenes que cometieron? ¿Están bromeando?

— No — Ragnarok frunció el ceño —. Tenemos mucha información que podríamos darles. Información acerca de Medusa y sus planes.

— Entonces comiencen a hablar — les dijo la señorita Marie, quien estaba a un lado del profesor.

— No hasta que nos aseguren que no nos harán nada.

El profesor Stein soltó un suspiro mientras que se sobaba el puente de la nariz. Volteó a ver a Shinigami-sama, quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza. ¿Eso significaba algo bueno? Comencé a morderme las uñas por los nervios, cosa que se suponía había dejado de hacer desde que tenía trece años.

— Bien, de acuerdo — murmuró Shinigami-sama… ¿alegre? La verdad es que esa máscara no me ayudaba mucho para saber si él estaba feliz o no —. Les perdonaremos la vida a cambio de que acepten ser parte del Shibusen y nos den toda la información que les pidamos.

— De acuerdo — aceptaron casi de inmediato.

— ¿Entonces? — el profesor Stein le dio una calada a su cigarro —. ¿Qué será lo primero que nos digan?

— ¿Q-qué es lo primero q-que quieren s-saber? — respondió Chrona en un susurro.

— Háblennos más sobre el plan de Medusa, ¿por qué está abriendo los Portales justo ahora? — preguntó Shinigami-sama sin muchos rodeos.

— No es algo que esté haciendo apenas ahora — admitió Ragnarok, con el rostro tranquilo y sereno —. Esto había comenzado desde hace tiempo, pero durante un par de años se detuvo. Ahora, de la nada, nos pidió que comenzáramos a abrir esos Portales de nuevo.

— ¿Paró de abrirlos? — el profesor Stein enarcó una ceja, y si no fuera porque le conocía, diría que estaba asombrado y confundido —. ¿Se podría saber por qué?

— Según ella, los sacrificios estaban incompletos.

— Entonces eso significa que Medusa no tenía algo que ahora sí tiene… — murmuró la señorita Marie pensativa —. ¿Y saben por qué quiere abrir los Portales?

— Medusa nos dijo que quería vengarse. Nunca nos confió sus grandes secretos — admitió Ragnarok, y en ese momento pude saber a qué se refería con ello. Medusa los iba a usar tarde o temprano como sacrificios, y por si su plan fallaba, era mejor que sus "conejillos de indias" no supieran nada sobre sus planes.

— Esto nos deja en otro camino sin salida — suspiró Shinigami-sama —. ¿Alguna idea de dónde pueda estar el último Portal?

Rarganrok negó con la cabeza, sin embargo, fue Chrona quien respondió.

— No, l-la señorita M-Medusa nunca nos dijo dónde podría estar — bajó la mirada, claramente triste —. No confiaba en nosotros.

La sala se sumió en un repentino silencio. Mordí mi labio con algo de fuerza, por culpa de los nervios. ¿Eso sería suficiente para que Shinigami-sama les perdonase la vida? Esperaba y si. Me moví incómoda en mi lugar, mientras que suspiraba un poco y volteaba a ver a mi alrededor. Stein y Marie estaban serios y tranquilos, al igual que mi Demonio y los demás. Chrona se veía claramente nerviosa al igual que yo, mientras que Ragnarok miraba fijamente a Shinigami-sama, quien… bueno, no sabía cómo estaba él, con esa máscara…

— Bien, creo que eso sería todo por el momento — dijo Shinigami-sama, dando una palmada con sus manos parecidas a dos guantes gigantes —. Con el poder que se me confiere, les dejo exonerados de todo cargo que se les haya presentado, siempre y cuando prometan que seguirán las leyes del Shibusen y que harán todo lo que se les pida.

— Aceptamos — contestaron de inmediato. Ragnarok con voz decidida y Chrona en un susurro inaudible.

— En ese caso, pueden marcharse.

Los dos asintieron levemente, mientras que las cadenas que les tenían prisioneros desaparecían. Kid, junto con Liz y Patty, escoltó a los otros dos hacia la puerta de salida. Supuse que para llevarlos de regreso a sus calabozos. Antes de salir, Chrona me volteó a ver, sonriendo ligeramente. Le regresé el gesto, y sin articular palabra alguna, le dije que pronto iría a verla con el movimiento de mis labios.

Al parecer ella logró entenderme, puesto que en sus ojos pude notar cierto atisbo de alegría. Se dejó guiar por los otros dos, hasta que las puertas se cerraron. Una vez que esto ocurrió, volteé a ver a mi Demonio para fulminarle con la mirada, molesta.

Soul enarcó una ceja, claramente confundido al verme así. Se cruzó de piernas en su asiento, mientras que ponía los brazos en jarras.

— ¿Se podría saber ahora qué tienes?

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste levantar cargos contra Chrona? — le regañé.

— Esos cargos los levanté desde la primera vez que nos enfrentamos contra ellos. En ese entonces _tú_ todavía los considerabas enemigos, ¿o me equivoco?

Fruncí el ceño, mientras que inflaba los cachetes en un pequeño puchero. Rayos, él tenía razón… Suspiré, algo frustrada, para luego mirar nuevamente hacia las puertas por las que habían salido Ragnarok y Chrona…

* * *

—… ¿y bien? — pregunté, mientras que me sentaba en una de las esquinas de la cama.

Chrona bajó la mirada, mientras que miraba de reojo los uniformes que Shinigami-sama le había mandado a su nueva habitación. Al ser ahora parte del Shibusen, tanto ella como Ragnarok tenían derecho a obtener su propia habitación en la zona departamental de la Academia. Claro está, ellos no compartirían departamento debido a que el edificio estaba dividido en la zona Este para los chicos y la Oeste para las chicas.

— Hu-hum… pues… — comenzó a jugar algo nerviosa con sus dedos, sin saber realmente qué decir. Le sonreí ampliamente, más al notar que aún traía puesta aquellas ropas que le prohibían usar sus poderes.

— Descuida — susurré, poniéndome de pie para poder sujetarle el hombro de manera amistosa —. Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás, y los demás también. Yo sé que ellos pronto dejarán de verte como el enemigo.

Sus ojos se abrieron más al escucharme decir eso, y me volteó a ver con algo de esperanza.

— ¿T-tú crees e-eso? — balbuceó tímidamente.

Asentí.

— De hecho, invité a unas amigas… — admití mientras que me rascaba una mejilla, apenada.

Chrona palideció de golpe al escuchar eso.

— ¡¿E-eh…? ¡S-señorita Maka! — me dijo, algo histérica.

Reí un poco, para luego palmearle la cabeza de manera cariñosa y tratar de calmarla un poco.

— No me llames "señorita", que tenemos la misma edad y estamos en el siglo XXI — le guiñé un ojo —. Además, te prometo que ellas no te harán nada.

Ella me miró algo desconfiada, pero aún así asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, indicándome que haría el esfuerzo por tratar de estar junto a ellas sin soltar un chillido de terror. Casi como si las hubiésemos invocado, tocaron a la puerta a los pocos minutos. Mientras que Chrona se tiraba de los cabellos y murmuraba algo como "no sé relacionarme con la gente", yo fui a abrirle a las demás.

La primera a la que vi fue a Tsubaki, quien traía una bandeja tapada. Supuse que debió de hornear un pastel o algo así. Detrás de ella estaban Liz y Patty, cada una con una bolsa de súper mercado. Entre risas las dejé pasar, y una vez que vieron a Chrona, le sonrieron y le saludaron como si fuesen amigas de antaño.

Chrona no supo qué hacer, más que regresar los saludos y parpadear un par de veces, totalmente confundida.

— ¿Dónde dejamos todo esto? — preguntó Liz, alzando sus bolsas.

— En la barra de la cocina — le indiqué, señalándole el lugar.

Ella asintió, y junto con su hermana comenzaron a acomodar las diferentes cosas que habían traído en la barra. Entre estas habían bolsas de frituras, botellas de refresco y uno que otro dulce. Tsubaki se acercó lentamente a Chrona, quién simplemente pegó un brinco por el susto.

— Un gusto, Chrona-chan — le sonrió amablemente, haciendo que la otra se relajase un poco —. Mi nombre es Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Nos alegra que tú y tu hermano hayan decidido unírsenos.

— U-u-un gusto t-también, s-señorita Tsubaki — balbuceó Chrona en respuesta, bajando la mirada apenada.

— Y nosotras somos Liz y Patty~ — se presentó la menor de las gemelas, animada como siempre —. ¡Cuando necesites alguien que te acompañe a patear traseros, no dudes en llamarme!

Todas miramos confundidas a Patty, pero Liz simplemente se limitó a suspirar y palmearle la cabeza a su hermana.

— Ya, ya… lo que esta pequeña cabeza hueca quiso decir fue "Bienvenida al equipo" — le sonrió de manera torcida, con una expresión totalmente relajada.

Chrona volvió a asentir, sonrojándose intensamente que por un momento creí que parecía un tomate…

… realmente me estaba afectando pasar mucho tiempo con mi Demonio.

Después de un par de presentaciones más y unos balbuceos de Chrona, nos cambiamos los uniformes a nuestros pijamas, decididas a tener una "pijamada" aún si la dueña de la habitación se negaba por la vergüenza. Charlamos sobre cualquier cosa durante un buen rato, mientras que comíamos todo tipo de comida chatarra y reíamos a carcajadas.

Por un momento, pensé que éramos chicas normales que se contaban toda clase de secretos, lo cual era extremadamente raro, puesto que la única Humana aquí era yo. Con una sonrisa, me llevé una papita salada a los labios, para luego tratar de seguirle la conversación a la lengua imparable de Liz.

— … Y entonces… ¿ya tienen a su pareja para el Baile? — nos preguntó. Yo casi me atraganto con la papa.

— ¿B-Baile? — preguntó Chrona, confundida — ¿Q-qué B-Baile?

— Cada año la Academia hace un Baile de Navidad — le explicó Tsubaki, sonriente —. Este año el tema será de Máscaras, puesto que Shinigami-sama quiere hacer que los Akumas más viejos recuerden sus días como humanos.

— ¿A-ah? ¿Pero… e-eso está bien? — siguió preguntando, mientras que Patty me golpeaba la espalda divertida para que pudiese respirar nuevamente.

— Claro que sí — asintió Liz, con una sonrisa melancólica —. Hemos de admitir que nuestros pasados humanos no siempre son buenos, pero al menos nuestros buenos recuerdos podrán volver a salir, y aquello no siempre está mal.

— ¿Lo recuerdas, hermana? — preguntó Patty, con una enorme sonrisa —. ¿El primer baile al que asistimos?

Liz rió, tomando otra papita.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Esa noche conocí más que los aposentos del príncipe de Francia — su sonrisa se volvió algo lasciva, y tanto Chrona como Tsubaki la miraron con pena.

— ¿Francia? — pregunté ahora yo, enarcando una ceja —. No sabía que eran de allá.

— Patty y yo nacimos en un pueblo cercano a París, cerca del siglo XV, cuando aún Juana de Arco seguía con vida — comenzó a relatarnos. Patty miró a su hermana con una sonrisa, mientras que las demás nos quedábamos en total silencio, esperando a que continuase —. Nuestro padre era un jefe militar de las tropas de Carlos VII de Francia, que, tras la muerte de nuestra madre, perdió toda su fortuna por culpa de los vicios. Así que nos vendió a Patty y a mí para poder pagar sus deudas.

"Fuimos a parar a la casa de un adinerado duque, y nos convertimos en unas simples sirvientes. Después de un par de años, el hijo menor de nuestro amo puso su mirada en nosotras.

"Salimos de la pobreza, y nos convertimos nuevamente en señoritas de alta sociedad. Asistíamos a bailes, a eventos, a obras de teatro, podíamos leer lo que quisiéramos… Hasta que un día, el duque, cansado de nosotras, nos acusó de ladronas y nos echó a la calle. Vagamos por el pueblo sin tener a dónde ir y sin dinero para poder comprar tan siquiera un trozo de pan.

"Así que, comenzamos a vendernos. Hacíamos lo que fuera por dinero. Matábamos personas, y dejamos que hombres tocaran sin pudor alguno nuestro cuerpo con tal de tener un lugar dónde dormir y poder comprar algo de comer para sobrevivir.

"Un día, el padre del pueblo pidió nuestros _servicios_, sin embargo, nos negamos. A pesar de todo lo que habíamos hecho, creíamos todavía en nuestra religión. El padre se enojó con nosotras y nos acusó de herejes. Nos atraparon y encerraron, y en aquel confinado calabozo esperamos pacientes el día de nuestra ejecución.

"Cómo a todas las "brujas" de esos tiempos, nos amarraron a la hoguera y nos prendieron fuego. Gritamos y lloramos, suplicando piedad, pero nadie nos escuchó. Ni siquiera aquel Dios por el cual habíamos dado nuestras vidas.

"Al despertar, nos encontrábamos en el Infierno. Se nos había negado el paso al Cielo y por lo tanto, debíamos de pagar por nuestros pecados. Y así fue, disfrutamos de nuestros días como Demonios. Matábamos gente inocente y nos quedábamos con sus almas, nos hicimos un festín con aquellas personas que nos lastimaron en vida.

"… pero al final, simplemente quedamos vacías.

"Ya no había motivos para seguir matando. Simplemente todo aquello se había vuelto absurdo. Dejamos el infierno y vagamos por el mundo, sin tener una meta, algo por lo cual luchar y que nos hiciera sentirnos vivas de nuevo.

"Entonces, lo encontramos a él. Un shinigami que agonizaba por las heridas de una batalla que había tenido. La Guerra de los Dos Cielos, o algo así había escuchado. Nos acercamos a él y lo vimos sufrir en silencio. Su rostro lleno de sangre, su pecho lleno de heridas, su ropa destrozada y su respiración lenta y pausada. Por un momento, la idea de dejarle allí cruzó por nuestras mentes… hasta que vimos sus ojos.

"Aquellos orbes ambarinos estaban llenos de deseos por vivir. Deseos que nosotras estábamos buscando desde ya hacía un tiempo. Pero no sabíamos cómo ayudarle, por lo que él nos susurró con sus últimas energías un método eficaz para ello. Bebimos su sangre, para después darle de beber la nuestra.

"Fue allí cuando cerramos nuestro contrato con aquel shinigami.

"Él nos explicó que como pago por haberle salvado, nos ayudaría a cruzar hacia el Cielo y convertirnos en Ángeles. Nosotras le explicamos entre risas que no deseábamos nada de eso. Dios no nos había permitido la entrada antes, y nosotras no nos rebajaríamos al grado de suplicarle por un lugar en aquel sitio.

"Así que, nos convertimos en sus compañeras para toda la eternidad. Le protegeríamos, si él hacía lo mismo. Lo ayudaríamos a derrotar a aquellos monstruos que atacaban a los Humanos, si él prometía darnos un motivo por el cual seguir existiendo.

"Y así, sin que nos diésemos cuenta, nos habíamos convertido los tres en hermanos. No en simples Akumas y un Bara. Éramos más que eso. De alguna manera u otra, Kid fue lo que siempre estuvimos buscando, un lugar en el cual nos sentiríamos protegidas. Nuestro motivo por el cual seguir con vida y luchando hasta nuestro último aliento.

El silencio reinó en el lugar aún después de que Liz terminase de hablar. Patty apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de su hermana, y fue hasta ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que ellas tenían razón.

Kid, Liz y Patty eran más que Contratistas. Eran hermanos, entre ellos mismos se completaban. No me imaginaba a Kid siendo Bara de otro Akuma, o a Liz y a Patty siendo Akumas de otro Bara. Ellos, de una manera u otra, nacieron para estar juntos.

Chrona sonrió un poco, mientras que bajaba la mirada y se dedicaba a contemplar el vaso con refresco que tenía entre las manos. Supe que estaba teniendo un buen recuerdo, casi sin saber porqué, pero no me atreví a comentar nada. Aún no era tiempo para hablar de ello.

— Yo ya tengo mi pareja para el baile — dijo Tsubaki, tratando de cambiar el tema.

De un momento a otro, el ambiente volvió a ser divertido.

— Déjame adivinar — comentó Liz —. ¿Es Black Star?

Las mejillas se Tsubaki se tiñeron de rojo, indicándonos que así era. Asintió tímidamente, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

— Ya era hora de que se dignara a dar el siguiente paso — dije, comiendo un poco de pastel.

— Es verdad, ya era hora. ¿Y tú Maka, cuando pretendes dar ese paso? — me preguntó Liz, enarcando una ceja, totalmente divertida.

Le miré sin entender.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Cuándo pretendes decirle a Soul que te gusta?

— ¿Ahh…? — fue lo primero que atiné a decir — ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? No me gusta Soul.

— Oh, vamos, a leguas se ve que sí — se cruzó de brazos.

— D-de hecho… — murmuró Chrona, casi en un susurro —. L-la p-primera vez que les vi c-creí que eran pa-pareja o algo así…

— ¡Jajaja~! — se burló Patty, señalándome — ¡Hasta Chrona lo dice~! — rió a carcajadas, casi al punto de comenzar a rodar por el suelo. Una venita resaltó en mi frente.

— No — repetí, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo puchero —. Soul no me gusta. Y estoy segura que yo no le gusto a él — farfullé.

— Eso crees tú — Liz sonrió casi como el gato ese de la película de Alicia.

— Liz-chan tiene razón, Maka — me dijo Tsubaki —. Soul-kun ha cambiado mucho desde que te conoció. Antes solía ser muy frío y cerrado, pero ahora… pareciera que es alguien completamente diferente.

— Pero no es por mí — insistí.

Las demás suspiraron, incluida Chrona, cosa que me sorprendió un poco. Después de un rato de seguir platicando, optamos por dormir de una buena vez, puesto que el reloj marcaba más de las cuatro de la madrugada.

Mientras que Chrona se acurrucaba a mi lado y Patty rodeaba a su hermana con brazos y piernas, yo me dediqué a contemplar el techo en la oscuridad. Y sin saber porque, mis pensamientos divagaron hacia la charla que momentos atrás había tenido con las demás.

¿De verdad me gustaba Soul?

Digo, al principio le odiaba y le temía. Su trato hacía mí era indiferente y frío, más a la hora de los entrenamientos o cuando fallábamos una misión por mi culpa. Sin embargo, con el tiempo eso cambió. Pasó de ser un idiota amargado a un idiota empalagoso que ni el gas pimienta podía mantener alejado de mí. Y debo de admitir que eso me agradaba, _un poco_.

Cuando estaba cerca de mí, me sentía segura y feliz. Por un momento olvidaba todos mis males y simplemente me dedicaba a reírme o a molestarme con las tonterías de mi Demonio. Él siempre estaba allí para mí cuando yo le necesitaba, aún si no le dijese nada. Ah dado su vida por mí, y cuando lo hace, mi corazón se oprime por el miedo de perderlo…

¿Acaso realmente eso es _amor_?

Ya una vez lo había experimentado, pero era totalmente diferente. Lo que sentía por Evan era algo… opuesto. Con Evan nunca sentí miedo, ni tristeza, ni siquiera celos. Él siempre estuvo a mi lado, haciéndome reír, o abrazándome para demostrarme que nunca me dejaría sola. Con Soul… bueno, él me hacía enojar, y sus abrazos no eran para nada "cariñosos" y "amistosos", siempre tenía que golpearlo antes de que intentara violarme allí mismo.

_Realmente no sé que siento por él…_

Y me asusta pensar que eso realmente sea amor. Digo… ¿él me corresponderá? Soul ha sufrido mucho, y hasta una vez estuvo a punto de casarse. Él era un Demonio, un inmortal, y yo simplemente era su Bara, su medio para poder obtener el Perdón Divino y convertirse en un Ángel. Él no me vería más que como una camarada, una amiga, una Contratista, una chica común y corriente a la cual salvó de la muerte…

Suspiré, sintiendo repentinamente un extraño nudo en la garganta, al igual que una opresión en el pecho.

_¿Por qué me duele tanto?_

* * *

Caminé tranquilamente de regreso hacia mi casa.

Lo malo de vivir lejos de la escuela, es que el autobús me dejaba a dos cuadras de la casa –mansión –. Aunque debía de admitir que aquello me ayudaba un poco, puesto que me estaba mal acostumbrando a que Soul me llevase y me trajese todo el tiempo…

_Y hablando del Rey de Roma que por la puerta se asoma…_

— Hey, Maka.

Alcé la mirada, enarcando una ceja al notar el lugar en dónde se encontraba mi Demonio.

— ¿Qué demonios haces en el árbol? Baja, idiota, la gente sospechará — le regañé.

Él rió un poco, mientras que bajaba de un salto elegante de la rama más alta de aquel árbol. Cayó justo enfrente de mí, y me tendió una mano, como indicándome que él llevaría mi maleta hasta mi casa.

— ¿Y tu motocicleta? — pregunté, algo confundida. Le di mi bolsa y comencé a caminar, con él a un lado mío.

— Black Star le está haciendo unas reparaciones junto con Kilik, según quieren remodelarla o algo así — se encogió de hombros —, además, tú hace momentos dijiste que te estaba mal acostumbrando.

— Yo nunca… — me sonrojé — ¡Deja de leer mis pensamientos!

— Es inevitable~ — se burló, riendo más. Lo fulminé con la mirada y mientras que soltaba un par de maldiciones, miré hacia el frente.

Hacía frío, y no era por exagerar. En Death City siempre nevaba cada invierno, sobre todo en estas fechas. No sería nada extraño si en la noche caía una tormenta de nieve sobre la ciudad. Suspiré un poco, haciendo que un par de volutas de humo se elevaran por el aire, mientras que me acomodaba la bufanda de tal manera que mis orejas y mi nariz no se congelasen.

— ¿Maka? — me llamó Soul, haciendo que le volteara a ver.

— ¿Humm? — me limité a responder, indicándole que le escuchaba.

Él también suspiró, y apartó un poco la mirada del frente. ¿Acaso era sonrojo lo que veía en sus mejillas? Opté por culpar al clima, sin dejar de mirarle.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Eh? N-no, nada… — se rascó la mejilla —. Si sabes que habrá un baile por navidad en el Shibusen, ¿cierto?

— Sí, me lo recordaron Liz y Tsubaki ayer.

— Y bueno… tú eres una chica, ¿no?

Fruncí el ceño y crucé mis brazos, mientras que, literalmente, lo mataba con la mirada.

— ¿Cuál es tu punto, _genio_? — pregunté, algo mosqueada.

— Ya, ya, no te enojes~ — hizo un puchero, volteándome a ver.

Y así nos quedamos durante aproximadamente diez minutos, mientras que seguíamos caminando. Una de mis cejas comenzó a enarcarse, esperando su respuesta. Él por su parte parecía estar preparándose mentalmente para algo… creo.

— ¿Y bien…?

Él se detuvo. Yo también lo hice, a unos pasos frente a él. Seguí mirándole, impaciente, queriendo que hablase de una buena vez. Soul se dedicó a mirarme fijamente, para luego suspirar después de un exasperante silencio.

— ¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el Baile de Navidad?

**Continuará…**

* * *

… _ya, me dejo de excusas(?)._

_Well people, eh aquí el nuevo capítulo de este fic. SÉ que me tardé DEMASIADO, pero sencillamente la inspiración andaba muerta, y creo que este capítulo es prueba viviente de ello. Me quedó algo… fail, pero creo que el final lo compensa, ¿cierto? –ojos de borrego–. No prometo traer el siguiente capítulo pronto, puesto que entraré en exámenes y tengo muchas tareas pendientes. Además de que la inspiración anda desaparecida en algún punto de Chihuahua(?). ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Y perdón por no responder los anteriores. Esta vez sí lo haré, aprovechando los días libres que tengo. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!_


	21. Chapter 20

******Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_¡Al fin, nuevo cap!_

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa 20: _La Valse des Monstres_**

&.

— Mamá, no pienso ponerme _eso_ — dije, con un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo.

Mi madre hizo un leve puchero, mientras que abrazaba el vestido blanco que traía en las manos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¡Pero Maka~! ¡Se supone que es una fiesta formal! ¿Acaso pretendes ir con eso? — preguntó, señalando de manera casi acusadora mi ropa.

Yo bajé la mirada. Unos jeans, una blusa con el lema de "Rock is in the House" y unos converse negros. Esto era formal para mí, pero al parecer para mi madre esto era el atuendo digno para ir a una fiesta pagana en el centro del bosque.

— Humm… ¿sí? — respondí casi dudando, sabía que a mi mamá le daría un ataque con eso.

Y en efecto, así fue.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que te vayas vestida así? ¡Necesitas verte bonita, como toda una señorita! — enarqué una ceja. Las fotos de mi madre con su traje hippie invadieron mi cabeza —. ¡Usarás este vestido o no sales!

— ¡Pero mamá…! — me encontré suplicando. Y sí, sonaría patético puesto que no hacía eso desde que tenía doce años, pero esto realmente era importante para mí… y no sabía la razón.

Había accedido a ir al baile con Soul, y aunque sabía que si me lo hubiera pedido hace dos o tres meses me hubiera reído en su cara, ahora me encontraba hecha un manojo de nervios y ansiedad. Aquello no podía estar bien. No, nunca. ¿Qué demonios era lo que me sucedía?

— Nada de _peros_, Maka. Usarás este vestido aún si tengo que amarrarte a la silla, ¿entendido? — susurró mi madre con una sonrisa que bien se podía describir como sádica.

Ahora compadecía a papá.

De mala gana acepté ponerme el vestido que mamá me dio, y una vez que terminé de subir la cremallera y miré mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que ella tenía en su habitación, me quedé sin palabras. ¡Era hermoso! Parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas o algo por el estilo. Blanco y con escote strapless, pero sin dejar que se viera de más. Era pegado y ayudaba a resaltar las curvas que creía no tener, además de que no me hacía ver tan plana ni tan "llena". Me giré para ver a mi madre con una sonrisa, haciendo que la falda del vestido se elevara y girara de manera graciosa, como en las películas.

— ¡Es bellísimo! ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

— Es mi vestido de boda — me dijo, con una sonrisa tranquila y llena de cariño.

Y allí fue cuando dejé de sonreír.

Por un momento sentí como si el vestido me picara o me quitara el aire de los pulmones. Me sentí gorda y plana, por no decir desnuda.

— O-oh… mamá, yo no creo poder usarlo… — murmuré, totalmente roja.

Ella se acercó a mí y colocó sus manos en mis hombros, para luego regalarme una sonrisa dulce.

— Vas a usarlo. Descuida, no me enojaré si le cae ponche o algo por el estilo — bromeó —. Lo compré en Las Vegas cuando tu padre y yo escapamos para irnos a casar allí, y no lo he vuelto a utilizar desde entonces. No quiero que se empolve y se haga sucio con el tiempo, por eso quiero que lo utilices esta noche — colocó un dedo en mis labios para callar las protestas que se estaban formando en mis labios —. Por alguna extraña razón siento que tú no usarás este vestido el día de tu boda… — susurró.

— Mamá… — comencé a decir, triste. ¿Acaso ella sentía que yo nunca me iba a casar? Al ser un Bara nunca envejecería, y eso significaba que nunca encontraría el amor verdadero.

— … Porque lo más probable es que uses otro vestido de diseñador — me dijo ella con tono dramático, y tuve ganas de darme una palmada en la frente. Bien, al parecer me había equivocado con respecto a ella y su "sexto sentido materno".

Después de aquella pequeña charla "madre a hija", mamá me hizo sentarme en el banquillo frente a su tocador. Desde pequeña yo había dicho que ese era el lugar sagrado de mamá, puesto que nunca había visto que papá dejara alguna de sus pertenencias allí. El mueble estaba lleno de cosméticos, perfumes, cepillos, cremas para el cuerpo y el cabello, ligas, fotos de mi hermano y de mí y hasta una foto dónde aparecían ella y papá en su boda.

Miré fijamente el vestido de mamá. Era ligeramente parecido al que yo estaba usando en esos momentos. ¿Acaso lo habría arreglado para que yo lo usara? Tuve unas increíbles ganas de llorar y de abrazarla con fuerza, pero el delineador se correría y mamá me regañaría, así que me abstuve de hacerlo.

Media hora más tarde, mi progenitora creyó que yo estaba lista. Yo, en cambio, sentía que nada se podría hacer para intentar que yo fuera "bonita". Me había maquillado, me había recogido el cabello con unos pasadores y broches y me había puesto algunas de sus joyas más importantes. Ahora creía saber cómo se sentían mis muñecas Barbie cuando yo las arreglaba de pequeña.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, y a juzgar por las maldiciones que papá soltó y por los gritos de júbilo de Nick al encontrar a alguien que jugara con él y su consola de videojuegos me hizo saber que mi _cita_ – esa palabra sonaba muy rara aún en mis pensamientos – al fin había llegado.

— Creo que es hora~ — me dijo mi madre, para luego empujarme hacia las escaleras a pesar de mis excusas de que aún no estaba lista.

Bajé algo torpe las escaleras por culpa de los tacones de las zapatillas que estaba usando. Miré hacia el suelo, negándome a observar a mi Akuma. Sentía mis mejillas calientes y mi corazón bombeando con fuerza contra mi pecho.

_Oh, esto no puede estar pasando._

— ¡Soul! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Te ves muy guapo — canturreó mamá, haciendo que papá se tirara de los cabellos con desespero.

— Muchas gracias señora Albarn, usted también se ve radiante esta noche — respondió Soul de manera cordial y sincera. ¿Era mi imaginación o estaba coqueteando con mamá para hacer enojar más a mi papá?

… No, no era mi imaginación.

— Ejem — carraspeó papá, llamando su atención —. ¿A qué horas piensan regresar? — exigió saber, con el ceño fruncido y jugando al papel del padre preocupado por su pequeña. Extrañamente, ese papel no le quedaba.

— ¡Querido! — le regañó mamá — Déjalos que lleguen a la hora que desean, ya son niños grandes.

— ¡¿Qué cosa? ¡No dejaré que… _él_ — señaló a Soul — ande a tales horas de la noche con mi hija!

— La traeré a las doce en punto, señor — le dijo Soul con una sonrisa tranquila, haciendo que a papá se le cayera prácticamente el mentón hasta el suelo —. Así que no se preocupe.

Papá le miró con una expresión que claramente decía "¿estás bromeando?". Estuve a punto de decirle que se calmara y nos dejara irnos en paz, hasta que de pronto un flash me encegueció momentáneamente. Bajé la mirada y vi a mi hermano con una cámara en manos y una sonrisa inocente.

— Mamá quería una foto de recuerdo — se excusó, mientras que nuestra madre lo abrazaba y lo felicitaba por su trabajo bien hecho.

Realmente mi madre era extraña.

— Bien chicos, si no se van ahora llegarán tarde — nos dijo mamá, empujándonos suavemente hacia la puerta de salida — ¡Disfruten del baile! — nos despidió una vez que estuvimos afuera.

Sólo atiné a despedirme de ella con un leve movimiento de manos, puesto que pronto cerró la puerta y ya no pude ver lo que ocurría dentro de mi casa. Sentí una leve caricia en los hombros y pegué un brinco, asustada, para luego sonrojarme hasta no sentir mis mejillas y respirar algo agitada.

— Te vez hermosa esta noche — susurró Soul en mi oído.

Me giré rápidamente para darle la cara, no confiando mucho que él se encontrara a mis espaldas y susurrando de esa… _manera_.

— A-ah… Gracias… supongo — le miré de pies a cabeza. Traía un elegante traje negro con unas finas líneas que lo atravesaban verticalmente, y debajo usaba una camisa color vino junto con una corbata negra. Lo primero que pensé fue que parecía un ángel caído… lo segundo que pensé fue que él realmente era un ángel caído —. También te ves bien — me limité a decir, avergonzada.

Él soltó una pequeña risa.

— Gracias, y bien, ¿vienes? — me tendió la mano, la cual acepté de una manera algo tímida. Tuve ganas de abofetearme mentalmente ante esa conducta, ¡era mi Demonio! Habíamos pasado por infinidad de situaciones peores que un simple apretón de manos y ahora me ponía nerviosa. Esto realmente era increíble.

Me condujo hacia el portón de la casa, donde nos esperaba un costoso Audi R8 de color negro. Abrí la boca por la impresión. Desde que el primer modelo había salido al mercado, le había suplicado a mamá que me lo comprara cuando fuera a la Universidad, pero papá se había negado por el hecho de que era muy "inseguro", según él. Mi Demonio notó la expresión que yo hice y enarcó una ceja, confundido.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Reaccioné y negué con la cabeza.

— N-no esperaba que… tuvieras uno de estos… — admití —, d-digo, creí que vendrías por mí en tu moto.

— No hubiera sido _cool_ llegar en mi moto — me miró como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza —. Además, tenía tiempo sin sacar a este bebé a la calle — canturreó, mirando a su automóvil como si se tratara de la cosa más bella en el planeta.

Lo envidié por un momento.

— Jum — farfullé, inflando los cachetes y caminando hacia la puerta del copiloto. Fue difícil cerrar la puerta sin que se atorara la falda del vestido o algo así, y una vez que lo logré, Soul me ayudó a ponerme el cinturón de seguridad al ver que yo batallaba con este — N-no es necesario — dije, sintiendo la cercanía de su cuerpo y sonrojándome de golpe… _otra vez._

— No sería caballeroso de mi parte si te dejara todo el trabajo para ti sola — bromeó, para luego mirarme de manera pícara y algo lujuriosa. Y mi mente que había sido dañada por culpa de él comenzó a mal pensar todo.

— Cállate y vámonos de una vez — murmuré, apartando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño.

Él por su parte se echó a reír y cerró con delicadeza la puerta del carro, para luego entrar al lugar del piloto. Encendió el motor y casi me puse a llorar al notar que ronroneaba como si fuese un gato. Sin duda alguna, le seguiría insistiendo a papá.

Durante todo el camino hacia la Academia nos la pasamos en silencio, escuchando viejas estaciones de radio que pasaban música de los noventas. Recordé cuando mis padres me ponían esa música para dormirme, incluyendo algunas de los Beatles o de los Rolling Stones. Una vez que llegamos, Soul salió rápidamente del auto para ayudarme a bajar. Me sentí como una princesa durante esa fracción de tiempo.

Pero al entrar al gimnasio, aquellas ilusiones desaparecieron. Todos iban vestidos de forma elegante, digna para algún baile de alguna reina o algo así. Aunque sin duda alguna, los que mejor se veían eran los Akumas veteranos. Parecían encajar perfectamente con la decoración al estilo victoriano, e incluso se veían más felices que los alumnos humanos.

No los culpaba. Como bien había dicho Liz, esta era una forma en la que ellos recordaban buenos tiempos. Era como si volvieran a ser humanos.

— ¡Maka, Soul! — y hablando de la Reina de Roma…

Liz llegó hasta nosotros con un elegante vestido de hombros caídos y con finos encajes de seda. Era de un color rojo sangre, haciendo que su pálida piel resaltara junto con los rubíes que colgaban del collar de su cuello y de los aretes. Su cabello, recogido en un elegante moño le hacía ver muy adorable. Me sentí como si fuera un ogro.

— Los estábamos esperando — nos dijo, para luego guiarnos con el resto del equipo. Black Star usaba un traje todo desarreglado y sucio al estar atragantándose con la comida, mientras que Kid era todo lo opuesto a él, usando un traje totalmente simétrico y arreglado — Por cierto, me gusta tu vestido Maka — me dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

— Gracias — respondí, sonrojándome levemente.

Tsubaki se acercó a mí, seguida de Chrona, quien parecía querer esconderse tras una piedra y no salir de allí hasta que la fiesta acabara. El vestido de Tsubaki parecía más un kimono pero con los hombros descubiertos, y su cabello estaba suelto y adornado con diferentes broches dorados. Chrona, por el contrario usaba un vestido negro con corsé, haciendo que se viera totalmente adorable. ¿Cómo es que se decía eso en el idioma japonés? Oh, sí, _moe._

— ¿Y Ragnarok? — le pregunté a Chrona una vez que vino hacia mí para aferrarse de mi brazo, como una pequeña asustada.

— B-bailando c-con Patty — me dijo, señalando hacia el centro de la pista.

Rodé mis ojos hasta dónde me apuntaba ella. La gente bailaba al ritmo de una canción algo animada, que consistía en brincos y vueltas de aquí a allá. Patty y Ragnarok hacían una excelente pareja, brincando y riendo al son de la música y sin importarles que la gente los mirara de manera envidiosa por moverse de esa forma. Claro está, si se hubieran enterado de que eran Demonios, no los habrían visto de esa manera.

— _Gaillarde_ — dijo Soul, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Ah? — enarqué una ceja —. Creí que era tap.

Sus carcajadas me hicieron sentir ignorante.

— No, no, es un baile Renacentista muy típico en Italia — me explicó.

— Oh, ¿lo bailas?

— _Lo bailaba_ — me corrigió con una sonrisa melancólica —. Aprendí a bailarlo cuando fui a la escuela, y he de admitir que nunca fui bueno, el que era bueno era… — comenzó a decir, pero se calló de golpe, dejándome más que confundida.

— ¿Quién? — pregunté, con algo de curiosidad.

— Nadie — espetó, de forma algo seca y cortante. Pude saber al ver su mirada vacía que prefería no recordar a esa persona, y le hice caso.

Seguí viendo como bailaban los demás, deseando poder moverme como ellos. Yo era torpe bailando… y hasta se podría decir que al caminar también. Me tropezaba con cualquier cosa que encontraba y era muy mala con mi equilibrio, aunque bueno, el entrenamiento que recibí tan pronto me hice Bara me ayudó a mejorarlo… sólo un poco.

— Ojalá pudiera bailar eso — comentó Tsubaki, divertida.

Le miré fijamente.

— Creí que todos ustedes sabían bailar eso.

Ella negó con la cabeza de forma lenta.

— Estos son bailes europeos. Pude haber nacido en la época, pero vivía en otro continente que en ese entonces había cerrado sus puertas a intercambios culturales — me explicó.

Asentí, recordando que Tsubaki venía de Japón. Sin embargo, yo era media europea, y aunque mi abuela trató de enseñarme a bailar tan siquiera un baile ruso o alemán, nunca pude aprender ni el paso más sencillo. Creo que eso de bailar sólo se les daba a algunos.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente. Soul se puso a platicar con Kid sobre quién sabe qué cosa, Liz jaló a Chrona para que comenzara a conversar con un par de chicas Akumas y Baras y Black Star fue a arrasar con la otra mesa llena de comida, haciendo que Tsubaki tuviera que seguirlo.

Y yo me quedé sola y abandonada. Genial.

— ¿Maka?

Volteé a ver a la persona que me había llamado. Sonreí levemente al notar que se trataba de Ox Ford. Lo había conocido cuando recién llegué a ser la Contratista de Soul, y fue él quien me ayudó a perfeccionar mis técnicas de combate.

— ¡Ox! — le saludé, mientras que me subía uno de mis guantes — ¿Cómo has estado? — pregunté una vez que llegó a mi lado.

— Bien, bien — me dijo con una sonrisa —. Ya sabes, tratando de educar a los nuevos cadetes y esas cosas.

— Veo que te dejaste crecer el cabello — comenté. Cuando le conocí sólo tenía sus "dos torres", ahora su cabeza no estaba calva.

— Es para atraer a las Baras — me explicó con el pecho inflado de orgullo.

— ¿Ah? ¿Acaso aún no consigues una Contratista?

Él soltó todo el aire de golpe, triste.

— No. Siempre me toca entrenar a los nuevos, pero nunca consigo a mi propio Bara. A este paso lo más seguro es que pague mi "cuota" hasta dentro de dos décadas…

— Oh, vamos — le palmeé la espalda, tratando de darle ánimos —. Yo sé que pronto conseguirás a alguien.

— Lo veo difícil — admitió —. Últimamente no hay accidentes donde sobrevivan personas. Por lo general hay homicidios o ese tipo de cosas. Los Baras están escaseando y los Akumas nos incrementamos en número…

Hice una mueca. Debía de ser difícil eso de ser Akuma en estos tiempos. Por lo general los Baras que existían ya tenían un Demonio o incluso dos, y ese era un límite que no podían sobrepasar. Kid al ser shinigami y tener una alta concentración de poder espiritual podía manejar a dos Akumas, sin embargo, la gran parte de los Baras no podíamos. Yo siempre terminaba desmayada cuando le daba de mi sangre a Soul.

Una canción más animaba comenzó a sonar en el lugar, y tanto los demás Humanos como yo la reconocimos al instante. Era _Thriller_, de Michael Jackson. Lo más seguro es que la habían puesto para que la gente normal no se sintiera fuera de lugar con todos esos bailes antiguos.

— ¿Te molestaría si te invito a bailar? — me preguntó Ox, divertido.

— Para nada — respondí con una sonrisa. Me estaba aburriendo allí, y si no me ponía a hacer algo, terminaría metiendo la cabeza al ponche para no dormirme.

Él soltó un par de carcajadas y caminamos hacia el centro de la pista, donde había varias personas listas para comenzar a bailar. Una vez que la música comenzó, los movimientos tétricos no se hicieron esperar. Este era uno de los pocos bailes que había aprendido a bailar, y todo porque desde pequeña había visto a mi madre hacerlo. Choqué las palmas en el aire y arrastré uno de mis pies hacia el otro, sin dejar de reír.

Ox Ford también reía. De hecho, todos lo hacían. Por primera vez los Demonios y los Humanos convivían en paz y sin importarles mucho qué especie fueran. Cuando esta acabó, empezó un lento vals. Di la vuelta para regresar a la mesa de bocadillos, puesto que no pensaba bailar eso, sin embargo, una cálida mano me detuvo.

— ¿Te molesta si la pido prestada sólo por esta pieza, Ox? — preguntó una voz conocida. Quise ser avestruz y enterrar mi cabeza en el suelo por la vergüenza.

— Para nada — respondió Ox, riendo —. Diviértanse — se limitó a decirnos, para luego perderse entre la multitud de parejas que ya se encontraban bailando.

— Suéltame — dije casi enseguida, con el rostro rojo a más no poder.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Soul, enarcando una ceja y pegándome a su cuerpo, mientras que colocaba una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra se encargaba de sujetar mi mano.

— N-no sé bailar esto — me excusé —. Y no pretendo bailar contigo.

— Oh, vamos Maka~, para algo te invité al baile — bromeó, comenzando a moverse de manera lenta.

Traté inútilmente de seguirle el paso.

— Creí que sólo lo habías hecho para no pasártela solo — farfullé, mirando al suelo para evitar pisarlo.

— Si hubiera sido por esa razón hubiera invitado a cualquier otra chica — me dijo, tomándome del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos —. Pero decidí venir contigo, ¿no?

— Porque no tenías otra opción — insistí, poniéndome más roja que antes.

Él suspiro, cansado, para luego hacerme girar al compás de la música. Observé como las faldas de todos los vestidos hacían círculos en el aire, y lo más seguro es que eso visto desde el techo hubiera parecido como un campo de flores en movimiento. Regresé a los brazos de mi Demonio, quien me abrazó de una manera algo cariñosa y protectora, haciendo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza contra mi pecho y el aire me faltara.

De manera algo tímida alcé la mirada hacia él, notando que me veía fijamente. Me perdí en sus ojos rojos como la sangre, los cuales brillaban de una manera que nunca le había visto. Y me olvidé de todo. Me olvidé de la música, me olvidé de todo lo que había sucedido en estos últimos meses, me olvidé de que él era un Demonio y hasta me olvidé de mi nombre.

— Eso es lo que tú quieres creer — su aliento me hizo cosquillas en la cara. ¿Era mi imaginación o la distancia entre nuestros rostros comenzaba a eliminarse? —, pero yo en realidad…

No pude escuchar lo que seguía del "realidad", porque de pronto las luces se volvieron azules y todo aquel Humano que se encontraba bailando a nuestro alrededor se congeló… literalmente.

Soul se separó bruscamente de mí y miró alarmado hacia todos lados, al igual que el resto de los Akumas y de los Baras que había en el salón. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

— ¡La alarma se activó! — gritó alguien por allí, respondiendo mis dudas, y lo próximo que supe es que las ventanas del gimnasio se rompieron y un centenar de lobos gigantescos empezaron a entrar por estas.

Ahogué un grito al darme cuenta que esos no eran lobos comunes y corrientes, sino más bien…

— ¡¿Hombres Lobo? — chilló Liz, quien estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Y me hubiera preguntado qué hacían allí y con una cámara de vídeo, sino fuera porque estaba más entretenida viendo a esas feroces bestias avanzando hacia nosotros, seguidos de unas nubes negras que danzaban en el aire.

Los reconocí al instante. Vampiros.

— ¡Código G-7 de protección a la Academia! — gritó Shinigami-sama, y por primera vez pude ver una expresión en su máscara que no fuera esa de alegría eterna — ¡No dejen que se acerquen a los estudiantes!

Acto seguido a esas palabras, todos los Demonios saltaron hacia las bestias, incluyendo el mío. No atiné ni a gritar el nombre de mi Demonio, ya que alguien me tomó del brazo y me jaló lejos de todo el alboroto. Era Black Star.

— ¡Debemos de ir al Salón de Armas! — me gritó, para luego comenzar a correr hacia la misma dirección en la que iban todos.

— ¡¿Y Chrona? — grité entre tanto alboroto, buscando con desespero una cabellera rosada.

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Primero estábamos todos felices y tranquilos bailando sin importarnos las razas y ahora nos encontrábamos en una batalla épica. No era normal que los vampiros y los hombres lobo se aliaran para enfrentarse contra los Akuma. Alguien debía de estar tras de esto. Y ese alguien me sonaba al nombre de Medusa. Ya me parecía raro que hubiera estado tranquila desde que abrió el Portal de Rusia…

Algo en mi mente chasqueó ante eso. ¡Los Portales! ¡Nos habíamos olvidado por completo de ellos! Sólo faltaba el último Portal, y hoy era 24 de Diciembre, el día límite para abrirlo. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de distraernos para llevar a cabo su plan? Dejé de pensar en ello cuando un lobo se lanzó para atacarme, más sin embargo un cuchillo de plata se le clavó en el cuello y cayó al suelo, convulsionando y chillando de una manera que casi rompe mis tímpanos.

Miré al que lanzó el cuchillo, y me encontré con los ojos de mi Demonio, quien se veía claramente preocupado. Articulé un "gracias" con los labios y él se limitó a asentir, para luego seguir luchando junto a los demás. Me solté de Black Star antes de que este pudiera decir algo y corrí en dirección contraria. No pensaba dejar sola a Chrona. ¿Y si Medusa los había enviado para que la llevaran de nuevo con ella? No permitiría eso. Nunca.

— ¡Chrona! — grité varias veces, hasta que pude verla, luchando con ayuda de los platos de plata que habían estado adornando las mesa de los bocadillos.

— ¡Maka! — me llamó ella en respuesta, claramente asustada. Y la entendía. Ambas estábamos indefensas y nuestros Baras se encontraban luchando contra los enemigos sin posibilidad alguna de ir a ayudarnos.

— ¡Tenemos que escapar! — grité, tomándole de la mano y guiándola hacia las puertas traseras del gimnasio.

Un par de vampiros junto con un hombre lobo nos pisaban los talones, mientras que nosotras tratábamos de alcanzar la salida. No entendía cómo es que en las películas las mujeres podían correr con tacones sin morir en el intento.

—_ Per signun crucis de inimícis nostris líbera nos, Deus noster _**(1) **— escuché decir a alguien, para luego sentir una explosión a nuestras espaldas.

Chrona dio un traspié y cayó al suelo, por lo que tuve que detenerme para poder socorrerla y mirar a la persona que nos había salvado. Era Kid, quién estaba manchado de sangre y con los ojos rojos en vez de dorados.

— ¡Váyanse cuanto antes de aquí! — nos dijo, y nosotras sólo atinamos a ponernos de pie para seguir corriendo.

Detrás de la escuela se encontraba un bosque que la rodeaba, por lo que una vez que brincamos la barda nos internamos en este, queriendo perder de vista a los vampiros. Un par de ramitas se atoraron en la falda de mi vestido, y al tirar de él desgarré la tela más de una vez. Me sentí horrible por ello, pero ya le buscaría una excusa a mamá. Lo más importante ahora era…

—… ¿A dónde creen que van, pequeñas? — nos dijo una voz desde las penumbras, haciéndonos detener nuestro andar.

De entre las sombras, un hombre alto y corpulento salió. Tenía un ojo blanco y con un extraño tatuaje que decía "No Future" en dónde debería de estar su ceja. Sus ropas parecían dignas de un preso, y eso me hizo ponerme alerta y retroceder mientras que ocultaba a Chrona de su vista.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunté, seria, tratando de no mostrar miedo alguno.

— Me llamo Free, y soy el jefe de los Hombres Lobo — sonrió de forma macabra, mientras que se acercaba hacia nosotras —, y he venido para terminar con nuestro encargo.

— No lo permitiré — fruncí el ceño, aunque por dentro no paraba de llamar a mi Demonio.

— Vamos, si lo hacen por las buenas no saldrán lastimadas…

— No dejaré que se lleven a Chrona.

— M-Maka… — susurró ella, sorprendida.

— A Chrona no es a quién queremos — me dijo Free, soltando un par de risas —. A la que queremos es a ti.

Abrí los ojos tanto como pude. ¿A mí? ¿Por qué quería Medusa secuestrarme a mí? ¿Pensaba utilizarme de cebo o algo por el estilo? Traté de ponerme en pose de ataque, pero Chrona se colocó frente a mí con dos cuchillos de plata en cada mano.

— ¿C-Chrona? — balbuceé.

— No dejaré q-que te lleves a M-Maka — balbuceó, seria.

Free soltó un suspiro, divertido.

— Bien, supongo que será por las malas.

Y al decir eso, su cuerpo se encorvó, mientras que su piel se desgarraba y dejaba paso a un espeso pelaje de color marrón. Su rostro se deformó y sus orejas se volvieron puntiagudas, mientras que sus manos y sus pies adoptaban formas de patas. Una cola se asomó por entre sus patas y un ladrido surgió de la profundidad de sus fauces. A pesar de su aspecto lobuno, se mantuvo erguido en dos patas, casi con una pose humana.

Miré las manos de Chrona, las cuales temblaban a pesar de que ella mantenía una expresión seria en la cara. Tal vez se debía a que era su primera pelea sin la ayuda de su hermano.

— Chrona, dame uno de esos cuchillos — le dije en el oído, haciendo que ella pegara un brinco por el susto y tardara un poco en reaccionar.

— ¿Acaso creen que unos simples cuchillos de plata podrán contra mí, pequeñas? — gruñó Free con voz ronca, para luego saltar hacia nosotras.

Logramos apartarnos a tiempo, y una vez que aterricé, me quité una de mis zapatillas para lanzársela a la cabeza como boomerang, logrando dar en el blanco. Debía de agradecer el entrenamiento para los Baras, te ayudaban a convertir en arma cualquier cosa.

Chrona se lanzó hacia él y usando el cuchillo de plata le hizo una herida profunda en el lomo. Free rugió con fuerza y se hizo hacia atrás para tratar de quitársela de encima. Yo aproveché de la distracción para correr también hacia él y encajarle el mío en el pecho, cerca del corazón.

— Lamento decirte — susurré, con una sonrisa autosuficiente —, que esta no es plata normal.

Desde que te educaban para ser Bara, te enseñaban que el Shibusen era el lugar más seguro en la Tierra. Cada cosa del lugar era sagrado y eficiente en cuanto a atacar a una Criatura Oscura se refería. El agua de la Academia era bendita y cada metal de allí estaba bendecido por algún Sacerdote o por el mismísimo Papa. Giré el cuchillo para profundizar más la herida, sin embargo, el nuevo rugido que lanzó el hombre lobo me hizo tener que soltar mi arma para taparme los tímpanos.

Él aprovechó eso para tomar uno de los brazos de Chrona y lanzarla contra mí. El impacto nos lanzó lejos y caímos rodando sobre el piso. Solté un gemido adolorido mientras que me sujetaba con fuerza el brazo izquierdo. Al parecer me lo había golpeado con una piedra o algo.

— ¡AHH! — escuché como gritaban cerca de mí. Asustada, giré rápido mi cabeza, sólo para encontrar a Free sujetando con fuerza de la cabeza a Chrona y enterrándole las garras en el cuero cabelludo.

La sangre escurría por sus sienes y su frente. Sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco por culpa del terror y el aire se me iba de golpe.

— ¡CHRONA! — grité, aterrorizada. Traté de ponerme de pie, pero mi tobillo derecho se quejó ante el dolor y caí nuevamente de rodillas.

— Yo les ofrecí hacer esto por las buenas — me dijo Free, y ante el nuevo chillido que lanzó Chrona, me di cuenta que estaba ejerciendo más presión sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Basta! ¡Déjala en paz! — chillé, tomando una piedra y lanzándosela a la cabeza. Él la esquivó fácilmente y soltó unas carcajadas parecidas a las de las hienas.

— Ya sabes mi condición, pequeña. Es ella o tú — sonrió, mostrándome sus dientes puntiagudos y filosos.

— ¡N-no lo hagas, M-Maka! — me suplicó ella, a pesar de que se encontraba llorando por el dolor.

Un par de lágrimas escurrieron por mis mejillas a causa de la impotencia. ¿Realmente estaría dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida por la de Chrona? ¿A pesar de que ella había tratado en varias ocasiones de matarme? Recordé lo sucedido en México y en Rusia. El dolor y la soledad que había en sus ojos.

Y yo alguna vez me había sentido así, hasta que conocí a mis amigos y a Soul.

De manera lenta me puse de pie, apoyándome en un árbol cercano para mantener el equilibrio y no caer. Miré a Free con el ceño fruncido, totalmente decidida, y él sólo atinó a soltar unas fuertes carcajadas mientras que regresaba a su forma humana.

— Bien, lo haré — sentencié.

— ¡NO! — gritó Chrona, pero antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo algo, Free la lanzó contra unos árboles, haciendo que cayera al suelo, inconsciente.

— ¡Chrona! — la llamé, tratando de ir hacia ella, más sin embargo una mano me detuvo de la muñeca y tiró con fuerza de mí.

— Buena elección, pequeña — susurró el Hombre Lobo. Hice una mueca ante su aliento. Olía a sangre y a carne. No quería imaginarme si era de humano o de algún animal.

Sacó una pequeña esfera azul de un bolsillo de su desgarrado pantalón, la cual aplastó con fuerza en la palma de su mano. Una nube azulina comenzó a envolvernos, y antes de que todo se volviera negro, logré divisar a Soul a la lejanía.

— Lo siento — susurré con dolor.

Y pronto, el aire me hizo falta y el suelo desapareció por debajo de mis pies…

**Continuará…**

**1: **Es una oración conocida como "Por la señal de la Santa Cruz" y está en latín: Por la Señal de la Santa Cruz, de nuestros enemigos líbranos Señor, Dios nuestro.

_¡AHAHAHAHAHA~!_

_Bien, eh aquí el final de otro capítulo eue. A partir de los próximos tres capítulos termina la Saga de los Portales, y pues… las cosas se complicarán, y mucho xD. Dije que no actualizaría seguido por cosas de la escuela, pero al fin estoy de vacaciones. La única cosa mala es que todavía no sé si aprobé matemáticas o no. De no hacerlo, me castigarán, y pues… no habrá nuevo cap en mucho tiempo, lo lamento ú.u_

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Me esforcé mucho para terminarlo y que les gustara ;u; ¿Se esperaban ese casi beso? xD soy muy mala (?). ¡Tomatazos y críticas constructivas, un review no les haría mal! Y para el próximo capítulo, ¡punto de vista de Soul! Si desean estar al tanto de los adelantos, pasen a mi blog "Wonderland", dónde los estaré subiendo ;D ¡Gracias por sus reviews y por leer!_

******_¿Review?_  
**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_New Chapter!_

* * *

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa 21: _La terrible y trágica historia del Ángel que dio todo por un sentimiento llamado amor_**

&.

— _¿Soul? — me llamó, y yo volteé a verla. Me sonreía de manera dulce, como ella sola sabía hacer. Y no pude evitar regresarle la sonrisa, era un don suyo el hacerme sonreír de esa manera._

_— ¿Qué pasa, Matti? — pregunté, curioso. Ella bajó la mirada, y se podría decir que se veía avergonzada._

_— Lo hice._

_— ¿Uh? — atiné a decir, confundido._

_Ella volteó a verme, con otra sonrisa. Pero yo ya no veía sus ojos, sino la sangre que manchaba toda su blanca piel que dejaba expuesta con aquella túnica blanca._

_— La he salvado — susurró —. La salvé por ti._

_Y fue entonces cuando me fijé en las plumas que caían a nuestro alrededor. Bajé la mirada, encontrándome con dos alas blancas. Alas que aún tenían sangre y trozos de carne que se unían a la espalda de Matti._

_— M-Matti… ¿qué…? — pregunté mientras que la volteaba a ver, asustado._

_Pero en vez de ver su rostro sonriente me encontré con el de "él", y por primera vez, en más de 70 años, sentí miedo. Un terrible miedo..._

* * *

Desperté de golpe, incorporándome casi al instante. Un fuerte dolor en uno de mis costados me hizo soltar un gruñido de dolor… y también hizo que alguien soltara un chillido de sorpresa.

Casi por inercia saqué una llama de mi mano y volteé a ver de manera amenazante a mi acompañante, que era en realidad una chica. Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, haciendo que le mirara más que confundido. Apagué el fuego y seguí sobándome el costado de mi torso, tratando de hacer que no se abriera la herida que había recibido en manos de un vampiro cuando traté de salvar a Maka…

— ¿Dónde estoy? — pregunté, mirando hacia el frente.

— Hu-humm… — balbuceó ella —. E-está en la A-Academia Midnight. **(1)**

— ¿En Londres? — volteé a verla, con una ceja enarcada — ¿qué hago acá?

Ella se estremeció levemente, para luego encogerse más en su asiento.

— S-Shinigami-sama lo trajo a-a la enfermería m-mientras que él discutía con la Señorita Baalberit — susurró. Apenas estaba por preguntarle qué clase de cosas eran tan importantes como para traerme a esta Academia, cuando de pronto, la puerta se abrió, dejándome ver a Tsubaki.

— ¡Soul! — me llamó, contenta. Luego volteó a ver a la chica que se encontraba sentada a un lado de mi cama, quien se encogió más en su lugar —. Ya puedes irte Annette, gracias por cuidarlo.

— Humm… — se limitó a responder ella, poniéndose de pie y marchándose de la habitación como si el Diablo la persiguiera.

— ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? — pregunté sin darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Por qué estábamos en Londres en vez de estar buscando a Maka y a Medusa?

— Shinigami-sama nos ha traído para hablar de la situación — me dijo, preocupada —. No sabemos dónde está el último Portal.

— ¿No estaba en Luxemburgo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Es un país muy pequeño como para albergar gran concentración espiritual. Mandaron a unos Cazadores para que buscaran indicios de apariciones celestiales y nada. Estamos en un punto muerto.

— ¿Cuánto falta para la media noche? — murmuré, mientras que salía de la cama y buscaba mi camisa.

— Cuatro horas — frunció levemente las cejas —. Soul… ¿para qué crees que Medusa se haya llevado a Maka? ¿Crees que… la usará para llamar a un Ángel?

Dejé de abotonarme la camisa al escuchar eso. Miré fijamente a Tsubaki, confundido.

— Por… ¿por qué crees eso?

— Maka-chan es… diferente — comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello, algo nerviosa —, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

— ¿Darme cuenta? ¿de qué? — fruncí el ceño. ¿De qué estaba hablando? —, Tsubaki, lo que tengas que decir, dilo de una maldita vez.

— Soul, Maka…

— ¡Soul, Tsubaki!

Ambos volteamos a ver a la persona que acababa de entrar a la habitación. Era Kid, quien usaba un curioso traje lleno de pergaminos y cruces. Supe, por la repentina sensación de mareo que tuve, que era un uniforme para ir a luchar.

— Estén listos en quince minutos — nos dijo, lanzándonos unos trajes parecidos.

— ¿A dónde iremos? — preguntó Tsubaki, sorprendida.

Kid caminó hacia la puerta, sin voltearnos a ver. Una vez que llegó al marco de esta se detuvo, como si estuviera meditando entre decirnos o no.

— Hemos encontrado el último Portal — susurró —. Partiremos a Canadá.

* * *

&.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

Mi primera reacción fue tratar de mover mi cuerpo, pero al tirar de mis brazos, me encontré con que estaba encadenada de muñecas y tobillos a lo que parecía ser una enorme piedra lisa. Gruñí un poco, puesto que la cabeza me dolía a horrores. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Lo último que recordaba había sido que fui secuestrada…

_¡Es verdad!_ Grité en mi cabeza, y tuve ganas de darme una fuerte palmada en la frente. Vale, lo entendía, estaba secuestrada por los malos, ¡¿pero eso significaba que tenían que encadenarme como si fuera un tributo o algo? ¿Qué Demonio querría comerse mi carne, o mi sangre?

Seguí removiéndome en mi lugar, a pesar de saber que no podría quitarme fácilmente las cadenas. De hecho no iba a poder, pero aquella sensación de tratar de luchar era lo que me obligaba, literalmente, a seguir insistiendo.

— Al fin despertaste — dijo una voz burlona a un lado de mí.

Giré mi cabeza como pude, encontrándome con Medusa, quien yacía sentada sobre una especie de banca de piedras. A su lado, había un curioso estanque, dónde el agua era de un bello color turquesa y tenía un ligero brillo.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

— En una cueva en la Isla Amikiski, en Canadá — dijo, mientras que una sonrisa maliciosa comenzaba a crecer en sus labios —. Aquí fue donde los Arcángeles encerraron la parte más importante del Demonio Asura, hace más de 300 años: su corazón.

Palidecí un poco al escucharla.

— E-eso significa que aquí…

— _Aquí_ — me interrumpió ella, divertida — es el lugar en dónde se encuentra el último Portal. Y la entrada está justo en dónde tú estás acostada.

Casi chillé al escuchar eso. ¡¿Estaba sobre el lugar dónde se encontraba el Demonio más temido de todos? Con más desespero que antes, traté de liberarme de las cadenas.

— ¡¿Y-y para qué d-demonios me quieres a mí, eh? — medio grité, alterada —. ¡Yo no te sirvo de nada!

Medusa se puso de pie, con los brazos cruzados, y se acercó lentamente hacia mí. Noté en su mirada un ligero atisbo de soledad, pero rápidamente descarté esa idea de mi cabeza. Le fulminé con la mirada y ella soltó una pequeña risita.

— Parece ser que no sabes nada de nada — suspiró, para luego acariciar el borde de la piedra en dónde yo me encontraba —. ¿Sabes por qué encerraron a Asura en este sitio? — me preguntó, y por un momento recordé al Profesor Stein cuando me preguntaba algo en clase.

— Fue porque mató a un Ángel, ¿no? — dije, sorprendiéndome a mí misma por responderle.

— Eso es lo que siempre se dice, pero yo te contaré la historia verdadera — susurró, agitando sus manos y creando una pequeña nube negra, la cual tomó la forma de tress personas en miniatura. Fruncí el ceño, confundida —. Verás, hace muchos años, existió una simple mujer que se encargaba de crear los hilos de la vida de las personas. Ella no se quejaba de su trabajo, y realmente, poco le importaba lo que sus hermanas hacían o no con el destino de los mortales. Sin embargo, un día, mientras que tejía el hilo de la nueva vida que acababa de llegar al Universo, notó que esta era realmente hermosa y deslumbrante, por lo que se enamoró de ella.

"Todos los días, ella miraba embelesada como sus hermanas tejían y peinaban aquella hebra de alma. "Él será una persona grande y poderosa en un futuro", decía la mayor. "Él estará haciendo algo importante en este momento", decía la hermana de en medio. Y ella no podía hacer nada más que observar como con el paso de los años, aquella vida se hacía más y más perfecta.

"Entonces, bajó a la Tierra, buscando al dueño que aquel hilo de vida — siguió contando, mientras que las figuras de humo se movían a la par de su historia —. Se encontró con un hombre apuesto, dulce, cariñoso y amable. Y se enamoró de él. Pero justo en esa etapa de su vida, él se encontraba débil y su hilo de la vida no tardaría en ser cortado. Fue por ello que le pidió misericordia a los Dioses y les rogó porque lo mantuvieran con vida. Ellos juraron que lo dejarían vivir veinte años más.

"Murió al día siguiente.

"La mujer, furiosa con los Dioses, juró vengarse de ellos por haberle arrebatado al único amor de su eterna e inmortal vida. Planeó, con ayuda de otros mortales, un plan que destruiría a la Humanidad y a los Dioses. Siglos después lo logró, y a su guerra en contra de los Ángeles fue conocida como la Guerra de los Dos Cielos.

"Pero su plan fracasó, y los Ángeles habían renovado sus leyes y su seguridad en las entradas del cielo. Así que ella decidió hacer otra jugada. Se enteró de que un Arcángel iba a escapar a la Tierra con un Demonio para ser felices, así que ella la interceptó antes de que pudieran encontrarse y la asesinó. El Demonio, pensando que había sido Dios quien había matado a su amada, se enfrentó a Él en una pequeña guerra, en la cual un joven Ángel resultó herido y cayó a la Tierra.

"Aquel pequeño Ángel fue rescatado por dos pequeños niños, quienes lo llevaron a su casa y lo cuidaron. El Ángel, después de un tiempo, descubrió que ya no quería irse de allí, ya que se había encariñado demasiado con aquellos humanos. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano debía de regresar al Cielo, ya que sus poderes se estaban debilitando y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que muriera.

"Pero él no quería darse por vencido. Se había enamorado del niño más pequeño, el cual le había encontrado y salvado la vida. Y a su vez, el hermano mayor estaba enamorado de él. Todo parecía marchar con tranquilidad, hasta que de pronto, el hermano menor, quien ya era lo suficientemente grande, decidió tomar el mismo rumbo que todos los mortales a su edad. Iba a casarse. Y no lo haría con el Ángel.

"Eso afectó mucho al pequeño, ya que su único motivo por el cual estaba en aquel mundo era por el niño. Aún así, decidió que seguiría a su lado, aún si no le amaba. Pero entonces la prometida de su amor enfermó, y no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Así que el niño le pidió al Ángel que le ayudara, puesto que no quería perder al amor de su vida.

"El Ángel, a pesar del amor que sentía hacia él, aceptó. Tal vez porque no lo deseaba ver triste, o tal vez fuera porque al ser un ser angelical no podía negarse a ello. De todas maneras, lo hizo, pero al no tener el poder suficiente para ello, decidió pedirle ayuda a un ser que no tuviera reglas para poder jugar con la vida de las personas.

"Fue con un Demonio.

"El Demonio, a pesar de lo que había pensado el Ángel, aceptó de inmediato el salvarle la vida a la chica, pero a cambio quería las alas de él. Las alas de un ángel representan todo su poder, y sin ellas, moriría. Pero de todas maneras aceptó, puesto que amaba al niño con toda su alma.

"Sus alas fueron arrancadas, y la chica fue salvada. Todo apuntaba a un final feliz, pero no fue así. El hermano mayor, furioso por el hecho de que el amor de su vida se sacrificaba ciegamente por un amor que no le era correspondido, asesinó a la prometida de su hermano. Y al final, ambos hermanos se enfrentaron a muerte. El Ángel entonces fue a reclamarle al Demonio, puesto que este había prometido que nada malo le pasaría al niño, pero él se mofó en su cara y trató de hacerse con su cuerpo. Entonces, el Ángel se suicidó, y fue condenado a sufrir las consecuencias de su pecado en cada reencarnación que tuviera.

"El Demonio fue inculpado de la muerte del Ángel, y los Arcángeles lo encerraron para que no volviera a perturbar la paz. La mujer, que había observado todos los hechos en silencio, sonrió, su plan se estaba realizando a la perfección. Sólo necesitaba que el Demonio volviese a despertar para que tuviera un infinito desprecio hacia Dios y deseara matarlo.

Entrecerré los ojos cuando ella terminó de decir todo eso, ligeramente confundida.

— Porque… ¿Por qué me dices todo eso? — me atreví a preguntar.

Medusa amplió su sonrisa de manera macabra.

— Porque ha llegado el día en el que el Demonio tiene que volver a despertar. Y sólo lo hará cuando la sangre del Ángel que lo encerró en este sitio sea derramada sobre la entrada del Portal.

— ¿Q-qué…? ¿Pero qué ese Ángel no está muerto…? — balbuceé, sin saber porqué me encogía en mi lugar, aterrada.

— Sí… _se supone_ — susurró Medusa, separándose de mi lado y rodeando la piedra, hasta colocarse cerca de mi cabeza y materializar un cuchillo con ayuda de su magia —. Pero, ¿no estabas prestando atención a lo que te conté? El Ángel fue castigado por sus pecados y condenado a reencarnar una y otra vez para sufrir el mismo trágico destino.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, mientras que centraba mi mirada en la punta del cuchillo, la cual se acercaba peligrosamente a mi pecho, justo a la altura del corazón.

— Y-yo… yo no puedo…

— El nombre de aquel Ángel era Matti — Medusa alzó el cuchillo, listo para atravesarme el corazón con este —. En su espalda quedaron las marcas de los lugares dónde antes habían estado sus alas, y su actual reencarnación es el Bara del que alguna vez fue su gran amor.

— No…

— ¡MAKA!

* * *

&.

— ¿Están preparados para entrar?

Todos asentimos en silencio. Black Star saltó de la rama en la que se encontraba a otra más cercana a la entrada de la cueva, la cual era custodiada por un par de hombres lobos transformados. Una vez allí, le dio la señal a Tsubaki, y en menos de lo que tardaba un latido, ellos ya se encontraban sobre el lomo de las bestias, enterrándoles un cuchillo de plata en el cuello.

Los dos animales cayeron en silencio sobre la tierra, para luego desaparecer y dejar dos pequeñas almas flotando. Tsubaki sólo las agarró y las guardó en una pequeña bolsita que se amarró en la cintura. Luego, los dos nos dieron una señal para que también bajáramos.

— Andando — susurró Kid, bajando del árbol con elegancia y sigilo.

Yo realmente no me encontraba concentrado en ese momento. Mi mente se enfocaba sólo en Maka, y en como estaría. ¿Medusa le estaría haciendo algo? ¿Tendría miedo? ¿Estaría desesperada? Sabía que aún no moría, puesto que el Contrato seguía en pie, pero aún así no podía evitar preocuparme.

Sólo estaría tranquilo cuando ella se encontrara entre mis brazos.

Avanzamos rápidamente hacia el interior de la cueva, procurando que nuestras pisadas no hicieran mucho ruido. Por un momento, me fijé en mis acompañantes para cerciorarme de que estuvieran bien.

Black Star y Tsubaki iban al frente, por lo que no podía ver sus rostros. Kid iba detrás de ellos, con Liz y Patty a sus costados, cada uno con sus pistolas en mano. Y después estaban Chrona y Ragnarok. No me agradaba el hecho de que ellos nos hubieran acompañado, puesto que técnicamente habían sido el enemigo alguna vez. ¿Cómo estábamos tan seguros de que no iban a traicionarnos?

Ragnarok volteó a verme con el ceño fruncido. Había leído mis pensamientos, y no es como si realmente me importara. Le regresé la mirada, hasta que un pequeño estruendo me llamó la atención. Dos vampiros y un hombre lobo se acercaban hacia nosotros por ambos lados, dispuestos a matarnos. Y yo no estaba de humor para retrasos.

Mientras que Black Star y Tsubaki luchaban contra los hombres lobo, y Kid, Liz y Patty contra el vampiro, yo me les adelanté, con Ragnarok y Chrona pisándome los talones. La orden era clara, si uno se quedaba, los demás debían de continuar, a pesar de que no me agradara quedarme precisamente con esos dos.

Al avanzar más, la cueva se iba haciendo estrecha y nuestros pasos resonaban más, por lo que para mi desagrado, tuvimos que disminuir el paso para estar atentos a un nuevo ataque. Mis oídos captaron el sonido de algo escurriéndose por el suelo. Algo grande y tal vez… ¿escamoso? Me preparé para luchar, puesto que ya me podía hacer una idea de qué criatura se trataba al ser Medusa.

Una enorme serpiente apareció de pronto frente a nosotros. Le lancé una bola de fuego que quemó parte de su hocico, haciendo que esta retrocediera y siseara con rencor. Volvió a lanzarse en contra mía, pero Ragnarok se escabulló a mi lado y sacó su espada, la cual usó para cortarle la cabeza en un simple movimiento.

Él sonrió triunfante, pero antes de que pudiese festejar, el cuerpo inmóvil de la serpiente comenzó a convulsionar, y del cuello cercenado salieron dos cabezas que sisearon y mostraron sus filosos colmillos.

— U-ustedes adelántense, yo me encargaré de esta cosa — nos dijo, colocándose frente a nosotros y empuñando su espada.

— ¡P-pero he-hermano…! — sollozó Chrona. Seguramente no quería dejarlo solo.

Lástima que este no era momento para dudar.

— ¡Ya lo escuchaste, andando! — medio gruñí, sujetándole con fuerza para después esquivar el ataque de la serpiente y seguir corriendo.

Podía sentirla, estaba más cerca de Maka con cada paso que daba. Mi corazón se aceleró por culpa de las ansias y la desesperación, haciendo que inconscientemente aumentara el paso. Chrona tropezó y no pudo seguirme el ritmo, por lo que prácticamente la llevé arrastrando hacia el final de aquel túnel.

_Maka, Maka, Maka…_

— ¡MAKA! — grité, como si el alma se me fuera en ello.

La escena que estaba frente a mí me dejó sin respiración. Maka estaba encadenada a una enorme piedra que había en el centro de la cueva, rodeada de seis pequeños estanques. Y a un lado de ella se encontraba Medusa, quien empuñaba un puñal en dirección a su corazón.

— Llegas muy tarde, Romeo — se burló la bruja, pero realmente no le estaba prestando mucha atención. No dejaba de ver a mi Contratista y su mirada llena de temor.

— ¡Soul! — me llamó.

— ¡Maka! — Chrona se asomó a un lado mío, mirando con los ojos abiertos a su madre —. S-señorita M-Medusa…

— Oh, Chrona, veo que también has llegado para ver el espectáculo — sonrió ampliamente, de manera macabra —. Bien, pues no los haré esperar…

— ¡No te atrevas…! — rugí, abalanzándome hacia ellas en un salto.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. El puñal atravesó el pecho de Maka, quien soltó un grito ahogado de dolor.

La sangre brotó rápidamente de su herida, para luego escurrir por las extrañas marcas de la piedra, las cuales condujeron al líquido carmesí hacia los seis estanques que había allí. Antes de que pudiera llegar hacia dónde estaban ellas, los estanques parecieron explotar, creando una barrera de agua que me impedía pasar.

— ¡Maldición! ¡MAKA! — grité de nuevo, pero no hubo respuesta.

Desesperado, observé como los chorros de agua que salían de los estanques se juntaban hasta crear un remolino con siete colores. _Parece un arco iris_, fue lo primero que pensé. Brillaban con tanta intensidad que me vi obligado a retroceder un poco y proteger mi vista con mi brazo.

Anonadado, vi como el remolino se desintegraba, dejando una esfera de agua suspendida en el aire, la cual se congeló al instante. Estuvo así durante unos instantes que se me antojaron eternos, y antes de que pudiera moverme para hacer algo, la esfera comenzó a desquebrajarse, como si de un cascarón se tratara.

— ¡Está naciendo! — canturreó Medusa, llena de júbilo —. ¡La locura, el caos…! — se echó a reír, como si aquello fuese la cosa más divertida de todas.

Pero yo no dejaba de ver a Maka.

El cuchillo seguía clavado en su pecho, y pequeños hilos de sangre escurrían por su boca, mientras que su piel se volvía cada vez más pálida y sus ojos esmeraldas iban perdiendo su brillo.

Estaba muriendo. Iba a morir y yo no podía hacer nada.

Traté de acercarme nuevamente, pero una especie de barrera me rechazó y tuve que alejarme rápidamente antes de morir calcinado. No tuve otra opción más que mirar como mi compañera moría lentamente.

_No, no, no, ¡NO!_

— ¡Soul! ¡Maka! — aquella era la voz de Kid, sin duda alguna. Sin embargo no me giré para verlos —. Oh… Dios… — escuché su voz llena de terror, seguramente estaba viendo la esfera de hielo en el techo —. A-Asura…

¿Asura? ¿el Kishin? ¿Medusa había logrado revivirlo?

Un estruendo me hizo pegar un brinco y alzar la mirada. El hielo había terminado de romperse, y en su interior había una masa de piel y huesos retorciéndose de una manera algo asquerosa y grotesca. Se escuchaba el crujir de las articulaciones y los gritos adoloridos de la bestia, mientras que poco a poco iba adquiriendo la forma de un hombre escuálido y pálido.

Lentamente descendió hacia el centro de la cueva, justo donde estaba Maka. Medusa retrocedió hasta ocultarse en las sombras y desaparecer, con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. Aquel hombre se tronó el cuello, y después tiró de su propia piel para cubrirse parte del cuerpo.

Tocó su rostro, casi como si no creyera que lo tenía. Respiró hondo y exhaló, y con una sonrisa algo sádica, comenzó a reír de manera desquiciada. Pasó sus manos por su cráneo, y al instante su calva cabeza fue llenada de cabellos negros que tenían en las puntas una curiosa forma de ojos.

Después, posó su mirada rojiza sobre Maka, y le acarició con suavidad una de sus mejillas, haciendo que mi sangre comenzara a hervir y las ganas de matarlo cegaran mi juicio.

Él debió de sentir aquello, ya que nos volteó a ver, con una mirada llena de locura. Estaba más que claro que pensaba matarnos a todos.

Y que después, él mismo acabaría con la Tierra.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**1:** Aquí hace referencia a el spin-off de esta serie "Akuma no Tenshi". No podía poner que estaban en Idris. Orz.

* * *

_HELL YEAH!_

_Al fin he terminado este capítulo 8'D Después de casi tres meses (o menos(?)) de estar reeditando y escribiendo, pude hacer algo coherente… creo. Me costó más trabajo de lo que pensé, a pesar de que ya tenía siglos planificando como se haría este cap._

_¡Gente, muchas gracias por la espera y los reviews! Me animan mucho, de verdad. ¡Ya ha sido liberado Asura, y parte de la historia de Soul se ha contado! ¿Y ahora qué sucederá~? Espero traerles pronto el nuevo capítulo, de verdad. ¡No olviden pasarse por el nuevo fic de Akuma no Bara: Akuma no Tenshi! El link está en mi perfil, o incluso pueden pasar a mi perfil de Fiction Press, que es donde publico la historia. ¡Espero y les guste! ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

**_¿Reviews?_  
**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_Después de un milenio, ¡al fin el capítulo 22 de Akuma no Bara!_

* * *

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa 22: **_**Los pecados de la Bruja**_

&.

— _¡Quémenla! ¡Quemen a la bruja! — gruñó la gente que se encontraba frente a mí._

_Alcé la mirada, cansada. Mi cuerpo me dolía por culpa de los golpes, y las cuerdas que sujetaban mi cuerpo a la cruz quemaban mi piel. Los gritos de los pueblerinos se me hacían lejanos, ajenos. Intenté enfocar a alguien, pero no podía. Las lágrimas cegaban mi visión._

— _No lo soy — susurré, cansada. Mi voz sonaba distante, lejana… como si no fuera _mía_ —. Yo no soy una bruja…_

— _Es mejor que calles, bruja — dijo una voz a lo lejos. Fría, sin sentimientos. Observé, a pesar de mi parcial ceguera, el rostro de aquel hombre. Era el cura del pueblo —. De tus labios sólo salen palabras pecaminosas._

_Sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, me miraban con un odio profundo, y su rostro se encontraba contraído en una mueca de furia. ¿Qué le había hecho yo? Aunque para empezar, ¿estaba segura de que era _yo_? Mi cuerpo se sentía ajeno. Era como estar dentro de un caparazón y ser capaz sólo de ver y de pensar, más no de hablar y actuar._

_El cabello del cura brillaba gracias a la luz que emanaba del fuego de las antorchas. Noté que en las puntas de este, se podían observar unos curiosos ojos color blanco…_

— _Y-ya dije que no soy bruja… — repetí, buscando a alguien entre la multitud que pudiera salvarme. Que se apiadara de mí y me protegiera de las llamas._

_Mis ojos se posaron en un rostro familiar, y _mi_ corazón dio un vuelco al reconocerlo. Era él, ¡era…!_

— _¡Soel! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Diles la verdad, diles que no soy una bruja! — grité con mis últimas energías._

_Pero la mirada gélida y dolida que me lanzó me paralizó el corazón. Era casi como si me atravesara con una espada filosa. Y me dolió; más de lo que me dolían las miradas de las otras personas._

— _Yo no te conozco, bruja — soltó._

_El cura rió, y yo sólo atiné a bajar la mirada, presa del llanto. No sólo le dolía a este cuerpo, por alguna extraña razón, también me lastimaban las palabras de aquel tal Soel. Pero… ¿por qué tenía ese parecido con Soul…?_

… _Abrí los ojos, mientras que respiraba de manera algo agitada._

_Noté que mis dedos de la mano derecha comenzaban a acalambrarse, y todo porque sujetaba con fuerza el mango de una espada plateada que brillaba como si tuviera luz propia. La hoja estaba teñida de rojo escarlata. El color de la sangre. Y a mis pies había un charco de sangre, seguido de un cuerpo inmóvil que protegía algo con sus brazos._

_Me acerqué lentamente para verle mejor. Era una muchacha, de no más de 16 o 17 años. Su cabello era de un intenso rubio, casi del mismo tono que el mío. Sus ojos, antes azules, ahora estaban opacos y sin vida._

_Noté que lo que se encontraba protegiendo debía de ser su hermano, o algo así, puesto que el parecido era enorme. Los miré fijamente, sin evitar sentir una gran tristeza en mi alma. ¿Por qué justamente alguien como ellos debían de verse envueltos en una guerra como esta? Las lágrimas cayeron libremente por mis mejillas, a pesar de que _yo_ no sentía tanto dolor. Aquellos pensamientos no eran _míos_. ¿Pero por qué el dolor era tan fuerte…?_

— _¡Natt! Oh God! ¡Natalie! — gritó una voz a lo lejos, haciendo que tuviera que voltearme para poder verle._

_Era un chico alto, tal vez demasiado. Su cabello era de un brillante color rojo, que contrastaba a la perfección con las llamas que había a nuestro alrededor. Sus ojos, verdes como el pasto en primavera, miraban horrorizados la escena. No le importó que yo estuviera allí, pasó a mi lado y se derrumbó cerca de los cuerpos. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo al estar tan cerca de él._

**Demonio**

_Me quedé paralizada. Aquella voz dentro de mi cabeza no era _mía_. ¿Era acaso de este cuerpo?_

**Akuma**

_Mi vista se volvió a centrar en el chico, quien sujetaba entre sus brazos con extrema delicadeza el cuerpo inerte de la chica. Lloraba. _**Nunca antes vi llorar a un Demonio…** _pensó el cuerpo, y la verdad es que estaba de acuerdo. Nunca había visto que Tsubaki, Soul, Liz o Patty lloraran de aquella manera. Parecía como si el mundo se fuera a terminar para él._

_Sin saber por qué, me acerqué a ellos, dejando mi espada caer en un golpe seco. Me arrodillé a su lado, y sólo cuando le toqué el hombro al chico, este se dignó a verme. Las lágrimas parecían sangre por culpa del fuego._

— _¿Tanto la amas? — pregunté, con cierta ternura y cariño._

_Él cerró los ojos y asintió con un solo movimiento de su cabeza._

— _Bien — sonreí, y llevé mi dedo hacia la muñeca izquierda de ella._

_Como si este se tratara de alguna especie de pluma o algo por el estilo, comenzé a dibujar sobre la piel de ella una estrella de cinco puntas con líneas gruesas y rojas, casi como si fuera una pequeña quemadura. Cuando terminé, la marca brilló con intensidad, para luego aparentar ser una cicatriz fina y casi invisible._

_Tan pronto retiré mi dedo, la chica recuperó el color en sus ojos y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire. El chico soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, pero pude ver como una sonrisa crecía poco a poco en su rostro._

— _Nattie…_

— … _¿Matt? — susurró ella, con la voz ligeramente quebrada._

_Me puse de pie sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, y me alejé. Lo mejor era darles su espacio…_

… _Un par de voces comenzaron a regresarme poco a poco a la realidad. Aunque _yo _no tenía idea de cuando fue que todo se había puesto negro. Era como si estuviera viajando de recuerdo en recuerdo. Pero… ¿exactamente de quién eran estos recuerdos?_

— _¿Podemos quedárnosla, mami~? ¡Anda, di que sí~! — suplicó una voz chillona e infantil._

— _Soul, nuestra invitada no es una mascota, ¿de acuerdo? No podemos simplemente "quedárnosla"._

— _¡Peroooo~!_

— _Nada de peros, jovencito. Sé amable con ella, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Por alguna extraña razón, pude imaginarme al pequeño haciendo un puchero. Eso me hizo reír un poco, y comencé a abrir los ojos. Frente a mí se hallaba una mujer de no más de 25 años, quien tenía unos ojos de un bello castaño claro, contrastando a la perfección con su cabello café peinado en unos elegantes tirabuzones. Su piel era levemente morena, como si se hubiera bronceado o algo por el estilo._

_Y al final miré al niño. No debía de tener más de cuatro años. Su cabello era blanco como la nieve, y sus ojos rojos como la misma sangre. Sin embargo tenían un brillo inocente e infantil._

— _Que bueno que ya despertó, señorita — me dijo la mujer, sonriente —. Mi nombre es Sara Evans, y soy la señora de la casa. ¿Necesita algo?_

— _A-ah… — balbuceé, sin lograr despertar del todo. Aún estaba aturdida y mareada._

— _¡Oh, oh! — canturreó el niño, mientras que daba saltitos y sonreía ampliamente — ¡Yo soy Soul Evans! ¡Fui el que te encontró! ¿De verdad eres un Ángel? ¿Vienes del Cielo? ¿Por qué estabas herida? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Los Ángeles se alimentan? ¿Es cierto que puedes volar?_

— _Soul, Soul, tranquilízate — le regañó cariñosamente su madre —. Ella aún se encuentra aturdida, y si le preguntas muchas cosas se puede molestar._

— _Perdón — susurró arrepentido, mientras que hacía un leve puchero —. Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

— _M-mi nombre… — comencé a decir, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me interrumpió._

_Miré hacia el frente, sólo para ver como dos hombres entraban. El más alto y que debía de tener más de 25 años iba vestido de manera elegante, como todo un aristócrata. Su cabello era de un suave rubio platinado, y sus ojos azules brillaban de alegría, al igual que la sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras que el otro muchacho, más joven y que seguramente era su hijo, tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos escarlatas. Tenía mucho parentesco con el niño, Soul._

— _¡Oh, querida! ¡Así que nuestra invitada despertó! — me miró y sonrió más, para luego acercarse hacia su esposa y ponerle suavemente una mano en el hombro — Un gusto, yo soy el señor Evans. Nuestros hijos le encontraron en un callejón, gravemente herida. La trajimos a la casa y le curamos, espero que se sienta mejor._

— _G-gracias — alcancé a decir, mientras que mis mejillas se coloreaban levemente._

_Noté que el chico mayor no dejaba de mirarme fijamente, con una mirada seria y avergonzada. Le regresé la mirada, sólo que esta era de confusión. ¿Acaso tenía algo en la cara…?_

— _¡Oh, él es mi hermano mayor, Wes! — me explicó Soul, contento._

— _Ho-hola — susurró él, apenado._

— _Hola — murmuré, y luego volteé a ver a los señores Evans —. Oh, por cierto… mi nombre es Matti._

… _Corría desesperada por los pasillos, mientras que escuchaba los gritos de terror procedentes del patio trasero. Mis botas hacían eco contra el suelo de mármol, y sentía como mi espalda me ardía a tal punto de que caminar fuera todo un suplicio para mí. El aire comenzaba a faltarme, pero eso no haría que me detuviera._

_Tenía que llegar pronto con ellos…_

— _¡Wes! ¡Soul! — chillé tan pronto salí de la mansión. La señora Evans y unas criadas miraban horrorizadas la escena frente a ellas._

_El sonido del metal que producían las espadas de los hermanos me hacían pegar brincos por la sorpresa. Se estaban debatiendo en un duelo donde sólo uno podría salir vivo. Wes tenía profundos cortes en las piernas, los brazos y el rostro, mientras que la camisa de Soul se manchaba de sangre por culpa de la herida que tenía en el pecho._

**Esto no puede estar pasando…**

— _¡Deténganse! — chillé, asustada._

— _¡Tú no te metas, Matti! — gruñó Soul, volteando a verme. Las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, limpiando la sangre de estas — ¡Él la mató! ¡Asesinó a Kim!_

— _¡Y tú fuiste un maldito infeliz que puso la vida de Matti en peligro! ¡Por tu culpa ella ahora va a morir! — rugió Wes antes de tirar su espada y lanzársele a Soul para comenzar a golpearlo._

_Grité, pidiéndoles que dejaran aquello de una vez por todas, pero no me hicieron caso. Ambos se pusieron de pie, cansados, y casi como si estuvieran sincronizados, cada uno sacó una pistola de su saco._

— _¡NO!_

_Y apretaron el gatillo después de apuntarle al otro en el corazón…_

… _Corrí divertida hacia el patio, mientras que un pequeño gato negro se removía incómodo entre mis brazos. Al parecer no le gustaba mucho que lo agitara de un lado a otro, por lo que paré de hacerlo una vez que llegué hasta mi destino._

_Allí, sentado en una pequeña banca se encontraba Soul. Su mirada estaba centrada en un libro, mientras que sus labios mantenían prisionero a un cigarrillo. Vestía un uniforme típico de algún soldado de la Wehrmacht _**(1)**_, y su cabello se encontraba peinado perfectamente de lado. Lo miré ligeramente impresionada._

**Me recuerda a papá…**

— _Bruder? — le llamé, mientras que me acercaba a él. Mi voz sonaba aniñada ahora, además de que era masculina._

_Él alzó la mirada del libro para verme, con una ligera sonrisa._

— _¿Peter? ¿Qué te trae por acá? — preguntó, para luego mirar al bulto que se removía entre mis brazos — … ¿qué es eso?_

— _¡Es un gato! — contesté, sonriente —. Lo encontré abandonado dentro de unas cajas, se veía muy triste… ¿podemos quedárnoslo?_

_Soul hizo una leve mueca._

— _No lo sé… Sabes que no tendremos mucho tiempo. No solo soy tu Akuma, también soy un soldado nazi para ellos — suspiró._

— _Bitteee~! — supliqué, abrazando más al gato — ¡Prometo cuidarlo y darle de comer!_

— … _Bien — Soul rodó los ojos, como sabiendo que era un caso perdido el discutir conmigo por eso —. ¿Cómo vas a llamarle?_

— _Matti — contesté casi de inmediato. Soul me miró sorprendido —. No sé por qué, pero me gusta ese nombre — sonreí._

_Él tardó un momento en contestarme._

— _Sí… es un nombre lindo — asintió._

_Sin embargo al gato pareció disgustarle aquel nombre, ya que siseó con fuerza y me arañó la mano izquierda para hacer que le soltara. Chillé un poco, dejándolo caer y tocándome mi pequeña herida. Un par de lágrimas se asomaron por la comisura de mis ojos, mientras que Soul se agachaba para quedar a mi altura._

— _Estúpido gato — farfulló —, déjame ver — susurró, tomando suavemente mi mano para examinar la herida._

_Yo por mi parte no dejaba de quejarme sobre cuánto me dolía, haciendo reír a Soul. Después de limpiarme la sangre que salió de mis raspones, miró fijamente mi muñeca, con el ceño fruncido._

— _¿Esto que es? — preguntó, señalándome una pequeña y fina cicatriz con forma de estrella._

— _¿E-eso? — medio sollocé, aún dolida —. Mamá me dijo que era una marca de nacimiento, o algo así — contesté, encogiéndome de hombros —. Decía que era el lugar donde un Ángel había tocado a nuestra tátara tátara tátara… no se cuantas más tátaras abuelas._

_Él asintió, sin dejar de ver aquella curiosa marca de estrella…_

… _Grité con fuerza mientras que corría desesperada por un bosque. Este recuerdo, a diferencia de los otros, me pertenecía por completo. Era cuando Soul y yo nos encontrábamos en nuestra primera misión como Bara y Akuma. Teníamos que cazar a un Demonio que ya llevaba tiempo haciendo estragos en el bosque cercano a la ciudad._

_Tropecé con la raíz de un árbol y caí de bruces al suelo, haciéndome daño no sólo en las rodillas, sino también en la cara y en las manos. Rodé sobre mi espalda, sólo para ver como el Demonio abría su hocico y se preparaba para devorarme…_

… _hasta que Soul lo cortó con un simple movimiento de su Guadaña._

— _¡Soul! — casi lloro de la alegría al verle._

— _¡Serás tonta! ¡Te dije que no debías de huir de una misión! — me regañó, mientras que desaparecía su guadaña y se agachaba a mi altura._

— _Perdón — me disculpé, algo avergonzada. Debí de haberme visto patética al correr de aquella manera…_

— _En fin — suspiró, tomando mi mano izquierda para limpiarme la sangre de mis cortadas —, serás tonta, mira que tropezarse de esa manera en una situación así…_

— _¡He-hey! — medio gruñí, sonrojada — ¡P-perdón por no ser una experta caza demonios, tarado…! ¿Qué haces? — pregunté confundida al notar que no dejaba de mirar mi muñeca._

_Uno de sus dedos se posó sobre una pequeña cicatriz, la cual casi pasaba desapercibida a simple vista._

— _¿Qué es esto?_

— _¿Eso? Es una marca de nacimiento. Según mamá la heredamos de la abuela o algo por el estilo — comencé a explicar, mientras que él trazaba la forma de la cicatriz. Era una estrella._

_**Cuando un Ángel toca el alma de un Humano, le otorga el don eterno de la vida**_

Sentí como algo golpeaba con fuerza mi pecho, a tal punto de que comenzaba a doler.

_**Ese don pasará de generación en generación, pero sólo permitirá que revivan una sola vez, puesto que la vida no tiene terceras oportunidades…**_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, mientras que tomaba una profunda bocanada de aire.

El ruido comenzó a inundar poco a poco mis oídos, al igual que el dolor comenzó a hacer acto de presencia en cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Bajé la mirada, sólo para ver como el cuchillo que atravesaba mi pecho era retirado por una mano desconocida. Esperé ver sangre saliendo a borbotones a causa de la herida, pero no hubo nada. Era como sí… se hubiera cerrado por su cuenta.

— Ya despertarse — murmuró una voz masculina cerca de mí.

Alcé la mirada, todavía desorientada. Ahogué un grito de terror al encontrarme de frente con la persona que me había quitado el puñal del pecho. Era un hombre con una piel extremadamente pálida. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, y su cabello era negro aunque en las puntas se veían unas extrañas figuras de ojos blancos.

Lo había visto en aquellos extraños sueños. Era el hombre que me había llamado bruja.

Me encogí temerosa en mi sitio cuando él acarició suavemente mi mejilla. Mi corazón latía con fuerza contra mi pecho, a tal punto de que creí que me rompería las costillas o algo por el estilo. La sonrisa que creció en los labios de él me produjo escalofríos.

— Oh, ¿pero por qué me temes? Yo no pretendo hacerte nada malo — canturreó, con una voz ligeramente chillona. La expresión que tenía en el rostro parecía sacada de algún tipo con problemas mentales —. Te pareces tanto a ella… a _mi_ Matti… pero tus ojos — frunció el ceño, y noté cierto atisbo de enojo en su voz —, tus ojos son verdes, los de mi Matti eran violeta… pero descuida, todo eso se arreglará cuando…

Pero no llegué a escuchar como se arreglaría todo esto, puesto que de pronto, alguien lo pateó con una fuerza descomunal en la cara, lanzándolo lejos. Aquel alguien aterrizó con elegancia sobre la piedra en la que yo me encontraba, y fue hasta que logré salir de mi pequeño estado de trance que le reconocí.

— ¡Tsu-Tsubaki! — chillé de felicidad, nunca me había alegrado tanto de verla.

— ¡Maka-chan! — respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa de alivio —. D-Dios, pensamos que… que tú… — negó con la cabeza, negándose a continuar. Supuse que, con el puñal en mi pecho hace unos momentos, se refería a que creyó que estaba muerta —. Déjame sacarte de aquí.

Sin mucho esfuerzo rompió las cadenas que me mantenían atadas a la piedra, para luego tomarme con delicadeza entre sus brazos y saltar lejos de allí. Miré a mi alrededor, sorprendiéndome por la cantidad de Demonios que habían allí. Todos tenían un grotesco color azulado, y de su boca escurría un extraño líquido negro. Black Star, Kid y los demás luchaban contra estos, al mismo tiempo que intentaban encargarse de los Vampiros y los Hombres Lobo allí presentes. Fue hasta ese momento en el que sentí que algo me faltaba, y busqué desesperadamente a una persona.

Aquel que había gritado mi nombre antes de que todo fuera negro.

— ¡Soul-kun! — le llamó Tsubaki, una vez que logró dejarme en un lugar fuera de peligro — ¡La tengo, está bien!

Soul se encontraba luchando contra un Demonio de mayor tamaño al de los demás. Tan pronto escuchó lo que Tsubaki le dijo, nos volteó a ver. Ahogué un grito al ver su cara llena de heridas y con alguno que otro cardenal. Nunca lo había visto así de herido, y aquello realmente me dolía. Su expresión se iluminó un poco al verme, y por alguna extraña razón, sentí la necesidad de abrazarlo y decirle que ya todo estaba bien.

— Maka… — comenzó a decir, pero el rugido que soltó el hombre de aspecto cadavérico llamó nuestra atención.

— ¿Quién es él? — atiné a preguntarle a Tsubaki, ligeramente aterrada.

— Es el Kishin, Asura — me explicó, con un tono bastante serio. Ella generalmente era más amable y tranquila, aún si nos encontrábamos en una gran batalla.

"…_Cuando el pueblo apenas se estaba formando, un Demonio llegó y comenzó a hacer el caos en el lugar. Mataba sin piedad y destruía las casas y las cosechas. Se dice que su fría mirada azul lograba dejarte petrificado, y cuando menos te dabas cuenta, ella ya te había asesinado." _No supe por qué recordé lo que alguna vez Hera, la Diosa del Inframundo que estuvo a punto de sacrificarme en Noruega, nos había dicho. Tsubaki ahora se parecía más a ese Demonio.

El nuevo rugido del tal Asura me hizo perder el hilo de mis pensamientos. Observé como todos los demonios retrocedían hacia donde estaba él, como si los hubiera llamado. Los demás regresaron con nosotras, haciendo una especie de barrera para protegernos de cualquier ataque. El Kishin no dejaba de gritar como si alguien lo apuñalara, y se tiraba del cabello a tal punto que pensé que se arrancaría la cabeza.

— Como pudieron ¡COMO PUDIERON QUITÁRMELA! ¡ELLA ME PERTENECE! ¡MATTI ES MÍA, SÓLO MÍA! — Golpeó el suelo varias veces, dejando grietas en este. Parecía un niño pequeño en plena rabieta —. Si no me la devuelven… si no lo hacen… _los mataré…_ ¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS Y ME COMERÉ SUS CORAZONES! — río de manera desquiciada.

Los Demonios lo imitaron, sólo que de una manera grotesca que me produjo algo de nauseas. Los demás se pusieron en posición de ataque, y yo sólo atiné a esconderme tras Tsubaki como perrito asustado. Aún no entendía bien que era lo que sucedía, y no tenía armas para defenderme.

— No podremos derrotarlo — murmuró Ragnarok, quien tenía una profunda herida en su brazo derecho. De sus labios escurrían hilos de sangre, pero él parecía no notarlo.

— No pluralices, por favor. El Grandioso Yo podrá con un insecto como él — farfulló Black Star, molesto.

— Cállate Black Star — le regañó Kd, molesto —. Ragnarok tiene razón, el Kishin está fuera de nuestras capacidades. Lo mejor que debemos de hacer es escapar.

— ¡¿Q-qué? ¡Oh, vamos Kid…!

— Crearé una distracción — dijo Soul, serio —. Ustedes aprovechen para escapar, yo los seguiré cuando pueda.

— S-Soul — susurré, aterrada. ¿Acaso pretendía ser el conejillo de indias sin importarle que muriera en el intento?

Él volteó a verme, con una leve sonrisa.

— No te preocupes, estaré bien — me aseguró, e intenté creerle.

Sin darme tiempo para que pudiera decirle algo, Chrona y Tsubaki me ayudaron a ponerme de pie. Aún no me encontraba en condiciones como para caminar por mi cuenta. Asura notó que comenzábamos a ir hacia la salida, y con un grito desgarrador hizo que todos los Demonios se lanzaran contra nosotros.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación pasó tan rápido que a duras penas y pude verlo. Soul de un momento a otro se encontraba en la parte más alta de la cueva, girando casi como si se tratara de un patinador de hielo experimentado. Creó un remolino de fuego que me obligó a cerrar los ojos y cubrirme la cara con las manos, mientras que Tsubaki volvía a sujetarme para sacarme de allí.

Intenté aguantar la respiración para que el humo no me afectara, y cerré con fuerza los ojos. Una vez que el aire fresco me golpeó el rostro, me digné a mirar a mi alrededor.

Todos estábamos manchados de hollín y tierra. Supuse que yo no debería de mostrar un mejor aspecto con mi vestido blanco y el pecho manchado en sangre. _Espera… ¡El vestido!_ Tomé la falda de este y lo miré, con cierto dolor. Mamá me mataría si lo llegaba a ver; estaba destrozado, manchado e irreconocible. Realmente me castigarían feo…

— Maka, ¿estás bien? — me preguntó Liz, mientras que se sacudía su chaqueta, en un intento pobre por volver a dejarlo como nuevo.

— E-eso creo — asentí, mirando hacia la entrada de la cueva. Sólo lograba ver fuego, no más. ¿Soul estaría bien? Mordí mi labio, entre ansiosa y espantada.

— Oigan, ¿qué pasa allá? — preguntó Black Star, señalando la parte mas alta del monte bajo el cual se encontraba la cueva.

Las pocas plantas que había en él se sacudían de forma violenta, y la tierra parecía estar a punto de abrirse como si se tratara de un volcán. Ahogué un chillido, preparándome para lo peor.

— ¡Retrocedan! — fue todo lo que atinó a decir Kid, antes de que la tierra explotara, dejando paso a un enorme dragón hecho de fuego. Este desapareció, dejándonos ver a un Asura con cara de demente que sujetaba del cuello a mi Demonio.

— ¡SOUL! — grité, incapaz de poder hacer otra cosa. Me sentía una inútil, un simple estorbo. Él estaba dando su vida por nosotros y yo no podía ir a salvarlo.

Tsubaki y Ragnarok se abalanzaron contra el Kishin en un intento para ayudarle, pero Asura, al ver sus intenciones de atacarlo, les lanzó con una fuerza descomunal a Soul, quien los golpeó con tanta fuerza que terminaron haciendo un cráter en el suelo, a escasos metros de nosotros. Me tambaleé y caí de sentón, mientras que me lastimaba las palmas de las manos y los codos.

— Malditos estorbos… ¡ME DESHARÉ DE USTEDES COMO A UNAS SIMPLES CUCARACHAS! — rugió, tronando los dedos. Al instante, un extraño símbolo apareció frente a él. Las figuras me recordaban mucho a unos ojos, y por alguna extraña razón supe que si no nos íbamos pronto de allí, quedaríamos reducidos a polvo.

De los símbolos salió algo parecido a un rayo. Grité, y sólo pude encogerme en mi lugar mientras que protegía mi cabeza con mis brazos…

— ¡_MJOLNIR_!

Aquella voz desconocida me hizo alzar la mirada para ver lo que sucedía. Un extraño sujeto encapuchado había sacado algo parecido a un enorme martillo, el cual golpeó con fuerza el rayo que Asura había lanzado contra nosotros, desviándolo mientras que sacaba relámpagos. El rayo fue a parar contra un pequeño monte que estaba a lo lejos, reduciéndolo a escombros en una fuerte explosión.

— Vaya Asura, pareciera que el encierro te ha dejado oxidado — se burló el chico desconocido, mientras que apoyaba el martillo en el suelo y se recargaba contra el mango de este.

Soul, quien se arrastraba fuera del cráter junto con Tsubaki y Ragnarok, miró a Kid con una cara de sorpresa total.

— ¿L-los llamaste? — preguntó. ¿Acaso era pánico lo que había en su voz?

— N-no — respondió el otro, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Enarqué una ceja y miré atenta al chico de la capucha. No podía verle su rostro, pero su capa tenía bordada una enorme cruz, al igual que el resto de su ropa, incluyendo sus pesadas botas y el enorme martillo que tenía. ¿Quién demonios era él?

— T-tú… — murmuró Asura, y por primera vez le vi asustado. Sus manos temblaban, y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par —. C-creí que…

— ¿Qué ya me había retirado? ¡Vamos Asura, no bromees conmigo! — rió, como si aquello hubiera sido un chiste y ellos dos fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida.

Asura miró a su alrededor, de manera desesperada.

— ¿D-dónde están los otros?

— Justo aquí — murmuró otra voz, esta vez femenina.

Antes de darme cuenta, Asura ya había sido lanzado con fuerza contra el suelo, dejando un agujero en la zona de impacto. La chica aterrizó con gracia a un lado del extraño hombre encapuchado. Ella, a diferencia de él, tenía la cabeza descubierta. Su cabello era castaño y corto hasta la mandíbula. Sus ojos eran de un intenso azul, pero la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto con un cubre bocas blanco, el cual tenía un signo de "+" bordado.

— ¿Q-quienes son ellos? — atiné a preguntar, importándome poco quién me respondiera.

Para mi sorpresa, fue Patty la que se dignó a hablar, aterrada.

— S-son los Caballeros T-Templarios.

De los árboles salieron cinco chicos más. Por lo que noté, dos eran mujeres y los otros hombres. Todos llevaban capuchas blancas con una cruz roja bordada en esta.

— Demonio Asura — murmuró una de las chicas, y su acento me recordó mucho al de Soul. ¿Italiana, acaso? —. En nombre de su Santísima Trinidad, se ha dictado una nueva condena para tu alma pecadora: La muerte.

Asura se encorvó, como un animal asustado.

— Malditos Arcángeles — siseó, mientras que mostraba los colmillos. Aún se veía amenazador, pero por el miedo que había en su voz, pude notar que la energía que había tenido hace pocos instantes había desaparecido — ¡VOY A MATARLOS! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME VUELVAN A ENCERRAR ALLÍ! — chilló, tirándose desesperadamente de los cabellos.

— Hey, Raphael — dijo la chica de cabello castaño, mientras que volteaba a ver al tipo del martillo —. Déjame a este, ¿quieres? Tú ya te encargaste del súcubo de Rusia — le regañó.

— ¿Estás de broma, mujer? — respondió él divertido. Se quitó la capucha que le cubría la cabeza, dejando al descubierto su cabello rojo y largo, el cual ataba con un listón negro a la altura de su nuca —. Tengo siglos esperando a que esto pase, y _Mjolnir_ se está desesperando.

— ¡USTEDES DOS, YA CIERREN EL PICO! — gruñó la chica italiana. Raphael y la chica de cabello castaño se quedaron de piedra al instante, asustados —. Me vale quién se deshaga de Asura, ¡pero dejen de discutir y háganlo de una vez o los castigaré!

— ¡Sí, Gabriel! — respondieron los dos al unísono, e hicieron un saludo militar algo robótico, para después olvidar su pequeña discusión y lanzarse contra Asura.

Dejé de ver la pelea para prestarle atención a los recién llegados. Soul, Liz, Tsubaki y Patty se encontraban mirando el suelo, claramente pálidos y asustados. Ragnarok abrazaba protectoramente a Chrona, quién simplemente miraba a Kid en busca de respuestas. Al parecer, tanto ella como Black Star, no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Y la verdad es que tampoco yo. Miré también a Kid, pero este tenía la mirada clavada en la chica de acento italiano.

Esta le volteó a ver en cuanto sintió su mirada.

— Shinigami — susurró de forma fría y cortante. Era más que claro que Kid no le agradaba.

— Gabriel — respondió él de la misma forma. Tal vez el sentimiento era mutuo.

Una gran explosión me hizo volver a mirar la batalla, justo a tiempo para ver como la chica de cabello castaño caía en una especie de red mágica que otro de los Caballeros había creado. Noté que en sus manos había una enorme hacha, y aquello m sorprendió. ¿En qué momento la había sacado?

— ¡Zerachiel! — le llamó uno de sus compañeros. Por su voz sonaba como un niño de no más de trece años.

— Ese maldito… — medio gruñó ella, bajándose de la red y apoyándose en su hacha —. ¡Gabriel! ¡Al parecer lo resucitaron con magia, no podemos hacerle nada!

La tal Gabriel miró hacia donde estaba Asura, y los demás la imitamos. Raphael le cortó en el torso con una espada que tenía en la mano (puesto que su martillo se le había caído), pero la herida se recuperó rápidamente, y el Demonio aprovechó para golpear al otro en la cara, lanzándolo contra unos árboles que se doblaron por el impacto.

— _Sangre Negra_ — murmuró Ragnarok, llamando la atención de un Caballero que estaba cerca de él.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Akuma? — preguntó. Aunque su acento también era italiano, su voz sonaba fría y seria.

Ragnarok hizo una mueca, claramente molesto por el tono que usó el otro para referirse a él.

— Medusa había estado fabricando algo así como una especie de armadura. Falló en sus experimentos, y creí que lo había dejado por las buenas — explicó al notar la mirada de sorpresa y molestia que Kid le mandó. Nunca había mencionado eso durante los interrogatorios.

— Bueno, pues parece que lo consiguió — murmuró Soul, evitando a toda costa mirar a los Caballeros.

Kid se puso de pie, y fue en ese momento que noté que se agarraba con suavidad su brazo izquierdo. Me preocupé, ya que lo más probable es que se hubiera roto un brazo. _Y todo por mi culpa…_

— Déjame pelear contra él, Gabriel — pidió, serio.

— ¿En tu estado? — la mirada de Gabriel lo recorrió de pies a cabeza —. No bromees ahora, Shinigami. No voy a dejar que mueras, ya que tenemos muchas preguntas para ti y para tu padre — sentenció, y miró al Caballero que estaba a su lado —. Remiel, ve y ayúdales — ordenó.

El chico asintió. Noté que su cubre bocas tenía un "cero", y que amarrada a la cintura había una espada (la reconocí rápido como una katana, puesto que mi abuelo había tenido varias), la cual desenfundó en un rápido movimiento.

— _Ameterasu_ — susurró, y la hoja de la katana se prendió en llamas.

De un salto llegó hasta donde se encontraba el Kishin, quien logró protegerse a tiempo con unas tiras de piel que le colgaban de la espada. Sin embargo, parecía que no lograría soportar por mucho tiempo.

— ¡Gabriel, no es justo! — se quejó Raphael, con un puchero algo infantil — ¡Asura era mío!

— Nada en esta vida es justo, Raphael — le contestó el otro chico de acento italiano, molesto.

Raphael bufó, haciéndose el fleco hacia atrás. Abrí la boca por la sorpresa al notar que tenía un parche en el ojo derecho.

— _Ame no Uzume_! — rugió Remiel, mientras que giraba con elegancia en el aire. El fuego que salía de su espada comenzó a convertirse en un remolino, para luego tomar la forma de un enorme dragón.

Este se lanzó contra Asura, quién sacó de nuevo sus extraños símbolos para crear un contrataque. Pero antes de lograr hacer algo, una enorme serpiente salió del suelo y engulló al Kishin, protegiéndolo no solo del ataque, sino también llevándoselo por el agujero de donde había salido.

— ¡URIEL, RAGUEL, TRAS ÉL! — gritó Gabriel desesperada.

Los Caballeros que parecían ser los más pequeños de todos se lanzaron por el agujero que había en la tierra. Parpadeé sorprendida, y tardé en darme cuenta que había estado aguantando la respiración.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

* * *

— ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó Soul, mientras que me pasaba una manta.

Me cubrí rápidamente con esta, puesto que me estaba muriendo de frío.

— E-eso creo — tartamudeé, encogiéndome más dentro de la manta. Solté un suspiro, haciendo que un par de volutas de vapor salieran de mi boca —. Mamá me matará por lo de su vestido…

Soul rió un poco, mientras que me palmeaba la cabeza con cuidado.

— Descuida, conseguiré otro — me aseguró.

Asentí, mientras que miraba a mi alrededor. Seguíamos frente a la cueva, ya que los Caballeros se encontraban registrando toda clase de actividad sobrenatural que se llevó a cabo allí y no nos permitían marcharnos. Parecíamos sus rehenes o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Exactamente qué son ellos? — pregunté en un susurro, no queriendo que la tal Gabriel me escuchara. Al parecer, tenía un carácter de los mil infiernos.

— Son los Arcángeles… o bueno, sus rencarnaciones. Ellos, a diferencia de los Shinigamis, tienen que vivir bajo las leyes del Papa y la Iglesia — me explicó mi Demonio, mientras que su vista se centraba en ellos. Al igual que Kid y los demás, él no confiaba para nada en los Caballeros.

— ¿Y cómo supieron que estábamos aquí? — enarqué una ceja, confundida.

— Eso lo puedo responder yo — giré mi cabeza para ver a Raphael, quien tomó asiento junto a una roca que estaba cerca de mí —. Soy Raphael — me tendió una mano a modo de saludo, pero tuvo que retirarla cuando Soul le gruñó. Él suspiró —. El Papa ya sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo desde que se abrió el Portal de Italia, así que nos mandó a investigar al no recibir informe alguno de Shinigami.

Kid le miró de pronto ante la mención de su padre.

— Mi padre no creyó conveniente el anunciarle esto a la Iglesia. Sabemos que… tienden a exagerar mucho las cosas — dijo, mientras que entrecerraba los ojos.

Raphael rió un poco.

— Eso si no te lo puedo negar, pequeño Shinigami — asintió —, pero nuestro deber es mantenerlos con nosotros para interrogarlos tan pronto como lleguemos al Shibusen. Sobre todo ahora que Asura desapareció… — susurró, mientras que su mirada se perdía en el cráter por donde la serpiente había salido.

Los demás Caballeros, guiados por Gabriel, se acercaron a nosotros. Me cohibí un poco al sentir sus miradas sobre mí, y por alguna extraña razón, sentía que me estaban culpando por todo lo que había sucedido.

— Ya hemos terminado de hacer la revisión — declaró. Raphael se puso de pie y se estiró hasta que su espalda tronó, para luego colocarse la capucha.

— Siguiente parada, el Shibusen.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**1: **La Wehrmacht era el nombre de las fuerzas armadas de la Alemania Nazi que surgieron tras la caída de la República de Weimar.

* * *

_(inserte "Oda a la Alegría" here)_

_¡OH, POR ODÍN! _;A;_ Nunca creí que llegaría a tardarme tanto con la continuación. Como ya varios sabrán, mi computadora murió hace casi cuatro meses, y he vivido en la de mi hermana (?), quien luego no me deja usarla por mucho tiempo e.e Como por ejemplo, ahora. Estoy escribiendo esto a lo menzo porque me corre, y de lo contrario no podré darles el capítulo Dx En fin, ¡más dudas y respuestas! Cualquier comentario en un review. ¡Muchas gracias a todos mis seguidores! Tengo un Facebook donde me pueden decir todo lo que quieran y no puedan durante los reviews, link en mi perfil –comentarios random porque anda apresurada- ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!_

_¿Review?_


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_Otro capítulo más~_

* * *

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa 23: _Ángeles de Dios_**

&.

— Así que… ¿esta es tu casa?

Volteé a ver a Zerachiel, mientras que terminaba de ponerme una playera después de secar mi cabello.

— La primera impresión siempre es la misma — bromeé.

Ella seguía mirando fascinada mis alhajeros de madera que el abuelo me había hecho cuando era niña. Me pregunté si en su época habían existido, pero no dije nada.

— Antes, los que querían tener una casa así de grande, tenían que ser reyes o Dioses — comentó, asomándose por el espejo para ver su reflejo. Hizo una mueca e intentó arreglarse unos cuantos mechones de cabello.

— Bueno, pues ahora sólo necesitas tener mucho dinero — me encogí de hombros, sentándome en la cama para poder ponerme bien mis converse —. ¿No tienes frío? — atiné a preguntar, mirando la ropa que traía.

Cuando llegamos a casa (puesto que yo quería cambiarme de una buena vez el vestido sucio y ensangrentado), Zerachiel pidió ser nuestra "guardaespaldas" para evitar que Gabriel se molestara y nos regañara. Yo había querido tomarme un baño, por lo que Soul se tuvo que quedar en la sala, y ella, aprovechando el pequeño momento de descanso, decidió quitarse su capa y su cubre bocas.

Debía de admitir que era bonita. _Tal vez demasiado_. Y su… "delantera" era algo que más envidiaba. ¿Hasta cuando terminaría de desarrollarme? Oh, espera, me quedaría con este cuerpo hasta el fin de mis días. Suspiré frustrada ante eso, mientras que mi vista se concentraba en su uniforme: Una simple faldita de tablones, botas hasta medio muslo con ligueros, un top que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y unos guantes típicos de un motociclista. Todo, claro, tenía una cruz estampada.

— ¿Hum? — despegó la vista de su reflejo para verme, curiosa —. No, la verdad es que no. Las cruces me ayudan a mantener estable mi calor corporal — dijo, señalando una cruz que tenía en su guante derecho.

— B-bueno, pues con esa ropa a cualquiera le daría frío — murmuré, sonrojándome levemente.

Ella rió, divertida.

— No me gustan los uniformes habituales que llevan Gabriel o Raguel, son muy _conservadores_ y nada prácticos a la hora de la pelea. Prefiero estar más liviana — se encogió de hombros —, y a Raphael le gusta más este conjunto.

— Tú y Raphael… parecen ser muy amigos — dije, recordando como se habían tratado desde que los había conocido.

Zerachiel sonrió más.

— Es mi esposo.

— Ah… ¡¿Ah? — chillé, sonrojándome como nunca y sin saber porque. Zerachiel rió un poco más, encantada con mi reacción —. O-oh, vaya… c-creí que eran… he-hermanos o algo así — me rasqué la nuca, nerviosa.

— Oh, bueno, nos tratamos como hermanos — volvió a encogerse de hombros, para luego caminar hacia el perchero que tenía en mi cuarto y ponerse la capa —. En realidad, sólo nos casamos porque _debíamos_ de estarlo. Nunca nos amamos. Además… — me volteó a ver, con una sonrisa algo melancólica —, él ama a otra mujer.

Parpadeé sorprendida, pero preferí no comentar nada más. Tal pareciera que a ella no le gustaba tocar el tema. De forma torpe terminé de amarrarme las agujetas y me puse de pie con un brinco, para luego ir hacia la puerta de mi cuarto y abrirla.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, Soul se encontraba viendo _Criminal Minds_ mientras que comía un sándwich. Papá y mamá no estaban, y Nick había ido a casa de un amigo, por lo que prácticamente estábamos solos. Al sentirnos llegar, se giró a penas para vernos. Tenía un ojo levemente morado, y un profundo raspón en la frente, pero él actuaba como si nada.

— Se tardaron mucho — se quejó.

— Nos estábamos _divirtiendo_ en la ducha — bromeó Zerachiel, como si fueran viejos amigos.

Y tal pareciera que sí, puesto que Soul sonrió más.

— Que malas son, me hubieran invitado.

— Y-ya cállate y vámonos — farfullé, sintiendo mis mejillas arder.

Él se terminó lo que le faltaba del sándwich de un solo bocado, y se sacudió las migajas que tenía en el pantalón con total tranquilidad. Cuando se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina para dejar sus trastes, noté que cojeaba de la pierna derecha. Aquello sólo me hizo sentir terrible. Si no hubiera sido por mí, Soul no estaría tan lastimado.

Tal vez debería de encontrar una forma de recompensarle todo eso…

* * *

El golpe que dio Gabriel sobre la mesa que estaba frente a ella me hizo pegar un brinco por el susto. A mi lado, Chrona, quien había dejado su vaso con agua sobre la mesa, se mojó toda cuando este se tiró a causa del golpe.

— ¡Esto es inaudito, Shinigami! — gruñó ella, con cara de pocos amigos. De todos los Arcángeles, sólo ella y el tal Miguel no se habían quitado sus cubre bocas, y yo me pregunté seriamente porqué —. ¡Si nos hubieran dicho antes, nada de esto habría pasado!

— V-vamos, no es para enojarse tanto, Gabriel~ — canturreó Shinigami-sama, levemente preocupado y arrepentido. En parte había estado mal que sólo nosotros y un puñado de cazadores y exorcistas supieran sobre lo de los Portales, pero en parte él tenía un punto a su favor.

La Iglesia siempre que se enteraba de una gran catástrofe, se lo hacían saber a los humanos y aquello causaba pánico en masas.

— Como acuerdo, Shinigami — habló Miguel, tranquilo. Pero aun así su tono era frío —, usted había quedado con su Santísima Trinidad, San Pedro **(1)**, que nos haría saber todo lo que ocurriera bajo sus mandatos. La Iglesia ya le ha perdonado otros errores — entrecerró los ojos —, pero el hecho de que por su negligencia el Kishin haya despertado, va más allá de la paciencia de su Santísima Trinidad.

— Si por mi fuera, _Shinigami_ — susurró Gabriel, de forma ácida y furiosa; casi como si el sólo nombrarlo fuera veneno para sus labios —, en estos momentos te haría sufrir la ira de Nuestro Señor…

— Pero no puedes, Gabriel — dijo Shinigami-sama, completamente serio. Se puso de pie, haciendo que me encogiera en mi sitio al notar su enorme presencia. Y eso que estaba a cuatro asientos de mí… —. Si dejásemos de existir, el balance entre la vida y la muerte se perdería, y el caos se desataría. No te permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a mi hijo o a cualquiera de mis Akumas y Baras, ¿quedó claro?

Grabriel se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos y a tomar su lugar de mala gana. Al parecer, no le gustaba que le llevasen la contraria y le ganaran.

— En fin, olvidemos quien tiene la culpa o no~ — canturreó Raphael, agitando una mano para restarle importancia al asunto —. Ahora lo que tenemos que discutir es cómo nos encargaremos de Asura.

— Es verdad — asintió el chico de la katana. ¿Remiel, se llamaba? —. Con el Kishin despierto, otros seres obtendrán más energías al sentirse la locura expandida. Y ustedes saben a _quienes_ me refiero.

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio. Los únicos que no entendíamos de qué demonios hablaban éramos Chrona, Black Star, Ragnarok y yo. Incluso Patty estaba seria y concentrada.

Raphael chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

— Ellos están más que sepultados, Remi. No nos molestarán más — se quejó.

— Si el Kishin pudo despertar, ¿quién te dice que _ellos_ no puedan? — contestó Miguel, serio.

— Propongo algo — murmuró Kid, lo más tranquilo posible —. Podrían trasladarse por un tiempo con nosotros y así nos ayudarían a encontrar al Kishin. El Shibusen posee mejor tecnología de rastreo que el Vaticano, además de que tenemos más contactos alrededor del mundo.

El profesor Stein, quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación en una de las esquinas de la mesa (y fumando), carraspeó un poco, llamando nuestra atención.

— Kid tiene razón. Si estamos unidos será más fácil encontrar al Kishin que si lo hacemos por separado, además… — volteó a ver a los Caballeros más pequeños, Uriel y Raguel, con una sonrisa macabra —, será divertido estudiarlos un poco~.

Los niños chillaron, aterrorizados, para luego abrazarse mutuamente y temblar. La señorita Marie, quien estaba a un lado del profesor Stein, le dio un codazo en las costillas.

— ¡Los estás asustando! — le regañó, pero él pareció ignorarla.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas, Grabiel~? — canturreó Shinigami-sama, quien había regresado a su postura de siempre.

La aludida volteó a ver a Miguel, quien tras pensárselo durante unos instantes, asintió levemente. Ella, de mala gana, extendió una mano hacia Kid.

— Bien, trato hecho.

Kid correspondió el apretón de manos, para luego quedarse mirando sus manos unidas durante un buen rato.

— … ¿Podemos hacerlo también con las otras manos? — pidió, con un leve tic en uno de sus ojos.

Black Star y Patty se rieron a carcajada limpia de él, mientras que los demás suspirábamos y negábamos con la cabeza.

Y allí se dio por terminada la reunión.

* * *

— … ¡Y así fue como el asombroso Ore-sama supo dónde te encontrabas! — dijo Black Star, pero realmente no le creía ni la mitad de lo que me había dicho. Le había preguntado cómo fue que dieron con el último Portal, y él comenzó a decirme toda una historia sacada de algún libro de _Harry Potter_ o algo por el estilo.

Kid dejó su bandeja de comida a mi lado, para luego tomar asiento y mirar con cara de pocos amigos a Black.

— Baja un poco la voz, zopenco. ¿Acaso quieres que alguien te escuche? — farfulló, molesto.

Nos encontrábamos almorzando en el comedor de la escuela. Hoy era el último día de clases, y mañana estaríamos libres por las vacaciones de invierno. Miré a mi alrededor, y noté que ninguno de los humanos recordaba lo sucedido en el baile de Navidad. Siempre me sorprendían los poderes de Shinigami-sama.

Black Star, Kid y yo dimos un respingo cuando Ragnarok y Chrona llegaron, puesto que el primero dejó caer su bandeja con comida con fuerza. Se veía molesto, y en parte lo comprendía. Gabriel, al enterarse de que él apenas era un "Akuma iniciado", le había prohibido usar sus poderes durante un tiempo como castigo por haber cometido pecados en el pasado.

Y para asegurarse de que él obedeciera, le había puesto un collar de perro que anulaba sus poderes.

— Maldita mujer, ojalá arda en las llamas del infierno cuando se muera — gruñó, tomando asiento junto a mí.

Chrona se sentó a su lado, suspirando.

— Al menos no te colocó un chip de rastreo — murmuró ella, señalándose el pendiente que tenía en la oreja derecha.

— ¿A ti también? — pregunté, sorprendida. Gabriel me había obligado a usar un arete igual, por si el Kishin venía a atacarnos.

— Tiene miedo de que Chrona nos traicione y regrese con Medusa — explicó Kid, quien se encontraba igual de molesto que Ragnarok con ese asunto.

— Malditos Arcángeles — farfulló el único Demonio presente, mientras que mordía con fuerza su sándwich y masticaba molesto.

Algo curioso era que Ragnarok era el único Akuma que se hacía pasar como alumno en la Academia. Shinigami-sama se había visto muy preocupado al enterarse que él nunca había ido a una escuela, por lo que insistió en que debía de estudiar. Iba en un grado más que nosotros, y al parecer era el alumno perfecto a pesar de su mala conducta.

— No entiendo como es que dejas que esas alimañas inferiores te manejen, Kid — se burló Black Star, después de darle un sorbo a su refresco.

Kid suspiró.

— Mi padre y yo sólo somos Shinigamis. Nuestros poderes están muy por debajo de los Ángeles de Dios. Sin embargo, en cuanto a la muerte se refiere, nosotros estamos más experimentados; decidimos quién muere y quién no, quién se va al cielo o quién irá al infierno.

— A todo esto — dije, curiosa —, Zerachiel me comentó ayer que sus trajes les brindaban más poderes de los que ya tenían. ¿Cómo es una simple cruz bordada puede hacer eso?

— Las cruces en los trajes de los Caballeros son muy diferentes. Están bordadas con el hilo de la vida que tejían las Nornas **(2)**, por lo que les puede otorgar tanto como fuerza como velocidad, es por eso que las tienen en cada parte de su cuerpo — me explicó.

— ¿Y qué hay de los cubre bocas? — preguntó Black Star de pronto, interesado en el tema —. Cuando lucharon contra Asura todos lo traían puesto, pero en la reunión sólo la tal Gabriel y el raro ese de Miguel se los dejaron.

Kid suspiró, mientras que dejaba su tenedor con cuidado en la mesa. Supo que aquello iba para largo.

— Los símbolos que tienen en el cubre bocas son matemáticos, si te diste cuenta. Sumar, restar, multiplicar, dividir… En muchas culturas siempre se han usado, por lo que se cree que las matemáticas es un lenguaje universal.

"Esos símbolos les permiten hablar en cualquier idioma. Cada Arcángel proviene de diferentes partes del mundo, como Gabriel y Miguel de Italia y Remiel de Japón. Aunque con el paso de los años han aprendido diferentes idiomas, se les hace más fácil traer el cubre bocas.

— Pero esas no son todas sus funciones, ¿o sí? — dijo ahora Ragnarok.

Kid negó con la cabeza.

— El cubre bocas está hecho con la Manta de Dios: aquel pedazo de tela con el que cubrieron al Señor después de que lo crucificaran. Tiene propiedades mágicas, y al ser ellos Ángeles, deben de mantener sus cuerpos puros de todo ente maligno. Cuando están cerca de algún Demonio, este exhala miasma, y para evitar que este les afecte, usan el cubre bocas — tomó una breve pausa para respirar —. Tengo entendido que Gabriel y Miguel tienen sus motivos personales para no quitárselos, aún si se encuentran lejos de algún Demonio.

— Pero ayer estaban con nosotros — Ragnarok enarcó una ceja —, y no tenían esas cosas puestas.

— Los Akumas son un tipo de Demonio diferente, al igual que los Vampiros y Licántropos. Al tomar las almas para enmendar sus pecados, su cuerpo se purifica en cierto grado. Ustedes ya no poseen aquel miasma venenoso que los otros sí.

— Todo esto es tan complicado… — murmuró Black Star, pegando su frente en la mesa y revolviéndose los cabellos.

Analicé mentalmente todo lo que nos había dicho Kid sobre los Caballeros. Tal vez Gabriel fuera alguien pesado, pero los demás me habían caído bien. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que me fiaba del todo, sobre todo después de la amenaza de Gabriel hacia Shinigami-sama…

Tomé una de las papas fritas de mi almuerzo y me la llevé a la boca. A penas había dado bocado alguno desde que me desperté. Supuse que la conmoción de haber estado muerta durante unos instantes aún no se me pasaba. Iba a tomar otra papa, cuando de pronto, mi celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta. De mala gana lo saqué y miré el mensaje que me había llegado.

Era de Soul.

— Demonios, tengo una misión… — medio gruñí, algo cansada.

— ¡Yey, más comida! — canturreó Black Star, quitándome de improvisto mi bandeja de comida.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero no le dije nada. Prefería que alguien se lo comiera a perder diez dólares en vano.

* * *

El aire agitaba los mechones de cabello que sobresalían de mi casco, y por primera vez me alegré de que Soul me hubiera comprado uno con protector. Odiaba que los ojos me ardieran luego por culpa del polvo.

Me aferré más a mi Demonio, quien conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera que nos llevaba a Carson City **(3)**. Al parecer unos Demonios Procyon estaban haciendo estragos en las afueras de la ciudad, y nos habían mandado allí para investigar un poco.

Soul parecía estar un poco mejor, puesto que varias de sus heridas se habían sanado y el moretón de su ojo había desaparecido parcialmente. Solté un suspiro, haciendo que él despegara por un segundo la vista del frente.

— ¿Qué tienes? — me preguntó, casi gritándome para que pudiera escucharlo.

_Hubieras dejado que otro tomara la misión, aún no te recuperas_ pensé, sabiendo que él escucharía. Y así fue, porque le vi subir y bajar los hombros a manera de suspiro.

— Son sólo un par de rasguños, me encuentro perfecto — se excusó.

_Si te patean el trasero esos Demonios, te tomaré una foto y se la daré a Black Star para que se burle por ti el resto del año._

Soul soltó una carcajada, y me atrevía sonreír un poco al notar que aquella extraña tensión entre nosotros había desaparecido. Desde lo ocurrido en Canadá, casi no habíamos podido hablar, y realmente me hubiera gustado comentarle sobre lo que había visto en ese pequeño lapsus de "muerta".

Las imágenes de un Soul pequeño llegaron a mi cabeza, seguida de los demás recuerdos. Logré bloquear mi mente a tiempo para que él no viera nada de eso, puesto que temía su reacción. De alguna manera u otra, sabía que aquello no había sido una ilusión, y que eran fragmentos del pasado de él.

Un pasado que él me había estado ocultando desde que lo conocí.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando lo sentí tensarse. Confundida, noté que aceleraba más, haciendo que se alzara la moto y que yo soltara un grito por la sorpresa. Casi se me va el aliento cuando escuché su voz en mi cabeza. Él no hacía eso a menos de que fuera una emergencia.

_Sujétate, nos están siguiendo._

Como pude, me fijé en uno de los espejos laterales, más no vi a nadie. Estuve a punto de decirle que estaba loco, hasta que algo explotó justo en el lugar donde habíamos estado segundos antes de que mi Demonio girara bruscamente a la izquierda. Fue una suerte que Soul no perdiera el control de la motocicleta, o nos hubiéramos llevado un gran golpe.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso? — chillé, espantada.

Soul no me contestó, se limitó a acelerar tanto como se lo permitía el motor. Varias explosiones nos siguieron, y por un momento me sentí como si estuviéramos pisando bombas antihumanas.

La última explosión fue delante de nosotros, y esta vez Soul no pudo controlar el volante. Nos salimos de la carretera, y tan pronto las llantas toparon con el suelo arenoso y rocoso que caracterizaba a Nevada, la motocicleta se volteó. No logré aferrarme más de Soul, y pronto me vi volando por los aires.

Caí como peso muerto, y el impulso me hizo rebotar como si me tratara de una pelota. Me lastimé los brazos, los costados y las piernas, y si no hubiera sido porque traía el casco, lo más seguro es que hubiera terminado inconsciente.

Claro está, el pobre no evitó que tuviera una gran jaqueca y un mareo terrible.

De forma torpe me incorporé sobre mis codos. A varios metros de mí estaba Soul, quien se quitó de una patada los restos de la motocicleta. _Era su favorita_ pensé, sentándome en el suelo para poder levantar la visera del casco y observar mejor lo que sucedía.

Del humo que salía todavía del suelo a causa de la explosión, una figura se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros. No tenía rasgos humanoides, por lo que descarté rápidamente que fueran los Kishins que íbamos a exterminar.

Era un humano… o al menos, _algo _con forma de uno.

Contemplé como Soul se ponía de pie con algo de dificultad, y noté que de la comisura de sus labios escurría algo de sangre, por lo que me preocupé. Quise pararme también, pero fue allí cuando me di cuenta del dolor atroz que provenía de mi pierna derecha. Al parecer, me había raspado… o tal vez fracturado algún hueso.

Una risa hizo que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran, y que un leve estremecimiento recorriera cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Con temor, miré de nuevo a la figura que provenía del humo, una vez que esta se hizo visible.

Era un muchacho alto, de tal vez unos 20 años. Su cabello era ligeramente largo y estaba peinado hacia abajo, de una forma algo rebelde. Tardé en darme cuenta que era blanco como la nieve, y que sus ojos rojos brillaban con una locura que me hizo recordar a Asura.

Pero su rostro era exactamente igual al de Soul, sólo que más alargado y maduro.

Y hablando de mi Demonio, este parecía como si hubiera visto un muerto.

— N-no… tú… no puede ser… — murmuró, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Estaba igual de blanco que su cabello.

El recién llegado sonrió, casi con burla.

— Al fin te encontré… _hermanito…_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**1: **San Pedro es considerado por la Iglesia Católica Romana como el primer Papa. Sus restos, según cuentan, se encuentran en la Basílica de San Pedro (la cual fue el Portal de Italia).

**2: **Las Nornas eran (según la mitología nórdica) las Dísir que se encargaban de ver el Pasado, el Presente y el Futuro de los Hombres, a demás de tejer el "Hilo de la Vida" de cada uno. Ellas eran Urd (Pasado), Verdandi (Presente) y Skuld (Futuro). Medusa, si bien recuerdan en capítulos pasados, confesó que ella era Urd.

**3:** Debido a que Death City, según el propio Okubo, se encuentra en Nevada, no tuve más opción que poner a Carson City como ciudad de destino. La historia original transcurre en Sioux Falls, que está en Dakota del Sur, y la ciudad a la cual viajaban Soul y Maka en realidad era Tea, un suburbio de Sioux Falls en el estado de Lincoln.

* * *

_~ Freude schöner Götterfunken, Tochter aus Elysium ~_

_Sí, lo sé, el capítulo ha estado realmente corto, pero es que es sólo de relleno xD. Había estado pensando en esta última escena casi desde que inicié la Saga de los Portales. Muy pronto llegará lo que todos han estado esperando, ¡el pasado de Soul será revelado! ¿Quién es aquel joven misterioso que apareció? ¿Por qué Soul le teme tanto? ¿A "quienes" exactamente se referían Raphael y Remiel? ¡Muy pronto comenzaremos con la nueva Saga del fic, espérenla!_

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y comentarios en el Facebook, me han animado como nunca _^^_, intentaré escribir el próximo capítulo lo antes posible, pero creo que me tardaré otro poco más, ya que he estado rescribiendo Shadow Hunters y otros capítulos de los demás fics. ¡Pero no se desesperen! ¡No pienso dejar esta historia, y menos cuando ya casi llegamos a lo mejor! xD De nuevo, gracias a todos~ ¡Son los mejores lectores que podría tener! ;u;_

_¿Review para esta pobre autora?_


	25. Drop 1: Juon

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_Y no, no es la continuación 8'D (?)_

* * *

**Akuma no Bara**

**Drop 1: **_**Ju-on**_

Black Star inhaló profundamente, para luego exhalar y mirar con una sonrisa el panorama que tenía frente a él.

Tsubaki, a su lado, llevaba consigo su pequeña maleta de colores. Ella también miraba con una sonrisa el lugar donde se encontraban, y es que no era para tanto. Tenía muchos años que no regresaba a ese lugar, y realmente le sorprendía como había cambiado. Tokio ya no era lo que había sido hace más de 400 años, ahora era una ciudad mucho más hermosa y colorida.

— Estoy en casa… — susurró, más para sí misma que para su Contratista.

No pudo evitar que los recuerdos asaltaran su mente. Bien era cierto que no muchos de estos eran agradables, pero intentaba no concentrarse en ellos. Black Star notó hacía donde iban sus pensamientos, puesto que no había podido evitar mirarla cuando le escuchó decir aquello. Él ya sabía todo lo que le había ocurrido a la otra, y su pequeño lado racional que había logrado sobrevivir a tantos golpes en la cabeza, le decía que no tocara ese tema.

Así que, decidió buscar algo interesante de lo que hablar. Por alguna razón, no le gustaba ver a Tsubaki en ese estado. Le hacía sentir… extraño, y nervioso.

— Ejem… ¡Bien, ya tendremos tiempo de admirar la ciudad! — exclamó, llamando no solo la atención de su Demonio, sino también de alguna que otra persona que pasaba por allí —. ¡Tenemos que encontrar a nuestro cliente y demostrarle lo que un Dios como yo puede hacer!

Tsubaki parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida por las palabras del otro. Black Star generalmente no se interesaba mucho por las misiones, y prefería ir gritando a los mil vientos lo grandioso que era. Sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de que él había comenzado a madurar un poco, y aquello le hizo sentirse orgullosa.

— De acuerdo — asintió.

Caminaron tranquilamente por las calles abarrotadas de Akihabara, buscando la estación de metro que los llevaría hacia su destino. Black Star no pudo evitar mirar hacia un lugar en particular mientras que pasaban frente a un par de tiendas. Allí, frente a una tienda de videojuegos, siete personas miraban con tristeza a los que pasaban tranquilamente por la calle. Supo al instante que se trataban de fantasmas cuando una niña pasó a través de uno; ella se detuvo y miró curiosa a su alrededor, para luego correr hacia su madre y aferrarse a su mano, asustada.

— Hey, Tsubaki… — murmuró, llamando la atención de la morena. Con un movimiento de cabeza, señaló hacia el lugar.

La chica sólo entrecerró los ojos, con una clara mueca de tristeza en cuanto notó a los fantasmas.

— Son las víctimas de la masacre que hubo aquí — explicó, seria —. No tienen intenciones de convertirse en Kishin, así que no debemos de hacerles caso por el momento. Tenemos una misión — le recordó, aunque también se encontraba preocupada por ellos.

Black Star asintió, y antes de seguir caminando, giró su cabeza hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los fantasmas…

* * *

— ¡WHOA!

Decir que estaba impresionado era poco. Realmente nunca se había esperado que un pueblo que se encontrara tan cerca de Tokio se viera de esa manera. No parecía que el tiempo había transcurrido allí, y lo único "nuevo" que lograba apreciar era una que otra máquina expendedora cerca de la estación de trenes y las torres de luz. Curioso, como sólo él podía serlo, miró a su alrededor mientras que avanzaba junto a su Demonio por las calles del pueblo.

Tsubaki, por otra parte, no dejaba de pensar en que cada día se sentía más lejos de casa. De aquel Japón que ella había conocido cuando había sido una humana. Aunque aquello le hizo sentirse algo mal, intentó no echarle a perder el momento a su Bara. Black Star realmente se veía contento con aquel viaje, puesto que no era muy común que ellos dos tomaran misiones en otros continentes. Y Asia era, para los dos, algo así como un "hogar".

— La casa debería de estar por aquí… — comenzó a decir ella, mientras que intentaba ubicarse con el pequeño croquis (simétricamente acomodado) que Kid le había dado. Cuando al fin logró entenderle, se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba frente a ellos.

Era una simple vivienda de madera, la cual contaba con dos pisos y un extenso jardín. Mientras que tocaban el timbre, Tsubaki notó que la casa se veía muy descuidada, además de que desprendía una extraña aura algo demoníaca…

— ¿Ustedes son los enviados del Shibusen?

La repentina voz le hizo pegar un brinco a la morena, poniendo en alerta a su Contratista. La chica que estaba detrás de la reja no debía de tener más de 15 años, y era realmente bajita. Su cabello era largo y negro, como suelen ser usualmente en la gente de por allí. Sus ojos, enmarcados con unas gruesas ojeras, se veían opacos y sin vida. Incluso ella estaba más pálida delo normal, y los huesos resaltaban un poco más de lo usual.

— A-ah… sí, somos nosotros — asintió, intentando salir de su sorpresa.

— Entonces adelante — se limitó a responder la chica, abriendo la reja para dejarlos pasar.

Una vez que ella ingresó de nuevo a su casa, el ninja se acercó disimuladamente a su Demonio, como queriendo tener un pequeño momento de privacidad.

— Hey, Tsubaki, esa chica se ve algo enferma, ¿no?

— ¡Black Star, es la clienta! — le medio regañó, algo avergonzada. Aunque debía de admitir que el otro tenía algo de razón, no era común ver a alguien con ese aspecto.

Si el exterior de la casa daba una mala impresión de esta, el interior era mil veces peor. O eso pensó Tsubaki. Había millones de envolturas de papas, ramen o cualquier otra comida instantánea regadas por el suelo. Un leve tic se asomó por uno de sus ojos, y se tuvo que morder con fuerza la lengua para no ponerse a limpiar todo ese desorden de una vez.

La chica se sentó frente a una pequeña mesa de madera, la cual se encontraba llena de polvo y restos de comida. Con un gesto, les indicó a los otros dos que tomaran asiento, cosa que hicieron casi de inmediato.

Tsubaki decidió que lo mejor que podían hacer ahora, era presentarse, por lo que carraspeó un poco para intentar aliviar el ambiente.

— Yo soy Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, y él es mi Bara, Black Star — los presentó, señalando a Black Star, quien se encontraba a su lado y con los brazos cruzados, repentinamente serio. Suspiró suavemente, para luego mirar a la otra — ¿Qué es lo que le sucede, señorita Tezuka?

— Dime simplemente Nadeshiko — pidió, y luego apoyó sus codos en la mesa y se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza, casi como si le hubiera dado un repentino dolor o algo así. Se quedó un rato en silencio, y después de exhalar sonoramente, decidió hablar —. Hace un tiempo… unos dos años, murió una amiga. Su nombre era Kimiko. Yo… la quería mucho, éramos amigas desde la infancia, pero un día discutimos y entonces… la atropelló un camión que pasaba la carretera, justo cuando ella iba a cruzar. Ese día llovía mucho…

Tsubaki entrecerró los ojos, presintiendo ya lo que estaba sucediendo. Su Contratista, en cambio, se limitó a mirarla algo serio, no queriendo demostrar que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

— Todo comenzó hace un año. Comencé a salir con un chico que realmente me gustaba, y al parecer yo a él. Pero… tras unas cuantas citas, comencé a tener sueños donde Kimiko aparecía. Se veía realmente furiosa, y generalmente me despertaba gritando — lentamente comenzó a bajar las manos, pero no despegó su mirada de la mesa —. Un mes después, el chico con el que salía se cayó del balcón de su departamento, el cual estaba en el séptimo piso. Por lo que dijeron, parecía que alguien lo había empujado, pero nunca encontraron al responsable.

"Después de eso, muchas cosas extrañas comenzaban a pasar cerca de mí. En ocasiones objetos de valor salían volando de un lado a otro, mi madre se cayó de las escaleras y se fracturó el tobillo, mi padre estuvo a punto de morir en un choque… Asustados, fuimos con un monje para que nos ayudara, y él nos recomendó cambiarnos lo más pronto posible de casa.

"Pero cuando mamá y papá salieron hacia Tokio para buscar un departamento, sufrieron un accidente y murieron. Desde entonces tengo un terrible miedo a salir de aquí, no quiero que nadie más salga lastimado por culpa de… aquello que me esté atacando — susurró, y por primera vez, su voz se quebró a causa del llanto que intentaba reprimir.

No pudo evitar soltar un respingo cuando sintió que algo se posaba sobre su hombro. Se alivió un poco al notar que era la mano de Tsubaki, y que esta le miraba de forma cariñosa y hasta en cierta forma, algo maternal. Por un momento, dejó a un lado su fachada de chica ruda, para dejar paso a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Estaba asustada, y lo único que quería era poder seguir con su vida de forma tranquila.

— No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto — prometió.

Nadeshiko bajó nuevamente la mirada, con una sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios.

— _ありがとうございます__._**(1)**

* * *

Black Star contempló como su Akuma comenzaba a dibujar un círculo, hecho a base de sal, alrededor de la clienta.

Mientras que lo hacía, escuchó como murmuraba un par de cosas en un idioma que nunca antes había escuchado. Bueno, tampoco es como si él supiera de idiomas, a duras penas podía con el inglés, el japonés y el chino **(2)**. Con un suspiro, cruzó los brazos detrás de su nuca y se apoyó contra una de las paredes, notando que la tal Nadeshiko miraba con cierta desconfianza el círculo que la rodeaba, y el cual tenía un par de símbolos extraños.

— ¿P-para qué es esto? — se atrevió a preguntar, nerviosa.

— La sal mantiene alejada a los espectros malignos, y estos símbolos — explicó su Demonio, señalando los pequeños dibujos que rodeaban el círculo de sal — son para la protección del alma. En pocas palabras, es un escudo contra el mal.

— ¿Crees que sea un Demonio lo que la está acosando? — preguntó el ninja, algo serio. De ser así, debían de estar preparados para cuando iniciaran el rito del exorcismo, o saldrían perjudicados. Los Demonios no eran cualquier clase de espectros.

Tsubaki asintió, con una mueca de preocupación.

— Es posible que sea un Íncubo, o incluso un Onryo.

Black Star parpadeó, confundido.

— ¿Un _qué_?

— Un Onryo es un fantasma vengativo — explicó Nadeshiko, mientras que abrazaba sus piernas —. Generalmente suelen ser mujeres que buscan venganza porque su esposo o amante las despreció y maltrató antes de su muerte… o bueno, eso dicen las leyendas.

— Los Onryo existen — murmuró Tsubaki, terminando de dibujar los símbolos alrededor del círculo —. Como bien se saben, son fantasmas que buscan venganza por motivos que en ocasiones son absurdos, pero que cuando estaban con vida, eran de gran importancia para el alma del difunto, y es por ello que no descansarán hasta sentirse satisfechos. Generalmente estos llegan a convertirse en Demonios, y de ser así, pueden ser muy peligrosos.

— ¿Pero por qué atacan a los demás? — preguntó, enarcando una ceja. Las otras dos lo miraron confundidas, y él buscó la mejor manera de explicarse —. Digo… aquel Demonio se encargó de asesinar a todo aquel al que tu quisieras, por lo que significa que es un onryo. ¿Por qué no sólo te ataca a ti, si eres por alguna razón la causa de su desgracia?

— Esto se debe a que es una maldición, o como se dice en japonés, _Ju-on_. El Onryo atacará primero a todo aquel que considere un estorbo para su venganza, y después, se llevará el alma de su "asesino" al infierno — Tsubaki dejó el bote con sal sobre una mesita una vez que terminó su explicación.

Black Star soltó un bufido, aún sin llegar a terminar de comprender todo eso de los onryo. Miró fijamente como su Akuma se colocaba a un par de pasos del círculo de sal, dándole la espalda a la clienta. Intentó descifrar que era lo que Tsubaki estaba murmurando (unos cánticos muy extraños), pero supuso que aquello debía de ser parte del ritual, así que prefirió mantenerse callado para no interrumpir y estar alerta por cualquier cosa.

Él era de los pocos Baras que se encontraban activos durante las misiones. Los demás usualmente se encargaban de brindarle su sangre a sus Akumas, como en el caso de Maka, pero otros pocos como él y Kid luchaban a un lado de sus Demonios. Él le debía la vida a Tsubaki, así que haría hasta lo imposible por mantenerla a salvo.

Nunca se llegaría a perdonar si algo malo le sucediera. Ella fue quien lo salvó, y sentía que lo único que podía hacerle para pagarle aquel favor era protegerla. Intentar que no resultara herida nunca.

Frunció levemente el ceño cuando recordó aquella misión en Noruega. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan débil como para dejarse influenciar por aquella bruja, Hera? ¡Él era el grandioso Black Star! ¡Un Dios! Pero había sido débil, y había lastimado a Tsubaki. Nunca se perdonaría aquello, por mucho que ella intentara hacer que se olvidara del asunto.

Se volvería más fuerte para evitar que aquello volviera a repetirse.

El chico se vio obligado a salir de sus pensamientos cuando la casa comenzó a temblar. La luz del foco que se encontraba en el techo comenzó a parpadear, y el ambiente se volvió frío y pesado. Eso significaba que el fantasma, Demonio o lo que fuera andaba cerca, y se iba a materializar en cuestión de segundos.

De un solo brinco, Black Star se situó a un lado de su compañera, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. El sonido del foco explotando fue lo último que escucharon antes de que todo se sumiera en la oscuridad (puesto que desde hace horas había anochecido). La casa dejó de temblar, y el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de la respiración agitada de Nadeshiko.

Black Star sujetó el mango de su katana, y esperó ansioso a que su enemigo apareciera. Un pequeño remolino de niebla comenzó a visualizarse frente a ellos, hasta poco a poco adquirir una forma sólida.

Era una muchacha, de no más de 13 años. Usaba un sencillo kimono blanco, y su cabello era largo y de un intenso color negro, el cual estaba desarreglado. Su piel era extremadamente pálida, haciendo que sus ojos negros resaltaran.

Tsubaki apenas giró la cabeza cuando un suspiro ahogado sonó detrás de ella. Nadeshiko temblaba, y las lágrimas se acumulaban de golpe en sus párpados.

— Kimiko…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**1: **"Gracias" en japonés. (Arigatogozaimazu)

**2: **En el manga de Akuma no Bara, Black Star es interpretado por Dante Blackwood, quien es de nacionalidad china. Por eso puse que sabe hablar ese idioma junto con el inglés y algo de japonés.

* * *

_Senbonzakura~~_

_Orz, muchos querrán matarme por no haber publicado la continuación del siguiente capítulo. Verán, siempre, SIEMPRE se me ha complicado narrar las batallas, puesto que mientras que en mi cabeza es toda una película digna de Clint Eastwood o Steven Spielberg, cuando lo escribo se vuelve soso y tonto. Quiero que ese capítulo me salga perfecto, así que decidí meter un "relleno" en lo que está listo ;D Además, claro, ya era hora de que Tsubaki y Black Star tuvieran su propia misión._

_Lamento la mala calidad del capítulo. Soy mala narrando en omnisciente :( ¡Prometo mejorar para traerles mejores capítulos! Gracias por sus reviews, realmente me inspiran demasiado y son mi combustible para seguir escribiendo 8'D ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

_¿Review?_


	26. Drop 2: Onryo

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_¡Al fin, nuevo capítulo!_

* * *

**Akuma no Bara**

**Drop 2: **_**Onryo**_

— E-Espera un momento, ¿acabas de decir Kimiko?

Black Star parpadeó varias veces para intentar hacerse a la idea de que lo que estaba viendo era real. ¡Ese era un fantasma maldito! ¡Uno de verdad! Nunca, en los escasos años que llevaba siendo un Bara, se había topado con uno. Siempre eran demonios o ese tipo de cosas. ¡Y para acabar de rematarla, era el fantasma de la amiga de su clienta! Eso explicaba muchas cosas, las cuales se aclararon rápidamente en su cabeza ya que se encontraba analizando todo con profundidad (algo muy… raro en su persona).

El fantasma comenzó a andar hacia el círculo donde se encontraba Nadeshiko, de una forma algo grotesca y macabra. Pareciera que se tenía rota una pierna, o algo así. La tal Kimiko extendió una mano blanca y huesuda hacia su amiga, pero el escudo protector la rechazó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el joven ninja sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando el espectro se giró lentamente para lanzarles una mirada llena de total odio y desprecio tanto a él como a Tsubaki.

— _あなたたち _— murmuró, y fue entonces que Black Star apreció las facciones demacradas y hundidas de la otra. Era como un cadáver en vida. Negó con la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en lo que ocurría frente a él, ¡no era hora de ponerse a divagar! Usó su cabeza para traducir todo lo que la otra estaba diciendo — ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?! ¡Largo! ¡LARGO! — rugió, con la voz sonando casi como un eco. El fantasma se encorvó mientras que sus manos tiraban desesperadamente de su cabello, casi en una rabieta.

— ¡Kimiko, detente! — suplicó Nadeshiko, quien fue detenida por Tsubaki al ver que intentaba salirse del campo de protección.

— Nosotros estamos aquí para proteger a Nadeshiko y para ayudarte a ti a cruzar — intentó explicar la chica, queriendo calmar al fantasma.

Pero al parecer sus intentos fueron en vano, ya que el fantasma hizo una mueca de total repudio.

— ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Él me lo dijo! ¡Intentan separarme de Nadeshiko, al igual que los otros! — espetó, y tal era la energía de su odio que los cristales de la casa temblaron hasta cuartearse. Black Star chasqueó la lengua; sabía que si un fantasma se enojaba, era capaz de usar la energía de sus sentimientos para poder mover los objetos a su voluntad, e incluso era capaz de materializarse y obtener un cuerpo sólido, por lo tanto se volvían bastante peligrosos.

— ¿_Él_? — murmuró Tsubaki, claramente confundida. Era la primera vez, pensó el chico, que veía a su Akuma con esa expresión de total confusión. Normalmente Tsubaki era tranquila y siempre estaba sonriendo.

Kimiko sonrió, de una forma un tanto demente.

— Él fue quien me dijo que Nadeshiko me quería dejar sola. Fue él quien me sugirió deshacerme de todos aquellos que quisieran separarnos — canturreó al mismo tiempo que sus manos iban a parar a sus mejillas. Pese a que el gesto debería de ser lindo y tierno, el rostro de la chica era más bien el de toda una psicópata, o al menos así lo vio Black Star.

— No puede ser… — susurró la chica de los ojos azules, y su rostro poco a poco fue deformándose en una mueca de miedo en cuanto su mente comenzó a encajar todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

— ¡Tsubaki! — bramó su Bara, queriendo llamar su atención —. ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que ocurre aquí?! — exigió saber.

Pero tan pronto terminó de hablar la chica fue lanzada por una fuerza invisible. Traspasó las paredes de madera y se perdió en el manto de oscuridad de la noche. El chico no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, ¿qué había sucedido? ¿Qué fue esa extraña energía que de un momento a otro había hecho desaparecer a su Demonio? Black Star frunció el ceño y se preparó para ir detrás de su compañera, hasta que el grito de Nadeshiko llamó su atención.

Kimiko estaba traspasando el campo de protección.

* * *

Tsubaki soltó un leve quejido en cuanto la pared del edificio cercano la detuvo.

Se había llevado un buen golpe en la espalda, y si no fuera porque aquel edificio era de cemento, era probable que también hubiese traspasado la pared. Había dejado una pequeña grieta allí donde se estampó, pero estaba segura de que aquello no afectaría a la gente que vivía allí. Tosió un poco, escupiendo algo de sangre negra, antes de enfocarse en la persona que había aparecido frente a ella.

— Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Tsubaki.

— Masamune — siseó ella, molesta.

— ¡Oh~! — canturreó él, con falsa alegría. Parecía estarse burlando de ella con esa sonrisa socarrona y esa postura despreocupada, pese a que estaba volando —. Parece que me recuerdas perfectamente, aunque a que ya pasaron varios siglos desde que nos conocimos.

La morena sólo se atrevió a fruncir el ceño. ¿Cómo no lo recordaría? Él había sido el bastardo que la había comprado cuando era niña, y quien le violó noche tras noche sólo por diversión. De no haberse suicidado por su culpa, ella no sería un Demonio ahora… pero probablemente hubiera seguido sufriendo hasta su muerte a manos de él.

— ¿Acaso esperas que te dé un trato amable, bastardo? — gruñó Tsubaki, antes de despegarse de la pared para flotar también en el aire y poder encararlo. En esos momentos estaba furiosa, rabiosa… tenía un montón de sentimientos encontrados, y sentía que la única forma de liberarlos sería matándolo de la forma más lenta posible. Le importaba un bledo que aquello significara un par de años más a su Condena.

Masamune sólo se limitó a sonreír ampliamente al escucharla.

— Vamos, Tsubaki. Dejemos el pasado atrás — río el joven de cabello negro como la noche y piel tan pálida como la de un muerto, casi al mismo tiempo que extendía sus brazos hacia los lados —. Ambos somos Demonios ahora, ¡deberíamos de divertirnos torturando a un par de inocentes!

— Oh, lo lamento — la chica sonrió de lado, siendo ahora ella quien se burlaba de él —, dejé esa vida hace mucho tiempo. Ahora soy un Akuma — explicó, orgullosa de aquel adjetivo —; pero mejor pasemos a otras cosas. Explícame qué estás haciendo aquí y porque tratas de corromper el alma de Kimiko — demandó con el ceño fruncido.

— Vaya, creí que no serías lo suficientemente patética como para volverte una sierva de Dios — bufó un poco el mayor, en lo que se cruzaba de brazos para poder observarla con mejor comodidad —. ¿Acaso no es obvio? Desde que el Kishin despertó la locura ha incrementado en el mundo, ¡eso sólo nos facilita las cosas a la hora de llevar a una estúpida alma hacia la oscuridad! — una sonrisa sádica comenzó a crecer en los labios de Masamune, provocando que Tsubaki comenzara a sentir asco de tan solo verlo —. Mientras más almas tenga el infierno, más poderosos nos haremos los Demonios.

Tsubaki entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso. ¿Así que todo eso lo estaba haciendo sólo para llevarse a Kimiko al infierno? Y no sólo a ella, Nadeshiko también corría peligro de ser arrastrada por la otra, y si una humana entra al mundo infernal ya nada podría traerla de regreso.

No tenía opción, debía de luchar contra él si deseaba salvar no sólo a su clienta, sino también al alma de Kimiko e incluso a su propio Bara. No se fiaba de dejar solo a Black Star por mucho tiempo sin que ocurriera algo malo, por eso debía de apresurarse. Cerró los ojos por un momento y extendió sus manos; como Demonio, ella tenía la capacidad de controlar el aire a su alrededor. Sin mucho problema, creó varias ráfagas a su alrededor, antes de mandarle una mirada asesina al mayor. Era el momento de su venganza; dejaría atrás a la Tsubaki amable y cariñosa que había sido en los últimos siglos para dejar paso a la asesina que realmente era.

— Me encanta esa mirada en ti, Tsubaki — una sonrisa sádica creció en el rostro de Masamune.

Y sin decir nada más, ambos se lanzaron contra el otro.

* * *

Black Star siempre había creído que las películas de terror eran bastante absurdas e irreales. No sería difícil patear el trasero de un ectoplasma, ni siquiera el mandarlo de regreso al lugar del que vino, pero ahora que se enfrentaba a Kimiko realmente comenzaba a pensar que Hollywood no se equivocaba.

Había tratado de darle una patada voladora a la chica, pero es como si pasara una masa de agua, por lo que terminó estampándose contra la pared. Lo siguiente que trató fue tirarle algo más, pero el fantasma simplemente se lo regresó sin siquiera mirarlo. La cabeza le dolía a horrores, por cierto.

— Mierda… — siseó, más que molesto. ¿Qué podía hacer para enfrentarse a algo que se suponía ya no existía en ese mundo? Sus conocimientos eran realmente escasos, y si no hacía algo pronto, Kimiko traspasaría la barrera que había creado Tsubaki y mataría a Nadeshiko.

_Tsubaki…_ recordó pronto el chico. Estaba más que preocupado por su Akuma, quien hacía algunos momentos fue atacada por una fuerza que ni él pudo ver. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto? No quería imaginarse lo peor, _no podía_, él sabía que la chica era demasiado fuerte como para darse por vencida tan fácilmente, y eso era lo que más admiraba de ella.

Tenía que ser igual de fuerte que ella, o de lo contrario no sería digno de llamarse a sí mismo un "Dios" ni de ser el Bara de un Akuma como ella. Frunció el ceño y por un momento se desconectó de la realidad. "_Piensa, ¿qué harían todos en una situación así?_" Posiblemente Maka tendría un plan ingenioso; Soul usaría alguna de sus técnicas; Kid era un Shinigami, de por sí; Liz y Patty harían alguna estupidez; y Tsubaki…

_¿Qué haría Tsubaki?_

— Kimiko — la llamó, con una seriedad que él nunca solía tener. La chica le miró por unos momentos, con su rostro serio pero al mismo tiempo lleno de ira. El chico tuvo que usar toda su capacidad mental para saber escoger las palabras y no meter la pata —, ¿realmente esto es lo que quieres, matar a tu mejor amiga?

— Es la única forma en la que estaremos juntas — murmuró, convencida —, Masamune me lo prometió. Una vez que esté muerta seremos inseparables.

— Mira, no sé quién es Masamune, ni me importa, pero estoy seguro de una cosa, él te mintió — aseguró el ninja —. Todos los que se van al Infierno sufren todo tipo de dolores, y es probable que una de ustedes sea devorada por otro Demonio, y aún si sobreviven ese será su destino: matar para vivir. ¿Acaso estás dispuesta a eso?

— ¿Y qué esperabas, que me fuera al Cielo? — Kimiko enarcó una ceja, casi como si se tomara todo eso como una broma —. Ya asesiné a muchas personas, no tengo lugar en el Cielo, y si para vivir en el Infierno tengo que seguir matando, entonces lo haré, ¡haré todo lo que sea necesario para estar con Nadeshiko!

— Kimiko… — susurró una voz, la cual sorprendió a ambos. Nadeshiko miraba fijamente a la que alguna vez fue su amiga; ya no mostraba temor en sus facciones, sino un dolor que sería capaz de quebrar el corazón del más fuerte. Había permanecido callada desde la aparición del fantasma, pero ahora tenía tantas cosas que decir.

Kimiko no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a permanecer quieta en su lugar. Era de esperarse que su amiga la odiara por haber asesinado a sus padres y a cuanta persona se le cruzara por el camino, pero si eso era el pago por estar juntas para siempre, lo aceptaría. Prefería mil veces ser odiada por ella a estar sola nuevamente…

— No te odio — susurró nuevamente Nadeshiko, como si adivinara los pensamientos de la que en vida fue su mejor amiga. Torpemente se puso de pie, ignorando el temblor que sentía en las piernas —, nunca podría odiarte — admitió, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa tanto a Black Star como a la propia Kimiko. El chico pensó que sería bueno interrumpir y decir algo, pero conociéndose era capaz de arruinar todo, así que dejó que la situación siguiera su rumbo natural y se mantuvo al margen. No actuaría a menos de que fuera necesario.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que me odias! — chilló el fantasma, desesperada —, ¡maté a todos! ¡A tus padres, a ese chico, incluso a nuestras otras amigas! ¡Tienes que odiarme!

Nadeshiko negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— No… en realidad me odio a mí misma — confesó, antes de bajar la mirada —. ¿Recuerdas la promesa que nos hicimos hace años? Si algo llegaba a ocurrirle a la otra, tendríamos que seguir adelante con nuestras vidas. Y eso hice, pero no tomé en cuenta tus sentimientos.

Al ver que Kimiko no la interrumpiría, prosiguió.

— No visité tu tumba en todo este tiempo, ni siquiera te hice una ofrenda. Pensar en ti hacía que me doliera el pecho, y hui de esas emociones como toda una cobarde — apretó los ojos con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas — ¡No puedo odiarte, Kimiko! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! — sin poder soportarlo más, cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a sollozar —. Por mi culpa te convertiste en esto, por mi culpa…

Black Star no pudo seguir escuchando lo que decía su clienta, puesto que su voz se quebró como un fino cristal. Su mirada se posó sobre el fantasma, que parecía estar procesando todo eso de forma rápida para terminar con su confusión.

— Aún puedes librarte del infierno — asintió después de un rato —. Pide perdón por tus pecados, y será posible que Dios te perdone.

La mirada vacía y triste de Kimiko se posó en él.

— No… ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

Y en ese momento, Black Star sintió como si algo atravesara su pecho. La temperatura en la habitación descendió drásticamente, al punto de que podía ver su aliento flotando en el aire. El reloj que había allí marcó las tres de la madrugada, y del suelo unas gruesas y oxidadas cadenas emergieron para aprisionar los brazos y piernas del fantasma, quien contempló con horror como el suelo comenzaba a abrirse.

De haber sido alguien con estómago débil, Black Star estaba seguro de que habría vomitado.

Manos ennegrecidas y putrefactas se asomaban por los bordes y arañaban la madera. Los lamentos de las almas en pena resonaban por la habitación y taladraban su alma, haciendo que sintiera el cuerpo pesado y frío. Y no sólo eso, podía ver a la perfección un trozo del infierno, el cual era tan horrendo como para describir con simples palabras mundanas. ¿Cómo era posible que Liz, Patty, Soul y Tsubaki hubiesen sobrevivido en ese lugar durante tanto tiempo? Era horrendo, atroz. Y pronto Kimiko se les uniría.

— ¡No! — exclamó y extendió una mano hacia el fantasma, quien trataba de hacer hasta lo imposible por librarse de las cadenas, mientras que gritaba el nombre de Nadeshiko, quien también gritaba el suyo.

Aquello no podía acabar así. Como Bara, su misión era proteger a las almas en pena junto con su Akuma y librarlas del pecado y del Infierno, ¡no podía dejar que Kimiko se fuera así como así! ¡No cuando por fin se habían aclarado las cosas y ella podría tener su descanso eterno!

Ignorando el calor extremo que emanaba de la grieta en el suelo, Black Star se lanzó para sujetar a la chica de la mano. A duras penas tuvo tiempo de aferrarse del borde con su mano libre, pero estaba seguro que por mucha fuerza bruta que tuviera, no resistiría por mucho.

— ¡Aguanta, Kimiko! — pidió ante la sorpresa de la chica.

— ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? — susurró, sin entender todavía el motivo del chico — ¡Si no me sueltas podrás ser arrastrado al infierno conmigo!

— ¡¿Y qué más da?! — rugió, furioso. Odiaba tener que estar calmado, y el expresarse como siempre era todo un alivio para él — ¡¿Acaso quieres irte a ese lugar?! ¡¿Es que acaso no tienes algo que decirle a Nadeshiko?! ¡Ella te pidió disculpas, lo menos que puedes hacer por ella es responderle, imbécil!

La chica abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, casi como si las palabras de él hubiesen sido una bofetada que la regresara a la realidad. Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia, y sin dudarlo dos veces se aferró al brazo de él con ambas manos.

— ¡Aún no me quiero ir! ¡Tengo que hablar con ella! — suplicó.

Black Star esbozó una sonrisa.

— Eso era lo que quería oír.

Y sin decir más, aplicó toda la fuerza de la que era capaz para jalar a la otra hacia el exterior. Las cadenas tardaron en ceder, pero pronto se rompieron en mil pedazos, y tanto ella como él salieron rodando de ese abismo hasta golpearse contra una de las paredes de la casa. Los lamentos se convirtieron en gritos que quebraron las ventanas, y en cuanto el reloj marcó exactamente el primer minuto de la hora, aquel portal se cerró, dejando sólo una línea negra de hollín en el suelo.

La respiración de Black Star era agitada, y el sudor escurría por todo su cuerpo. No se creía que sólo hubiese pasado un minuto, pero le adjudicó eso a algún poder sobrenatural. Poco a poco el agarre en su brazo desapareció, y contempló con una leve sonrisa cómo el fantasma se acercaba a Nadeshiko, quien no dudó ni dos veces en salir del campo de protección.

Ambas quedaron de pie, frente a frente. Al principio sólo Nadeshiko sonreía, y Kimiko tardó en corresponder el gesto de una forma torpe y nerviosa.

— Realmente lo lamento — balbuceó, sin dejar de llorar.

— No fuiste la única que estaba equivocada — la consoló su amiga.

— ¿Crees que me iré al Infierno?

— Acabas de escapar de allí, así que lo dudo — Nadeshiko se encogió de hombros —. Sé que mis padres no te odiarán, y de haber sido yo la que hubiese muerto, también desearía que me perdonaras.

— Claro que lo haría — aseguró la otra, y en ese momento Black Star se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a volverse más transparente de lo que por sí ya era.

— Gracias — la morena sonrió más, antes de abrazar a la otra —. Te extrañaré.

Black Star no pudo escuchar lo que la otra le respondió, pero a juzgar por la cara puso su clienta, supo que habían hecho las paces. Kimiko comenzó a desaparecer hasta que su cuerpo se convirtió en cientos de mariposas azules que se elevaron hacia el techo y lo traspasaron; no estaba seguro de a dónde irían, pero seguramente se elevarían hasta las nubes como lo hicieron las de María, allá en México. Por primera vez, en toda la noche, Black Star pudo suspirar de alivio.

* * *

Las copas de los árboles se agitaban con furia contra el tejado de las casas cercanas. Ráfagas de viento chocaban unas contra otras, generando un fino silbido que era capaz de destruir cualquier otro sonido.

Tsubaki respiró con cierto cansancio. Su katana, hecha con su sangre, estaba más fina que de costumbre, y eso se debía al hecho de que no había bebido de la sangre de su Bara, y por lo tanto no podía sacar sus poderes al cien por ciento. Además tenía varios cortes por todo su cuerpo, pero poco le importaban al saber que Masamune estaba casi en las mismas condiciones que ella.

— Parece que te has oxidado con el tiempo, Masamune — se burló la chica, con una sonrisa satisfactoria —, ¿cómo fue que te volviste un Demonio, ah? ¿Acaso moriste de forma natural, asesinado o por culpa de alguna infección que agarraste con una de tus tantas mujerzuelas?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia, perra — espetó el otro, más que molesto. Se sentía débil, más que antes, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: la chica no había ido al infierno como estaba planeado.

— Oh — Tsubaki entrecerró los ojos, de forma suspicaz —, ¿o acaso mi Bara logró salvar a la chica de la que te estabas alimentando?

El rostro del Demonio se contrajo en una mueca de ira, y sin más se abalanzó contra la chica con tanta rapidez que Tsubaki a duras penas y pudo bloquear el primer ataque con su arma. La lucha era casi pareja, puesto que los dos se encontraban cansados y no tenían alguna fuente de energía a la mano, y ella no sería tan tonta como para poner a Black Star en peligro.

_Black Star…_ Aún recordaba a la perfección cómo es que le había conocido. De eso ya serían unos tres años, cuando ella se encontraba en un recorrido por el mundo en busca de su nuevo Bara, ya que el anterior había fallecido durante una pelea. Y fue cuando llegó a China que lo encontró.

El chico estaba moribundo, tirado a un lado de un pequeño cuerpo que seguramente sería el de su hermana pequeña. Al parecer Black Star había quedado huérfano, y por temor a que lo separaran de su hermana huyó del orfanato con ella. Pudieron sobrevivir más de medio año en la calle, pero cuando las frías nevadas llegaron, la hermana no resistió más y falleció. Black Star, por otra parte, se rehusó a dejar a su hermana, pese a la neumonía que le quitaba la vida poco a poco.

— ¿Quieres vivir? — fue lo primero que le preguntó ella, con un tono triste y melancólico. La escena de aquellos dos hermanos le recordaba tanto a su propio pasado como humana.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir ahora? — le respondió el chico, con la mirada vacía y perdida en algún punto de la nieve.

— No lo sé — admitió el Demonio, con una suave sonrisa —, ¿por qué no lo descubrimos juntos?

En ese momento el muchacho había dudado un poco, pero finalmente decidió aceptar la mano que ella le tendía. Los primeros meses fueron duros, ya que Black Star seguía pareciendo un cascarón vacío, hasta que finalmente, poco a poco, comenzó a sonreír.

El sólo recordar la primera vez que una sonrisa surcó el rostro de su Bara hacía que Tsubaki se sintiera fuerte. Giró en el aire, casi como si se encontrara en una danza, y logró herir la espalda de Masamune, quien soltó un grito cargado de dolor.

¿Realmente sólo estaba luchando por venganza? ¿O era por algo más? Mientras luchaba, esas preguntas resonaban en su cabeza como si fuesen un eco. ¿Quería demostrarle a Black Star que podía ser tan fuerte como él?

_¡Black Star!_

Un agudo dolor surgió en su vientre, y pronto se extendió más allá de todo su cuerpo. La sangre negra comenzó a emanar de la herida, y por un momento sintió sus extremidades agarrotadas, incapaces de hacer algo por defenderse. Masamune sonrió, antes de hacer girar la katana que había enterrado en el cuerpo de la otra, queriendo que ella gritara de dolor y le suplicara por su vida.

Pero Tsubaki no lo hizo.

La mirada que ella le dedicó era de una persona confiada, valiente y fuerte, muy diferente a la que él le había visto cuando era humana. Aún si ella escupía sangre, aún si estaba lastimada no gritaría. No le daría ese lujo nunca más.

Sin importarle mucho, se acercó más al otro, clavándose más la espada en su vientre. Podía sentir cómo el metal traspasaba sus órganos y su piel, y como la sangre brotaba libremente.

— ¡Voy a matarte! — rugió el hombre al darse cuenta del peligro.

— Entonces nos veremos en el Infierno — sonrió ella, y con un certero movimiento de su propia arma, le cortó la cabeza.

A diferencia de los Akumas, que se volvían mariposas negras al morir, el cuerpo de un Demonio era envuelto en llamas negras, que quemaban más de lo que Tsubaki pudo imaginar. Conforme caía, contempló como el aire se llevaba las cenizas del que alguna vez fue su peor pesadilla, y sonrió. Si iba a morir ahora, podría irse en paz, sabiendo que finalmente se había vengado… No; sabiendo que por fin había podido demostrarle a Black Star que era fuerte.

Cerró los ojos, cansada. Esperaba sentir el frío pavimento al aterrizar, pero en su lugar sólo fue recibida por unos cálidos brazos que la acunaron como si fuera la cosa más delicada del mundo. Torpemente abrió un ojo, sólo para notar la sonrisa de Black Star.

— Lo hiciste bien, Tsubaki — la felicitó, orgulloso de ella.

Y ella sólo atinó a sonreír mientras lloraba.

* * *

— Así que… ¿venderás tu casa?

Nadeshiko se giró para verlos. Ya había pasado dos días desde que se enfrentaron al fantasma vengativo de Kimiko, y ella estaba segura de que su amiga ahora se encontraba descansando en paz.

— Sí, me mudaré con mis abuelos en Osaka — le respondió al chico, mientras que se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Aún no se acostumbraba al nuevo corte que se había hecho, pero estaba decidida a cambiar para comenzar con su nueva vida —, gracias por todo.

— No fue nada — aseguró la azabache con una sonrisa, y Nadeshiko realmente seguía sorprendida por su rápida curación. Cuando el otro la había llevado de regreso a la casa estaba más pálida que la misma luna, y ahora se encontraba como cuando llegaron a su casa.

— Mi tren parte en una hora — murmuró, y le puso el candado a la reja de su antigua casa para evitar que alguien entrara a robar algo. Después agarró sus maletas y les dedicó una última sonrisa, antes de meterse al taxi que le estaba esperando —, ¡nos vemos!

Black Star y Tsubaki la despidieron con un movimiento de manos, y en cuanto el carro desapareció tras doblar una esquina, ambos cargaron sus respectivas maletas y suspiraron.

— Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos también — sugirió la muchacha, antes de ver a su compañero.

— Oh, ¿de verdad? ¡Quería conocer el monte Fuji! — se quejó el chico, pero su Demonio notó que algo en él había cambiado. Black Star, aunque sonara imposible, había madurado, y aquello le hacía sentir más que feliz.

— Bueno, nuestro tren parte hasta la noche, tal vez podríamos… — comenzó diciendo, pero el sonido de su celular le hizo dejar la frase incompleta.

Confundida, sacó el aparato de su bolso de mano para poder ver la pantalla. Era el número de Kid, así que no dudó ni dos veces en contestar su llamado.

— ¿Hola, Kid?

— _¡Tsubaki!_ — el muchacho sonaba bastante aliviado, pero había algo más en su voz que no pudo identificar —, _¿dónde se encuentran ahora?_

— Seguimos en Japón, nuestro tren parte hasta las ocho — explicó calmada ante la mirada confundida de su Bara.

— _Necesito que regresen cuanto antes al Shibusen, es un asunto urgente._

— ¿Ah? — exclamó Black Star, quien se había pegado a la muchacha para poder escuchar también la conversación —, ¿y qué se supone que es ese "asunto urgente"? — preguntó, algo mosqueado porque le arruinaran la diversión.

— _Chrona asesinó a Medusa._

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Y sí, después de un año sin actualizar esta historia, al fin pude terminar el capítulo._

_¿Cuáles son mis excusas esta vez? Bueno chicos, hace unos meses estaba luchando por conseguir un buen promedio en la escuela para la Universidad, además de que en vacaciones estuve atareada con los exámenes de Admisión y una pequeña depresión, ¡pero hey! ¡Ahora están hablando con una licenciada en lingüística y literatura hispánica! Este es un nuevo paso en mi vida, y espero que comprendan si no puedo actualizar seguido. ¿Saben? La Universidad no es tan fácil como la pintan._

_En fin, ¡aquí acaban los Drops dedicados a Tsubaki y Black Star! El siguiente capítulo será el que muchas esperaban, ¡la pelea entre los hermanos Evans! Ya tengo algo del capítulo escrito, pero espero poder terminarlo antes de acabar el año (?). Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, y por soportarme a mí._

_¡Los amodorro!_

_¿Review?_


	27. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Okubo-sempai. Kuroshitsuji tampoco es mío, es de Toboso-sempai. Lo único mío es la trama.**

_Nuevo cap fail (?)_

* * *

**Akuma no Bara**

**Rosa 24: _La Sangre llama a la Sangre_**

&.

— _Fra… Fratello_ — balbuceó Soul, mientras que retrocedía lentamente. Por un momento recordé a un animal asustado que intentaba encontrar un modo para escapar de su depredador.

El otro chico rió, de forma burlesca.

— Me sorprende que sigas llamándome así después de tanto tiempo~ — comentó, haciendo una mueca de tristeza —. Te había estado buscando desde… ¿Cuántos años? ¿Sesenta? La última vez fue en Alemania, ¿recuerdas? — soltó un par de risas, ligeramente macabras —. Estabas acompañado por ese niño… Oh, sí, recuerdo como suplicó por su vida mientras que moría en tus brazos~.

Soul se cubrió rápidamente los oídos, mientras que agachaba la cabeza, temeroso.

— Cállate…

Pero el otro le ignoró.

— Se llamaba Peter, ¿no? Me sorprende cuánto te has rebajado. Convertirte en Akuma… tsk, realmente eres patético, hermanito.

— Cállate… — insistió mi Demonio, desesperado.

— ¿Acaso me estás ordenando algo? — dijo, casi con burla —. ¿Tú? ¿Ordenándome algo a _mí_? ¡¿Después de todo lo que me hiciste?! — rugió.

Solté un grito al ver como el chico albino pateaba con fuerza a Soul una vez que se encontró frente a él. Rebotó como pelota hasta que una enorme roca le detuvo, y una vez que se incorporó (de forma lenta y torpe), simplemente se quedó mirando al suelo, aterrorizado.

— ¡Soul! — le llamé, desesperada, pero no podía ir hacia él por culpa de mi pierna lastimada.

De las manos del chico comenzaron a salir llamas negras, las cuales pronto tomaron la forma de un enorme dragón que lo rodeó mientras que rugía en dirección hacia mi Demonio. Intenté arrastrarme hacia él para ir a socorrerlo, aunque no tuviera poderes o algo por el estilo.

— Más de sesenta años esperando por este día… mamá hubiera estado muy decepcionada. Sabes que a ella le gustaba que pasáramos tiempo juntos~.

— No metas a nuestra madre en esto — gruñó Soul, arañando el suelo con fuerza.

— ¿Y por qué no? — el otro chico enarcó una ceja, fingiendo sorpresa —. Tú involucraste a Matti en asuntos que no le correspondían, y pagó con su alma. ¿O es que acaso ya lo olvidaste, Soul?

**_Detente_**_._

Dejé de arrastrarme en cuanto aquella voz ajena a la mía resonó en mi cabeza. Me sonaba conocida, pero en esos momentos de desesperación no lograba recordar con exactitud dónde era que la había escuchado.

**_Por favor, Wes, no…_**

— ¡Matti se ofreció, yo no la obligué! — gritó Soul, furioso. De forma torpe logró ponerse de pie, ignorando por completo todas sus heridas —. ¡Tú en cambio asesinaste a Kim, y ella no tenía nada que ver!

— ¡Si te hubieras olvidado de esa mujer nada de esto hubiera pasado! — rugió, el cual supuse que debía de ser Wes.

Con un movimiento de mano, el dragón se lanzó contra Soul, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de crear una barrera de fuego para protegerse del ataque enemigo. Pero no fue suficiente, y el impacto hizo que cayera un par de metros lejos de dónde había estado.

Chillé aterrada, e importando poco que mi rodilla se raspara y que mis manos se lastimaran, seguí arrastrándome hacia donde estaba Soul. La voz en mi cabeza había comenzado a sollozar y a pedir perdón entre susurros, pero no me detuve a escucharla bien. Lo más importante ahora era intentar hacer que el otro lo dejara en paz.

No lograba entender cómo es que todo había cambiado tan rápido; hace apenas unos minutos Soul y yo estábamos bromeando, y ahora ese tipo estaba dándole la paliza de su vida, dispuesto a matarlo por alguna cosa que había hecho mi Demonio hace años. Si no lograba detener a Wes, todo por lo que habíamos pasado (momentos tristes, felices, absurdos…) desaparecería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_Mi mundo se destruiría._

— ¡No! — grité, antes de ponerme de pie pese al dolor atroz que se expandió por toda mi pierna.

Comencé a correr sin importarme nada más, y una vez que estuve cerca me lancé para proteger a mi Akuma con mi cuerpo del siguiente ataque de Wes. Al parecer Soul me dijo algo, pero fui incapaz de escucharlo a causa de las llamas que su hermano invocó para que nos quemaran. Se escuchaban como si fuera el rugido de algún monstruo feroz, listo para devorarnos.

Abracé con fuerza a Soul, dispuesta a sacrificarme por él. El calor de las llamas cada vez estaba más cerca, y podía sentir cómo mi piel se quemaba poco a poco…

Sin embargo, las llamas se apagaron de un momento a otro. Con sorpresa abrí los ojos, sin comprender lo que sucedía; poco a poco me di cuenta de que Soul me abrazaba también y miraba con sorpresa a su hermano, quien a su vez tenía la mirada fija en mí. Era casi como si se hubiese topado con un fantasma, y pronto las "memorias" que tuve durante aquel periodo en el cual estuve muerta regresaron a mi cabeza, como si se tratasen de pinturas de óleo que se pintaban por encima de mis recuerdos _reales_.

_"— ¡Tú no te metas, Matti! — gruñó Soul, volteando a verme. Las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, limpiando la sangre de estas — ¡Él la mató! ¡Asesinó a Kim!"_

— Tú… — susurró Wes, quien comenzó a dar pasos torpes hacia nosotros.

Soul rápidamente me colocó detrás de él, queriendo protegerme pese a su propio estado. Wes lo pateó sin problema alguno, quitándolo de en medio, y lo único que pude hacer fue soltar un gritito. Por alguna razón mi voz no salía.

"_— ¡Y tú fuiste un maldito infeliz que puso la vida de Matti en peligro! ¡Por tu culpa ella ahora va a morir! — rugió Wes antes de tirar su espada y lanzársele a Soul para comenzar a golpearlo."_

Traté de parpadear para eliminar aquellas imágenes de mi cabeza, o de lo contrario no sería capaz de concentrarme en lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente. Retrocedí torpemente, pero Wes ya estaba frente a mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Los suyos eran de un intenso color carmín, casi iguales a los de Soul; sin embargo, había un extraño brillo en ellos, y casi se podía palmar el dolor en él…

— Matti — _ese_ nombre salió de sus labios, haciendo que me sobresaltara un poco, ¿cómo era posible que él supiera que estaba pensando en eso? Se arrodilló frente a mí, y pese a que me esperaba algún golpe de su parte lo único que hizo fue llevar su mano a mi mejilla para acariciarla suavemente, como si mi piel fuera igual de delicada que las alas de una mariposa.

— Y-yo… — balbuceé, sin saber dónde meterme. De reojo miré a mi Akuma, notando que se encontraba inconsciente a un par de metros de mí, con un charco de sangre bajo su cabeza. Quería ir hacia él, pero mi cuerpo simplemente no reaccionaba, era como ser de piedra por un momento y simplemente ser capaz de contemplar lo que estaba ocurriendo a tu alrededor.

— Creí que no volvería a verte… — comenzó a decir, y por un momento me sorprendió el tono lleno de dolor que había empleado. Estaba feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, y por alguna razón que incluso yo desconocía, el saber que se encontraba así también me afectaba —, Matti…

— E-espera, me estás confundiendo, y-yo no soy… ¡Ack! — chillé cuando él me sujetó repentinamente de los hombros, haciendo que no pudiese terminar mi oración. Me removí incómoda, tratando de apartarlo, pero su agarre sólo se hacía cada vez más fuerte — ¡Si no me sueltas voy a…!

Un dolor punzante surgió en mi cuello.

Tardé en procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, principalmente por el shock. Sentía los colmillos de Wes clavados en mi piel, y la sensación familiar –pero ajena- de perder sangre a grandes cantidades. ¿Acaso él… estaba bebiendo de mí? Sabía que tenía que detenerlo, golpearlo o algo así, pero por más que trataba mis brazos no se movían.

Lo único que pude hacer era ver el cielo azul, antes de que pequeñas manchitas de colores opacaran mi visión. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, y era cuestión de minutos para que mi corazón no soportara más y se detuviera. Iba a morir, de eso estaba segura.

Sin embargo, poco antes de que todo se volviera negro, pude sentir cómo las dagas que se habían clavado en mi garganta eran separadas de forma brusca…

* * *

El ardor era intenso.

Sentía como si flotara en un río de lava, el cual, pese a que no quemaba mi piel, hacía que ardiera y doliera con intensidad. Caía y caía, y por más que trataba de aferrarme a algo, parecía que me encontraba en un lugar completamente vacío. Todo era oscuridad, y cuando traté de llamar a alguien, lo único que salió de mi boca fue un terrible aullido de dolor.

No sabía si estaba consciente o no, ya que todo era imágenes borrosas. A veces creía ver a Tsubaki, a Zerachiel o incluso a Soul, y entonces me sentía en calma. Pero a veces, su rostro se desfiguraba hasta volverse la mueca burlona de Wes, y entonces el dolor regresaba, calando hasta mis huesos.

El tiempo parecía que no existía para mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado así? ¿Horas, minutos, días? Sólo supe que después de _un rato_ había logrado darme cuenta que no estaba en un río de lava. La _lava_ fluía por mis venas, reemplazando mi sangre. Por eso dolía tanto. Pero nada se equiparaba al ardor de mi cuello, allí donde alguien me había mordido.

Y… ¿quién era ese alguien…?

* * *

Una luz cegadora me hizo abrir los ojos, y miré por unos momentos a mi alrededor, sin estar consciente de lo que pasaba realmente. Sólo escuchaba voces, pero no entendía lo que querían decir.

— _¡Maka! —_ esa era la voz de Soul, sin duda alguna. ¿Por qué sonaba tan preocupado…? — _¡Maka! ¿Me escuchas?_

_— Claro que te escucha, imbécil, no está muerta — _esta vez no pude reconocer la voz, aunque me sonaba familiar.

— _No estaría así si no fuera por tu culpa… —_ se quejó Soul, irritado.

— _Soul, cálmate — _Kid, tan sereno como siempre —. _Maka no está despierta, o bueno, no en su totalidad. Está pasando por un momento difícil, así que déjala descansar. Ya podrán pelearse luego._

_— ¡Lleva tres días así, Kid! — _por un momento, su voz pareció quebrarse —_, ¿y si no…? ¿Y si no despierta de nuevo…?_

_— Lo hará — _aseguró —. _Lo hizo la primera vez, y lo hará ahora._

Quise seguir escuchando, pese a que me encontraba bastante adolorida y desorientada por culpa del ardor, pero el cansancio pudo más, y terminé cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

* * *

Conforme el tiempo _pasaba_, la sensación de caer, de ese vacío horrendo, de la lava fluyendo por mis venas, comenzó a desaparecer. En su lugar, sentí que aterrizaba en un lugar cálido y suave. Mis manos acariciaron la superficie, y aunque sentía que me encontraba en un prado lleno de plumas, no podía estar del todo segura. ¿Qué era real y qué no? ¿Todo esto era un sueño, o parte de la realidad? ¿Estaría muerta, acaso?

Sentí cómo unas manos acariciaban mi rostro, de forma dulce y familiar. Parpadeé un poco, y fue allí cuando pude enfocar a la persona que había recostado mi cabeza en su regazo. Era Matti, sin duda alguna. Tantas veces soñando con ella hacían que pudiese reconocerla perfectamente. Además, su rostro se parecía al mío.

— ¿Estoy muerta? — le pregunté, y me sorprendió bastante que mi voz sonara tan clara como el agua.

Ella rió un poco, antes de negar con la cabeza.

— Esto sólo es un sueño, como los demás — me aseguró —, pronto despertarás, aunque las cosas no serán tan sencillas.

Suspiré, mientras que cerraba los ojos y sonreía de lado.

— ¿Cuándo han sido sencillas?

Matti volvió a reír, y cuando abrí un ojo para observarle, noté que ella miraba hacia el horizonte, con una mueca ligeramente triste.

— Realmente me arrepiento de no haber podido ayudarlos…

— ¿Te refieres a Soul y a su hermano? — pregunté, con cierta curiosidad. Ella asintió.

— Eso ya pasó, y ahora no podré hacer nada por ellos. Incluso por mi culpa tú está sufriendo.

Recordé las palabras que Medusa me había dicho ese día. "_El Ángel fue castigado por sus pecados y condenado a reencarnar una y otra vez para sufrir el mismo trágico destino. El nombre de aquel Ángel era Matti…"_

— Supongo que tú no me vas a aclarar todo lo que está pasando, ¿cierto? — quise saber, mientras que mi cuerpo se hacía más ligero, como si se hubiera llenado de helio y estuviera listo para emprender vuelo por los cielos.

— No — Matti negó con la cabeza —, eso ya le tocará a ellos — poco a poco sus manos fueron soltándome, y mi cuerpo se elevó justo como lo había pensado.

— ¿Seguirás aquí?

— Siempre estaré aquí — me aseguró.

Asentí, con una ligera sonrisa en mis labios, mientras que un remolino de plumas blancas me envolvía cálidamente, dejando que mi cuerpo se elevara en lo más alto. Alguien me llamaba desde algún punto del espacio, y su voz la conocía a la perfección. Hacía que mi corazón vibrara, y que deseara estar entre sus brazos una vez más.

Deseaba verlo. Necesitaba estar con él.

_Soul…_

* * *

Abrí los ojos, notando la oscuridad en la habitación. Pero no era la misma oscuridad en la cual había estado flotando; esta era distinta, e incluso podía percibir las formas de algunos muebles a mí alrededor. Un pitido incesante comenzó a llenar mis oídos, y tardé un poco en reconocerlo, era una máquina para medir los latidos del corazón.

Respiré profundo, dejando que mis pulmones se llenaran de todo el aire que les había hecho falta, y cuando traté de moverme para poder sentarme, sentí cómo alguien se aferraba a una de mis manos con fuerza. Era un tacto cálido, reconfortante y que yo conocía bastante bien; una sonrisa surcó mis labios mientras que giraba un poco la cabeza hasta dar con mi Akuma, quien dormía plácidamente a mi lado, sin soltar mi mano.

Verlo así me hacía pensar que se veía más joven de lo que aparentaba. Parecía un niño abandonado bajo la lluvia con esa pequeña mueca de preocupación en sus facciones, y aunque quería despertarlo para avisarle que me encontraba bien, no me creía capaz de sacarlo de su ensueño. Conociéndolo, posiblemente ni había dormido en todo ese lapso de tiempo en el que había estado inconsciente…

— Puedes apostarlo.

Pegué un respingo por la repentina voz que rompió con el silencio de la habitación. Mi repentino movimiento despertó a Soul, quien miró alterado a su alrededor, apretando un poco más el agarre de mi mano hasta que finalmente reparó en que estaba despierta. Yo, por otro lado, no dejaba de ver a la persona que estaba parada en la puerta, y quien activó el interruptor para encender las luces.

— _Bonjour, mademoiselle_ — me saludó Wes, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de burla que lo hacía aterradoramente parecido a Soul, salvo porque él no contaba con los dientes filosos.

— Lárgate, Wes. Acaba de despertar — lo reprendió Soul, más que molesto e irritado con su presencia.

Miré de reojo a mi Demonio, notando que, aparte de las ojeras bajo sus párpados, las heridas que había tenido en el rostro ya habían desaparecido por completo, salvo por unos pequeños hematomas. Wes soltó un par de risas, y conforme se acercaba a mi cama, mi cuerpo se tensó.

— Eso lo sé, _hermanito_ — comentó, mientras que enarcaba una ceja —. ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a dormir y me dejas cuidando de Maka~?

— ¿Dejarte solo con ella? — soltó una risa, sin gracia —. Gracias, pero no. La última vez que te dejé cuidando a alguien le enterraste un puñal en el pecho _trece_ veces.

— ¿Aún sigues resentido por eso? — rodó los ojos, y de forma despreocupada guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón —, te salvé de que te casaras con una bruja. Ambos sabíamos que dentro de dos años Kim terminaría siendo igual que…

Pero no pudo terminar, porque en un parpadeo Soul ya estaba frente a él, y de no haber sido porque Wes reaccionó a tiempo, su hermano le habría cortado la garganta con una navaja que había sacado de quién sabe dónde. Un carraspeo llamó nuestra atención, y tras fijarnos en la puerta, pudimos ver a Kid claramente molesto con todo ese alboroto.

— Están en la enfermería del Shibusen, si me permiten recordarles — frunció el ceño, y tanto Wes como Soul tomaron distancias, sin dejar de verse con odio. Kid negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mí —, ¿cómo te encuentras, Maka?

— Ah… — tardé un poco en encontrar mi voz, porque mi garganta se encontraba seca. De un momento a otro ya tenía a mi Demonio y a su hermano tendiéndome un vaso de agua, y con cierta sorpresa y duda, decidí aceptar el que me tendía Soul para darle un par de tragos —, mareada, solamente — torcí un poco la boca —, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

— Casi cinco días — me explicó mi amigo, pero luego sonrió un poco —. Te fue bastante bien a diferencia de muchos otros, así que nos dejaste sorprendidos.

Enarqué una ceja, sin comprender a qué se refería.

— ¿De qué ha…? ¡Ay! — exclamé de pronto, después de que tratara de estirar mi brazo izquierdo para dejar el vaso de agua sobre mi mesita de noche. Confundida, levanté la manga de mi bata para poder ver si tenía una herida.

Pero lo que vi me quitó el aire.

— Es como un tatuaje, ¿verdad? — bromeó Wes, mientras que pasaba la punta de sus dedos por encima de la marca que tenía sobre mi piel: una mariposa negra sin alas.

La Marca del Contrato.

— Pe-pero esto es… — balbuceé, atónita.

— ¿Imposible? — continuó Kid, y suspiró —. En teoría tendría que serlo. Sólo el 10% de los Baras son capaces de tener dos Akumas al mismo tiempo — su mirada se posó en Soul y Wes —, y de hecho tú no tendrías que haber sobrevivido. Se supone que cuando haces el contrato con dos Akumas, tiene que ser al mismo tiempo para que ambos reciban equitativamente tu poder espiritual, pero…

— Pero — continuó Soul, claramente molesto — este imbécil actuó por su cuenta y bebió de tu sangre. Ibas a morir si no se concluía el Pacto, así que… — frunció el ceño.

Wes rió un poco, mientras que hacía una exagerada reverencia para mí.

— Estoy a tus órdenes, _mademoiselle_. Mi nombre es Wes Evans, cómo ya sabrás — se incorporó mientras que se acomodaba su chaqueta de cuero café —. Soy el hermano mayor de Soul, y sin duda alguna, mucho más sexy y fuerte que él — me guiñó un ojo.

Y en cambio, yo le tiré el vaso de vidrio en la cara, el cual se rompió en mil pedazos. Maldecí por lo bajo al ver que no le había producido ni siquiera un rasguño.

— ¿No hay una forma de romper el Contrato? — le pregunté a Kid, esperanzada.

Él y Soul negaron con la cabeza, mientras que Wes se secaba la cara.

— Le pregunté a mi padre, pero la única forma de romper el Contrato es que él muera — señaló a Wes — o que tú lo hagas.

— Yo me puedo encargar de matarlo — se apresuró a decir Soul, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos. Wes se mofó de él.

— Haz intentado eso desde que maté a Kim, Soul, y henos aquí — se sentó tranquilamente en una silla que había alado de mi cama, del lado opuesto al de su hermano —, supongo que tendremos que ser un equipo ahora, ¿no~?

— No pretendo hacer equipo contigo — aclaró Soul.

— Ni yo — fruncí el ceño, más que molesta.

Kid se sobó el puente de la nariz de la forma más simétrica posible, para luego llamar la atención del mayor de los Evans.

— En fin, vine a buscarte a ti. Te recuero que sigues siendo un criminal, y aunque ahora tengas un Contrato con un miembro del Shibusen no te exonera de todos tus cargos. Así que sígueme, te llevaré ante mi padre — ordenó, y su tono dejaba en claro que no quería "sorpresitas".

Wes bufó un poco, mientras que guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Una pose característica de Soul, pensé.

— Pff, como quieras — comenzó a andar detrás de Kid hacia la salida, pero antes de desaparecer, volteó a verme para guiñarme el ojo nuevamente —, _au revoir._

La habitación se sumió en un completo silencio poco después de que los dos se fueran. Debido a todo el ajetreo, Soul había soltado mi mano, así que aproveché para abrazarme a mí misma. Me dolía el brazo izquierdo, justo como el derecho lo había hecho aquella vez que hice el Pacto con Soul. Torcí un poco la boca y centré mi mirada sobre las sábanas, sin saber qué hacer ahora.

— No te preocupes, no dejaré que él te haga nada — me aseguró Soul, rompiendo con el silencio. Lo miré, y luego asentí un poco con la cabeza.

Nos miramos durante un rato sin decir nada. Y es que no sabíamos cómo comenzar todo esto. Él sabía que yo _ya sabía_, y yo también. Era un tema que nunca esperamos tocar, y que posiblemente resultara incómodo en todos los sentidos. Pero necesitaba tener las respuestas a todas las preguntas que surgían en mi cabeza, no sólo por mí, sino también por Matti, él y Wes (aunque no me agradara la idea de ayudarlo a él, precisamente).

— Así que… ¿qué tanto sabes? — dijo al fin, mientras que tomaba asiento a un lado de mi cama y no sólo se cruzaba de brazos, sino también de piernas para tomar una posición más cómoda.

Hice una pequeña mueca.

— Sólo lo que me contó Medusa y los recuerdos que me mostró Matti — expliqué, lo cual no era la gran cosa —, ¿por qué nunca te diste cuenta de que yo era su reencarnación?

— Eso tampoco lo sé — se encogió de hombros y frunció un poco el ceño, preocupado —. En teoría, todos los Demonios sabemos quién reencarnó en quién, pero… es como si algo me hubiera estado bloqueando. De todas formas, yo ya sospechaba que guardabas alguna relación con ella y Peter, de quien también supongo, eres su reencarnación.

_Peter… _el hermano de mi abuela. Aquel niño que había hecho que Soul se volviera una persona amargada tras su muerte, pero que tras conocerme, había vuelto a cambiar.

— ¿E-entonces? — pregunté, mientras que lo miraba fijamente. Apreté mis puños sobre las sábanas, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago —, ¿qué es lo que tienes que contarme?

Soul me correspondió la mirada durante unos instantes, antes de echar su cabeza hacia atrás y enfocarse en la pintura blanca del techo. Se tomó su tiempo para hablar, y finalmente suspiró.

— Todo comenzó cuando lo conocí. A Matti…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_-música de suspenso, plz-_

_¡Y tras batallar un poco, finalmente está aquí el tan esperado capítulo! Lamento mucho no haber puesto una súper pelea entre Soul y Wes sin mucha ropa y lodo de por medio(?), pero es que sencillamente soy mala describiendo una pelea decente. Ya tenía el inicio del cap escrito desde hace casi… ¿dos años? (algo así), pero nunca logré desarrollarlo perfectamente. Espero que les haya gustado el resultado._

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Son unos lectores maravillosos, ¡los amodorro! Ya es 2014, ¡y en Mayo este fic cumple 4 años! Jebús, nunca esperé que se alargara tanto, ¡y todo gracias a ustedes! Y como recompensa, ¡estaré contestando todas sus preguntas en mi Ask (el link está en mi perfil)! Pueden preguntar lo que quieran, amores~. Esto lo hago porque a veces me preguntan cosas por los reviews, pero por una cosa u otra no les puedo contestar. En fin. ¡Los quiero gente!_

___¿Review?_  



End file.
